Children of the Prophecy
by Annielle
Summary: This is the sequel of The Prophecy. The Marchwarden's family now lives in the Undying Lands and the elflings are growing into adulthood. Returning memories, impatient families and mates, powerful twin sisters... Who said Valinor was a land of peace and everlasting happiness? Please read The Prophecy first.
1. May the Valar decide

_**Children of the Prophecy **_**by Annielle**

**Summary:** This is the sequel of _**The Prophecy**_. The Marchwarden's family now lives in the Undying Lands and the elflings are growing into adulthood. Returning memories, impatient families and mates, powerful twin sisters... Who said Valinor was a land of peace and everlasting happiness?

I strongly recommend reading The Prophecy before reading its sequel. The first story describes how elven heroes were released from the Halls of Mandos to be reborn in the family of Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien and his wife Valerie, a woman that came from another world to accomplish great deeds...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings and any of its characters.

**Warnings: **Alternate Universe, some content not suitable for minors.

**Cast: ****mainly**Haldir, Oropher, Ereinion Gil-galad, Elros, Elladan, Elrohir, Erestor, Legolas, Galadriel, Elrond, Celebrian and Glorfindel with a cast of original characters

* * *

**Chapter 1: May the Valar decide**

_New Imladris, 3__rd__ year of the Fourth Age by Gondor reckoning _

Valerie stopped her horse to have a good look at the small city that was under construction and smiled with pride. To her, this was _her_ city. Everywhere she looked, houses were being build, strategically positioned around the main manor that would become Lord Elrond's residence. The vast mansion would eventually have two aisles, but for now, only the left wing was almost completed. Valerie had convinced the lord that it would be best to proceed in two phases, to allow the workers to build lodging for their lord and his guests, but also the house of the citizens. In a few years, once the majority of the elves had permanent lodging, they would build the second aisle. The plan was also to build a new royal talan in the nearby forest for Lady Galadriel, and many more telain for the Galadhrim that wanted to remain with their Lady and Lord, once Celeborn finally arrived in Valinor. The trees in the forest were nowhere near as big as the Mallorn trees of Lothlorien. There were some Mallyrn in Valinor, but none were close to the location of Lord Elrond's new realm. The construction of Lady Galadriel's little town was requiring many adjustments to their plan due to the characteristics of the forest.

The elves involved in the building of the city were living in a temporary camp. Lord Elrond was spending many days a week there, but every now and them would go to Tirion where Lady Celebrian was residing until their residence would be ready. Lady Celebrian, despite her best efforts, had not been able to live at the camp and was staying in town with Lady Galadriel. Thomas was staying with the ladies in Tirion, as their circle of friends were very fond of his music. Nimmel, Haldir's mother, was sharing her time between Tirion and the camp, and she was the one who was taking care of her grandchildren when Haldir, Valerie and Adam were busy in the new realm being built. Adam, now 18 years old and considered an adult, was following his ada like a shadow. But Oropher, Gil-galad, Finalfin and the twins were staying with Nimmel and visiting the site regularly.

The day before, Valerie had received a missive from her mother-in-law in which Nimmel had been hinting that Narwen was misbehaving and was in dire need of parental scolding. Valerie, who was already grateful that she could spend a lot of time on the construction site due to Nimmel's help had decided to take the matter in hand and had decided to keep Narwen with her for a few weeks. Narwen would miss her twin sister Norin, but she had missed her mother very much and had purposely made her grandmother's life a living hell to ensure she would be sent back to her parents. Punishment was worth it if it meant spending time with them.

Valerie had just arrived from Tirion, her daughter sitting in front of her on her horse, and Narwen screamed in delight when she saw the progress of the construction. That was when Valerie had stopped her horse to contemplate the project of her life. Yes, she really could be proud of their collective accomplishment of the past two years.

The ellyn working on the first houses after the main gate bowed when they saw the lady that was in charge of the construction site. Some of them smiled when they saw the little brat sitting in front of her mother. Narwen, at 5 years old, had quite a reputation already. Her pranks had been cataloged and were regularly mentioned by the workers during meals and around the evening bonfires.

Valerie dismounted, and guided her horse through the streets, stopping here and there to talk to the workers. She got to the main tent where the architect, Lord Eriston, was working on the plans of a house with Haldir. This residence had been the cause of many altercations between the two mates. It was being built for a lord living in Valimar who had decided to move in Elrond's new realm, and in one of the best locations at that. The size of this future house would make it one of the biggest homes of New Imladris. Why Haldir was helping an ellon she had never met to build a huge house was greatly annoying her, and she vocalized her displeasure regularly, even in front of Lord Eriston.

"Lady Valarie!" Lord Eriston yelped, rolling the plans in a hurry and putting them in a drawer of his desk, trying to avoid a fight. "We were expecting you much later!"

"Good morning, meleth nin – _my love_," Haldir said with an angelic smile. He did not have time to continue when Narwen threw herself in his arms, and he caught her just before her head hit the side of the desk, avoiding the first catastrophe of the many to come in a regular day for his daughter.

"Ada!"

His welcome to his youngest daughter was less pleasant, as she soon realized.

"Mae govannen, young Lady," he said with a stern look as he put her back on her feet, not keeping her in his arms as she had expected. "I was extremely displeased to hear of your behavior in the past week." Narwen was by far their less disciplined child, even beating Oropher with the abundance and severity of her pranks.

Lord Eriston watched the little elleth who was wearing leggings like her mother. Without a doubt, they used to belong to the young Lord Finalfin. He could understand why Lady Valarie was wearing leggings on the construction site, but her daughter?

Narwen suddenly looked at him with a frown. "I always tear my dresses when I play. This is why my naneth allows me to wear Finalfin's old leggings."

An awkward silence followed, as Valerie glared at the architect. Lord Eriston cleared his throat, and deciding that escaping was the best option, he left the tent, mumbling that he would go see the progress of the flooring in the manor's second floor.

"This is just another thing that annoys people, Narwen," Valerie told her daughter with severity. "An elleth like you should not be wearing ellon's clothing. But you give us no choice!" _If only she was as reasonable as Norin!_ Valerie thought.

Narwen glared at her mother. "I am not Norin, and I will never be!" she declared with an outrage that was almost comical for one so young. On this last sentence, Narwen left the tent, eager to leave the adults that would never understand her.

"It is getting harder and harder to guard our thoughts around her," Haldir said as he tried to comfort his mate. Narwen's mind reading capabilities were astounding, even greater than Lady Galadriel's.

"Can you imagine what it must feel like to hear all these thoughts around you at all times? And some being negative about yourself?" asked Valerie.

"Truthfully, Val, if she was behaving like a proper little elleth, she would only hear praises about her."

"I know! What are we going to do with her?"

"Survive another 45 years before Elladan takes her off our hands!" Haldir said to make her smile.

"Are you sure he will still want her once he gets to know her?" she jested.

"If he is really her mate, then he will find a way to tame that wild elleth! After all, I tamed you, didn't I? I successfully domesticated the worst pig-head of all Middle Earth and Valinor."

"Look who is talking! How many times have I asked you to halt the construction of that house you are building against my will? You are using my best building materials, many workers who could work on the houses of the other citizens, you even monopolized the gardeners for a week to have a garden in the middle of the house, like this is some Roman domus!"

"But this is exactly what Eriston and I are doing. We drew the plans based on a drawing in one of your history books," he informed her with a smile, knowing she would react to this information.

Valerie snorted, thinking she should have left the history books with Emily in Middle Earth. "I think you should stick with being a soldier and leave the construction management to me."

"But if I do, you will build this house last, and my friend Ionor needs it soon. It is very important to him, and I want to accommodate him as much as possible."

"Why soon? Your friend has a house in Tirion! Why you think this is an emergency is beyond me and makes me question your sani..." Valerie stopped, knowing she had been about to say something she would eventually regret. She took a deep breath, and looking at Haldir seriously, she decided to drop the matter. Obviously, Lord Eriston and Haldir would proceed with or without her help. "Haldir, I am tired of fighting about this house. I will never again say a word about it – and don't you dare ask me for advice or help. This is your little project, I have a bigger fish to fry."

"Thank you," Haldir replied simply, happy to see that Valerie would let him do as he pleased. He understood that Valerie had been under a lot of pressure in the past two years, and it would be so for another year or so, before at least there were enough houses built to have most of the former Imladris elves and Galadhrim stop living with their Valinor relatives. The goal was to share houses for a few more years after that, as additional houses would be built at a slower rate in the following 5 years.

"What are you planning to do today?" he asked to change the subject.

"First, I have to find your daughter. Only the Valar know where she is right now. Then, I will go check the progress of the second watermill. I will go in the forest to see the telain that are being built. I think we will start the royal talan in 6 months. I also need to ensure that we will have enough white stones to complete the south wall of Lord Elrond's manor. I think I might have to go visit King Fingon soon to ask for more."

"I will need more white stones for the doric columns of Ionor's house..." Haldir stopped when he saw Valerie's expression. "But I can wait a few weeks. You should bring Gil-galad with you when you visit King Fingon. They would be pleased to see their son."

Valerie blanched at his words. It was still difficult for her to deal with the fact that in Valinor, some ellith were the real mothers of the sons she considered hers.

"Val... we have talked about this. You are the naneth of our children for now. And when they will have their past memories, they will still remember us and the half-century they spent with us. We will have to share the role. We cannot do anything else."

"I know. You are right," she said, putting her hand to her forehead as if she was fighting a headache. "I will bring Gil-galad when I visit King Fingon and Queen Faervel. Might as well bring Oropher too, these two hate to be apart. But do not ask me to go visit Lady Lithil on my way there!"

"I would never ask such a thing!" Haldir disliked Oropher's first mother as much as Valerie did.

OoOoOo

"Look grandmother! I caught one!" Norin screamed in delight. Nimmel congratulated her, giving Norin a sweet kiss that the small elleth returned with obvious affection for her grandmother.

Nimmel watched her grandchildren for a little while, paying very little attention to the conversation around her. The Marchwarden's younger children were all playing nearby save for Narwen, who was spending a few days with her parents. Oropher, Gil-galad and Elros were playing that game called soccer, which they used to play in Lothlorien with their father and uncles. Norin had been trying to catch butterflies with a net for a while now, and her recent success had made her eager for another catch.

Nimmel caressed Norin's silky hair when the little elleth started having the absent look she always bore when she was having a vision of the future. The focus in her eyes came right back, and she told Lady Celebrian she would soon have visitors. Before the lady could ask about her future guests, Norin was already back to the rose bushes to try to catch other butterflies.

"Why am I not allowed to call you grandmother like everyone else?" Finalfin asked Nimmel, suddenly appearing beside her. Until then, he had been catching butterflies with Norin, and she had not noticed his approach.

Lady Celebrian and Lady Galadriel stopped chatting and looked at Nimmel and Finalfin. They all knew the question would be asked one day, it was just too soon for them to have come up with a decent answer. Lady Celebrian looked at her mother Galadriel, hoping she would find the right answer to that tricky question.

Nimmel had been happy to help her son and his mate while they assisted Lord Elrond in the building of New Imladris. After all, they were working for the greater good, and all the ladies around the table would benefit from new and comfortable homes because of their sacrifices. Taking care of their children was a great pleasure most of the time, even more so when Narwen was with her parents. Everyone loved the younger twin dearly, but she was such a handful for a female! Nimmel had developed a special relationship with each of her grandchildren, and was taking her role very seriously. But there was one of them with whom she could absolutely not develop a grandmother-granchild relationship with, and it was her own reborn mate, Finalfin.

She gave him the same tender care, the same attention, but she could not raise him, allow him to call her grandmother. How would he react when he grew older, and discovered he is in love with his grandmother? The situation was unpleasant at the least, border line incestuous if one was looking to bad mouth the Marchwarden's family. Nimmel envied Queen Tialyn, who did not have the burden of participating in the raising of her own mate Oropher.

Lady Celebrian took her hand, knowing the internal struggle of her long-time friend, while Finalfin started frowning when he realized the ellith were not answering his question. The 7 year-old did not think this was a difficult question. Why could he not call Nimmel grandmother like his brothers and sisters? Angry, he turned around, knowing he would ask his naneth the following week. The entire family would be visiting the construction site for a few days. His mother never sugarcoated the truth when he asked for real answers.

"Finalfin?" Lady Galadriel called. The young ellon was tempted to ignore her, but knew his ada would be mortified to hear of his conduct should his disrespectful behavior be reported to him. He slowly turned around and walked back to the bench were the three ladies were sitting under the shade of an oak.

"Yes, my Lady?"

"How would you like to call Nimmel?"

"Grandmother."

"Can you not think of another name?"

"I do not want another one," he replied stubbornly. "I want to call her like my siblings are calling her!"

"But you could find a special name that only you would be allowed to use. Would you like that?"

"Only I would be using it?"

"Yes."

"And what if one of my brothers uses it too?"

"Then Nimmel will ask him to call her grandmother. The name would be just for you."

"Promise?"

"I promise!" Nimmel replied for Lady Galadriel. The idea was so simple. How could she have not thought about it earlier?

"Tell me, what was your first thought when you saw Nimmel upon your arrival in Valinor? When you saw her on the quay?" inquired Lady Galadriel.

Celebrian and Nimmel wondered where the Lady was going with this.

Finalfin did not hesitate. "I thought she was very small for an adult. She is much smaller than Nana and Emily. Smaller than you and Lady Celebrian. Smaller than aunt Nellethiel and aunt Allison, even smaller than..."

"We got the point, my child!" interrupted Galadriel with a laugh. Celebrian had been more successful in hiding her merriment, while Nimmel had blushed violently. She now knew where Lady Galadriel was going.

"Does this inspire you any name for Nimmel, Finalfin?"

"You mean a name reflecting the fact that she is so small?" the ellon inquired. Nimmel groaned, hiding her face behind her delicate hands.

"It could be an idea," continued Galadriel. "But if you do not like it..."

"I love it!" Finalfin interrupted. "Nimmel? Could I call you Ella – _small_? Please?"

Nimmel shuddered when she heard the familiar pet name. Finalfin had called her Ella since the day of their betrothal. He had liked to tease her that way, to outline their significant difference in height. It had quickly become a term of endearment, one she had been missing for many centuries. Many people had thought her pet name hilarious after seeing her mate and the three sons she had given him. All four of them tall and strong while she was so small and delicate.

"Yes, Finalfin, you can call me Ella. I would really like that."

"It is settled then," Lady Galadriel decided. "I think your sister caught another butterfly."

Finalfin turned around and started running toward Norin who had caught a blue butterfly this time, still near the rose bushes.

"Finalfin?" the Lady called again. "I would have you know, penneth - _young one_, that I never sugarcoat my answers either," Lady Galadriel added with a smile.

Finalfin blushed. How could anyone live in peace with Lady Galadriel and Narwen around, reading their thoughts at all times?

"Queen Tialyn and Lady Lithil are here to see you, Lady Celebrian," a servant announced, entering the garden. The interruption saved Finalfin from having to explain his former thought to the ellith who were watching him.

"I was not expecting their visit!" Lady Celebrian said. She was glad to see Tialyn. Lady Lithil was a totally different matter.

"Will you be receiving them, my Lady?" the servant inquired.

"Of course! Please bring them to my boudoir. Will you be joining me?" she asked her mother and her dear friend Nimmel.

"I have to stay with the children," Nimmel replied, happy to have a good excuse not to spend the afternoon with Lithil. "They might need me... Norin is very young... She could get hurt..."

"Hurt catching butterflies?" asked Lady Galadriel, who wished she had an excuse, but not finding one that would be as easily accepted by their guests. She had no choice but to receive the visitors with her daughter.

Mother and daughter left the garden while Nimmel turned her attention back to her grandchildren. Their presence had enlighten her life, and was helping her cope with the fact that her sons Orophin and Rumil and their wives were still living in Middle Earth.

"You seem distracted, grandmother," a low voice said behind her. Nimmel smiled at the ellon who sat down beside her on the bench, his red hair shining brightly under the sun. She was amazed to see that every biological child that Valerie had carried had inherited her hair color. This fiery color was very unusual in Valinor, and she knew her grandchildren would be turning heads with their good looks.

"Thomas, I thought you were practicing your cello?" Thomas had brought back many musical instruments from his world, and had become an extraordinary cello player. The ladies of Tirion enjoyed tremendously the concerts he organized once a week. Elves were coming from all over Valinor to listen to his music and the strange instruments he was mastering.

"I was, until I heard voices in Lady Celebrian's boudoir. Lady Lithil is here, so I escaped by the back door and decided to join you! What excuse have you found to avoid her presence?" He gave her a kiss on the cheek while she patted his back. Thomas was not as strongly built as Adam, who had the strength of a trained warrior.

"I must watch the children."

"I could watch them for you if you wish to go with the other ladies," he teased.

"Absolutely not, now that I have another grandchild to be with! We have not spoken in days!"

"I was busy, I guess." Thomas was teaching violin to many elves, and had made many minstrel friends in Tirion. "Norin's harp was delivered this morning. She will no longer have to play with mine! It was way too big for her!"

"She looked so small beside that immense instrument!" Nimmel laughed.

Thomas was learning with a harpist friend, and he had caught Norin trying to play with his instrument a few months earlier. They all had been amazed at her extraordinary musical talent.

"I had hoped Narwen would also develop an interest in music."

"Oh Thomas, our Narwen does not have enough patience to apply herself to mastering a musical instrument," Nimmel sighed. "I hope she will find some leisure activities that she will like."

"She will, grandmother, she will. She is a tormented little soul who needs to be loved unconditionally. We need to give her time..."

Thomas was interrupted by the voice of Queen Tialyn who was entering the garden at a fast pace.

"Nimmel! There you are! Oh, Thomas! How nice to see you! I wanted to tell you how I enjoyed your last cello concert. This symphony was amazing!"

"It is the Cello Concerto from Robert Schumann," Thomas replied.

"I will miss your concerts when you move to New Imladris." Being done with the formalities, Tialyn turned her eyes to the playing children, following Oropher's every move.

"Is there a reason why you decided to join us in the garden?" Nimmel asked with a smirk, touching Tialyn's hand to get her attention back.

"Actually, my mother-in-law and Lady Celebrian are having an argument again. She is getting impatient. She wants to get Oropher back as soon as possible."

"My mother will never allow that. The last time someone tried to take Oropher from her, kin slaying was barely avoided," Thomas replied.

"Who tried to take him from her?" asked Nimmel.

"King Thranduil of Mirkwood."

"I beg your pardon? My son tried to get Oropher's custody?" Tialyn was outraged when Thomas describe her son's behavior years ago in Lothlorien, when he had plotted to kidnap a newborn Oropher.

"I did not raise him to do such a thing! Wait until he sails! He will wish he never showed up on these shores!" she spat angrily.

Queen Tialyn stopped when shouts started being heard near them. Lady Galadriel swiftly entered the garden, infuriated like no one had witnessed yet in Valinor. Inside the house, Lady Celebrian's shouts could still be heard.

"Tialyn?" called Lady Galadriel. "Your mother-in-law has been asked to leave this house. I am afraid we must ask you to make a choice this very minute."

"But we just arrived!" Tialyn said with a frown. She was nowhere near done speaking with Nimmel and Thomas. She wanted to hear all these things about her son and her grandson Legolas that Valerie seemed to have forgotten to tell her. Her red-head friend would hear about it!

"Tialyn!" cried Celebrian as she entered the garden. On the door step, a glaring Lady Lithil was standing, waiting for Tialyn. "Tialyn, were you aware of what Lady Lithil has done?"

Queen Tialyn turned to her mother-in-law with a questioning look. "What have you done?" she asked with worry, understanding the gravity of the situation when looking at Lady Celebrian and Lady Galadriel.

"Lady Lithil went to see the Valar and requested Oropher's custody! They have listened to her arguments, and a hearing has been scheduled for next week in Valimar to discuss it with Valarie and Haldir!" cried Celebrian. "Please Tialyn, please tell me you did not participate in that!"

Nimmel turned to face Tialyn, feeling betrayed. Thomas stood and went to play with the children, making sure none of them realized what was happening but he kept listening nevertheless. Once Lady Lithil had gotten out of the house, he would rush to New Imladris to inform his parents.

"She did not," Lady Galadriel confirmed, reading the outrage in Tialyn's mind. "But Tialyn, you must immediately make a choice. In this matter, you cannot remain neutral. Either you decide to support Valarie and Haldir, or you support your mother-in-law."

"We are leaving, Tialyn! Hurry up!" Lady Lithil called with a cold voice from the doorway, sure that Queen Tialyn would support her. After all, why would she not raise Oropher with her? The child was her mate, and would benefit to be raise by his mate.

"Actually, I think I will stay, Mother," Tialyn replied to her mother-in-law. "I have always tolerated your capricious character, your constant criticism of my actions and your intrusions in my personal life, but no more! Two years past, you moved into my home, but today, I am asking you to move out of my manor at your earliest convenience and leave my people in peace." Queen Tialyn had a house in Tirion, but also had a royal talan in a woodland realm in the Woods of Oromë, south of Tirion. She was spending more than half her time ruling this small realm until her husband or son could take over.

"You cannot ask me to leave! I am the mother of the King of Greenwood!"

Queen Tialyn stood slowly, fury clear on her face, but when she spoke, her voice was tightly controlled.

"May I remind you that you have no birth rights over the woodland people? Oropher became king because of his hard work and the trust our people had in him. He founded the dynasty in Greenwood. And I am his queen, mother of the current king of Eryn Lasgalen, and grandmother of its prince. I ruled the realm in Middle Earth for centuries, and helped Thranduil after the death of my mate. Furthermore, I have ruled the woodland realm of Valinor since my arrival. What had you done for our people other than be a nuisance?"

Lady Lithil was speechless. Generally, Tialyn had always let her do what she wanted, even abuse of her authority without doing more than raise an eyebrow when she went too far. This was a rare show of independence. But Lady Lithil was convinced she was right, and that eventually Tialyn would realize it. Oropher belonged with her.

"I will find a new home when Oropher will live with me. I will forget what you just told me and allow you to visit him frequently. You are not yourself, Tialyn."

"On the contrary, I am more myself than I have ever been. I have tolerated you for centuries, hoping that Oropher would be glad that we get along well and that he could forget the poor excuse for a childhood you gave him the first time around. I have been sitting on the fence for too long, living in frustration and anger. This is over. I will fight you on that point, Lithil. I will attend the hearing, and let the Valar know that I fully support Lady Valarie. And may the Valar be with you when Oropher is mature and discovers that you tried to separate him from his second family. There will be consequences, heed my words."

"I will win!" screamed Lithil.

"No, you will not," Tialyn replied with confidence, sitting back on the bench gracefully. "Now go!" she dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"I will not send the carriage back for you," threatened her angry mother-in-law.

"Queen Tialyn, you can live with us until Lady Lithil has found a new home," Lady Celebrian graciously offered, now standing behind Tialyn, her hands on the queen's shoulders.

"Thank you, I accept your proposal."

Lady Lithil snorted disdainfully, and with one last look at her son Oropher, oblivious to the commotion, she left the garden.

OoOoO

The hearing was taking place in Valimar, at the castle of the Vala Tulkas, the greatest warrior of the world. Valerie was not even noticing all the weapons and armors in the hallways as they were walking to the hall where the Valar were waiting for them. Haldir was holding her arm, supporting his trembling mate. Lord Elrond, Lady Celebrian and Lady Galadriel were walking in the front, while Queen Tialyn, Nimmel and Adam were following behind. Thomas had remained in the courtyard with their other children. Valerie and Haldir had still not told their youngest sons about their rebirth and did not want to alarm them by explaining that Lady Lithil was trying to get custody of Oropher.

They arrived in front of huge wooden doors, and a chamberlain asked them to wait while he advised the Valar of their arrival. Near a window, also waiting to be introduced, was Lady Lithil. She was wearing a black dress, and the effect of this darkness on her white skin and blond hair was quite dramatic. She ignored Tialyn's salutation and went back to looking at the courtyard where her son was playing with his enemy of old and now brother, Gil-galad. She snorted. She would stop this madness soon enough.

The chamberlain came back, and told them the Valar were ready to receive them. Additional chairs had been brought, as more elves than anticipated would be in attendance, the ellon informed them, looking at all the ladies and lords that were there to support the Marchwarden and his wife.

The wooden doors were opened, and Valerie and Haldir followed the others. Valerie looked around wildly, searching for the living gods that could take away one of her children. The hall was vast, with immense windows enlightening the room. There were tapestries between each windows, wonderful and delicate creations of the Valier, the female gods. Each tapestry was representing an event that had taken place in Valinor or in Middle Earth. As they walked to the end of the hall, Valerie wondered how could the Valier have depicted the Middle Earth scenes if they had not been present. The only plausible answer was that they could see what was happening in Middle Earth even when they lived in Valinor.

As they got near the end of the hall, they observed the 12 powerful beings that were sitting on thrones on a large pedestal. They all were extraordinarily beautiful, with their eyes full of wisdom and their skin shining under the sunlight coming through the windows. They were richly dressed in formal tunics and dresses. Valerie noticed that some of the living gods were holding hands, obviously the bonded ones. All the Valar were looking with great attention at the elves that were walking toward them.

"Manwe and Varda, the king and queen of the Valar, are not present," whispered Lord Elrond to the elves behind him.

"Is that good or bad?" asked Haldir.

"I wish I could answer that," the Lord of Imladris replied, puzzled. He had met a few of the Valar in the past 2 years, but never so many of them at the same time.

The group stopped right in front of the pedestal, and everyone bowed respectfully, waiting for the permission to rise again and take their seats.

"Lady Galadriel! Lord Elrond! Welcome to my home. It is a pleasure to see you again so soon after your last visit," the Vala Tulkas said, greeting to two elves that stood in front of the group.

"They were here before?" asked another very tall Vala wearing a green armor. They recognized the King of the Sea.

"My dear Ulmo," replied Lady Nessa, wife of Tulkas. "You would have known if you were leaving the sea and attending some of our meetings."

All the female Valier except one laughed, gracefully hiding their smiles behind their perfect hands. The last one, Nienna, Lady of pity and mourning, seldom smiled, as she was constantly feeling the sadness of all elves living in both Middle Earth and Valinor. Lady Nienna caught Valerie's gaze, and held it for a while, reading her thoughts. Tears started falling on her ethereal features. Valerie started to cry when she realized that at least someone in this room understood the extent of her grief. Valerie had no hope that she could win this, and had ridden near Oropher all the way to Tulkas' castle, kissing him and holding him as frequently as possible, convinced he would leave with Lady Lithil after the hearing.

Their silent exchange did not go unnoticed, and all the Valar turned to watch Valerie who stepped back under their common gaze. Haldir held her closer while Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond slowly moved in front of the couple, trying to protect them from the Valar.

"Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, the reason behind your presence is now clear to all," said another Vala, a dark-haired, very serious being. "But you cannot avoid discussing the case of the young ellyn I have released from my Halls."

Valerie and Haldir realized this was Namo, the Doomsman Vala, responsible of the fëar of the dead elves until the time of their rebirth. No wonder this Vala looked stern. He and his sister Nienna had the worse faith of the Valar, in constant contact with the sadness of the dead and sorrowful living.

"My Lord Namo," Lady Galadriel answered, "we are not here to avoid discussing the matter at hand, but to offer support to two of our people who are being unjustly trialed today."

"Lady Galadriel, your opinion on the fairness of this hearing was not requested," thundered Lord Ulmo, King of the sea.

"Please have a seat, all of you," requested the Vala Nessa, breaking the tension. Lady Lithil sat on the left by herself while the others sat around Valerie and Haldir on the right. Behind them, the chamberlain that had introduced them apologized and asked if he could interrupt the hearing. When granted permission, he went to Lord Tulkas and spoke in his ear.

"Let them in," the lord decided. A minute later, King Fingon and Queen Faervel entered the hall, and bowed in front of the Valar.

"My Ladies and Lords, my wife and I wanted to attend this hearing as we believe we are a party that has interest in this matter," the first father of Gil-galad said.

"Granted," Lord Tulkas simply said. "Please have a seat."

Lady Lithil started to remove the shawl she had put on the chair near hers, but to her surprise, the king and queen went to sit behind Valerie. Queen Faervel even hugged Valerie's shoulder in a surprising show of support.

"Let's start," decided Lord Ulmo.

For an hour, Lady Lithil went on and on about how she was Oropher's real mother and that the only reason why Valerie's body had been needed was that the Valar had wanted Oropher reborn in Middle Earth while she had already sailed to Valinor. Had she still been living in Middle Earth, she would have carried Oropher a second time. She attacked Valerie on every possible front, from the fact that she spent too much time managing the construction of New Imladris for Lord Elrond to the fact that Oropher could not be raised properly with so many siblings around. He was an ellon who needed exclusive care and love. Valerie paled when she heard that statement. Lady Lithil knew her son well indeed. She looked at Haldir for support, but his expression was worried also. Queen Tialyn whispered in their ears that she thought Oropher was very happy, and could cope with many siblings despite his need for exclusive love.

"And I would like to end my plea by expressing my opinion about this scandalous situation, in which Oropher and Gil-galad are not only being raised together, but are extremely close as far as I can tell. The two kings have always been enemies, and lost their lives on the same battlefield, disagreeing on the strategy to fight Sauron. It pains me immensely to see them interact together like that."

Many Valar noticed the raised eyebrow of Lady Nienna, who did not seem to get vibes of sadness coming from Lady Lithil. But she did turn her head to the elleth who was raising said enemies, and saw her disbelief and hurt to have heard such a complaint.

"May I express my opinion on this very matter?" asked King Fingon.

"Please do," allowed Lord Tulkas, and King Fingon stood and walked in front of the Valar.

"I will be brief, contrary to Lady Lithil. It is true that my son Gil-galad and King Oropher never saw eye-to-eye, and all elves of Middle Earth had to live with the consequences of that feud. Queen Tialyn lost her mate, and King Thranduil became king of Greenwood without being ready for such a task, putting additional pressure on Queen Tialyn. I was already in the Halls of Mandos when my son died, but his death caused the dispersion of all the Noldorin elves, who were left without a king. Lord Elrond was forced to accept the ruling of the remaining Noldor without the title of king, and had to live with the weight of bearing Gil-galad's ring of power for centuries. Without their hate, Sauron could have been defeated much more quickly the second time he arose in Middle Earth. My wife and I share the opinion that having King Oropher and Gil-galad reborn in the same family and with such a small age difference was a good decision taken by the Valar, and we would like to express our gratitude to you."

King Fingon had cleverly pointed out that Lady Lithil was questioning a decision that had been taken long ago by the same people that would make the decision today. The lady in question frowned, realizing too late the implications of her last argument.

"Queen Faervel, can you please tell us what you feel about Lady Valarie and Lord Haldir raising your son Gil-galad?" asked Lady Nessa.

The queen blanched. She could not lie to the Valar, and knew whatever she said would hurt the elleth who was the new naneth –_ mother- _of her son. Her husband smiled encouragingly to her, and she stood to join him in front of the Valar.

"My son was reborn in the womb of another elleth, and like Lady Lithil, I understand the necessity of the decision that was made back then. It would not have been my first choice, obviously. I would have preferred to carry him again, and raise him from infancy to adulthood. But things did not happen that way, and I accept that. Lady Valarie brings my son to visit us as frequently as she can, and allows us to keep him for a few days, and that will have to be enough for now. Gil-galad does not remember us, and it is painful, but he cannot be blamed for it, nor can Lady Valarie and Lord Haldir. They love our son, and our son loves them. He is very happy, he is healthy, he loves all his brothers and sisters dearly and misses them when he visits us. Therefore, my husband and I have decided to allow Lady Valarie and Lord Haldir to keep raising our son until his majority. Once he becomes of age, he will remember us, and he will decide where he will live and with whom. It will be his decision to make."

"Thank you, Lady Faervel, you have spoken with much wisdom and we are pleased with your candor," Lady Nessa said. "Lady Lithil, there is one thing that Lady Faervel has expressed, and that I have not heard in your prior plea, and that is your love for your son. You have not conveyed, not even once, any feelings for young Oropher."

"Of course I love my son," dismissed Lady Lithil without emotions.

Lady Nessa looked at her for a long time, but Lady Lithil did not add anything. "I think I would like to hear Lord Haldir and Lady Valarie," the female Vala decided. Many Valar nodded their agreement.

Haldir stood but remained near Valerie, holding her hand as they struggled to support each other at that crucial moment of the hearing.

"Years ago, you honored me by choosing me to be the mate of the woman that would be become the naneth of the elves you had deemed necessary to be reborn in Middle Earth. You have blessed Valerie and I with the greatest gifts by giving us Oropher, Gil-galad, Elros and my father Finalfin. We love them like our own twin daughters and Valerie's eldest children. We knew that when we sailed, there was a possibility that their parents would want to claim them back. We took the chance, hoping that the Valar had decided that we would raise them into adulthood. We might have been wrong..."

Valerie dissolved into tears, and Lady Nienna did the same. The Vala Namo, her brother, took her hand to comfort her while Adam engulfed his mother in a strong embrace from behind her. Lord Tulkas noticed this young half-elven ellon who had the body of an accomplished warrior like his ada. The warrior stared back at him, controlling his obvious anger while comforting his mother. Lord Tulkas held his gaze for a while, before turning his head back to Haldir who had continued his plea.

"My wife and I will submit to the will of the Valar. We believe we can raise our sons, but should the Valar decide to give them back to their rightful parents, we will... let them go without a fight," the Marchwarden finished with a broken voice.

"I do not want custody of my brother Elros. He will remain with Lady Valarie and Lord Haldir," declared Lord Elrond forcefully. Lady Celebrian took his hand, reminding him who he was speaking to. Lord Elrond blanched a little, but remained firm as he gazed at the Valar.

"We will leave Gil-galad with the Marchwarden and his wife," declared King Fingon.

"And I think my husband should remain with them also," added Nimmel, ensuring that everyone knew that Finalfin would be raised by Haldir and Valerie.

"Thank you," mumbled Valerie to the people that had faith in them. But her tears kept rolling down her cheeks, despite the comfort that Adam and Haldir were trying to give her.

"You were given four children, it is only one you will lose. Why do you cry?" asked Lady Lithil to Valerie with a sneer.

"I love him," Valerie cried even harder. "Each of my children is irreplaceable! They are not dolls to be passed around! They have feelings, and Oropher will be devastated to lose us, lose his brothers and sisters, especially Gil-galad! They are inseparable, and you want to take him away from everyone he loves!" she screamed to Oropher's mother.

"Calm down, meleth – _my love_," Haldir hushed her. "Please! This is not helping..." He was startled when he felt the presence of a Vala near him. He turned around to see Lady Nienna the mourner standing in front of them. She knelt in front of Valerie, and took her face in her hands, reading in her fëa while both of them cried. The Vala removed her hands after a minute, and stared at Adam who was looking at her, in awe to be so close to a Vala. He did not find the strength to glare at her like he had done to Lord Tulkas.

"I think we should see the children in question," requested Lord Ulmo. "Bring them in!"

Everyone remained silent while the chamberlain was getting the children that had been playing in the courtyard during the hearing. When they were introduced, Thomas was leading the twins while his little brothers were following them. The Valar watched the elflings as they made their way to their parents.

Thomas saw his parents' distress, and understood things were not going well. The twin ellith were slightly afraid, and for once, Narwen was behaving. Thomas led them in front of the Valar and they all bowed politely, and Valerie smiled through her tears to see her children behave appropriately in front of the Valar. There were not enough chairs for all the children. Haldir grabbed the twins and sat them on his lap, while Finalfin sat on Adam and Elros on Thomas. Gil-galad took a seat near Adam, leaving an empty chair for his brother Oropher. He smiled to King Fingon and Queen Faervel, who were always nice to him when they visited them. Oropher was frozen on the spot, worried to see the tears on his naneth's face.

"Nana?" he asked. "Nana, what is going on? Why are you crying?" Instead of sitting beside Gil-galad, the 12 year old ellon walked around the lords and ladies, and stopped in front of his mother. "Why are you crying?" he whispered, and Valerie wiped her tears and gave him a courageous smile.

"Do not worry, my love, I am only a little exhausted. Sit down, sweetheart."

"She thinks you will leave her," stated Narwen quietly. She had had plenty of time to read the minds of the adults around her.

"No. I want to stay with you," Oropher claimed, taking Valerie's hand in his, thinking Narwen meant that he would sit far away from his naneth instead of being taken away from her permanently. "Do not cry," he pleaded, sorry to see she had started crying again. He was too old to sit on her lap in public, so he settled to stand beside her chair in the little space between Valerie's chair and Lady Galadriel's. The Lady did not seem to mind his presence.

Valerie was heartbroken. She knew her son was about to be taken away from her, and already imagined the tragic scene that would soon take place in the courtyard. She could see Oropher being dragged in Lady Lithil's carriage while screaming for her and Haldir. All her children crying, and herself pleading to everyone around them to let Oropher stay with her, ready to beg on her knees. Oropher was her son! Hers! How could anyone doubt that for even a second? Lady Nienna was watching with compassion, crying on her throne as she felt the same emotions that Valerie was.

Haldir held the twins closer to him, trying to regain some of his composure, but failing miserably.

"Young Oropher, would you mind coming closer to us? We would like to speak with you," ordered Lord Tulkas.

"No."

"No, you do not mind?" tried to clarify the warrior Vala.

"I think it is pretty clear, Tulkas," replied his wife Nessa. "The child does not want to come closer to talk to us," she smirked.

"And why is that?" asked Lord Namo. He had released the fëa of Oropher more than 12 years before, and recalled the numerous conversations he had had with Oropher's spirit in the centuries preceding his release from his Halls. Oropher had a lot of character and very little patience.

"My Nana is crying because of you," accused Oropher. "Even Ada is very unhappy. I do not want to talk to you, you will most certainly make me unhappy too."

"See how impolite this child is?" asked Lady Lithil, happy that everyone had been witnessing Oropher's discourtesy.

Oropher turned his eyes to her and glared. "You are very impolite with my Naneth each time you meet her," he pointed out, and Lady Lithil blushed. "You even called her a..."

"Nobody cares about what you have to say, child!" Lady Lithil interrupted him. "Be respectful with your elders!"

"Lady Lithil, please refrain from talking to my son in such a way," Valerie calmly requested. "Oropher, please apologize to Lady Lithil." The young ellon seemed about to argue, but thought it might not be a good idea to piss his mother in public.

"Lady Lithil, please excuse my behavior. I did not mean to be impolite, even if I meant everything I said."

Every adult who knew him rolled their eyes, even Valerie. That would be the best apology Lady Lithil would get from the elfling.

"Oropher, Lord Tulkas and the other Valar need to speak to you, sweetheart," Valerie whispered to her son. "Listen to me!" she insisted when he tried to interrupt her. "They just want a few words with you, and then you can come back here. Please, show some respect. These are the Valar, Oropher! We cannot disobey!"

"Fine, but I will not stay long," replied Oropher.

"You will stay as long as they need you to," Haldir told him sternly.

"Fine, Ada. I will," Oropher sighed, and after giving a quick hug to his mother, he walked to the pedestal. He was asked to stand in front of the thrones, and many Valar stood to be closer to him. They spoke in very low voices, and no one could hear what they were asking Oropher. The elfling was answering their questions with confidence, and even smiled many times. After ten minutes that felt like hours to Valerie, Oropher was allowed to go back to his family.

"We will now make our decision," Lord Ulmo said. "Would you kindly leave the hall while we discuss? We will call you back as soon as we reach an agreement."

Everyone stood and bowed, and Valerie looked pleadingly at the Valar, especially the ones that had not said a word during the hearing. The Valar were absolutely impossible to read, except Lady Nienna who had felt the unhappiness of Valerie and Haldir during the hearing. Her tears had been difficult to miss.

Valerie was pacing in front of the door while Lady Lithil was watching her with a smirk.

"Thomas and Adam, can you please bring your brothers and sisters to play in the courtyard?" Nimmel asked. "I do not think they should be in attendance when the decision is announced..."

"Yes, grandmother," the ellyn replied. The elflings followed them eagerly, having found nothing fun to do in this vast hall with many adults and many beautiful but intimidating beings that had been watching them.

After less than half an hour, the chamberlain came back to say that the Valar were ready to give them their verdict. Haldir took Valerie in her arms, holding her to both give her some courage and get some comfort from her.

"They took their decision quickly. Is that a good or bad thing?" he asked Lady Galadriel.

"It means that whatever was said in the hall, most of them had already taken their decision before we even started talking."

The chamberlain opened the doors, and they all went to sit to their former chairs. Lord Ulmo stood, having been chosen to communicate the Valar's decision on the matter.

He did it succinctly. "We have decided that the elfling will remain with the Marchwarden and his wife. This decision is irrevocable."

Valerie released the breath she had been holding. She threw her arms around Haldir's neck, incapable of speech. Haldir engulfed her in a constricting embrace. They remained as such, ignoring the people around them who were congratulating themselves.

Lady Lithil had remained seated, stunned. She had been convinced the Valar would recognize her rights as the first mother of Oropher! Frustrated, she stood and stiffly bowed to the Valar, and started to leave the hall.

"Lady Lithil?" called Valerie who had noticed her departure. Valerie left Haldir's embrace and walked to the elleth who was glaring at her.

"Lady Lithil, you will always be welcome to visit Oropher..." she started. She did not have time to finish her sentence, Oropher's mother snorted rather loudly.

"I refuse to spend more time in your presence. I am Oropher's rightful mother, and you will discover that once he comes of age and chooses me over you." Lady Lithil turned around and left the hall, head high.

"That will never happen," whispered Tialyn in her ear. Valerie saw the queen's arms around her waist, and put her own hands on Tialyn's.

"I hope so. Did she move out of your home yet?"

"No. I think she was waiting to have Oropher under her charge. She would have then tried to convince me to live with them. By the way, I think the Valar are waiting to speak to you."

Valerie went back to the others, and saw that the Valar were still sitting on their thrones.

"We would like to have a word with Lady Valarie," declared Lady Nessa. Everyone stood and gave encouraging smiles to Valerie, before bowing to the Valar and leaving the room.

"We will wait for you in the courtyard," whispered Haldir.

"Have everyone ready to leave as soon as I join you. I want to be gone from Valimar as soon as possible."

"They will not change their minds, their decision is irrevocable," Haldir reminded her.

"I do not care. I want to be as far as possible from this castle."

"Fine, everyone will be on horseback when you join us," he promised. He bowed to the Valar and left the room last, leaving Valerie alone with the living gods.

Valerie stood in front of them, intimidated by the analyzing gazes of the Valar.

"Valarie," Lady Nessa eventually said. "It is very interesting to finally meet you in person. A long time ago, Vairë and myself were asked to find a woman who could eventually play an important role in Middle Earth."

Valerie looked at the tall blond being who nodded to her. She knew Lady Vairë was the wife of Lord Namo, and lived in the Halls of Mandos. She was the talented Vala who created most of the tapestries that were hanging on the walls of the Valar's houses.

"Yes, Vairë is also in contact with the fëar of the fallen elves," continued Lady Nessa. "We knew Sauron would rise again, and that we needed a new mother for many of the elves that were in Namo's care. We soon realized that we would need an exceptional woman, someone who could bring a different view of the world into ours. We enlarged our searches to your world, and looked at its future and the future of many women that had the potential to become the naneth of our reborn elves. We eventually selected you, Valarie. We then looked for unbounded ellyn in Middle Earth, searching for the male that would be the best mate for you. The Marchwarden of Lothlorien was the obvious choice, and we made sure that he remained single until your arrival. Tulkas and Namo selected the reborn elves that were in the Halls, and the prophecy was written and sent to Middle Earth to be found by Mithrandir. And... there you are."

Valerie was speechless. Millennia ago, the Valar had seen the future of her world and selected her to become the mother described the prophecy? That seemed impossible. And why her and not someone else? Was she really that special?

"You are overwhelming her," a Vala said. Valerie did not know who he was.

"I am Oromë," the Vala answered her silent question. Oromë, the Huntsman of the Valar, the Lord of the forests.

"What about my sister?" Valerie suddenly asked. "Was she also part of the plan?"

"That came after," replied Lady Vairë. "Glorfindel had spent centuries in the Halls, and he was reborn to serve the family of Lord Elrond. We had seen that your sister would be a good mate for him, but she was not mature enough when you first came to Middle Earth. We made sure that Glorfindel sustained an important injury at the battle of Elm's Deep to justify the need to bring him to your world during your last visit to your parents. If she had not been ready, he would have come back without her. He would have eventually found someone in Valinor. But Allison was ready for him..."

"Lady Valarie is eager to return to her family," Lord Namo pointed out, interrupting his wife. The male Vala seemed to be slightly bored.

"Valarie, I felt your pain during the hearing," Lady Nienna said. "We had all agreed millennia ago that you would be a good mother for the elflings. We have been surprised by Lady Lithil's request, and we had to hear her claim. King Oropher did not have a happy first childhood, and I cried many tears for him when he was an elfling. I was not willing to have him go through this a second time," the Lady of Pity and Mourning said to Valerie.

"Now off you go, my child. You have a family to raise and a realm to build!" Lady Nessa continued.

Valerie knew this was the end of her audience. She bowed as low as she could. "Thank you, my Ladies and Lords. Thank you for choosing me for this important task, and thank you for allowing my husband and I to keep our reborn children. We are... very grateful and eternally indebted to you."

She could not find anything else to say, but the gentle smiles on the faces of the Valar told her she had said the right thing, despite her lack of eloquence. She bowed one last time, turned around and walked swiftly to the doors. Once she was out of the hall, she started running, only stopping when she arrived in the courtyard. Everyone was on horseback, as promised by Haldir. Valerie jumped on her mare, and Haldir gave the departure signal.

They soon were on their way to New Imladris, and no one looked back when they left the courtyard of Lord Tulkas' castle.

* * *

_It's been more than a month since I published the last chapter of The Prophecy. I apologize to the readers who were expecting the sequel to be published earlier... I hope you will find it worth the wait! In the next chapter, one of the reborn elflings will start to get his memories back... As usual, I really appreciate your reviews, opinions and suggestions!_

The Valar:

Manwë King of the Valar and his wife Varda (Elbereth) Queen of the stars

Tulkas Champion of the Valar and his wife Nessa the Dancer (sister of Oromë)

Namo (Mandos) the Doomsman of the Valar and his wife Vairë the Weaver

Aulë the Smith and his wife Yavanna the Fruit-giver

Oromë the Huntsman and his wife Vana the Ever-young

Ulmo King of the Sea

Irmo Master of Dreams and his wife Estë, Healer of hurts and weariness

Nienna Lady of Pity and Mourning, sister of Namo and Irmo


	2. A not so peaceful life

First, I would like to thank my loyal reviewers who have followed me since _The Prophecy_: Berianireth of Lorien, Glory Bee, Paperlantern86, Lady Minuialwen and ccgnme. It is definitely readers like you that keep me motivated!

I would also like to thank the readers that I have heard from for the first time on the last chapter of _The Prophecy _or on the first chapter of _Children_. Eva Sirico, Ayanna, Cotton Strings, Aureleis, faye50free, shephine, breneke87, AnnaComnena, iloooveinuyasha1, thank you for letting me know how you have enjoyed my stories.

I hope all of you will enjoy the second chapter. We will be making a bit of a jump in time in this chapter, as we will have to do in many following chapters, if we ever want to see the elflings become adults... Now back to the story.

_End of chapter 1:_

_Valerie could not find anything else to say, but the gentle smiles on the faces of the Valar told her she had said the right thing, despite her lack of eloquence. She bowed one last time, turned around and walked swiftly to the doors. Once she was out of the hall, she started running, only stopping when she arrived in the courtyard. Everyone was on horseback, as promised by Haldir. Valerie jumped on her mare, and Haldir gave the departure signal. They soon were on their way to New Imladris, and no one looked back when they left the courtyard of Lord Tulkas' castle._

**Chapter 2 – A not so peaceful life**

_New Imladris, 4__th__ year of the Fourth Age by Gondor reckoning _

The celebrations were in full swing in Lord Elrond's house. All the citizens of New Imladris were gathered in the great hall for what Lady Valarie had called an _Open House_. Yes, the vast manor was only half finished, and many citizens would be sharing houses for another few years – but at least the first phase of the construction had been completed on time. And on budget – Lady Valarie liked to add, but for many elves, money was an abstract concept.

Lady Celebrian, ever the perfect hostess, was walking to all groups gathered in the hall and was exchanging a few words with everyone. Lord Elrond was proudly offering a tour of the first aisle to his closest friends.

Valerie was standing with the architect Lord Eriston in the middle of the room, receiving the thanks and congratulations of the elves present at the celebration. She was a little overwhelmed by all the attention. She had done her job, and knew she had done it well, but it was going against her natural modesty to be at the receiving end of such praise. An arm gently snaked around hers, and she smiled to Lady Galadriel who was pulling her away from this slow and intense torture.

"You should learn to accept well deserved praise, my child," the Lady chided softly in her ear.

"I do not think I will ever learn that, my Lady."

"Come, have some wine with me in the garden. I need to talk to you for a moment." Lady Galadriel led Valerie to the refreshment table and asked for two glasses of cold white wine, which they sipped while walking in Celebrian's garden.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Valerie asked, hoping the Lady was happy with the royal talan that had been completed a few days before, built in the nearby forest. Lady Galadriel only had been entitled to visit it earlier that day, and Valerie had not seen her lady since then. Did she not like the fact that the royal talan was a replica of the Lothlorien one, but much more comfortable? Valerie had also made sure to have portraits of the family hanging on the walls, even one of Lord Celeborn. Maybe Lady Galadriel thought she had been indiscreet by making such decisions?

"Stop being so nervous, Valarie, your thoughts are making my head spin!" Lady Galadriel snorted. "On the contrary, I wanted to tell you that I like everything about my new home. And all the Galadhrim like their new city in the forest. It reminds them of Lothlorien, but with a modern touch." The lady stopped walking and turned to Valerie. "You have been very selfless in the past three years. I know you have not seen your children half as much as you wanted, and that this was a great sacrifice for you. I have spoken to Elrond, and asked him to slow down the schedule of the second phase. After all, there is no more emergency at this point, since most citizens are comfortably lodged, if not in their own homes."

"I admit it would be a relief if I could spend more time with the children. I also need to think of my own home! I do not want to intrude on Lord Elrond for too long." The New Imladris Lord had offered Haldir and Valerie to provide them with a roof until they had time to build their own home. Since their family was, and by far, the biggest one in Valinor, she did not want to monopolize that many rooms for a long period of time.

"I am sure my son-in-law will not mind at all, Valarie. I wonder when you will stop worrying about being a bother to us. You are an asset for our realm, in fact one of our greatest ones. All the kings in Valinor envy us to have you." The lady laughed when she saw Valerie's blood had all gathered in her face.

"I love to make you blush. Even Haldir can hardly make you blush so thoroughly, and the Valar know how he could if only he knew how to!"

"Please do not give him any hints on how to achieve that," Valerie replied mischievously, finishing her glass in one gulp. "Have you seen him lately? I have not seen him in the last hour or so, I think."

"My Marchwarden is attending the _Open House _of Lord Ionor." Galadriel was satisfied when she saw Valerie's immediate reaction to her statement.

"What? We are celebrating the end of the first phase, and Haldir is with his friend?"

"The house was finished last week, Valarie."

"But he did not tell me!"

"Did you not tell him that you did not want to hear about that house a year ago?" Galadriel inquired, knowing she was right.

"I did not feel it in our bond either," Valerie pouted.

"Oh Valarie, you and I both know that Haldir and you block some of your thoughts, and it is fine..." she added quickly, "as long as it is not relating to the love you share, or the things that you both consider important. I must admit that I did the same with Celeborn..." she trailed off, her heart flipping in her chest each time she thought about the mate she had not seen in years, and that would only sail when her grandsons would.

Valerie put a comforting hand on Galadriel's arm, offering her some support. Only Galadriel's closest circle knew how difficult this separation was for her.

"Enough dark thoughts for today," the Lady decided. "We are invited to Lord Ionor's _Open House_. I suggest that we make an escape by the back entrance of the garden, and walk to his house. It will only take us a few minutes, and the night is ideal for a nice stroll."

"Yes, my Lady," Valerie answered, swallowing her first reply that she had absolutely no intention of going to visit this house if Haldir did not have the decency of inviting her himself. "But I need to make sure my children are safely in bed before I leave."

"Worry not about them, my sweet child, Haldir brought them there already."

"Surely you are jesting? I put the youngest ones in bed myself two hours ago! As for the older ones, only the Valar know where Thomas and Adam are at the moment!"

"I just told you, Valarie, all your children are with Haldir as we speak."

Without another word, Valerie grabbed the Lady's arm and pulled her in the direction of the gate at the end of the garden. Lady Galadriel laughed all the way to Lord Ionor's house, finding highly comical the fact that Valerie was on a warpath for such a trivial thing. Her surprise would only be greater later in the evening.

The two ellith arrived soon enough to the house in question. Valerie had to admit to herself that Haldir and Lord Eriston had done a great job with this house. It was small as compared to the manor, but nevertheless, it was the second biggest house of the new realm. Its roman columns gave it a style that no other house had, but Valerie knew that the second phase of construction would probably have many houses copying this one, in a smaller size, of course, as it was too vast for the average elven family.

As they arrived in front of the house, Valerie realized that if a celebration was underway in the house, very few people were in attendance. No sounds could be heard, despite the fact that lights were seen at every window. She assumed the guests were in the garden in the middle of the house. She was eager to see it. Lady Celebrian had told her that the sunlight was penetrating the garden all morning, but that welcomed shade reigned in the garden in the afternoon, allowing Lord Ionor's family to enjoy quiet afternoons in the shade.

Deep in her thoughts, she only realized at the last second that many people were standing at the top of the stairs, mainly her family along with Nimmel, and four elves she had met at one point in the past three years, but none of them were close to her. When Haldir saw Lady Galadriel and his mate, he walked down the stairs to welcome them. Adam and Thomas were making sure that their younger siblings would remain at the top of the stairs with them until their Ada had properly welcomed their naneth and Lady Galadriel.

Haldir kissed the Lady's hand first, and then gave a quick one on Valerie's lips, earning laughter from his children.

"Come on, Ada, you can give her a better kiss than that!" cheered Adam behind him. Haldir gave Valerie another kiss, barely longer than the first, before he turned around and took the arm of each elleth beside him.

"Haldir..." Valerie said softly. "I am very impressed... I had no idea that a warrior such as you could suddenly turn into an architect and contractor... Your friend Lord Ionor must be very pleased..."

"Lord who?" he asked, smiling at Lady Galadriel.

"Your friend Ionor, Haldir," Valerie insisted. "He must be so pleased with your work. This is one of the nicest houses of the realm."

"I do not know anyone called Ionor. Do you, my Lady?" Haldir asked Lady Galadriel,

"Actually, I do not," the elleth replied seriously.

Valerie watched them both, puzzled. Then she heard the giggles of her children, and saw the smiles of Nimmel and the elves that were standing in the stairs.

"What is going on here?" she asked, hating to be the clueless one of the entire party.

"This is our house, Nana!" screamed Narwen, jumping up and down, earning the disapproving glares of her older siblings.

"Shut it, Narwen!" cried Oropher before mumbling his apologies when Nimmel put a warning hand on his shoulder.

"Our house?" asked Valerie, not quite believing her ears.

"Yes, meleth – _my love_, this is our house. And these elves are your staff." The elves bowed to her at his words.

"But Haldir..." she whispered in his ear, stunned. "This house is too big for us! And servants? Why would we have servants? This has to be for some well-known lord and lady, not for us!"

"I think you are forgetting that in Lothlorien, Haldir and you were the second lord and lady in status," Lady Galadriel reminded her.

"But... this is not Lothlorien, this is New Imladris!"

"A New Imladris which you have helped build, Valarie. It is time that you realize that you are an important lady in this new realm, and that you start living as such."

"But it is too big! People will talk!" she whispered again.

"Meleth, our children are growing, and will only require more space as the years go by!" Haldir replied.

"But they will leave us eventually," she whispered in an even lower tone to ensure her children would not hear her. "Oropher and Gil-galad will go live with their people, Elros will probably want to live in Lord Elrond's manor. The twins will move in with Elladan and Elrohir one day, also in Elrond's manor... We will be left with a big, empty house..."

Lady Galadriel started laughing. "Valarie, you are assuming that your reborn children will leave you once they reach their majority. This is not what I have foreseen! Your children love you, and although they will live with memories of both their lives, you have made a significant enough mark on them that they will never be able to stay far for too long... You will see! You will have constant guests in your house, to the point where you will sometimes wish to have some more space!"

"Val, are you still worrying that people will gossip and think that you are not a true elven lady?" Haldir asked.

"Lady Lithil reminds me every time I see her," she mumbled.

"Stop worrying about Oropher's first naneth, and only listen to what I am telling you," Lady Galadriel chided for the second time that evening. "You deserve what is happening to you, and everyone except Lithil agrees. No one will make negative remarks about it, they will all think that it is about time that you live as you should."

"Come one, Mom!" called Thomas from the top of the stairs. "We are waiting for you!"

"Stop fussing!" added Adam, earning his mother's glare.

"Nana, you should see my room! I have a room all to myself!" insisted Elros.

Haldir dragged both ellith in the stairs, although Galadriel was not visiting the house for the first time. She had indeed given numerous advices to Haldir during the construction. She had liked to help build Valerie's house while Valerie was building her own royal talan. It was the least she could do for the half-elven elleth that had devoted years to the well-being of the citizens of Lothlorien and New Imladris, and more specifically hers. Valerie was a devoted friend and companion like Galadriel had rarely seen, and she liked that red fury immensely.

Haldir introduced Valerie to their staff, and then gave her a tour of the house, while each of their children was showing her their bedroom.

Each one of their children had a bedroom, and the twins' rooms were connecting so they could be together whenever they wanted without having to go in the hallway. Already, they all had moved their personal belongings and treasures in the new house.

"Haldir, there are too many bedrooms," she told her mate once they had visited the two family living rooms, the receiving rooms, the kitchen and the huge dining room. She had counted 12 bedrooms while they only needed 9 for them and the children. Obviously, upon her arrival in Valinor, Emily would live with Erestor in Lord Elrond's manor, therefore not requiring a room in her parents' house.

"There are three guest rooms," he replied.

"And where will you live, Nimmel?" Valerie asked her mother-in-law who was following them.

"Probably in Lord Elrond's manor. I have been living with Lady Celebrian for years..."

"Nimmel, I think you should live with us," Valerie offered. "At least until Fin.." she stopped, knowing she had almost slipped in front of her youngest son. "Until the circumstances change. Haldir and I would really like that," she insisted, feeling her mate's silent approval through their bond.

"Well... I do not know what to say..." Nimmel hesitated, hating to impose on her son and his wife.

"Say yes," answered Lady Galadriel who had appeared in the dining room, caressing the polished surface of the imposing table made of mallorn wood. "It is about time that Celebrian and you stop living like you have no family in Valinor. That time is over now."

"Yes, it is over," mumbled Nimmel, looking at her son and daughter-in-law, and glancing quickly at her 8 year-old mate. "I shall live with my family," she decided, giving them a troubled smile.

OoOoO

_New Imladris, Year 15 of the Fourth Age_

Cilil sat on a blanket placed under the shade of an ash tree close to the river. The housekeeper of the Marchwarden's family kept an eye on everyone at all time, making sure that the children were safe while they played in the river, that their little bellies were full and that no one needed anything she was in charge of providing. Lady Valarie liked bringing her children to the river for picnics as she called these outings. The Marchwarden was usually joining them, but not this time. Lord Haldir had stayed in New Imladris with Lord Adam, for some sort of warrior training before a tournament. Lord Thomas was spending the week in Tirion for a series of concerts and Lady Nimmel had gone with him to visit her friends. That only left Lady Valarie and herself to watch the children, who were now between 24 and 17 years old.

The city of New Imladris had been completed two years before, and Lady Valarie was spending a lot more time at home with her children, to their delight. Between their lessons with their private tutors and the activities with their naneth, these children had hardly any minute to feel bored. They were quite a spoiled bunch, as far as Cilil was concerned, but an enchanting and fascinating one.

Her lady suddenly appeared at her side, sighing. "Cilil, I think this is the last time that we will take them for a picnic without a third adult. These children will be the death of me."

Cilil laughed out loud. Her lady was so spontaneous, and always said the funniest things about her children, as if she did not like them. She even sometimes called them _Haldir's children_, generally when they misbehaved. But it was obvious that each and every one of them was as precious to her than her own life. Cilil had been the housekeeper of various high ranked lords and ladies in the past centuries, and had sought employment in New Imladris to live a more serene life. She chuckled at the thought. Did she really have a more serene position in the past 11 years? Obviously not. But what she had lost in serenity, she had gained in closeness to the family she served. Never had she been considered part of the family by her previous employers. For the first time, she was privy to the lives and secrets of the family. Actively participating in their day-to-day activities. And she loved it. She was hoping to serve Lady Valarie and Lord Haldir for a long time. A very long time. Centuries if she could choose.

"I cannot get used to how slow their development is," Valerie said.

"The Lords Thomas and Adam are half-elven, this is why they became adults as 18," Cilil said. "For all of us around, it is the fact that their development was complete years ago while they only are 33 and 30 years old that is strange."

"But I thought it would be the same for the rest of my children. They grew like human children for their first 15 years, and then, they stopped changing! Oropher grew an inch in the last 11 years! One poor little inch!"

"And he will grow at that slower rate until he reaches 30. And then, he will start growing more steadily until 45. At that time, his physical development will be complete, and his mental development will be done 5 years later. They will all follow that path. You know this," she reminded Valerie.

"I cannot stop worrying that something is wrong. For mortals, a sudden halt of growth is sign that the child has a development problem. What if..."

Her sentence was suddenly cut by screams in the river. Gil-galad was splashing vast quantities of water in Narwen's face, and the young elleth was screaming in fury, trying to reach him to hurt him while he laughed at her attempts. Both Valerie and Cilil knew this was brotherly banter, that Gil-galad had a weakness for his youngest sister. So did Oropher and Adam, who could not resist giving Narwen everything she asked for. Thomas, Elros and Finalfin were closer to Norin. It was funny to see how the twins had managed to separate the attention of their brothers evenly between them. Valerie wondered if that had been a coincidence or if this had been carefully planned by her daughters. Who could know with them?

Elros and Finalfin were watching the scene with Norin, helping her as she struggled to swim in the current. While Narwen excelled at physical activities, such as horseback riding, swimming and tree climbing against her parents' commands, Norin was the more intellectual one. The older twin was an excellent harpist at age 17, something that had never been achieved before by such a young elfling. She also spent many hours a day reading and doing the assignments her tutor was giving her. Something Narwen avoided at all costs.

"Help me!" Narwen yelled to her brothers.

"You deserved it!" Oropher replied. "How many times did he ask you to stop pinching him under the water?"

"Gil-galad!" their naneth shouted from the shore. "Leave your sister alone!" Narwen gave a triumphant smile to her brother, who could not help but start splashing her again. Her screams reached the highest level yet, and Oropher threw himself in the battle, delighted that Gil-galad had succeeded yet again to make Narwen lose the little control she had.

"Narwen Haldiriel! Do not think I have not seen that smile of yours! I am not blind!" called their naneth again. "If you do not stop screaming, you will come and sit with Cilil and I for a long time!"

The threat was heard and disregarded with enthusiasm. Valerie sighed. "I am telling you, Cilil, I will not survive their childhood. I have no idea where Narwen got that character of hers." The housekeeper had a good idea, but diplomatically did not tell Valerie. The Marchwarden's wife had quite a reputation already in Valinor, and people were wondering what life in New Imladris would be with Lady Valarie and an adult Lady Narwen in the vicinity. Life would not be boring, that was for sure!

Valerie swiftly walked to the river, and tried to catch her daughter from the shore, without success. Taking her decision rather quickly, knowing her daughter needed to realize she was never threatening in vain, she literally plunged into the fray, soaking wet her favorite yellow dress. She caught a red braid and pulled, immediately getting her daughter's attention.

"I told you to stop screaming," Valerie scowled as she grabbed and pulled her daughter out of the water.

"See you later, Red!" teased Narwen's favorite brothers, using the nickname Adam had come up with when everyone had discovered how Narwen loved fighting with her brothers. He had said it was the perfect name for a red-headed little soldier like her.

"You will pay, morons!" she yelled back at them, half-angry, half-laughing as she was dragged to the blanket where Cilil was waiting with another blanket to cover her little body.

Narwen sat on the blanket with her mother and Cilil for what seemed like hours, but was barely half an hour. Bored, she decided to read Cilil's thoughts, barely containing her laughter when she realized Cilil was assessing the damages to her naneth's yellow dress and deciding to which seamstress she would bring it for repair.

"Stop reading my mind, young Lady," the housekeeper suddenly chided, having felt the intrusion in her head.

"I cannot help it," she mumbled.

"Try to!" was the terse reply from her naneth. "The last time we had a formal dinner at home, you did it too much and made yourself sick!"

"But Naneth, when there are too many people around me, I do not even have to enter their minds... When there are a lot of noises around, everyone screams their thoughts at me, as if they were trying to hear themselves think!"

Her naneth turned around and looked at her seriously. "Truly? In crowds, people's thoughts are louder and reach you without effort?"

"Yes," replied Narwen, happy that her mother did not seem angry with her anymore.

"And how is it at home? There are lots of people and lots of noises!"

"I can manage our family, Nana. It is when there are a lot of strangers, like more than 20 people that it gets difficult."

"I had never noticed that Narwen's migraines coincided with the festivities in our home," Cilil told Valerie.

"Me neither," Valerie replied, looking at her daughter with worry. Narwen's migraines had been frequent in the past few years, to Lord Elrond's dismay. No one had been able to pinpoint the reason for their appearance.

Narwen felt's her mother's guilt. "Worry not, Nana. I should have told you before. I had never realized you did not know the impact of the celebrations in our home," the elleth said, caressing her mother's cheek. "Can I go back in the water now?"

"No! I am still cross with you!" Valerie snapped.

Narwen knew she was being lied to, but did not show it. She decided to use a tactic that worked most of the time. Her naneth's curiosity was endless. "I can tell you a secret," she taunted.

Immediately, her mother's expression changed. "Do not think I will give in with such tactics," she replied.

Cilil looked elsewhere, trying to avoid Valerie's gaze. Both ellith were regularly tempted by Narwen, and gave in more than half the time. The temptation was just too great.

"It is a good one," promised Narwen, testing her naneth's resistance. "About one of my brothers," she added when Valerie did not react.

Valerie's head turned to Narwen, evaluating her seriousness. She then looked at Cilil, who imperceptibly nodded. Was it really reprehensible to want to know what was going on in your children's lives? Surely, as a mother, she could not be blamed, no? What would Haldir do? Haldir and his chivalrous principles. He would certainly say no and punish Narwen. But Haldir regularly used the information that Valerie had gathered in such a distasteful way, the hypocrite. Should she say yes?

Narwen was following her naneth's thoughts, knowing she had won. She would be in the river within the next minute. Worse case scenario, five minutes. And then, Gil-galad would pay. She would drag his head under water by pulling his white braids hard, and then, climb on his head to keep it under water until he choked, the damned teaser.

"It better be a good one," her naneth warned.

"Thomas has a lady friend in Tirion!" Narwen said, jumping to her feet and running to the river.

Valerie and Cilil looked at each other. That had indeed been a good one.

Valerie went from surprise to outrage in an instant, skipping understanding completely in between. "Wait until he gets back home, the little liar!" Valerie fumed. Cilil sighed. Poor Thomas did not know what fury would be unleashed when he would be back home the following week!

OoOoO

"Why did you have to tell Mother that I am seeing someone?" Thomas yelled, storming in the youngest twin's room. He did not know that Adam was there too, telling Narwen of his performance at the practice for an upcoming tournament in Valimar. Narwen liked to listen to his training stories.

"You are seeing someone?" asked Adam, grinning at his discomfited brother.

"You see, you can put your foot in your mouth all by yourself," Narwen teased him, knowing Adam would protect her if Thomas tried to lightly slap her bottom like he did when she was younger.

"Anyone I know?" continued Adam. Contrary to Thomas, Adam's love life was very active, and very public.

"I would not care for your leftovers," Thomas spat.

"Hey, show some respect for the ladies," teased Adam, knowing Thomas was not being disrespectful on purpose. How many times had Thomas told Adam that he should find one nice elleth and settle down? Adam had stopped counting at 100. This lifestyle was not for him. He would do like his ada, and spend centuries having many female friends in his bed, until he found the right one. The elleth who could make him settle down was probably not born yet!

"She is not from your circle," Thomas said, sitting down on the bed.

"Did you sleep with her?" Adam inquired, waving his eyebrows, completely disregarding the female elfling that was also sitting on the bed.

"Stop talking of such things in front of our underage sister!"

"Thomas, my poor brother, if you only knew what Narwen knows just from listening to our thoughts! Not everything she hears is elfling-rated material!"

"That does not mean that we should talk about sex in front of her!" Thomas said, switching to English.

"Thomas, may I remind you that we all speak naneth's language in this house?" Narwen replied in perfect English.

"I have to go," Adam said, switching back to Sindarin. "Let me know if you need some advice about... you know what. You lack the experience that I have, if you know what I mean..." Adam left Narwen's room, barely avoiding the pillow Thomas had thrown in his direction.

"I am sorry, Thomas," Narwen said. "I should not have told Naneth."

Thomas pulled her on his lap. "Apology accepted. It has been a long time that I wanted to tell Mother but never found the courage to do so. You forced me to face the issue."

"Was Naneth very angry?"

"Not angry that I am courting someone. Angry that I hid it from her."

"Naneth does not like being lied to, Thomas," Narwen reminded him. "You do not need to read her thoughts to know that."

"I know." He stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Can I sing for you? To make you feel better?"

"What do you want to sing?" he asked, touched that she wanted to please him with a song.

"That harp piece you have taught Norin last month? The opera being played in front of the Valar during certain ceremonies? Norin taught me the lyrics."

Thomas looked at his youngest sister. Narwen seldom sang. She was humming frequently, but not singing. To be offered a song was a great gift from her. Even if the song was dreadful with the voice of an elfling with no particular musical talent.

"Yes, Narwen dear, sing for me. I would like that."

As her voice rose in the room, Thomas became more and more appalled. How could he have been oblivious of Narwen's beautiful voice? She mastered the intonations of that song like a professional singer on the Valimar choir. She had the voice of an angel.

His ada suddenly appeared at the door, looking for the origin of that unknown voice. Thomas and Haldir exchanged a look of wonder, and Narwen, reading their surprise in their minds, stopped singing.

"What?" she asked, feeling insulted.

"Continue your song, my sweetheart," Haldir said, taking his youngest daughter in his arms. "You sing wonderfully. I want to hear you more."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, iel nin – _my daughter. _Start from the beginning." Haldir and Thomas tried to control their thoughts while Narwen finished her song. Once she was done, she casually asked if she could go play, oblivious of the impact of her song on her ada and brother. She went in Norin's room by the connecting door and closed it behind her.

Norin was reading on her bed. She barely lifted her eyes from her book.

"You know you will be forced to sing in public now, right? I have foreseen it," Norin said.

"No one will force me to do anything I do not want."

"You will see!"

Narwen watched her sister for many minutes, searching for a way to get her attention. Norin surprised her by closing her book forcefully.

"You should never have told Naneth that Thomas is courting an elleth. You hurt them both."

"I had to find a way to go back with Oropher and Gil-galad!"

"We have discussed this before, Narwen. You have to talk to me first before you play with the lives of Thomas, Elros and Finalfin. They are mine to care for. Did I ever do something harmful to Adam, Oropher and Gil-galad?"

"You would never hurt anyone or anything," mumbled Narwen. Under her sister's insistent stare, she continued: "No, you always let me take care of them without intervention."

In their own way, the twin sisters were using their powers watch over their family, and had come to an agreement many years before about who would ensure the well-being of each of their brothers. They had naturally chosen the ones that were closer to them in character. They knew that somewhere in Middle Earth lived an older sister they could not remember at all. She would have to take care of herself when she arrived in Valinor. She had a mate to care for her anyways. She was not of their concern. But their unbound brothers needed them. So were their parents. Narwen and Norin were equally making sure that their parents were happy and in security. That was in their nature.

"I hope we will not have to have this discussion again," Norin chided. Very few people had realized that Norin was the true leader of the twins. Only their close family. Narwen was taking most of the space when they were in public, and people usually assumed she was the dominant one in the relationship. Anyone who had seen Elladan and Elrohir's behavior knew that the most serious twin was the one that was keeping the wildest one in check.

"We will not, sister," Narwen promised. She jumped on Norin's bed and snaked her arms around her twin. "Have you foreseen what we will eat for dinner?"

"No," Norin laughed. "But I know what it is because I heard Cilil give orders to the cook this morning."

"And?"

"We will eat pasta tonight."

"Yes!" Narwen screamed, delighted. The cook had learned many recipes from their naneth's world, and was serving them regularly. Many people in New Imladris were eager to be invited to their home to taste some of the strange cooking. "Do you think we will get French fries later in the evening?"

"We had some last week!"

"They are very addictive..."

"I know... Maybe you could ask the cook? As a gesture to beg my forgiveness for this whole matter of Thomas and his lady friend?" requested Norin.

"I will do it, but not for you!" Narwen replied. "I will do it for Thomas!"

"You do that!" Norin dismissed her sister by taking her book back. Narwen had not even noticed, running to the kitchen the minute her last word had crossed her lips.

Norin smiled. Narwen was a real sweetheart, when you learned to disregard her sharp edges. Her next thought made the smile disappear from her delicate features. How would Narwen react to the fact that somewhere in Middle Earth, two twin brothers were considered their future mates?

Norin had seen them both in a vision. She had observed two black-haired ellyn with their backs to her. One of them had turned around and looked at her with a kind smile. The ellon was astoundingly handsome, stunning even. An improved version of Lord Elrond with some of Lady Celebrian's features. At first, she had thought he was her fëa-mate. That was until the second ellon had turned around to look at her. His eyes had burned her very soul. He was watching her with contained passion, his desire to make her his easily readable. She would never forget that vision, although she carefully made sure to never think about it when her sister was around.

Norin had no idea how the adults around them had successfully hidden the existence of their mates from her sister. They must have guarded their thoughts as much as Norin herself did around Narwen. Would Narwen's mate know how to deal with her difficult sister?

Furthermore, how would her brothers react when they learned that they were reborn elves? This was an even bigger secret that their parents and relatives was keeping from their children.

Strange and constant worries for a 17 year old elfling. How many more years of peace would her family have before all hell would break loose?

OoOoO

"Your Narwen is quite an active elfling, Valarie," the Lord of New Imladris was telling her. "She will keep misbehaving if she does not spend all that energy that she has."

"I know," Valerie sighed. "She is what we call a tomboy in my world, a female elfling that acts like a male one. Sometimes, I wonder if she does not have attention deficit."

"Your daughter does not have attention deficit," Elrond replied. He had read about that disease in the medical books Valerie had brought from her world. "But her mind reading abilities are not helping her concentration."

"It has been a while now that I am considering the idea of introducing male activities in her schedule."

"I think it would be best. Maybe she should go horseback riding many times a week, long rides."

"I thought about that. But... what do you think people would say if I started training her... with twin blades and bow, I mean..."

"Since when do you care about what people say?"

"I generally do not care about what people think of me. But this is my daughter we are talking about. I do not want her to be rejected socially because she is being raised like an ellon."

"Your concern honors you, Valarie. Your daughter is already frowned upon because of her wild behavior. Her new activities need not to be made public for all to discuss and see. And it will help her control her body better when she is in public gatherings."

"What do you think is causing this incessant restlessness?"

"I have my theory... I think Narwen feels the separation from her future fëa mate more strongly than Norin."

"Why would that be?"

"Maybe the bond between Elladan and Narwen is stronger? Maybe her fëa is weaker? We will not know if far away in Middle Earth, Elladan is suffering also. I hope not."

"If he is, I hope he will sail before the appointed time in 33 years!"

"In the meantime, I think your idea of giving Narwen some hard weapon training would do her much good. You could get help from Adam and Haldir, and not bear the weight of her uprising all alone."

"Wait until Haldir hears that! He allowed me to train as a warrior back in Middle Earth because I had been attacked by an orc. But his precious daughter is safe and sound in Valinor. He will see no justification for that. I do not want him to turn into Rumil, when he heard Nellethiel had been also trained by Lady Galadriel!"

"It is up to you to make him accept that, Valarie. You are a formidable negotiator. I am sure you will find a sledgehammer argument to convince him."

"Do not put the bar too high," sighed Valerie.

OoOoO

"Meleth, I am planning to go to Alqualondë to meet with a shipwright," Haldir told Valerie one evening as they were in bed.

"So you have finally decided to get that boat?" Valerie asked. She wondered why her mate had waited for the end of a particularly passionate lovemaking session to tell her about it. That was his predictable tactic when he wanted to get her to agree on something she was not in agreement with. The fact was that in that case, she could not care less about that boat Haldir had been dreaming of for months. In Valinor, all the warriors were still training hard, but all of them were lacking one important thing: adrenaline. War-like excitement was missing in the elven land of peace. Hence Haldir's desperate need for a small, speeding boat to sail around the east coast of Valinor. Many ellyn were eager to join him on these trips, Adam being the first. Lord Elrond himself had been seen listening to Haldir and giving advices about the boat and its required shape and sails to reach the highest speed possible.

"Yes," he answered, stroking her stomach with a distracted hand. His hand slowly went to caress the apex of her thighs while he looked at the wall as if a picture of his future boat was displayed on it.

"Haldir, you know I will be happy for you if you find an activity that thrills you. Really. But do not bring that boat into our bed. You either caress me properly, or you do not touch me!" she said with humor.

Haldir's hand stopped its ineffective roaming, and he looked at her with all his attention. "You must understand, my love, that with the family that we have, managing everyone's expectations will be difficult."

Valerie was puzzled. Not only Haldir had stopped caressing her, focused on the visualization of his future boat, but he was also trying to convince her to acquire two of these. Now she understood why this conversation had waited after their lovemaking. Two boats! If she was reasonable, she could understand that with six sons and one wild daughter, Haldir would need more than one speed boat that usually fit four adult elves. She also perfectly knew that Adam would be captain of the second boat, and that races with Haldir would be routine. The Valar protect them!

Valerie knew how Haldir was feeling. Life was good but a little on the boring side for people who loved action. She herself was spending a lot of time with the children, but she knew she was desperately lacking interesting activities. She was thinking of starting to train again, this time with Narwen. This was much better than the gardening, cooking and tapestries she had tried in the past 2 years. Insipid. Monotonous. Deadly boring. If Haldir had not known already that she could not possibly have worked on these tapestries serving as alibi during her warrior training with Lady Galadriel, he would have discovered it by now.

No, she could not blame him. But she could use it to her advantage. She smiled ferociously. A formidable negotiator she was indeed.

Haldir's expression changed dramatically when she told him the condition to her acceptance would be to let her give a warrior training to their youngest daughter. After an argument that lasted for more than an hour, he stormed out of the bedroom to go sleep in one of the guest rooms.

Valerie fell asleep shortly after, only to be awaken by Haldir in the middle of the night.

"Meleth – _love_, do you really think that this is what our Narwen needs?"

Valerie rubbed her eyes, trying to clear the sleep from her mind. "Is it morning soon?"

"No. We have a few hours left before sunrise."

Valerie sat, resting against the bedhead. "Yes Haldir, this is what she needs as much as you need those boats to have some thrill in your life. People will not have to know. I will train her in our garden. And I will bring her in the wild to practice archery."

"I do not want you to hide. You should not have to hide! Our daughter is not a shameful secret that we need to conceal!"

"I never said she was. I am merely trying to protect her."

"We have never limited the possibilities for our children. They are entitled to their interests and passions, and we should support them."

"I agree."

"I want you to know that I will never be ashamed of Narwen, like I have never been ashamed of you, despite the staring and gossips you have caused with your eccentricities. I love you even more for it, lirimaer – _lovely one_."

He quickly pulled her legs until she was lying underneath his muscular body. Valerie squealed in surprise before he silenced her with a long kiss, taking his time to explore her mouth with his tongue.

"I am proud of all my ellith," he said, finally releasing her. She could feel his hard length against her thigh. This was his usual reaction following such a passionate embrace. After 25 years of marriage, the attraction between them was still irresistible, and they were making love at least every day, more than once most of the time. The magic of elven binding allowed elves to be bound for millennia without even being tempted by another elf than their binding mate.

Valerie slightly moved her body to the side, enough to give her the required space to move a hand between them, and skillfully stroke his aching member through his black silk night leggings. Before she could realize what was happening, her night gown had been lifted around her waist and his hand was roaming between her thighs, this time around very focused on what he was doing.

"You have my blessing to train Narwen. But I also want her to be trained with her younger brothers. Adam and I will take care of that part. In exchange, I will get two speed boats."

"Okay," Valerie agreed, struggling to concentrate on his words while his fingers expertly penetrated her in quick movements while his thumb caressed her bud. "Faster..." she begged, "yes... like that..." He could have made her agree with almost anything at this point.

"You want to know the truth?" he asked, nibbling the skin underneath her ear while her pleasure kept building under his attentions.

"Whatever," she replied breathlessly. If he could just stop talking and let her enjoy the experience!

"I never thought of getting a second boat. You gave me that idea earlier tonight."

"What?" Valerie cried, violently coming out of her gaze. How could he have done that? "You liar!" she screamed, trying to shove him off her body, but his weight was too great for her to move him against his will. He remained in place, now chuckling while nuzzling her neck.

"Val, stop wriggling like that, you are tempting me!"

He was laughing, and Valerie could not believe how he had duped her. She should have known better! Two boats! But her frustration quickly dissipated with the help of his hand going back to its prior occupation.

"Will you ever forgive me?" he asked, repentant. "Gods, you are so wet. I need you. Now." He started rubbing the head of his penis against her slit, and when she opened her legs wider in acceptance, he entered her in one strong movement. They groaned in unison, still overwhelmed by the incredible sensations each one of their joining created. They started moving together, Haldir thrusting into her body while she was lifting her hips to meet his movements. Valerie grabbed his head and started to kiss her mate, sending her love through their bond. Between the physical sensations of his wife's luscious and warm core and the strong emotions she was sending him, Haldir lost control and came hard, his body tensing above hers. He groaned in pleasure, the sounds muted by her mouth. Once he was emptied of every single drop of semen his body contained, he started thrusting into her again, lifting one of her legs above his shoulder to give him better access.

"Come for me, my love. It is your turn."

"I am... close...so close..." Valerie whimpered between two moans. Haldir started to thrust into her even harder, and Valerie reached her peak in a concert of moans and hushed screams. Haldir delicately rolled them on their side and used a corner of the sheets to wipe clean Valerie's body, neglectfully throwing the sheet on the floor for the servant to pick up the next morning. Exhausted and completely sated, Valerie nevertheless had a thought for the poor elleth who had to change their bedsheets everyday.

Haldir fell asleep shortly after, his head on Valerie's pillow, a hand strategically placed on her breast and his leg between hers. She was effectively trapped in her own bed. She remained awake long into the night, excited about training her youngest daughter and slightly mortified about the two boats. She could already hear Nimmel and Tialyn laughing at her for her blunder. Maybe that should remain between Haldir and her! Two boats!

OoOoO

Six months later, the entire family was waiting in a newly built marina on the river shore near New Imladris. On the horizon, two small sailboats could be seen. The children started to scream in delight.

"Ada! Adam!" They could see the two ellyn waving back to them. When the boats finally arrived near the pier, Thomas and Valerie caught the ropes that Haldir and Adam had thrown at them. Both captains jumped on the pier and expertly tied the knots. Haldir was glowing.

"You have no idea the speeds we reached!" he told Valerie, crushing her against him. "Almost as fast as a car! Thank you, meleth!"

"What is a car?" asked Gil-galad.

"Can we sail today?" inquired Oropher.

"Tomorrow!" decided Valerie. "Ada and Adam must be tired and hungry. They have been sailing for two days between Alqualondë and New Imladris. Now let's proceed with the inauguration ceremony, I have brought everything that we need."

"Can I go with you?" Narwen asked her ada while Valerie and Thomas were getting the bottles of sparkling wine ready.

"Yes, sweetheart," Haldir replied, giving her a kiss. "I am planning to show you how to sail one of these, Narwen, I promise. In fact, I will show you all," he said, looking at his family.

"Norin, will you want to learn too?" asked Valerie.

"If you think I will sit in one of these nutshells!" she said, teasing her ada but serious nevertheless. High speeds were not for her. She would leave that to her sister and brothers.

"We are ready!" Thomas announced. He had tied two ropes to a nearby pole, a bottle at their end. The ropes were long enough to reach the hulls.

"Narwen, will you go first?" asked Haldir to his youngest child. The elfling grabbed a bottle, ready to throw it against her ada's boat.

"What is the boat's name?" she asked curiously.

"This one will be _The Lady of the Sea_," Haldir declared, earning a snort from his mate. "What?" he asked her.

"A very unusual name!" she teased. "Millions of boats in my world bare that name!"

Haldir did not have time to reply, as Narwen threw the bottle with all her strength against his boat. The bottle exploded, and everyone cheered in delight.

"My turn!" screamed Norin, jumping up and down on the pier. "What is the name of your boat?" she asked Adam.

"Well... I thought I had the perfect name, but you gave me an even better idea! Let's call it _The Nutshell_!"

"Yes!" The elleth grabbed the second bottle, and threw it against the boat. The bottle hit the hull with a loud thud, but did not break. Everyone stared in shock.

"Is this not bad omen?" asked Elros, stating the obvious. No one answered.

Valerie started laughing nervously. "Come on, everyone, we will not start believing in all sorts of superstitions!" she said, holding Norin who had started to cry. "Furthermore, Ada and Adam sailed from Alqualondë without the boats being christened and nothing happened!"

"Because of me, something bad will happen in the future!" Norin whimpered in her mother's neck. "I can feel it! Something will happen!"

"What? What do you see?"

"I do not see anything. I just feel it."

Valerie looked at her entire family, standing on the pier and sending wary glances at _The Nutshell_. "Come on, everyone. Norin does not foresee anything specific, so let's just be cautious. Understood, Adam?" she asked, knowing her son was not the most prudent of ellyn.

"Yes, Mother."

They left the pier and climbed the hill leading to the city. Valerie was the last, and she turned around to look at the two new boats attached at the pier at the bottom of the hill. Somehow, she was wary also. But she could not show it to her family. Her trust in Norin's sheer capabilities was unlimited. Her daughter had never been wrong in her predictions, small or important. She would have to keep an eye on Adam.

She started when she felt an arm around her waist. Haldir and Thomas had come back to get her. She felt her mate's mood was somber.

"Has she ever been wrong?" he asked, his voice low and tight.

"No."

"That is what I thought. Maybe we should just... burn _The Nutshell_."

"Do not be ridiculous. An unbroken bottle happened during many boat christenings, and nothing ever happened to them."

"Did it not happen when the Titanic was christened?" asked Thomas.

"Thomas!" chastised Valerie.

"What happened to that boat?" asked Haldir.

"Sank on its first journey. 1,500 deaths," Thomas answered.

"Thomas, stop! This is a legend! The Titanic had not been christened. Please, do not repeat such a thing to your siblings!"

"What are we supposed to tell them?"

"That this is just a superstition. And... pray the Valar that Norin is wrong and that Adam will be safe."

* * *

A/N: In the next chapter, another jump in time is to be expected. And an elfling will start recovering memories of his prior life... (I know I promised that the last time around, but chapter 2 was getting too big. Therefore, you will only see it in chapter 3 - very sorry!). Stay tuned, and of course, a review would be appreciated!

Annielle


	3. Secrets Revealed

As usual, I would like to thank the readers who have taken a few minutes of their time to let me know they have enjoyed the 2nd chapter: Lady Minuialwen, Glory Bee, breneke87, Eva Sirico, faye50free and Paperlanterns86.

I have to admit that writing this chapter was a little difficult, explaining the delay in publishing it. I wanted to properly cover the childhood of the elflings, but at the same time, I did not want to cover it in 15 chapters. I hope you, dear readers, will forgive the multiple jumps in time that are necessary to bring you to the heart of this story: their lives as adults...

_Chapter 2 ended with:_

"_Thomas, stop! This is a legend! The Titanic had not been christened. Please, do not repeat such a thing to your siblings!"_

"_What are we supposed to tell them?"_

"_That this is just a superstition. And... pray the Valar that Norin is wrong and that Adam will be safe."_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Secrets revealed**

_Valimar, Year 25 of the Fourth Age, quinquennial Valimar Championship_

Valerie was sitting in the stands, surrounded by most ladies of her acquaintance. In the front row, Lady Galadriel and Lady Celebrian were debating about the performance of a warrior from Alqualondë, who had just defeated one of Elrond's guards. The two ellyn bowed to each other and to the Valar who were attending the competition, before going back to the area where other warriors were getting ready for their fight.

"He will do well," Tialyn told Valerie, speaking of Adam who was next in line to fight with Lord Pannor, captain of the guard of the Vala Tulkas.

"This ellon fights with a Vala warrior during practice. I love my son, and do not get me wrong, I would love for him to win, but I have to be realistic. He does not stand a chance," Valerie replied.

"He almost beat Lord Pannor five years ago," Nimmel said, sitting on Valerie's right.

"Yes!" laughed Valerie. "And the Valar know how much Adam has trained in the past years to ensure that he would win should he be fighting with Lord Pannor again!"

At this point in the competition, only 10 warriors had not been eliminated, including Haldir who had won his three combats.

"Imagine if Haldir and Adam are the only ones left," giggled Celebrian. "Who would you support, Valarie?"

"I pray the Valar this will not happen! This is not a choice I could make! But I am sure Haldir would let Adam win."

"I do not think I would dare showing a preference," Nimmel added, not able to choose between her son and her grandson.

The battle between Adam and Lord Pannor started, and lasted for almost half an hour. Both warriors were exhausted and injured. Although mortal wounds were forbidden, every competition saw its lot of scratches and minor injuries that the healers were tending to as soon as the fights were over.

Valerie could almost feel Adam's pain. She exchanged a glance with Haldir, who was standing with the other undefeated warriors. He sent her a wave of comfort, letting her know that Adam had seen worse, and that he still had a chance to win this duel. Which Adam did a few minutes later, after having viciously kicked Lord Pannor in the stomach, a blow that made him fall heavily in his back. Adam quickly applied his sword against the captain's neck, demanding his surrender. When the ellon nodded, the crowd started to cheer in the stands.

Valerie was screaming at the top of her lungs and jumping up and down while her son was bowing to Lord Tulkas, apologizing to the Vala for having injured his captain. Lord Tulkas was watching him gravely, and Valerie stopped cheering, worried that Adam would have to incur the wrath of the Vala for the defeat of his champion.

Lord Tulkas stood slowly, and Adam held his gaze.

"Lower your eyes!" Valerie mumbled. "The arrogance of this child is limitless!"

"Worry not," Lady Galadriel said. "The Valar will never punish a warrior for having fairly won against one of their favorites."

"Lord Adam Connely Haldirion is declared winner of this fight. I am impressed, young one. Keep fighting like this, and I will offer you a place in my guard!"

"I am honored, my Lord," Adam replied, bowing again. "I will keep training hard in order to merit that position."

"Did I just hear Lord Tulkas telling Adam he would be part of his guard one day?" asked Nimmel, not quite able to believe her ears.

"Yes," confirmed Tialyn. "That is one of the greatest honors that could be bestowed upon your family!"

"Our family, Tialyn," Valerie reminded her friend. "In less than 16 years, Oropher will be an adult and you will bind with him for the second time. You will become my daughter in-law!"

"16 years," Queen Tialyn sighed. "Feels like forever."

"That is better than 21 years," Nimmel complained. Her mate Finalfin was only 29 years old.

"My husband told me that Oropher should soon start recovering memories of his prior life," Celebrian added. "It is not unusual for reborn elves to have recollection of their former lives when they reach 40."

"Oropher is only 34! How can you say that he will soon remember me?" Tialyn whined.

"Look!" Valerie said, pointing at another stand. "Are these Bilbo and Frodo, sitting beside Mithrandir?"

"Stop pointing them!" chided Tialyn. "This is so indecorous!"

"Yes, it is they," confirmed Galadriel, who had a better eyesight than Valerie. "They look much younger, do they not?"

"For sure!" Valerie laughed. Old Bilbo looked very young now. So was his nephew Frodo. The hobbits and the wizard were smoking, annoying the elves sitting around them. Both ring bearers looked peaceful, cheerful even, as they watched the competition. The last quarter of a century had helped them forget the horror of Sauron's ring. A servant brought mugs of cold beer and sandwiches to the hobbits.

"Some things never change," Valerie commented, remembering how the people of the Shire loved the simple pleasures of life, such as alcohol, food and smoking.

"Hush!" Nimmel intervened. "Haldir is the next one to fight."

For the first time since their arrival in Valinor, Haldir finished in first place, after a lengthy and exhausting fight with the winner of the prior tournament. Adam had been eliminated in the semi-finals. Haldir, standing beside Lord Elrond who had suddenly appeared beside his champion, bowed to Lord Tulkas and received the mithril cup from his hands with humility and reverence. The people of New Imladris were cheering wildly in the stands, proud that their Marchwarden had been recognized as the greatest warrior of the tournament.

Servants cleaned the area, preparing the grounds for the elflings' challenges. At every tournament, a small contest for young ellyn between the ages of 25 and 45 was organized, allowing them to show their progress at combat and archery. This year, there were 20 male elflings of various ages registered. Valerie's heart started beating wildly. Male elflings only? Not that year. Narwen had expressed the desire to participate, and Haldir had agreed to submit her name to the organizers. After much hesitation on their part, they eventually sent their agreement to Haldir, subtly asking him to make sure his daughter was skilled enough not to make a fool of herself and of them by the same token.

The elflings were now gathered on the training grounds, and the spectators started noticing the young elleth standing with her brothers, elven knives tied in her back and bow in hand.

"Is this the daughter of the Marchwarden of New Imladris?" "It is the mind reader!" "What is she doing with the young ellyn participating in the tournament?" The whispers around her told Valerie that people had recognized Narwen to her male attire and determined frown, and were wondering if she had any intention of competing.

"I am very proud to see once again the elite of our future warriors," Lord Tulkas said with his booming voice. "And we have a surprise this year, for the first time since Lady Galadriel did the same ages ago. A young elleth will be competing. I am sure she will be treated like the young lady that she is," he less than subtly warned the elflings surrounding her.

"I need no special treatment, my Lord Tulkas," Narwen replied. Valerie hid her face behind her hands.

"The apple did not fall very far from the tree," chuckled Tialyn beside her.

"Then, young Narwen Haldiriel, I expect to see you fight like an ellon," the Vala replied with good humor.

Many guards supervised the fights between the elflings, but the superiority of the Marchwarden's sons was obvious. They were reborn warriors, and obviously, their bodies remembered the techniques, if their minds had not remembered their prior lives. Even the little red-haired elleth was very good with her elven blades, even if she was not as good as her brothers.

There was no official champion at the elflings' tournament, but the people of New Imladris knew Gil-galad had won. People in the stands cheered, and somewhere in another stand, King Fingon and Queen Faervel waved to Valerie. She returned the greeting, and Lady Celebrian asked a servant to invite them to the celebrations that she would organize in the evening to celebrate the victory of New Imladris.

The elflings archery competition started shortly after, and to everyone's surprise, was won by no other than Narwen. Her brothers wholeheartedly congratulated her, recognizing her superiority with a bow in front of the crowd. In the stands, Valerie was crying all the tears her body contained.

"Stop weeping," Nimmel chided with a smile. "Why are you surprised? Adam worked very hard with her in the past few years."

"I know! But... I am so happy that she got the opportunity to show everyone that she is not just an untalented tomboy. She wants to fight and practice archery because she is very good at it! She belongs on the training grounds as much as any other male elfling..."

"Let us hope her head will not inflate to a size that will not allow her to walk through the doors!" Lady Celebrian said with a charming smile. "My father told me once that my naneth became insufferable after she had won the tournament when she was an elfling!"

Everyone looked at Lady Galadriel, who admitted smugly that she had been conceit as a child. Around them, the elves started to leave the stands to get back to their homes or to the various inns of Valimar. Later that evening, in the common room of the inn where Lord Elrond and his entourage were staying, alcohol was flowing freely as the New Imladris elves were loudly celebrating the first victory of their realm at the 1,824th quinquennial Valimar Championship. People were toasting to Haldir's health and happiness, and were doing the same for Gil-galad. Many warriors were congratulating Narwen and lightly punching her shoulders as if she was one of them. At first, Narwen liked the attention, but Valerie soon realized that her daughter was not smiling anymore and was painfully frowning.

"Did you get hurt during the tournament?" she whispered to her daughter. "Let's go to our rooms so I can take care of you..."

"No, I am not injured. But my head aches... There are too many people, their thoughts are hurting me," Narwen whined, putting her hand against her own forehead as if she could make the pain disappear with a single touch. At the other end of the room, a few ellyn started singing uproariously a song that was not quite for elflings' ears.

"It hurts!" Narwen complained, hiding her face behind both her hands. Valerie quickly helped her out of her chair, and with Nimmel's help, they led Narwen to the small room she shared with her grandmother. Nimmel helped Narwen change into her nightgown, and after she was in bed, Valerie put of cold cloth on her forehead to attenuate her daughter's headache. Lord Elrond joined them a few minutes later with Haldir.

"Migraine?" the worried father asked.

"Can you please close the curtains? The sunlight hurts my eyes."

Haldir looked at Lord Elrond, his eyebrows raised. It was sunset and there was very little light in the room. They would all have to work in the dark if he closed the curtains. The healer nodded, and Haldir closed the curtains, effectively cutting any light source in the room. Narwen immediately sighed in relief. She accepted the sleeping draught Lord Elrond offered her, and she fell asleep in the following minutes.

"The migraines are more frequent than before," commented Nimmel.

"She is in public more frequently than before," Valerie remarked. "Does that mean that she should avoid social gatherings where too many people get excited and project their voices and thoughts without caution?"

"She should not have to!" Haldir said with worry. "Lady Galadriel never experienced such headaches because of her mind-reading capabilities."

"Galadriel needs to enter our minds in order to read our thoughts. She chooses the elf, chooses the moment, chooses the thoughts," Elrond replied. "Narwen does that regularly, we have all felt her in our heads at some point in time in the past. But in addition to reading minds, she seems to be constantly bombarded by people's thoughts without any effort, and without the ability to block them. Social gatherings are like torture for her. Until we find a solution, I can only recommend that you limit her exposure to important assemblies."

OoOoO

They had been expecting that Oropher would start having memories of his previous life, but destiny chose differently.

Valerie was awaken by a piercing scream that rang through the house. Beside her, Haldir jumped out of bed, ready to protect his family.

"Who is it?" he asked Valerie, grabbing the sword he was keeping under the bed.

"Finalfin!" she replied, already running in the hallway to reach her youngest son's bedroom, Haldir right behind her. The doors of the other bedrooms were opening, Finalfin's siblings wondering what was causing the commotion.

Valerie opened the door quickly, looking for the source of danger, only to find Finalfin sitting in his bed, his face expressing great fear.

"What happened, little love?" Valerie asked, sitting on the bed beside him and taking him in her arms. At 29, Finalfin had the body of 13 year-old mortal. He was about to start the long growth spurt that would give him his final physical appearance at 45. Valerie was still taller than her younger sons, but not for much longer, if the stories about her sons' former stature were true.

Haldir had put his sword beside the bed and was towering over them, wondering if he should go back to bed or not. "Go back to your rooms," he asked his other children who had gathered in Finalfin's bedroom. He nodded to his mother, letting her know that Valerie had the situation under control.

"I killed an orc! I killed many orcs, Ada!" Finalfin screamed. "There was black blood everywhere, even on my tunic, and on my sword! So much black blood on the battlefield, the earth could not absorb it!"

Everyone froze in the room, the adults in surprise, the other elflings in interest.

"I was wearing a Marchwarden tunic, Ada!" Finalfin continued, his voice still showing his fear. He had grabbed his mother's neck while he retold the scene he had imagined, and Valerie was struggling to release herself from his strong grip. It gave her memories of the last time he had panicked and grabbed her, in the sea during their journey to Valinor. "You were on the battlefield too, Ada, and I was so worried about you! I knew you had been a warden for just a few decades, and this was one of the worse battles we had seen at the Lothlorien borders!"

"Get the elflings out of here!" Haldir commanded to his mother, understanding that his younger son had relived a memory of their past. He knew exactly which battle Finalfin had recalled. It had been a terrible battle indeed, with many lives lost for Lothlorien. But the orcs had been slain without mercy by the Marchwarden Finalfin and his wardens, including his oldest son Haldir.

Nimmel was frozen on the spot, wondering if Finalfin had also recalled a memory of her.

"I killed an orc that was attacking you in your back," continued Finalfin with a strangled voice. He was now calmer, being with his entire family and realizing it had only been a dream. "I cut his head off, and his body fell to the ground, the blood flowing out of his neck like a small river. You thanked me, you called me Ada!" Finalfin suddenly recalled, frowning. "I was your father!"

"Thomas? Get Lord Elrond!" Valerie ordered.

"It is the middle of the night!" the ellon protested.

"He said to get him immediately when that happened. Go get him. NOW!" she screamed to put him in action. Thomas left the room in a hurry, passing by his own bedroom to quickly change in a tunic and leggings.

"Adam, get your siblings back to their rooms," Haldir requested. "And your grandmother too," he asked, seeing his mother was still as a statue in the doorway.

"Finalfin is a reborn elf?" Narwen asked, reading the thoughts of her parents, Adam and Nimmel.

"Get Narwen out of here!" insisted Haldir.

"Most of my brothers are reborn elves!" Narwen screamed, before Adam grabbed her from behind, putting his large hand on her small mouth, and dragged her out of the room.

"Narwen, shut it!" he ordered with an angry voice. "Our parents will talk about it when they are ready to do so!"

Nimmel finally overcame her surprise, and pushed Oropher, Gil-galad, Elros and Norin in the hallway, leaving Haldir and Valerie alone with Finalfin.

"What does that mean, being a reborn elf?"

Valerie looked at Haldir, unsure if they should speak to Finalfin before Lord Elrond arrived. Without exchanging words, they decided to wait for the New Imladris Lord to arrive. They had started to think about what to say to Oropher when he started recalling his prior life, but the fact that Finalfin was the first one to retrieve his memories was a complete shock.

"Try to go back to sleep," Valerie said, pushing Finalfin back into his bed, still holding him against her chest. Finalfin, exhausted, went back to sleep quickly. When Elrond arrived with Lady Galadriel half an hour later, Valerie and Haldir were pacing in his bedroom. Only Finalfin was sleeping in the house. The adults were too worried to go back to sleep, and the elflings wanted to speak to their parents about Narwen's claims earlier in the night.

"Valarie! Haldir! Thomas told us that Finalfin had a dream?" asked Elrond.

"It was not a dream, it was a memory," Haldir stated. "A memory of my very first big battle," he added, looking at Lady Galadriel.

"I remember that one," the lady replied. "Finalfin had been so worried for his wardens, and for you in particular. He told me after that he had spent the entire battle watching your back. He did not want to lose his elder son."

"No wonder this is the first memory he got back," replied Elrond.

"Does he realize he relived a memory?" Galadriel asked.

"He remembered that Haldir was his son, and he thought it strange," Valerie replied.

"Can it still be presented as a dream?"

"I am afraid not. My youngest daughter added her usual grain of salt..." Haldir sighed. "I think she blew it for the others too..."

"I guess we have no choice but to organize a family council," decided Valerie. "Should we tell them everything?"

"I think you should," Elrond replied.

"Even tell Elros that he is your twin brother?" she challenged.

Lord Elrond's confident face fell. "I... I know not. Do you think we should tell him?" he asked his mother-in-law.

"I think we should give them all the family information. Tell Oropher about Lady Lithil, and tell Gil-galad about King Fingon and Queen Faervel. Of course, Elros should know he is Elrond's reborn twin brother."

"And about the mates?" Haldir inquired.

"I do not think it is wise to introduce their mates immediately. It would be best if they could develop their feelings for their mates naturally, as they did the first time around, without feeling forced to feel an attraction because they were told to." Lady Galadriel spoke words of wisdom, and all agreed to follow her lead. "I will tell Nimmel and Tialyn that we made the announcement to the elflings, but that we did not tell them about them."

"Should we speak to them now, in the middle of the night?"

"No one but Finalfin is sleeping now. Might as well do it immediately!" Valerie said, ready to start this most difficult conversation they all had been dreading to happen in the past 34 years.

OoOoO

"Do you have any questions?" Galadriel asked to the silent elflings. Haldir's family was seated around the dining room table, with Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond at the head of the table.

"I do not have to go live with my... first parents?" asked Gil-galad.

"No, you do not," Valerie repeated for the third time. "We are one united family. You will remain with us until your majority. The Valar has made that decision long ago."

"And when we are adults? We will no longer be welcome here? I will have to live with Lady Lithil?" Oropher asked with barely concealed abhorrence.

"You will always have a room here. You can spend as much time with us as you wish. Oropher, you are king of the woodland people, you will be expected to spend time with them, but I would be happy to have you here as frequently as you want. Gil-galad, you were a king also, but your father is ruling your people like he did before you. You can come here as much as you want to."

"And you, Elros, do you have any questions?" Lord Elrond asked gently.

"No, I do not." Obviously, Elros was in shock and was not ready to talk about what he had just heard.

"Only Norin and Narwen are Ada's real children," Gil-galad said with a shocked voice.

"You ALL are my children," Haldir thundered, clearly stating that he would not tolerate people to say otherwise. "Even you, Finalfin! I will take care of all of you until you are of age, rest assured of that."

"If Finalfin is Ada's father," deducted Oropher, "does that mean that Grandma Nimmel is his mate?"

Finalfin looked sharply at Nimmel who was sitting beside Valerie, avoiding eye contact with him. He suddenly understood why he was the only one who could not call her grandmother.

"And who is Queen Tialyn to the woodland people if they are my people?" Oropher continued.

Valerie looked at Lady Galadriel, silently asking for guidance, and finding none in her eyes, she turned to Lord Elrond, who was as speechless as his mother-in-law. As a last resort, she turned to Haldir, who nodded but obviously expected her to do the talking.

"You are right, Oropher. Some of you had... mates in your prior lives... Mates that are waiting for you to be adults before approaching you to discuss your... future."

"Is Queen Tialyn my mate?" Oropher was straight to the point, as usual.

"Yes, Oropher, she is. But... take your time. There is no pressure. If you do not feel attraction yet..."

"Oh, she is attractive enough!" snorted Oropher with a predatory smile. Valerie was amazed that he already felt attraction for her friend when he had 16 years to go before his majority.

Finalfin's eyes still had not left Nimmel. "Ella?" he called, using her pet name. "Could we talk? Alone?"

Nimmel silently asked permission to her son and daughter-in-law. When they both nodded, she stood and walked to the garden where Finalfin followed her.

"Do I have a mate?" Elros asked.

"You had a mate, Elros. She was your queen. But... she was a mortal. She will not be reborn," Elrond informed him.

"Was she nice?"

"Yes, she was. A very bright woman, very beautiful. You deemed her worthy of the forsaking of your immortality."

"And did I have a mate?" Gil-galad asked your curiosity.

"No, sweetheart, you did not," Valerie told him. "You were like your brother Adam, very popular with the ladies, but unable to choose one for eternity..." The white-haired ellon laughed in delight, happy that he had something in common with the brother he greatly admired and loved.

In the garden, Nimmel was sitting on a bench, waiting for Finalfin to talk. After all, he was the one who had requested to speak to her in private.

"Ella, we have been married in my prior life?"

"Yes. You had been Marchwarden for centuries when I became of age. We got married quickly after my majority."

"And we had Ada? I mean... Haldir?"

"Haldir, and Rumil, and then, we had Orophin. Our three sons."

"Were we happy?"

"Yes... we were. When you were killed... I was devastated. I decided to sail."

"Will you... Will you wait for me?" Finalfin asked nervously. He knew he was still an elfling and many years would pass before he became an adult. He did not want her to choose another ellon in the meantime.

Nimmel laughed awkwardly. "Finalfin, I have been waiting for you for a very long time. I can wait 21 additional years. I would wait for you longer than that..."

"I am glad," the elfling replied. "I will try to grow into an ellon worthy of you, Ella."

"I am sure you will. But for now, I want you to promise you will not think about this overmuch," Nimmel replied. She decided that this conversation had lasted long enough. Although she was happy that Finalfin was starting to recover some of his memories, discussing their future love life with a 29 years old elfling was strange and uncomfortable to say the least. She did not want Finalfin to feel pressured into anything. She would bind with him again only when she was sure that he wanted it as much as the first time around.

"I want you to keep doing your activities, to train, play with your brothers and sisters. In 20 years, we will talk. Not before. Come, let's go back to our family," Nimmel said, standing up and grabbing his hand like she had done in the past years. She was determined not to change anything in their routine.

Finalfin followed her, relieved that things were not going to change too quickly for him. He still had a naneth, an ada and his siblings. He would think of the past later on.

OoOoO

Valerie sighed once all her children were back in bed, and Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel back to their homes. Drained, she started to find a comfortable position beside Haldir when she saw her bedroom door slowly opening. She did not know who it was, but obviously one of her children still needed to talk about this.

"Come in," she called. The door opened more, and she saw the shape of the elfling. "Elros? Is that you?" she asked, uncertain in the dark.

"Yes, Nana. Can I come in? I know Ada and you usually do not like it when we come see you in the middle of the night..."

"Come in, little love, tonight is a special night," she said, lifting the bed sheet as an invitation for him to lie down beside her. Elros did not need to be told twice. He swiftly removed his night robe and slippers, and snuggled against her. Valerie put her arm around him, expecting him to fall asleep quickly. But Elros was watching her, obviously expecting her to say something.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" she whispered, indicating that she would not fall asleep if he desired to talk.

"Lord Elrond..." he said, then stopped.

"What about him?"

"He is the Lord of New Imladris. He is too old to be my brother."

"Elros, Lord Elrond is your twin brother. You two have a bond, like Norin and Narwen. You might not feel it yet, but it will eventually resurface. When it does, I want you to keep your options open. Do not reject such a wonderful link."

"I can already feel some of his emotions."

"Really? What are they?"

"He likes me... No... He loves me. Very much. Until tonight, I did not understand why he loved me more than my siblings."

"That is a good thing, is it not? He loves you..."

"I do not want to live with him, ever. Maybe he loves me, but it is you and Ada that I love. I want to stay with you forever."

"You can stay with us forever if you want. No one is pressuring you to move with Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian. Okay?"

"Yes." The elfling started to relax, and Valerie knew he would fall asleep soon. She had one last question though.

"Elros? Are you upset about your mortal mate that will not be reborn?"

"I have no memories of her. How could I miss her when I have you?" he asked before closing his eyes.

Valerie wondered if the Valinor elves had ever heard of the Oedipus complex...

Behind her, she felt Haldir chuckling. "Seems that I am not the only one who thinks you are one of a kind!"

OoOoO

_New Imladris, Year 38 of the Fourth Age_

"Queen Tialyn?"

Tialyn raised her eyes from the book she was reading in Valerie's garden. She knew perfectly well who that voice belonged to. He had been beating around the bush since her arrival for her annual visit to her friend Valarie.

"Yes, Oropher?" she asked, trying to avoid his avid gaze. Her mate was not an adult yet, but physically, he had reached his maturity. He was as tall as before, and she recognized most of his features, from his eyebrows and the pointy tips of his ears to his strong hands and his toes. His skin was flawless on his chest, which was less muscled than in his prior life. Only many more years of training would give him back his warrior body.

"Can I sit with you?"

Still avoiding his gaze, she moved her shawl on her lap, leaving the place beside for him to sit. Something was different with Oropher since her last visit. She had yet to speak to his naneth about it.

"Are you avoiding me?" the elfling asked.

"No!" she replied, laughing nervously.

"Then look at me, Tia," he said, using her short name, with a surprisingly husky voice.

She was queen of the Valinor woodland realm, for the Valar's sake! How could she feel destabilized by a mere elfling? Schooling her features into an indifferent mask, she finally met his gaze. She was shocked to see his expression. It was... hungry. She gulped audibly, her mask of indifference quickly changing to obvious discomfort.

She watched in bewilderment Oropher take her hand and start kissing each of her fingers, before moving on to her wrist. His eyes never left hers, ensnaring her very fëa with his blue eyes.

"I remember you, Tia. I remember _everything_," he said, insisting on the word everything. The queen blushed furiously. Oropher moved like a predator above her, capturing her underneath his body. He started kissing her neck, chuckling softly when she moaned. "I think about you at night," he whispered in her ear, his warm breath making her shiver. "I cannot help but..."

"Oropher!" she cried, pushing him off her body, only partially successful, and only because he had allowed her to move him slightly. "You are only 47 years old! You should not..."

"I should not what?" he cut tartly. "Think about the mate that I love? Think of making love to her?"

"I am not your mate yet, not in this time. We will have to bind again, and until then..."

"Until then what? Live chastely?" he challenged. "I want you, Tia. I want you like before. In my bed. Every night."

"Not before you turn 50!" she cried, standing from the bench they were on. She ran in the house, probably to go to her guest room. Oropher let her go, not surprised by her rejection of his advances. He was, after all, still considered an elfling. But he wanted her, and there was no way that he would accept to wait another 3 years before he could make love to his Tialyn. His faithful wife who had waited for him for millennia, ruling the woodland realm of Valinor until his rebirth and majority.

Valerie was in her room, getting ready for a bath after a three hours horse ride with Narwen. Keeping her youngest daughter entertained was becoming difficult with each passing day. Valerie was riding with Narwen almost everyday for a few hours. Narwen also trained with her elven blades and practiced her archery with one of her brothers many times a week. Thomas was giving her singing lessons, and drawing lessons... But to no avail. Narwen still was the tormented soul she had been since they had sailed in Valinor. The entire family was worrying for her, especially Norin, who could feel her sister's torment more than the rest of the family. Norin had told Valerie that she was now certain that Narwen's affliction was related to the absence of her fëa-mate, who still lived in Middle Earth. Elladan and Elrohir had not sailed yet, and Valerie's twins were 40 years old. Valerie prayed the Valar every day that the Imladris twins would sail before Narwen turned 50. Would she make it until then, safe and sound? Physically safe, certainly, but mentally sound?

Her dark musing was interrupted by the sudden entrance of Tialyn, who completely forgot to knock before entering Valerie's apartment. Valerie slowly lowered herself into her bath's warm water. One glance at her friend was enough to understand what had happened.

"So, I assume you have been cornered by Oropher?" she asked, chuckling.

"Do not laugh! This is no amusing matter! I think... I will have to leave."

"Leave? Why would you do such a thing?"

Valerie laughed when Tialyn looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Valarie! Oropher is still an elfling!"

"Really?"

"Yes! He is only 47!"

"I cannot deny that he is 47, Tialyn. But an elfling? Look at me!" Valerie asked when Tialyn had avoided her gaze. "Tialyn, look at me and tell me that you truly believe that my son is still an elfling."

Tialyn simply whimpered, covering her face with her hands.

"Oropher is no longer an elfling, Tia. He might be 3 years away from his majority, but he is already an ellon. With the needs of an ellon. And he remembers you. Everything about you, Tia. Everything. He tells Haldir all about it," Valerie said, wriggling her eyebrows.

Mortified, Tialyn laughed feebly.

"Haldir and I have spoken about it. Oropher is ready. If you are ready too... then do it. We will not interfere. No one has to know."

"Narwen will know."

"No one has to know outside of this family," Valerie corrected. "You would be surprised how my children are tightly knit. No one will ever know it, Tia. No one."

"I will think about it."

"Good," Valerie said, sitting back comfortably in her bath.

"I have hardly seen you," Tialyn complained. "You spend so much time with Narwen."

"I know," Valerie sighed.

"She is not getting any better, is she?"

"No. Norin says Narwen's fëa longs for Elladan."

"Norin knows?" Tialyn asked, stunned. She thought Valerie, Haldir and their older sons were hiding this from the younger children. Especially to the twins, who did not need to know that Elrond's sons had claimed to be their mates since their infancy.

"Norin saw them long ago in a vision, Tia. She saw Elladan and Narwen, and she saw herself with Elrohir. I could not lie."

"And how come Narwen does not know?"

"Because we are watching our thoughts at all times in her presence. It is getting difficult. We are so worried."

Tialyn and Valerie stopped talking when they heard a noise in Valerie's bedroom.

"Haldir?" Valerie called.

Tialyn stood and walked to the other room, and caught a red-haired elleth leaving the apartment in a hurry. She quickly walked back to the bathing room.

"Valarie? I think... I cannot be sure, but I think it was Narwen."

It took a few seconds before Valerie's brain processed the information. "Shit! Bloody orc shit!" she screamed, jumping out of the bath, and grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around her body before she started running after her daughter.

She reached Narwen's bedroom shortly after, seeing some of her stunned children on the way.

"Something wrong, Mother?" asked Adam who had followed her to Narwen's bedroom. He supported his mother when her weakened legs stopped working. Narwen was not there. She could be anywhere in New Imladris. Or on her way for anywhere.

"Naneth?" asked Gil-galad who had been with Adam when he had seen his mother running in the hallway, completely wet with only a towel to hide her nudity.

Tialyn entered the room, and seeing the scene before her, took the situation in hand.

"Gil-galad? Find your ada. Tell him... Tell him that Narwen knows."

"What does she know?" the curious brother asked.

"Just tell him that. And tell him... that she ran away."

OoOoO

Tialyn was in bed that night, fully awake. Haldir, Valerie and Adam were not back from their expedition to find Narwen. Elrond had sent many warriors to help, and had joined the search party too. After all, it was his heir's future mate that was missing.

The sound of her door opening caught her attention. She had left her door unlocked, curious to see if Oropher would be making a move. If he did, Tialyn would interpret it as an additional sign that he was mature enough to continue their relationship where it had been left after his death on the battlefield. The light from the hallway confirmed the fact that someone was indeed entering her bedroom. But was it Oropher or another of Valerie's children looking for comfort as their sister was missing? Perhaps Norin?

The weight of the body sliding in her bed immediately told her this was no young elleth. She should have known Valerie's daughter would find comfort in Nimmel's arms instead of hers.

"Before leaving, Naneth told me she had spoken to you, Tia. We have my parents' blessing. Is that enough for you, my love?" Oropher whispered.

"Yes, Oropher. I missed you so much..."

He crushed her body under his weight and she did not complain, just happy to feel him against her once more. She also felt his erection against her thigh. "It has been so long, Oropher. Would you laugh at me if I told you I feel like a virgin on her wedding night?"

"You forget that my new body is untried, Tia. I have memories of making love... but I certainly do not remember what pleasure feels like... Let's discover it all over again," he whispered huskily in her ear before thoroughly licking its tip. Her reaction was the same as he remembered. Her body started undulating underneath his, looking for desperately needed friction.

He moved his mouth to hers, tenderly kissing the lips that tasted like the cherries she had eaten before going to bed. He noticed that tears were streaming down on each side of her head, and he wiped them with his fingers delicately.

"Do not cry, Tia," he pleaded. Her tears turned into violent sobs.

"I cannot stop! I am so relieved! So happy!"

He gently grabbed a heavy lock of her long hair, and started to wind it around his neck. The silky texture of her golden locks had not changed, although her hair was longer than before. He inhaled her hair deeply, reacquainting himself with every part of her body.

"Your smell is unchanged," he murmured. "Your skin is still soft. I wonder if..." he slowly pulled the red ribbon closing the corsage of her nightgown, and her breathing picked up. He could see her breast moving up and down with her pants, and she whined when he moved the white lace to uncover her left breast. He lowered his head and slowly took her nipple in his mouth, sucking it gently. "Yes... you even taste the same..." he said before going back to her nipple while she moved her core against the thigh he had positioned between her legs.

He moved to her other breast while his right hand went between her legs, lifting her nightgown up to her waist. He slowly caressed her slit, testing if she was wet already. He gathered a bit of moisture, and moved to her clitoris, massaging it gently while his mouth moved back to her ear.

"Oropher... please..." she pleaded.

His thumb started moving faster over her bud while his middle finger came in and out of her repetitively. It was not long before Tialyn tensed and arched her back, screaming his name in his ear. He removed his finger from her warm body after her recovery period and licked it with a wicked smile. "Yes... same taste!"

Tialyn blushed furiously, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. She could still feel his erection against her thigh, and decided that Oropher would also benefit from a powerful orgasm. She moved to her side, indicating to Oropher that she wanted him on his back. She straddled him, sitting on his hips. She explored his young body with her fingers and mouth for long moments, and she could tell he was getting impatient to proceed with more serious activities. But she did not feel comfortable making love with him, not today, not while he was still not considered an adult. They could do plenty of other things though, and she proceeded to lowering herself on his body, straddling his leg while she took his penis in her mouth.

Oropher moaned when he felt her mouth enclose his length and felt her tongue swirl around it. He recalled how good she was at that particular activity, he had been dreaming about it regularly in the past months. He usually awoke with stained bedsheets after dreaming of his wife. His body betrayed him, and too soon he was ejaculating in her mouth, hardly having time to warn her. Not that it would have changed anything for Tialyn, who always swallowed every single drop of his seed.

"You taste the same too," she told him with a wicked grin, ready to tease him even more when she realized Oropher was already half asleep.

"Shameful..." he mumbled when she lied beside him and pulled his head against her shoulder so she could caress his golden hair to help him fall asleep.

"You are still young, my love..." she comforted him. Oropher was far from being able to make love all night like they used to do. But she could wait. A few more years and he would be of age and able to properly pay his respect to her. What they would share in the meantime was unhoped-for, and she thanked the Valar that Oropher had been provided with extremely open-minded naneth and ada who understood the dilemmas their unusual family would be facing.

Before falling asleep, Tialyn hoped they had found Narwen and were bringing her home.

OoOoO

The New Imladris guards were standing further away, giving privacy to the Marchwarden, his wife and Lord Elrond as they talked to the young elleth who was crying on the shore. Narwen had stolen her brother's _Nutshell II _and had managed to sail for two long hours before her parents and the Lord of New Imladris had caught up with her in _The Lady of the Sea II_. The guards had arrived an hour later on horseback, to find the two boats anchored on the shore and the four elves sitting in the sand.

"Why? Why did you hide this from me? Why is Norin aware and I was kept in the dark?"

"Your sister has seen Elladan and Elrohir in her visions. She asked about them," Haldir answered.

"And? Why did you not tell me then?"

"We... We did not think you would be pleased with the news. After all, you are very independent, and we feared you would refuse to even consider Elladan as a suitor should we have told you about this bond that you have." Valerie struggled to explain the decision they had taken decades ago.

"And what is worse, Naneth? Knowing that I have no choice in a mate, or learning that said destined mate could appease my fëa and has so little consideration for me that he let me suffer for 40 years?"

"My son is like your father, little Narwen," Lord Elrond replied to defend Elladan. "He places duty above all else. He still had many responsibilities in Imladris, and in Gondor, where the new king needed his help. He also remained to eliminate the rest of the dark creatures that still roamed in Middle Earth."

That did not seem to move the young elleth who was sniffling in her mother's neck.

"Narwen... I am sure my son misses you dearly, and that his fëa is as tormented as yours is. He must be eager to sail. In fact... he promised to sail before your coming of age. He wants to attend, and get to know you. If you accept, he would then start his official courtship."

"He will be there when I turn 50?"

"Yes," Valerie confirmed. "I know 10 years is a long time, and maybe..." She stopped when she saw Haldir's frantic denial movements. Her husband was right. She better not promise that Elladan and Elrohir would sail earlier. Who knew what was happening in Middle Earth? Better not give false hope to their daughter.

"Anyhow," she continued, "10 years is not such a long time. You have lived for decades already, what is another one over an eternity?"

"You promise your son will be there by my 50th birthday?" Narwen asked Elrond.

"Yes," the Lord replied adamantly.

OoOoO

_Gondor, Year 46 of the Fourth Age_

Elladan was standing at the wall on the highest level of Minas Tirith, distractedly watching the sunrise. It had been many years that he did not find comfort in the most beautiful scenes of nature. Sunsets, the songs of the Imladris waterfalls, the light of the moon in the middle of the night, the beauty of his naneth's garden that had been restored by Lady Allison, nothing could help him overcome the longing. Not even the daughter his sister Arwen had given birth to during the night. The only thought he had had when the screaming girl had been in his arms were memories of a delicate red-haired elleth 48 years before.

"Narwen," he mumbled, the name making him feel slightly better for a few seconds. "Narwen."

Behind Elladan, his twin brother sighed. Elrohir missed his fëa-mate Norin deeply, but was not feeling the call of her fëa as strongly as Elladan seemed to feel for his own mate. Even their grandfather Celeborn did not miss Galadriel as much. How would Elladan survive another two years before sailing?

Elrohir decided to leave his brother alone, knowing he was never welcome when his brother was in such a somber mood. He went back to the king's house, and walked to the queen's apartment, where his elven ears could already pick the sounds of his niece crying. Gloriel had strong lungs!

He stopped at the sight of King Elessar sitting on Arwen's bed, holding his newborn daughter. Their son Eldarion, who had turned 3 the month before, was sitting on Prince Legolas' lap in a nearby chair while Celeborn was standing at the window, obviously watching his grandson Elladan brooding on the wall below. They all turned at his entrance, the worry on his face transferring on theirs.

"How is he?" Arwen asked.

"There is no longer anything that catches his interest. I had thought..." he stopped, just pointing at the infant in Elessar's arms. "But not even that. He needs her. I am considering sailing before their coming of age," he said, speaking of the twin daughters of Haldir and Valerie.

"But the Haradrim are attacking the south of my kingdom again," Elessar stated, informing his brother-in-law that the Men of the South were starting to rebel once more, as they did every decade since the beginning of his reign.

"My grandsons and their troops have helped you during their previous invasions, King Elessar," Celeborn said coldly. "One would assume that your army would have learned to fight these savages by now. I refuse to see Elrond's heir fade because you needed his help one again!"

"Grandfather!" Arwen chided, stunned. Never had her grandfather spoken to her husband in such a harsh tone.

"The time of the elves in Middle Earth has passed, Arwen!" Celeborn replied. In Eryn Lasgalen, in Imladris and even in Ithilien, elves are growing weary. They want to sail. We cannot delay our departure any longer!"

Elessar turned to his friend Legolas, asking for confirmation.

"My father desires to sail at the same time than the Imladris elves. He is impatient to leave. Most of my people would have sailed by now, if not for their promise to remain with me until I sail."

"But...," Arwen started, pouting. "You said you would remain in Middle Earth with us until..."

"Yes, I did," Legolas interrupted. "I am planning to stay until the end of Aragorn's reign. But I cannot ask my people to stay with me. Most of them will fade shortly. So I am planning of releasing them from their vow when Elladan and Elrohir will sail."

"Elrohir," the king of Gondor pleaded, "I need your help for this invasion. My people are used to see the elves fighting at their side. I need one last campaign with your people, with a minimum involvement from them. My people need to realize that they can win this war without the elves, like they did at the black gates of Mordor half a century ago."

Legolas also sent a pleading look to Elrohir and Celeborn. Living closer to Minas Tirith than the Imladris elves, he knew for a fact that the Gondor army counted on the elves for the most difficult battles. The elven battle skills and strength were unparalleled in Middle Earth. Having them at their side at each battle boosted their confidence enormously, and the elves had to let them adapt to their absence from battle on a longer period of time.

Elrohir and Celeborn exchanged a long, wordless look, trying to make a decision that would be good for all. Could they really leave Gondor to its fate for the sake of one slowly fading elf?

"Please Elrohir!" pleaded Arwen, grabbing her daughter and holding her against her chest. "Grandfather? For Eldarion? For Gloriel? Please?"

Celeborn sighed heavily. For a moment, he had thought he would soon sail and be reunited with Galadriel. But Arwen was right. They could not leave without notice. They needed to organize their departure, making sure that they did not leave a weak kingdom behind. When they sailed, Gondor would be a strong and peaceful country.

Elrohir put his hand on his forehead. How would he break the news to his twin brother? Elladan would be devastated. But with luck, they would not miss Norin and Narwen's 50th birthday celebrations.

Little did he know that it would be long passed that date when they finally arrived to the Undying Lands...

* * *

_A/N: I am very excited that the twins are close to their 50th birthday. That means that in the next chapters, we will enjoy their eventful lives..._


	4. Reunions

**Once again, thanks to Paperlantern86, Lady Minuialwen, Glory Bee, Berianireth Lorien, Aureleis and lunarwitch16 for their kind reviews of the third chapter.**

**_Chapter 3 ended with:_**

_Elrohir put his hand on his forehead. How would he break the news to his twin brother? Elladan would be devastated. But with luck, they would not miss Norin and Narwen's 50th birthday celebrations._

_Little did he know that it would be long passed that date when they finally arrived to the Undying Lands..._

**Chapter 4 – Reunions**

_New Imladris, Year 48 of the Fourth Age_

"I have to admit, I am very disappointed," Nimmel whispered, drinking a long sip of her sparkling wine. She was sitting with her friends on a bench near the orchestra, but was paying little attention to the music despite the fact that her granddaughter Norin was one of the minstrels.

"And I am heartbroken," murmured Tialyn. "I know not how to overcome my sadness... This is the worse case scenario Valarie had said we should be prepared for..."

"I am ashamed. Chagrined. Apologetic..." cut Celebrian. "I cannot explain..." She finished her glass of wine quickly, as if she was trying to numb the pain.

"Stop condemning yourself, dear Celebrian. No one blames you. When they finally sail, we will know the reason explaining their absence today. Let us hope that nothing serious happened and pray the Valar that they are in good health... "

"Ladies, please," chided Oropher, gallantly bringing a glass of wine to his beloved wife. Tialyn smiled in thanks, and drank the glass in one gulp. "Please," insisted Oropher, "no more tears, chagrined looks and heavy drinking. This is a wedding, even if this is not quite the expected celebration. Celi waited more than 30 years for this day to happen. You should not ruin the day for my new sister."

Everyone turned to watch Thomas and his mate Celithilil who were dancing in the middle of the Hall in Elrond's manor. Thomas and Celi had delayed their bonding until after the twins' 50th birthday, hoping that Elladan and Elrohir would have sailed and that a big celebration with three consecutive weddings could be organized. The twins' birthday had been celebrated many months before, and still, no notice of the arrival of Elrond's sons was received by the New Imladris people. Norin and Narwen had insisted that Thomas and Celi bond as they had originally planned.

Hence everyone's sad mood despite the joyful occasion a bonding usually was.

Norin left the minstrels after having played her most beautiful pieces with her harp. She had promised Thomas and Celi that she would play their favorites songs, and had been able to do so with all her heart despite the sad feelings invading her soul. She had had visions of Elrohir, all of which were showing them as a couple, and therefore, she had never doubted that their binding would occur. She guessed she had just misinterpreted the exact point in time. Like her family, she had always assumed Elrohir would have sailed for her coming of age. She was disappointed, but she was taking the turn of events much better than Narwen was. She looked for her twin and found her in a corner of the room, sitting between Adam and Gil-galad – and relatively inebriated. Her brothers were trying to control her alcohol consumption, with little success it seemed.

"She does not take the events as well as you do," a male voice whispered behind her.

"Nor do I suffer as much as she does," Norin replied to Elros. "Her fëa has been in constant torment for years. Her presence here is a tribute to the deep feelings she has for Thomas and Celithilil."

"My brother Elrond and Celebrian are very worried. They were convinced their sons would sail before your majority. I hope nothing happened to them."

"I still see them in our future. But I cannot figure out the time frame... Could be tomorrow, like it could be in a century..."

"Narwen will not last that long..."

"No, she will not."

They both looked at the younger twin, who had finished another glass of wine while Gil-galad was asking the servant not to bring any more glasses to their table. Narwen glared at him and stole Adam's glass before emptying it too.

"They should call it a night. Why is Ada not intervening?"

Their parents were busy entertaining their guests, but Valerie caught Elros' gaze and pointed at the table where Narwen was sitting. Understanding his naneth's silent request, Elros walked to her table and whispered to Adam that Narwen should retire.

"Even if you whisper, Elros, I still hear what you think!" Narwen muttered.

"I thought you were too drunk to read me," Elros replied.

"I am not nearly drunk enough, brother, because I am still able to _feel_. The numbness is slow to come. Maybe I should get another drink?"

"No, you will not, Narwen," Gil-galad firmly stated. "It is time for you to go to bed."

"I am no longer a child!"

"Narwen," Adam intervened, "you certainly are not a child anymore, but you are acting like one now. Everyone here understands how you feel, but Norin feels the same and she manages to behave tonight. She even played tonight while you refused to sing."

"Yes, sweet and perfect Norin is not causing a scandal! Do you wish I was more like her?" Narwen spat. "Say it! So many people think she is better than me, and that I should follow her example!"

"No, I do not. I love you the way you are, Narwen. We all do. But if you love Thomas as much as he loves you, you will forget your grief, walk to him and his new wife, congratulate them for the beautiful ceremony and gracefully request permission to retire. Then, you will go home where you will take a sleeping draught."

"A sleeping draught... One night of peace... And then it starts all over again tomorrow morning..."

"Tomorrow, I will bring you to see my parents," Gil-galad decided. "I have not been there in a few months, as my other naneth reminded me in her last letter. The change of air will do you good. You always enjoy visiting their city."

"Yes, I do," Narwen replied dreamily. The manor of the High King Fingon was grand indeed, with its multiple aisles, beautiful paintings and magnificent gardens. The city was busy, with markets three times a week, where she could once again buy vast quantities of rich fabrics for the dresses of the ellith of the Marchwarden's family. "Will you be coming with us?" she asked Adam.

"I cannot. Do you not remember that I have to escort Thomas and Celi during their honeymoon in Alqualondë?"

"I will go with you if you will accept my presence as a replacement." Narwen looked at Elros after his unexpected offer. She was not as close to him as she was to Adam, Oropher and Gil-galad. He was a better companion to Norin, as they both loved to spend hours together in the New Imladris library.

"Are you sure you would enjoy it?" she asked, surprised but touched by his offer. "We will train, ride every afternoon for hours, visit alehouses and get drunk quite frequently, wake up passed lunch time... Adam and Gil-galad are making me live a life of debauchery when we visit King Fingon and Queen Faervel."

"I know that! We hear about your... undertakings all the way to New Imladris! You think I cannot follow you?"

"You have never expressed the inclination for that type of life," Adam said. "I would have invited you before if I had known..."

"Going with you once in a while would be nice," Elros admitted. "Although I am sure our parents will not approve."

"We no longer are elflings under their care," Gil-galad reminded them. "And... Ada cannot say a word about our activities. I have heard he spent multiple centuries living the same kind of life." The four of them sniggered. It was a well-known fact that it had taken someone like their naneth to have him settle down.

Narwen stood too quickly and would have fallen if not for Elros who caught her when she stumbled.

"Let me help you," he offered, leading her to Thomas and Celi who were still dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Narwen gracefully expressed her regrets for her current state, and wished them all the happiness they deserved. She used the number of guests present and the slight headache their thoughts gave her as an excuse to retire. Everyone in the room watched her leave with Elros with growing concern. Where were Elrond's sons?

OoOoO

_Gondor, a few months before_

Elrohir was standing beside Celeborn as they watched the battlefield. The Haradrim had regularly attacked Gondor in the past years, and the elves of Imladris and Ithilien had spend more time on the battlefields than in the safety of their homes. At each battle, as promised, the elves had trained the men of Gondor in the hope that they would be able to protect their kingdom once the elves left Middle Earth for Valinor.

The Haradrim had attacked Gondor once more a few days before, and this was hopefully the last battle, the one that would end this war. King Elessar was directing his men from a small hill to their left, the loyal Legolas beside him again. Elladan was leading the elven warriors in the back of the troops, only intervening when the Gondorians struggled in some areas of the battlefield.

"I give them an hour before they surrender!" Celeborn exclaimed with satisfaction.

"Half an hour," estimated Elrohir. After all, there were almost no more Haradrim alive. "I wish Elladan was not taking such risks," he added, watching his twin slicing their foes to his left and right in agile movements of his sword. He was covered with blood of their enemies, but did not seem to notice.

"Your twin does not think clearly anymore, Elrohir."

Minutes later, the leader of the Haradrim fell under Elladan's blade. His soldiers started running in all directions, but the elves and the Gondorians were waiting for them, ending their miserable lives quickly. Soon, there were only bodies on the ground, and the soldiers started looking for survivors amongst the fallen men of Gondor.

Elrohir and Celeborn joined Elessar and Legolas on the hill, and started discussing the battle and the disposal of the multitude of bodies.

Elladan did not join them. He had no interest in these self-congratulations. All he wanted was for these Haradrim to be finally eradicated so he could sail and be reunited with Narwen. Would she have waited for him? Or would she have bound herself with another ellon? The thought made him wince. He had no idea what he would do if she had not waited to meet him before taking a mate.

At his feet, a Haradrim begged him for something. Unable to understand the man's whispered words, Elladan got closer, only to feel a sudden and agonizing pain in his stomach. He watched in shock the pole coming out of his torso. Below him, the man started to laugh as he had successfully impaled the proud elf with his spear. Elladan only had time to finish him with his sword before he fell on top of his attacker.

On the hill, Elrohir went mad.

OoOoO

"I cannot do anything more, Lord Elrohir," Allison said with helplessness.

Months after the battle, Elladan's wound was not getting any better. Elrohir and Elessar had tried everything they could remember Elrond teaching them but to no avail. It was miraculous that Elladan was still alive after all this time. After much debate, Elrohir had finally decided to bring his brother back to Imladris where Lady Allison could see the wound for herself. He had hoped that a modern surgeon might be more successful. The wound was still open and was now infected, with an unbearable smell coming out of it. Allison had performed a major surgery, repairing the damaged muscles and organs. She had done all she could. Despite her work, the wound was still infected, with greenish pus being drained many times a day. Elladan was in a lot of pain, feverish most of the times and heavily sedated when the fever had not claimed his consciousness.

"It feels like his body is too weak to recover. As if... he was fading. This is the only explanation I can think of."

"Is there no hope?" Lord Celeborn asked.

"I suggest that we sail. Immediately. Maybe Lord Elrond can cure him. Or Narwen's presence."

"Is it not risky to sail while he is in this condition?"

"It is your decision, my lords. But my humble opinion is that he will die if we do not do anything. He already survived the journey between Minas Tirith and Imladris. Give it a try. You have nothing to lose. And pray the Valar they will protect him."

Elrohir and Celeborn just exchanged a look, before Elrohir called for Erestor and Glorfindel.

"I want us to leave Imladris within the week. Can it be done?"

"You want no one left behind?" asked Erestor.

"We are closing Imladris completely."

"What about the Eryn Lasgalen and Ithilien elves?" Glorfindel asked. He knew many elves in Middle Earth were waiting for the twins to sail to journey with them.

"Prince Legolas has not kept anyone with him. His entourage traveled here with us, knowing we would eventually sail."

"I took the liberty to send word to King Thranduil upon your arrival here. He must be on his way by now," Erestor informed them.

"It will be tight, Elrohir, but we will not spare any effort if it means that Elladan will be treated by Elrond," Glorfindel vowed.

Within minutes, everyone in Imladris was busy packing the various items the elves would not date leaving in Middle Earth, like the content of their library or the paintings of their ancestors.

"What is this commotion?" Elladan asked Allison, who was preparing his usual pain draught.

"We are leaving, my Lord."

"Where are we going?"

"To the Undying Lands," she replied, holding his hand. "You will finally see Narwen. I will be reunited with Valerie. I am so happy." She helped him as he drank the medicine.

"It does not feel real," he said with a sleepy voice. "I will believe it when I will be on the ship. If I survive until then..."

"Do not lose hope, Elladan. I swear... I will keep you alive until you finally have my niece in your arms."

She drained his wound once more while he slept, his furrowed brows the only indication that despite the sleep, his body still felt the pain. She replaced his bandages and started packing everything she would need for their journey. She realized she did not have enough medicine for another month, and started gathering the ingredients necessary to prepare a month's supply.

She concentrated on her work, never letting her excitement to soon see her sister and her children take over. She also wanted to introduce her daughter to her entire family, but she kept that thought at bay. One thing broke through her concentration though: Valerie's reaction to the new Emily.

OoOoO

_New Imladris, a few weeks later_

Haldir had to hold his wife against him to control her movements. Valerie was very agitated since the receipt of a note from the Vala Tulkas, letting them know that a ship from Middle Earth had arrived in Alqualondë a few days before. A smaller ship had sailed from Alqualondë to New Imladris, on the river where the Marchwarden's family loved to sail on their speed boats.

Valerie had immediately sent word to her children that were not home in New Imladris, to ensure they would be there on time to welcome their relatives. Gil-galad, Adam and Narwen had been on one of their numerous visits to King Fingon and Queen Faervel, while Oropher and Tialyn had been in their woodland realm. When the small ship appeared on the horizon, only Oropher and his mate had made it back to New Imladris. They were all standing on the pier of the New Imladris river, impatiently waiting for the ship to be closer to the shore.

"Narwen will be upset that she missed Elladan's arrival," Thomas murmured.

"You do not know our sister very well," Norin replied with worry. "She will probably be happy that everyone will notice her absence and interpret it as complete indifference to him."

"And how do you feel, child?" asked Lady Galadriel beside them.

"Probably as nervous as you are, my Lady. You have not seen your husband in how long?"

"48 years. An eternity." Galadriel was breathing deeply, trying to control her nerves. Had Celeborn changed during this half-century? Would he like New Imladris and the Galadhrim city in the trees? Valerie, who had heard her comment, left Haldir's side and walked to her, discreetly holding her hand in the fabric of their skirts.

Elrond was pacing on the pier, Celebrian and Elros unsuccessfully trying to calm him down. Everyone's stress levels were higher than they had ever been, even during the construction of New Imladris. They held their breaths as the small ship stopped beside the _Lady of the Sea II_. Haldir, Finalfin and Elros helped install the gangway between the pier and the ship, and slowly, elves started walking on the walkway, looking for their loved ones.

King Thranduil was the first important elf to reach the pier, and Tialyn walked to him, her arms wide open in invitation. He remained immobile for long seconds, observing his naneth with emotion. He had forgotten how tall she was as compared to most ellith. Her golden locks were shining under the sun, and she was smiling despite the tears that were falling from her gray eyes. She wore an icy blue revealing dress, so different that the mourning wardrobe she used to wear in Middle Earth. She looked young. Content. Serene even. She was the first elleth he had loved, the one who had cared for him all his life, from infancy to adulthood when she had helped him rule Greenwood after the tragic death of his father. She had ruled with him for centuries until she could no longer bear her mate's absence and had sailed to Valinor to finally find some peace. He knew he had missed her, but now that he had her in front of him, he realized the extent of the emptiness she had left behind.

"Thranduil?" Tialyn asked, uncertain. She could not understand why he seemed to hesitate to accept her embrace. Her question took him out of his trance and he grabbed her and held for the longest time, crushing her against his chest until he heard an ellon clear his throat. The ellon was standing right beside them, tall and proud. Kingly.

"Ada?" Thranduil asked, releasing his naneth. Oropher formally bowed, and then embraced his son while Tialyn was wiping her tears.

"I am so glad to see you once more, ion nin - _my son_," Oropher said. "Is my grandson Legolas with you? Tia and I are looking forward to meeting him."

"Legolas did not sail with me. He vowed to remain in Middle Earth until the passing of King Elessar and Queen Arwen."

"But... was this not the last ship that would sail to Valinor?" asked Tialyn, puzzled.

"Yes... He promised to find a way to sail by his own means. I believe he will attempt to build his own ship." A question was burning his lips. He had quickly looked around on the pier and had not seen her. "Has... has my wife been reborn yet?" Thranduil asked, hoping that his mate, who had been killed during an orc attack while she traveled, had been released from the Halls of Mandos.

"No, she has not," Tialyn announced regretfully. She had never met her daughter-in-law and was curious to meet her eventually.

"I suggest that you request an audience with Lord Mandos," Oropher suggested. Hopefully, the Doomsman of the Valar could let them know when Thranduil's mate would be released from his halls.

"I am so glad to see you," Tialyn said, pushing Oropher away, trying to change the subject. "We have to talk, young ellon!" she continued, poking her finger repetitively into his chest. "Explain why you tried to abduct your father when he was an infant? How could you do such a thing to Valarie?"

"I knew you would hear about this..." Thranduil complained.

"Had you hoped your naneth would at least wait until we were in private before chastising you?" Oropher laughed. "Come here, let me introduce you to my family. Naneth!" he called Valerie.

"He calls Lady Valarie _naneth_?" Thranduil whispered to Tialyn.

"Yes. She definitely is his beloved naneth."

"What about Lady Lithil? I do recall her not being particularly fond of sharing her son's attention."

"We hardly see her. Only in social gatherings. Oropher now has happy childhood memories, and the comparison with his first childhood is making his dealings with Lithil very difficult."

In the meantime, Oropher had dragged Valerie and Norin to be reintroduced to his son.

Nimmel screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw her younger sons and their wives and children on the gangway. Finalfin took her arm and led her to them, Haldir following right behind.

"Rumil! Orophin!" The parents and brothers held each other in a common embrace for long minutes, while Nellethiel and Faelwen were definitely looking for someone in the crowd.

"Val! Valarie!" screamed Nellethiel who had finally seen a flash of red hair at the other end of the pier. She ran through the crowd, trying to reach her sister-in-law that was still with Tialyn, Thranduil and Oropher.

"Nellie? Nellie!" Valerie screamed back, running and pushing people around her to meet Nellethiel more quickly. "I missed you! I missed you so much!" Valerie cried in the arms of her first friend in Middle Earth. Faelwen joined them a minute later, and the three sisters-in-law shared a hug for long moments, until Valerie's children interrupted them to kiss their aunts, one of them having been their nanny during their early childhood.

A tall, silvery blonde elleth joined them, holding hands with a small male elfling with the same Lothlorien hair color.

"Arawen?" Valerie asked to the elleth who was probably Rumil and Nellethiel's daughter. She had been born just a few months before Elros and had always been his playmate and accomplice.

"Yes, Aunt Valarie. I am so glad to see you again!"

"Is that your little brother?" she asked, speaking of the elfling that she thought was no more than 20 years old.

"No! This is my son, Othion," Faelwen said proudly. "I thought Orophin would never be ready to have a child!" she snickered. "It took him centuries to be mature enough to court and marry me, I guess hoping to have a child early in our marriage was too much to ask!"

Nimmel appeared beside them, holding Finalfin's hand, and asked Valerie with a trembling voice to introduce her to her daughters-in-law and grandchildren. She was overwhelmed with the joy of being reunited with her entire family.

"Where is Elros?" Looking for her favorite cousin, Arawen had asked Lord Elrond who was standing close by. She had recognized the Imladris lord from paintings that had been hanging on the walls of the Last Homely House. The lord snorted and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It is I, Arawen!" Elros replied, and deciding that a hug was in order, he pulled her against him.

"Elros! You look so much like Lord Elrond!"

"May I remind you that I am his twin?"

"That's right, I guess I forgot. You have changed so much!"

"We were 6 years old when my family sailed, Arawen! For sure, I would be worried if you told me I had not changed at all!" he teased.

"My memories of your family are very vague. You are the one that I remember the most. You and your naneth, actually. I remembered her red, curly hair and her shows of temper when her children misbehaved."

"You remember my naneth's volatile temper? Of all she has done, that's all you remember her about?"

"Do not forget her hair – I did not forget her hair."

"Valar, you still are my _Sillywen_!"

"I had been able to forget that stupid nickname, thanks to being away from you for almost half a century. Please do not start calling me like that again, or I will have to tell everyone you know in New Imladris about some mortifying moments of your childhood," she replied, sure of herself and still trying to boss him around like she did as a child.

"I am not afraid of you," he replied. "I will tell everyone you are a liar, which you were, if I remember correctly."

"Of course I was! It was the best way to get you punished!" The elleth laughed without shame.

Meanwhile, Valerie was looking at the ship, still waiting for her daughter and her sister to appear. She also was waiting for her friends Elladan and Elrohir. She was not quite sure if she would welcome them or flay them alive for their lateness. Unless they had a good excuse, the flaying was more than likely.

She saw her daughter on the gangway, holding Erestor's arm. Emily had not changed at all, physically at least, with her golden skin and her long hair tied into the severe bun she had adopted after her binding with Lord Elrond's First Counsellor. But something about her demeanor was definitely different from her former easy-going and amiable attitude. She held her head high, arrogantly, looking around with cold and analyzing eyes as if assessing if the elves on the pier were worthy of her presence. Valerie noticed her attitude was similar to Erestor's. The couple went to bow respectfully to Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian, ignoring the other elves on the pier.

Valerie made her way to her daughter through the crowd, apologizing as she moved people aside in her haste. Haldir and Thomas were following closely behind, eager to finally be reunited with the missing member of their family. The rest of the children only had vague memories of Emily, images of a sibling who looked like their mother and that used to play with them. Despite the lack of recollection, Oropher, Finalfin and Norin decided to follow too, grabbing Elros on their way.

"Emily!" Valerie cried, interrupting Erestor's formal greetings to his lord. She captured her older daughter in a strong embrace, smiling jubilantly while tears of joy were falling on her cheeks.

"Mother!" Emily chided in a low tone. "Please do not behave inappropriately! Let us wait until we are home for this type of... intimacy." She slowly removed her mother's arms from around her neck.

"What?" Valerie asked, confused. What did Emily mean by this?

In the meantime, Erestor had finished greeting Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian, having expressed his delight in finding his lady in good health after the horrific events that had caused her departure from Middle Earth. Emily nodded to her husband who was looking at her with an expectant look, and went to Lady Celebrian to let her know she shared her husband's felicity in this matter, and to express her pleasure at finally meeting the lady who had left her mark in Imladris.

All the while, Valerie was standing with her arms half lifted, stunned, unable to believe what had just happened. Had Emily actually rejected her, or was she misinterpreting her behavior? A look at her husband and children told her she was not misreading Emily. She had been pushed aside like an annoying distraction. Valerie understood that Emily needed to properly greet Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian, but the rulers of New Imladris were simple people who would have, without a doubt, preferred to witness mother and daughter hugging each other after a 48 years separation than formally being greeted first. The look on Lady Celebrian's face told Valerie she was right. As were the disapproving faces of almost everyone that were close to the Marchwarden's family.

Haldir went to stand beside his mate, hiding his anger behind an indifferent mask. Making a scene on the pier when joyful reunions were still to come was not the wisest move. He coldly greeted his daughter and son-in-law before being interrupted by Glorfindel, who had finally disembarked from the ship. The golden warrior was carrying a small brown-haired elleth in his arm, a living portrait of Allison but for her refined elven features and pointy ears. The seneschal did not care for formalities and hugged each and everyone with a smile, proudly presenting his daughter Hwinnien and being reintroduced to Haldir's now grown children.

Lady Galadriel had joined Valerie in the meantime, offering her some comfort as Valerie kept staring at her daughter who seemed to be purposefully avoiding her gaze. For different reasons, the Lady of Light was sharing her discomfort. She was worrying that Celeborn and the Imladris twins had remained in Middle Earth. Why were they not on the pier yet?

"Where is Allison?" Valerie mumbled. "I need to speak to my sister. I need to understand..."

"Here they are!" Celebrian screamed with relief. Lord Celeborn could be seen at the top of the gateway. He waved to Galadriel and sent her an apologetic smile as he bent and lifted something from the ship's floor, with his hands behind his back. The New Imladris people on the pier froze all at once as they realized that the lord had picked up the front of a stretcher. Beside it, Allison was verifying the state of a patient while one of Elrond's sons was behind, holding the other end of the stretcher. Everyone immediately made the connection. Between Celeborn and a twin could only be the other twin, sick or gravely injured.

Lord Elrond, Lady Celebrian and Lady Galadriel, as family members, moved to the end of the gateway first, to meet their kin and see for themselves if it was Elladan or Elrohir on the stretcher and in what condition.

"Celeborn!" Galadriel said, caressing her husband's cheek. The happy reunion she had imagined would not take place. They shared a sad glance and quickly kissed before turning to the patient as Elrond and Celebrian had already done. Allison was already describing Elladan's state, and how it had deteriorated while they were on the way to Valinor. The twin was emaciated, feverish and his wound was still infected. Allison had run out of pain medicine a few days before and Elladan was in agony, mumbling indistinct words and moaning each time the stretcher moved.

"Elrohir..." he whispered. The younger twin bent to put his ear closer to his brother. "Need... Narwen..."

The family understood that Elladan was looking for his future mate, the only one that could appease his soul. Elrohir straightened and looked at the people standing on the pier, searching for fiery red hair that would certainly shine under the warm summer sun. He recognized Valerie, who bore a shocked expression on her face, and he briefly wondered why, but he had no time to worry for his old friend from Middle Earth. Another red head, Emily, was standing not far from her mother. The only other one on the pier was farther away, an elleth surrounded by many ellyn who were standing somewhat protectively around her. Three other ellith were with them, one he knew was Lady Nimmel, Haldir's naneth while another one was probably Queen Tialyn of the woodland realm, as she definitely had some features in common with King Thranduil. The third was probably someone's mate. He assumed some of the Marchwarden's children were bound by now. There was only one red haired elleth in the group. Not two. One of the twins was missing. Although he selfishly wished it was Norin on the pier, for Elladan's sake he hoped she were Narwen.

Her gaze crossed his and he suddenly felt like he was drowning in her spirit, his fëa immediately making a connection with hers. Norin. She was his Norin. His breathing accelerated and in his agitation, he almost dropped the handles of the stretcher. He closed his eyes to regain come control, but her image was burnt behind his eyelids. She was tall and slender, but delicate like most ellith, and he felt an overwhelming desire to protect her. Her emerald green eyes were remarkable and expressive, standing out in her pale face surrounded by heavy locks of fiery hair. She was elegantly dressed in a simple white silk dress with only an enormous emerald pendant as accessory. He immediately recognized the gem he had given Haldir, asking him to give to Norin when she would be old enough to wear it. The fact she was wearing it for his arrival was doubtlessly a positive prospect.

"Where... Narwen?" asked Elladan again.

"She is not here, brother. Only Norin is here."

"Where?" Elladan repeated feverishly.

"Narwen was visiting King Fingon with her brothers Adam and Gil-galad when we received a note announcing your imminent arrival. They should be here by sunset," Lady Celebrian told her sons. She took Elladan's hand and kissed it.

"We should move him to the healing room," Lord Elrond decided. "Until... Narwen arrives." He exchanged worried glances with his wife and mother-in-law.

"What is wrong?" whispered Lord Celeborn, making sure Elladan would not hear him.

"Young Narwen will not be cooperative. If Elladan needs her to heal..." sighed Lady Celebrian. "She was very upset that Elladan was not in Valinor when she turned 50."

"She has greatly suffered from their separation," added Lady Galadriel.

"What about Norin?" asked Elrohir. He crossed gaze with the Marchwarden's daughter.

"She never expressed her opinion on the matter, as far as I know. But it does not mean that she is not upset... She is very secretive."

Elrohir tentatively smiled to the elleth in question. She violently blushed and lowered her eyes.

"Let's move," decided Lord Celeborn. He and his grandson carried the stretcher on the pier, people making room for them and throwing curious glances at the wounded ellon. Elrohir looked at Norin one last time, and this time around, the elleth held his gaze and smiled gently. He promised himself he would visit her as soon as his brother was settled.

Allison, who was walking beside the group, caught sight of her sister's torn expression. She left her patient for a few seconds and hugged Valerie with as much happiness as the current circumstances would allow.

"I missed you, Val!" she whispered. "I am so glad to finally be reunited with you! We will never be separated again!"

"I missed you too! All this time, I was hoping that you were happy with Glorfindel, that you were not regretting your decision to come with me in this world. I admit I was worried you would decide not to sail and remain with the mortals in Middle Earth!"

"Are you mad? Never! I am bound to Glorfindel forever, and we now have a daughter, which I would never accept to be separated from!"

"I accepted that Emily would remain in Middle Earth with Erestor while I should never have. I missed her every single day of the last 48 years. And she treats me like I am a mere acquaintance!" Valerie whined. "What is wrong? What happened to my daughter?"

"As soon as I am done with Elladan, I will look for you. Do you live in Lord Elrond's manor?"

"We have our own house, near the manor. It is easy to locate, it looks like a roman temple."

"Good. Wait for me tonight." On these words, the healer went back to her patient.

"Meleth_ - love_, I believe Finalfin and I will need to spend some time with Lord Celeborn and Glorfindel." Haldir did not tell his wife that he would also try to speak to his daughter if he saw her at the manor. He too, did not understand what was wrong with Emily. She better have a good explanation for this. He had not seen Valerie so distressed in a long time. "Will you be okay?"

"I will be with her, Ada," Norin said as she came closer. "So will grandmother, Tialyn and Celi. She will not be alone."

"We will be there too," Elros said, Thomas and Oropher nodding in agreement. The three brothers had vague memories of Emily, but they knew that her conduct was inexcusable. They watched as their older sister followed the procession, her arm hooked to her mate's, not sparing a glance for her family still on the pier.

Haldir and Finalfin followed the people to the manor while the rest of their family walked back to their home, surrounding Valerie who was still shocked.

OoOoO

Elladan' head was turned to his right and he was looking at the paintings on the walls as he was carried to the healing room of the manor. Various portraits were hanging on the walls, some of the Valar and many more were likenesses of the family and of important elves of New Imladris. They passed an immense portrait with many elves, and Elladan suddenly asked his carriers to stop and go back so he could watch it more closely.

The stretcher was moved to allow him to see the entire family on the painting. It was the Marchwarden's family, Haldir and Valerie with all their children. Three ellith were sitting on a bench, Valerie in the middle between her twin daughters. Haldir and Finalfin were standing behind the bench, Haldir with his hands on Valerie's shoulders. Adam, Gil-galad and Oropher were on one side, while Thomas and Elros were on the other.

Obviously Finalfin, being Haldir's father and son at the same time, was standing as an equal with Haldir, while the other ellyn were standing as Haldir's sons. The way the ellith were sitting on the bench was very telling, as obviously room was left on the bench for another person to be added. The artist who had painted the portrait had left space to add Emily later on.

Elladan's mind registered all this information in a second, before he directed his attention on the female twins. Both of them were very similar in features. Their eyes were emerald green like their mother's, and they shared the same hair color. This is where the similarities ended with Valerie. The features of the twins were very aristocratic and elvish, with deliciously pointy ears, a small nose and thinner visage. Their skin was not milky white like most ellith, but had a delicate honey color. They were exquisite. Delightful to look at.

One of the twins was wearing a traditional white dress, and her expression was peaceful, smiling while she was holding Valerie's hand. The other elleth was... different. She was smiling, but her expression was harder, colder, and her chin was lifted as in challenge. Her dress had a different design, something that looked like clothing he had seen in Valerie's historical books. The fabric was heavier, in a shade of dark green, with the skirt opening on a white underskirt. The corsage was showing more cleavage than he was used to seeing amongst elven society, but since on the painting Valerie was wearing a similar dress in a red shade, he supposed this was now acceptable in New Imladris. After all, Valerie had always had peculiar taste in clothing, food and music. Her children must have picked that up from her. How many times had he caught Emily eating these fried potato sticks that were too salty to be comestible?

What surprised him is that the whole portrait showed very distinctively the various relationships within the family. Without a doubt, Valerie was the center of the family, with everyone sitting or standing around her, Haldir's protective hands on her shoulders while her hand was being held by the peaceful twin. At the same time, Valerie was holding the hand of the colder, challenging twin, and Adam had a hand on the twin's shoulder while Oropher and Gil-galad's hands were on the bench, right behind her back. Obviously, many family members paid extra attention and care to that twin. Why?

"This is Norin," Celebrian said, pointing the peaceful twin. "And this is Narwen," she continued, pointing the one who wore the green dress.

"I know," whispered Elladan. She did not need to tell him. He knew. Narwen's demeanor showed how much she had suffered from their separation. On each side of the sea, they both had languished. Because of him. Because he had allowed his brother to keep them longer in Middle Earth in order to help Elessar and Gondor. It had been his duty. But it had been done at the expense of his happiness, and Narwen's. And looking at Narwen's portrait, it looked like forgiveness might not be so easily obtained.

OoOoO

Hours later, Elladan was laying in a reclined couch in the private living room, surrounded by his brother, his naneth, his grandmother and Lady Emily. Allison, his dedicated healer, was spending the evening at her sister's house with her young daughter. His ada was in his study with his grandfather Celeborn, Glorfindel, Erestor, Haldir and Finalfin, exchanging news of Middle Earth and Valinor. Elrohir had opted out of this meeting, determined to spend time with the mother he had not seen in centuries.

Elladan was distractedly listening to the conversation, all his thoughts directed to Narwen, wondering when she would arrive in New Imladris with her brothers. He did not notice that Emily was stiffly sitting on her chair, uncomfortable. Nor did her care. Long ago, Valerie's daughter had started to change and had lost all the passion and impulsiveness that made her mother's reputation. She had become strict and slightly arrogant like her husband, and was spending most of her time in the library, becoming somewhat antisocial. Elladan and Elrohir had lost interest and were treating her like another scholar of Imladris and as the wife of their First Counsellor, and not like the daughter of a good friend. He could tell that Galadriel was not pleased with the change, and that his mother was not impressed with Valerie's daughter either.

A commotion was heard in the hallway. Soon, a servant entered and announced the presence of the Marchwarden's children, requesting permission to be introduced in the private living room. Pleased, Lady Celebrian stood to welcome them but stopped when she saw the demeanor of said children. Elladan and Elrohir watched as one by one, the ellyn of the Marchwarden's family entered, followed by an elleth they could not see as she remained behind the ellyn.

"Adam, Gil-galad! You are finally back! I trust you had a safe journey!" Lady Celebrian said. She asked if something was amiss, since they all wore tense frowns.

"Yes, dear Lady Celebrian, our journey was uneventful, thank you," replied Gil-galad politely.

"We have come to discuss with our sister, my Lady," continued Adam. "More specifically, about her unacceptable behavior towards our mother earlier today."

Adam, Gil-galad, Oropher, Thomas and Elros were glaring at Emily, and the half-elven elleth lifted her chin in the arrogant manner she had adopted in the past decades. Only Lady Galadriel could read how uncomfortable she really was under that cold mask.

"How could you?" asked Thomas, his usual peaceful manners gone, replaced by acrimony. The ladies had never seen him so displeased. Thomas was a serene minstrel who brought joy to everyone with his unprecedented musical talent and willingness to play at any time for anyone who requested it. "How could you, Emily? Our mother was so enthusiastic to see you after being separated for half a century!"

"There was nothing wrong with my attitude," Emily replied, nevertheless not quite capable of holding the angry gazes of her brothers. "I was respectful to our parents."

"Respectful?" spat Adam, losing some of his control. "Respectful?" he repeated, not quite able to believe what he had just heard.

"Are you deaf?" his sister asked defiantly. "Respectful is the word I used. Do you need a definition? I knew you never were a scholar, but it seems that as part of your warrior education, a minimum of culture was forgotten."

Emily blushed when she realized too late that she had just insulted all her brothers but Thomas in one sentence. Disbelief was quickly followed by outrage on their faces.

Lady Galadriel hissed in displeasure, while a feminine snort was heard behind the line of brothers.

Elladan and Elrohir were wondering who was the elleth behind the brothers, but were sure by then that it was not Valerie. Oh no. If it had been Valerie, Emily would probably be dead by now. It was fairly possible that either Norin or Narwen was in the room. Their hearts started beating wildly, knowing one of their mates was in the room with them, very close. She only had to move a little between Oropher and Gil-galad for them to see her.

"We will forget these words for now, Emily," Oropher said stiffly. "But rest assured that a separate discussion will take place about your opinion on our education very soon. Just keep in mind that some of us here are truly millennia old, and that the very little knowledge you have acquired in your 68 years of life cannot compare to what we know."

"I was merely talking about Adam..." Emily said proudly, nevertheless trying to repair her blunder. The additional comment did not seem to impress her brothers.

"Our mother is at home, being comforted by our sister, her own sister and our mates," Oropher continued. "We have come to get an explanation about what happened on the pier this morning. And we will not leave until we get it."

"There is nothing to explain. If you wish to hear something else, be ready for disappointment."

"Is that all you have to say?" Elros asked. "You are our sister. Our parents told us about you. About how much of a pleasant elleth you were. Even Adam, Thomas and Oropher have some memories of you. Were they that wrong?"

"I cannot comment. I have no idea what they told you about me," Emily said defensively. She could feel their disapproval, and was upset by it. After all, she had helped her mother raise her little brothers until she got married with Erestor.

"Narwen?" asked Oropher. "Can you help us?"

Emily, Elladan and Elrohir watched as the elleth that had been behind the brothers made her way in the front. Elladan detailed her eagerly, knowing she was his fëa-mate, the one that would complete him and bring peace to his soul. She was everything he had seen on the painting, and so much more. Taller than he expected, she was standing between her brothers as an equal, her shoulders and arms clearly showing she had had warrior training. But she was still very feminine, with a dress emphasizing on her sensuous curves. Right now, she was gazing at Emily, her browns frowning in concentration. Everything in her screamed determination and self-confidence. He liked it. He did not care for a sweet elleth as a mate. He wanted a mate that would challenge him, keep him on his tiptoes at all times, like he had seen her mother do with Haldir for decades. Yes, she was a good match for him. If only she could stop looking at Emily and look at him instead. Why was she watching her sister like that?

"Now, now, children," chided Lady Galadriel. "I am not quite sure it is fair to have Narwen intrude in Emily's mind on her first day here. She should have been advised..." Oropher cut her effectively by lifting his hand. As King of the woodland realm, he was on equal footing with Galadriel, and could do as he pleased without fear of reprimand and disfavor.

"So?" asked Adam to his younger sister.

Narwen's eyes were now full of contempt. "She is not worth our time, brothers. We should go back home, to our family."

"What lies will you tell my brothers?" asked Emily, insulted. She did not believe that her sister had read her mind. She did not realize that Narwen's ability had exponentially grown since the last time Emily had seen her at 2 years old.

"You are right," Gil-galad said, taking Narwen's hand and kissing it. "Let us go back to Naneth, she needs her children around her."

None of her brothers were now looking at Emily. They were all watching Narwen with fondness, as if she was the next best thing since the invention of the wheel. That would not do. That little liar may get the affection of her younger brothers, but surely, she could not steal Thomas and Adam from her! They did not even share the same father! "Adam? Thomas? You will believe her over me?"

Adam looked at her with faked confusion. "Are you saying that I should trust you more than her?"

"Of course! I am your sister! She is merely a half-sister to us."

"This is where you are wrong, Emily," Thomas replied for his brother. He was not concealing his disgust for her last comment. "We are a tightly knit family, Emily. You must have forgotten that as you have been alone for decades."

"Between us, there is no such thing as half-brothers and half-sisters," continued Oropher. "Even for the reborn ones amongst us. We have one naneth and one ada, and many brothers and sisters. We are the biggest family in Valinor, and are proud of it!"

"Thomas! Adam! You have known me longer than you have known Narwen!" Emily claimed, sure that this fact could not be denied.

"You are wrong again, Emily," Adam continued, his arm snaking around Narwen's waist, pulling her against him. "We spent 15 years together before we sailed and you remained in Middle Earth. I have been with Norin and Narwen for 50 years now... If my math is correct... Mind you, how could I do such a calculation with my deficient warrior education?" he asked, bringing back her insult in the conversation.

Narwen smiled triumphantly to Emily. There was a bit of cruelty in her eyes when she told Emily that none of them would tolerate their naneth to be hurt by someone outside of their family.

"What does that mean?" Emily asked, unsure of the implications of that comment.

"It means that we do not consider you part of our family anymore," clarified Gil-galad, speaking for his siblings who nodded in approval.

"Come on, let us go home," Elros decided. "Naneth needs us."

Emily was stunned, She watched them leave, her mouth slightly open. This was by far worse than any expectations she had had about her family reunion. She knew she had put her foot in her mouth numerous times that evening, but at the same time, she told herself that Narwen had turned their siblings against her. The younger elleth surely wanted the exclusivity of their brothers' attention and was prepared to do anything to keep it.

Elladan watched the siblings leave the room, and could not stop himself from saying his mate's name to get her attention. She had not even looked at him once during the whole encounter. Hearing her name, Narwen turned around and looked at him for a few seconds. He saw her take in his sickly look, and he cursed his battle wound not for the first time in the past months. What kind of first impression was he making? Surely not a good one, since after a few seconds of pity, her gaze turned cold and she turned around to follow Gil-galad who was pulling on her arm.

Silence reigned in the living room for long minutes. When the other ellyn joined them later in the evening, they wondered what had happened since everyone looked depressed and shocked.

"Did we get ill news?" Lord Elrond asked.

"I fear we have just witnessed the tearing apart of your family, Marchwarden," Lady Celebrian said.

"I beg your pardon?" Haldir asked.

"Your children just pronounced the estrangement of Emily..." Lady Galadriel explained.

"Not the wisest move," commented Finalfin, "but I understand their anger. My son, I will let you deal with your daughter. I will join my siblings to comfort our naneth. Ladies," he said, bowing to Lady Galadriel and Lady Celebrian.

The twin brothers laughed feably, finding strange how Finalfin was calling Haldir his son and Valerie his naneth, while his brothers and sisters were his siblings and Emily was Haldir's daughter. What a strange rebirth this one had been! The Valar did have a sense of humor!

"I too, will go see my mate," Haldir said, calling his father back. "You and I will be discussing your attitude towards your mother, young lady," he said to Emily, and his face promised that this discussion would not be a pleasant one indeed.

This was too much for Emily. She jumped from the couch and left the room to hide her tears. Lord Erestor called after her, unhappy that his wife had left the living room without properly greeting good night to the lords and ladies present. She disregarded him. She had had enough lectures for the evening.

* * *

I hope this chapter about the reunion of Elladana and Narwen, and Elrohir and Norin was up to your expectations! PLease just take a few seconds to let me know your comments. I would love to hear from you!

Annielle


	5. Running away from the pain

_Chapter 4 ended with:_

"_I too, will go see my mate," Haldir said, calling his father back. "You and I will be discussing your attitude towards your mother, young lady," he said to Emily, and his face promised that this discussion would not be a pleasant one indeed. _

_This was too much for Emily. She jumped from the couch and left the room to hide her tears. Lord Erestor called after her, unhappy that his wife had left the living room without properly greeting good night to the lords and ladies present. She disregarded him. She had had enough lectures for the evening._

**Chapter 5 – Running away from the pain**

Elrohir was distractedly playing with his food, wondering how he could escape the plans that his naneth was making for the day. As much as he would like to visit every corner of New Imladris and the Galadhrim city in the forest nearby, the only place he really wanted to visit that day was Haldir's home. Norin's home to be more precise.

The breakfast was taking place in the private dining room, as Celebrian was not ready to share her son with the rest of New Imladris yet, at least not during meal times. She had spent most of the night with Elrond, at Elladan's bedside, watching him sleep and taking care of his wound. She was exhausted, but would nevertheless not waste an hour sleeping if it meant an hour without Elrohir.

"My daughter, do you not realize that Elrohir is not listening to you?" Galadriel asked Celebrian. "His thoughts are directed towards a sweet elleth that we both like..."

"Oh really? You cannot even spare a day for your naneth and will abandon me to go meet an elleth?" Celebrian asked her son.

"Well..." Elrohir hesitated. He did not know his mother anymore. She definitely had changed during their long separation. He had noticed she was displaying her emotions more than in his memories. She used to be serene but a little distant, only showing affection to her family when in private. But since his arrival the day before, she had had numerous times an open attitude with everyone, and had expressed her opinions in a way that reminded him of Valerie. His naneth's protest about his desire to spend time with Norin surprised him, but he also understood that his mother needed him. He could very well wait another day before going to visit his future mate. He hoped she would not think it meant he did not care about her. Maybe he should write her a note, explaining he had some business to take care of today and requesting permission to visit her tomorrow?

His musing was interrupted by the laughter of his mother and grandmother, who had all this time read his thoughts on his face. "Do not worry about us, my son. We will have the rest of eternity to catch up. You can go visit our dear Norin. She must be as impatient as you are!"

They were interrupted when a servant introduced Emily in the room. The elleth looked terrible. The shadows under her eyes and her paleness were clear indications of a sleepless night. Her hair was not braided and she was wearing the same dress than the day before.

"Emily?" asked Galadriel. "What is wrong, my child?" She could read the tension and confusion in the elleth's mind. She remembered the young elleth who had grown in Lothlorien, and was trying to reconcile these memories with the cold elleth she had seen the day before.

"I was wondering if you would be kind enough to tell me the way to my parents' house?" the elleth requested in a low, unsure voice.

"Of course! The house is on the West side of the city, a small manor with many columns and high stairs in the front. Did you not see it yesterday when we came back from the pier?"

"I... I did not see much on my way here. My attention must have been directed elsewhere," Emily lamely replied.

"I know where it is, I definitely saw it last night. I had never seen such a house!" Elrohir exclaimed. "The architecture was unfamiliar."

"It is a roman-style manor, something from the other world. It was a gift from Haldir to Valarie."

"I will try to find it," Emily replied, bowing to take her leave.

"Wait!" Celebrian called. "Elrohir will go with you, he knows where it is," she said, smiling to her son. "We can explore New Imladris together later today or tomorrow."

Elrohir was on his feet in mere seconds. "Thank you for understanding, Naneth!" he whispered in her ear before giving her a tender kiss and doing the same to his grandmother.

He took Emily's arm and led her to the front door, in a hurry to get to the Marchwarden's house. They met Nellethiel at the door, and the healer decided to join them for a visit to her sister-in-law.

Emily was silent, not even looking at the houses and various shops along the way. Many elves were bowing to Elrohir, recognizing their lord's son. They were also glancing curiously at the ellith with him, rightly assuming that the red-head was Lady Valarie's eldest daughter who had just arrived from Middle Earth with her mate Lord Erestor. A former Imladris tailor stopped them when they walked by his shop, and inquired about the health of his brother Elladan. Elrohir realized that by now, the entire town knew that his twin was unwell and in dire need of his father's unparalleled healer talents.

After spending a few minutes exchanging news with the ellon, Emily and Nellethiel started showing signs of impatience and Elrohir politely greeted the shopkeeper and guided them towards the Marchwarden's house. Emily was looking at the manor with awe, mumbling something about not believing her eyes.

"Care to explain?" Elrohir asked.

"This house was designed like a roman house. It is... incredible. I feel like I am back in my world, but thousands of years before my time. It is like reliving history! I wonder if there is a garden in the middle of the house, like in the roman domus? There should be one, Ada is always very thorough when respecting traditions. I wonder how they did it? They must have had a book about the roman empire!"

"You are still surprised by what your parents accomplish? My ada told me last night that your naneth was key in the construction of New Imladris, managing the entire construction site in two major phases. How can this house be surprising you?"

"I see your point. But... this house is so big!"

"So is your fam..." Elrohir stopped short, remembering that the vast majority of her siblings had pronounced Emily a stranger to the family just the night before.

"What surprises me," commented Nellethiel, impressed by the roman house, "is that Val and Haldir went from a talan in Lothlorien to a mansion like this one, in a busy city no less. Val has turned a proud Silvan elf into a Noldor living in a town! This is hilarious! Wait until Rumil sees this! There will be no end to his teasing!"

An elleth opened the door when they knocked, and watched them with interest. She bowed and greeted them politely. Behind her, somewhere in the house, a harpist was playing one of Elrohir's favorite melodies.

"Please do come in," she invited them. "My name is Cilil, I am the housekeeper. I am assuming that you are Lord Elrohir?" she asked.

"Yes, and this is Lady Nellethiel, healer and wife of the Marchwarden Rumil Finalfinion."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Nellethiel. Lady Valarie has told me a lot about you. She is very happy that you are finally here, and she hopes that you will spend much time together."

"I am planning to!" exclaimed Nellethiel with humor. "You have no idea how boring Lothlorien was after her departure!"

"Lady Valarie has a particular talent to entertain us, whether she realizes it or not." Cilil was able to say this with a straight face, only her eyes betraying her mirth.

"You know her well, Cilil," Elrohir laughed, happy to see that obviously, Valerie was treating her staff like family or friend.

Cilil turned to Emily, her eyes losing the joy they held before. "I suppose that you are Lady Emily?"

"Yes," Emily replied, understanding that even the servants in her mother's house were aware of what had happened the day before.

"They are gathered in the music room this morning."

They followed the housekeeper in a hallway, noticing that the house was indeed a rectangle with an open garden in the middle. There were two floors, with bedrooms on the second floor while the main living areas were concentrated on the first level. As they walked to the music room, the sounds of the harp were getting louder and louder. The minstrel had obviously an immense talent. None of them had ever heard such virtuosity with that instrument. Cilil finally stopped in front of double doors, and opened them quietly, gesturing to be silent not to disturb the harpist.

They entered the room and only saw four ellith. Three of them were listening to one of the twins, who was sitting behind an enormous harp, her hands moving very fast on the strings, creating the enchanting music they had been hearing from the front door. At their entrance, the three listeners turned to them with surprise while the musician, fully absorbed by her song, did not notice their presence.

All present kept listening to the music until, a few minutes later, the last notes were heard and the elleth finally opened her eyes to look at her family. Her eyes went wide when she noticed they had guests who had been listening to her too.

Nimmel stood and walked to the visitors, welcoming them in the absence of her daughter-in-law.

"Lord Elrohir, it is a pleasure to finally see you again!" she said, bowing to him respectfully.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Nimmel," the ellon replied gallantly.

"And Nellethiel! I am glad you decided to visit us quickly, I am impatient to get to know you better," she said to Rumil's mate. "Faelwen did not come with you?"

"Faelwen was busy with her son, but she will probably be visiting later today with Orophin."

At last, Nimmel turned to Emily. "And you must be Emily," she said, observing the elleth that was her granddaughter, but that had been rejected by her siblings just the night before. Nimmel had lived many millennia, and knew that she should not judge the troubled elleth in front of her before understanding what had happened in the last 50 years. Unfortunately, most of her grandchildren did not have such patience and understanding, and words had been exchanged that would have been better left unsaid until everyone could quietly discuss the issue at hand.

She observed Emily, saw her tired face, her slightly panicked eyes, and took pity of her. She gently pulled her into an embrace, which the elleth accepted with relief. "I am your grandmother, my name is Nimmel," she murmured, and Emily returned her embrace, putting her head on Nimmel's shoulder, even if Haldir's naneth was much smaller than her. She was the first person to welcome her in such a gentle manner. Her inner voice told her she might have received many of these hugs if she had behaved appropriately the day before, but what was done was done, and she now had to live with the consequences. But it made Emily feel better to know that at least one person in her family was welcoming her. They hugged for a long time, before Nimmel finally released Emily.

Emily and Nellethiel were wondering which one of the twins the harpist was, but Elrohir already knew it was Norin. Not only the twin was still wearing his emerald pendant, but his fëa had recognized her without a doubt.

Nimmel made the presentations. "The lovely young lady here is the latest addition to our family, Celithilil, who got married a few months ago to Thomas. She is also a harpist." Nellethiel noticed a second harp in a corner of the room. There were many cases containing instruments all over the room. Without a doubt, Thomas had lived up to the prophecy!

"I was Norin's teacher for a time, but the pupil has long ago surpassed the master," Thomas' mate said with modesty.

"This is Queen Tialyn of the Woodland Realm, Oropher's mate and mother of King Thranduil."

"Call me Tia," the elleth said to Elrohir and Nellethiel. She purposely avoided looking at Emily. Tialyn loved Valerie dearly, and had attended the family gathering the night before. She had taken her side, and unfortunately for Emily, she did not have Nimmel's immense pool of forgiveness and understanding.

"And last but not least, this is Norin." The harpist left her instrument and walked to their guests. She welcomed her aunt Nellethiel with a small hug, happy to finally meet the elleth her naneth spoke about many times in the past. "Can I call you Nellie like my mother does? I have spent decades hearing about Nellie, it seems strange to call you Aunt Nellethiel!"

"You can call me Aunt Nellie then, this is how your siblings were calling me when they were younger," the healer replied with pleasure.

Norin turned to Emily, wanting to get this out of the way before finally spending time with Elrohir. "Good morning, Emily," she welcomed her sister. "I am glad to finally meet you. I hope you will not be disappointed by our home, although you will be living at the manor with Lord Elrond's family."

"The house is beautiful," Emily said with sincerity.

"Ada made the plans himself with Lord Elrond's architect, and he managed its construction in secret. Naneth says he is lucky that it is perfect, otherwise she would have made him demolish it and rebuild it with only a hammer and three nails."

Elrohir laughed out loud. "This sounds like something Valarie would say! Valar, how I missed her!"

Norin turned to him with a shy smile, happy to see that Elrohir liked her mother very much. She turned back to Emily. "Will we not... greet each other properly?" Her older sister looked at her, puzzled. Norin slowly came closer and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Welcome home," she murmured.

"Now, Lord Elrohir, I believe it is time for us to be properly introduced." Elrohir was pleased to see that Norin, although of a quiet character, had some self confidence and strength.

"Lady Norin, you are an enchanting sight for the sore eye," he said, taking her delicate hand in his and kissing it gallantly. He did not release it and instead, pulled her to the nearest couch where they both sat side by side.

Everyone sat around them and an uncomfortable silence reigned until finally Emily decided to break it.

"Where is... my mother?" she asked. "I would like to see her."

"She is not here," Tialyn replied curtly.

"And my father?"

"Ada and most of _our_ brothers are sailing on the river. They are racing with their speed boats as they do each time they need some kind of distraction. They were even planning to reach the sea and maybe go to Alqualondë."

"And _our_ naneth?" Emily asked, standing corrected about the usage of the right possessive adjectives. "Is she with them? Will she be back soon?"

"I am sorry, Emily," Nimmel said, "your mother left last night with Gil-galad and Narwen. They have decided to go spend some time with Gil-galad's first parents, High King Fingon and Queen Faervel."

"For how long?" Emily asked, panic rising again.

"For as long as it takes for her to recover from... your arrival," Tialyn said coldly, nevertheless softening her words from the original ones she had wanted to use. Annoying presence. Selfish brat. Disrespectful daughter unworthy of kissing her naneth's feet. _Bitch_ – that English word that had no Sindarin or Quenya equivalent. The choice of words was abundant.

Tialyn, Nimmel, Norin and Celithilil recalled the events of the prior night.

OoOoO

_Memories of the four ellith - the night before_

The four of them had been surrounding Valerie who had been sitting on the couch with her sister, holding hands. Allison had been describing for the last hour how Emily had slowly changed in the past 50 years.

"But why? Why?"

"Her bond with Lord Erestor... It is like nothing I have seen before. Not that I have seen many bonded couples since my arrival in this world, but they are, by far, the oddest match I have seen. Is this even possible? A bonded couple this severely mismatched?"

"I have never seen such a thing," Tialyn had commented.

"Neither have I," Nimmel had continued, "but I have heard about another couple like this. They lived in Doriath in the First Age."

"And?" Allison had inquired.

"And... They fought all the time and annoyed everyone around them. The ellon was a warrior, he died in battle after a few centuries of marriage. The elleth lives in Alqualondë while his fëa is still in the Halls of Mandos."

"After all this time?" Celithilil had exclaimed. "How can she live without her mate? For three ages?" This had been inconceivable for the newlywed elleth.

"Allison?" Valerie had asked, wanting to bring the subject back to her daughter. She could not have cared less about this unknown couple, despite how sad their story had been. "Please tell me more!"

"I have nothing more to tell you, Val! She was unhappy, and with time, she became a bitch. She went from sad, to constantly sulking, to angry at the entire world, including myself and her own mate, all within a decade. Then, she lost hope... She abdicated... She settled for being arrogant and insufferable and has been for the last 40 years."

"Did you see how she treated me? I was nothing more than a stranger to her! I felt like a pathetic elleth trying to get her attention! Why would she treat me like that if her marriage is difficult? Why is she not seeing me as a mother who could help her in this difficult situation?"

"Are you asking me why she is treating you like _shit_? I have no _fucking_ idea!" Allison had hammered.

The four ellith had stared at the sisters, unused to this colorful language. It had been clear to them that Allison was about to explode. The situation would have been funny if Valerie had not been breaking down. A commotion had been heard at the door, and Valerie's other children had entered the room, various expressions of disappointment and fury on their faces.

"All this time, I was waiting for her," Valerie had been crying at that point, her face hidden behind her trembling hands. "I thought of Emily every single day, wondering what she was doing, hoping she was happy, imagining the children she was having, because Emily wanted children. I pictured her arriving in New Imladris, serene, surrounded with at least two elflings. I saw her in this house, having dinner with all of us, I even planted her favorite flowers in my garden so she would enjoy spending time with us here! With Elros, I bought rare books that I knew she would treasure..."

Narwen's voice had stopped her mother's litany. "It seems you have been preparing all this in vain, Naneth. This daughter of yours is not worth your time. Might as well forget her instead of torturing yourself."

Valerie had looked at her children, and at Narwen in particular, wondering what had happened to deteriorate the family's situation even more.

"Where have you been?" Tialyn had inquired to Oropher, asking the question Valerie had not dared ask. "You disappeared right after dinner. Adam, Narwen and Gil-galad did not even have time to rest after their long journey!"

"We had more pressing issues to take care of," he had replied coldly. Oropher had hoped his mother would not ask any questions. None of them had wished to repeat what Narwen had read in Emily's mind.

"What issues? Did you see Emily? What did she say?" Valerie had inquired against his hope.

"She spoke very little," Gil-galad had said reluctantly. "And the little she said was insulting to all of us."

"She insulted you?" Tialyn had asked, not believing her ears. That poor excuse of an elleth had dared insult three kings and their family?

Valerie had been floored. "She insulted you too," she had mumbled. "She wants out of our family, does she not?" she had asked, afraid of the answer but determined to hear it nevertheless.

"I would not say it like that," Elros had said, kneeling in front of his mother. He had taken her hands in his, gently rubbing his thumbs on her wrists to soothe her. "We... we told her she was no longer part of our family."

"Because she insulted you?" Nimmel had asked, disbelief clear in her voice. "I heard Narwen call you, her brothers, morons and dimwits at least twice a week since she started to speak. You never reacted this way."

"Emily believes it is Naneth's fault. She is blaming Naneth for her failures! She is angry at her, she hates her! I read it in her mind!" Narwen had cried. "How could we accept that, grandmother? How could we accept that she detests the elleth that we love the most?"

"Narwen!" Norin had yelled. "Stop it! Some things are better left unspoken!"

But it had been too late. Valerie had perfectly understood what her youngest daughter had said. "She hates me?" she had asked Elros who was still kneeling in front of her. Her son had simply snaked his arms around her waist, and she had put her head on his shoulder. Narwen had been at her side an instant later, hugging her mother from behind.

"I love you, Naneth, I love you so much!" Narwen had cried, breaking down too. "I am so sorry! I promise I will love you even more than before, I will love you for two daughters, I swear!" Valerie had lifted her head from Elros' shoulder and caressed Narwen's cheek gently. But Narwen had not stopped, overwhelmed by the sadness she had read in her mother's mind. "Of all people, I was the best person to know what a wonderful naneth you are! The best one there is for us! You have been taking care of me for decades, helping me with my constant struggle to live with a tormented fëa and an obtrusive power that I cannot seem to control... Only you has been able to soothe me... Please let me help you, let me love you like you deserve. Forget Emily, you have us, Naneth, you have me and all of us..."

Everyone had listened to her with shock, hearing for the first time Narwen open her heart so frankly. These conversations were usually kept secret between Valerie and her twin daughters. Seeing Narwen in such a fragile emotional state had been upsetting, and seeing Valerie broken had been even worse. She had always been strong, the pillar of the family...

"My Narwen, my daughter... Do not fear, I know how much you love me, my sweetheart. I cannot read your mind, but I can read your heart! Do not torment yourself, my little love," Valerie had said, holding her youngest daughter. "I will recover... I just need... time. Time to think, time to accept the situation and recover from the shattering disappointment..."

"If you need time, Mother, than time you shall have," Adam had declared, looking at his brothers. "When we left King Fingon, the spring festival was about to start, and Narwen was very disappointed to miss it. I suggest that you go with her. It will provide you with pleasant distractions. There will be music, celebrations, flowers everywhere..."

"You want me to leave New Imladris?" Valerie had asked.

"Just for two weeks," Gil-galad had suggested, thinking Adam's idea was great. "Faervel was really disappointed when we left two days ago. Narwen had promised to design a dress for her, a gown inspired by that history book of yours, the one on clothing throughout the ages in your world."

Valerie had looked at Nimmel and Tialyn, the only two ellith who could have understood her dilemma. If she left, she would not be able to see Emily and try to fix things with her. On the other hand, she would avoid being hurt even further, should Emily be unpleasant. But could a mother renounce her child?

"She will still be there in two weeks," Nimmel had said with wisdom. "And you need some time to think things through before you see her again."

Valerie had looked at Tialyn, who had carefully avoided her gaze. She had known her friend was not as forgiving as Nimmel. In her situation, she would have retaliated, daughter or not.

"Please Nana," Narwen had insisted, "let's go, just the two of us. Let me take care of you this time. You will not regret it."

"The three of us," Gil-galad had corrected. "I hope you do not think I would let two of my favorite ellith roam alone in Valinor without protection!"

"What about Haldir?" Valerie had asked. She did not like being separated from her mate for weeks at a time. She did not sleep well when they were not together.

"He should stay here," Nimmel had recommended. She had known Haldir would be able to speak to his daughter before Valerie's return, and knowing her son, the tongue lashing this child would get could only put some sense into her confused head.

"We will be with Ada," Elros had told Valerie. "We will take care of him. Tomorrow, we will go race at the river. We might even decide to go to the sea! It has been a long time."

"That's right," Oropher had approved. "We have not sailed in almost a month. Let's plan a long journey, a few days, just us ellyn!"

"And what about us?" Tialyn had asked wickedly. She had had no interest for this trip, but had wanted to put emphasis on the fact that she, along with Nimmel, Norin and Celithilil, would be left alone for a few days.

"I am sure our husbands will bring us some nice gifts from Alqualondë to thank us for our patience and understanding, right, Thomas?" Celithilil had asked.

"Of course, my love," her new husband had told her courteously.

"What about me?" Norin had asked. "Who will buy me a gift?"

"I will," Elros had said. "I am sure I can find a little something inexpensive just for you," he had teased.

Norin had closed her eyes for an instant and had suddenly smiled. "Oh no, it will not be inexpensive! And I will like it!"

Narwen had pulled her mother out of the couch, and the ellith had followed them to her bedroom to prepare a small luggage for the journey. When Haldir and Finalfin had arrived a few minutes later, they had approved of both plans, and Valerie had been on her way to visit King Fingon's realm before the sun was down.

OoOoO

_Back to the next morning_

"Both Mother and Ada are gone?" Emily asked, disappointed.

"Yes, they are," Norin confirmed. "Along with all my brothers and sister. We are alone for a few days."

"I see," Emily replied. She remained seated but stopped participating in the conversation. Nimmel, Tialyn and Celithilil were speaking with Nellethiel, exchanging various news about people they knew, and describing what their lives had been in the past centuries. Norin and Elrohir were listening, not quite comfortable to talk in front of the ellith.

"I have to go," Emily suddenly declared, standing quickly.

Elrohir was not ready to leave immediately. He exchanged a look with Norin and saw it was the same for her. He looked at Nimmel, who as grandmother, was the parental figure for Norin in the absence of her parents. "Lady Nimmel, if you do not mind, I would like to visit your garden with Lady Norin..."

"Of course, Lord Elrohir, I am sure my daughter-in-law will be pleased to know you have visited her garden."

Both Norin and Elrohir stood and they left the music room to go sit in Valerie's garden.

"I... Would you please send me word once Mother or Ada are back home?" Emily asked.

"We will," Nimmel assured. Nellethiel decided to go back with Emily, not sure how the elleth was really feeling. Better make sure that Valerie's daughter made it safely home.

OoOoO

"This garden is beautiful," Elrohir said. "I had never seen a garden that was within the perimeter of a house. This is great! When it is sunny outside, you benefit from a very private garden, where no strangers can bother you..."

There were sitting on a bench in the middle of Valerie's garden. He was looking around him, realizing that the entire manor was built around this garden. From there, he had a complete view of the house, a perfect rectangle with the main hallways opened on the garden, with magnificent marble railings on the second floor. When sitting in the garden, you could see each family members as they attended to their affairs, walking from a room to another, and going up and down the floors with the two wide staircases that were located at both ends of the house. Strange architecture indeed, that did not give much privacy to the occupants, but considering how each elf living there was reluctant to move out, it could only mean that it worked perfectly well for this tight-knit family.

"I am in agreement with you, Lord Elrohir. But I have to admit, this garden also has its shortcomings. Let me assure you, when it is pouring rain, the humidity remains in the house for days. And when rain falls sideways, the hallways get pretty wet!"

"I did not think of that. Does it rain frequently in Valinor?"

"Rarely. Three times a year at the most. So the benefits of this architecture far surpasses its inconveniences."

"Please, do not call me Lord Elrohir."

"But you are the son of Lord Elrond!"

"And you are also the daughter of a lord."

"This is not the same, we are far from being on equal footing!"

"But one day, we will be, Norin. I do not believe we should fool ourselves and act like we are merely finding each other attractive." Norin blushed prettily under his gaze.

"My parents told me the seer talents you had as a child have greatly developed."

"Yes," Norin confirmed.

"You have seen us, did you not?"

"Yes, I have." Elrohir looked at her expectantly, hoping to get more details. "We will be bound one day, but I cannot determine when. The timing is not very clear in my visions."

"If it were only up to me, we would be together very soon. But I want us to get to know each other properly."

"I feel like I already know you," Norin mumbled for herself, but Elrohir heard her nevertheless. He lifted her chin to read in the eyes how truly she believed her words. The connection between them had been immediate. Their longing to be bound was almost unbearable.

"Your sister Emily is the living proof that fëa-mates should not rush to be bound. Sometimes, despite the connection, some mates are so different that their life is miserable. I want to give you time. Furthermore, you are the daughter of a lord, I should treat you with the respect you deserve. We should have a one-year betrothal before we are bound."

"And how long before we are betrothed?"

"It will leave this decision up to you, Melamin - _my beloved_."

"Then you can ask my parents for my hand in marriage as soon as my naneth is back," Norin said, watching Elrohir closely, half expecting him to ask her to delay this conversation a bit more.

He only smirked. "Are you not an impatient little one?" He lifted her chin slightly higher, and slowly brought his head down, his lips almost brushing her own, but not quite touching. "I was hoping you would say that," he finally said before caressing her mouth with his.

"Well, that was quick!" a female voice exclaimed near them. Both Elrohir and Norin jumped away from each other, trying to regain their composure. Tialyn was standing in front of them, laughing nervously. "Lord Elrohir, I suggest that you keep your hands... and lips to yourself until you have properly spoken to Haldir and Valarie. After all, Norin has many brothers who are fiercely protective of her... innocence. I do not doubt you are an accomplished warrior, but you would be outnumbered... by far."

"I will keep that advice in mind, Queen Tialyn."

"It would be best for all of us."

OoOoO

"Finalfin tells me with had a nice trip, my son."

Haldir had been back home for a few hours, relaxing in his bedroom with a glass of wine when Nimmel had entered his room. It felt so empty without Valerie's lively presence. He missed her dearly. How had he managed it when he had been at the borders for weeks at a time back in Lothlorien?

"Yes, Naneth. These speed boats are the best thing I could get for my sons and I. The adrenaline rushes we get when racing are amazing... and they can take your mind away from the worst worries, believe me! We all have come back less tense."

"Your daughter requested to be sent word of your arrival."

"Narwen? Is Valerie ready to come back home?" he asked, hopeful.

"I meant your daughter Emily, Haldir." He did not reply. "She came here a few days ago. She was disappointed that neither of you was here to receive her."

"I have not yet decided what I would do with her. I hesitate between bending her over my knee and giving her the spanking she deserves and trying a more... peaceful approach."

"You know I am against physical punishment, Haldir. Furthermore, she is a little old for a spanking, do you not think?" she asked with humor.

"One is never too old for a playful little spanking," he said with a smirk.

"Valar, my son, this is not the kind of details I want to hear about you and your mate!"

"I am sorry, Naneth," he said, obviously not sorry at all. He liked to tease his mother.

"It is imperative that you meet her before Valerie comes back. You know your wife, her breakdown will only be temporary. She will come back ready for war. You need to speak to Emily and calm Valerie down before the two of them meet. Otherwise, we will be witnessing the ugliest fight this relatively young realm has ever seen."

OoOoO

"Ada?" Emily asked, seeing the ellon that had just entered the library where she was working on the translation of a book.

Haldir, in full warrior gear, was coming back from an inspection of the New Imladris guard. He walked to her desk and sat on a chair in front of her, his arms crossed and his long legs laying in front him, crossed at the ankles. She was facing the haughty Marchwarden, and not the loving father she knew he could be.

Around them, the other scholars left the library in a hurry, giving them the necessary privacy for the confrontation that was obviously about to take place. Emily was thankful for their discretion. She could not imagine the kind of gossips that would have spread if there had been witnesses to this conversation.

Haldir had not changed at all in the last 48 years. After all this time, she still had a hard time believing that elves were immortals. But she had proof enough every morning, when looking at herself in the mirror. At 68 years old, she looked like she was 25. And so was her father Haldir, despite the fact that he was millennia old. His cold grey eyes were analyzing her, and she almost shrank under his gaze.

"How are you, Ada?" she asked with a trembling voice.

He did not reply. Emily wondered if he had heard her. Maybe she should repeat the question? She opened her mouth to speak when he interrupted her.

"Have you asked for me only to have a mundane conversation?"

"No... I..." she was looking for her words, and his obvious impatience was not helping her. "I wanted to know how you have been..."

"I was well, that is, until someone arrived in New Imladris and messed-up with our lives."

"Ada, I know my welcome was... inadequate..."

"Inadequate? Inadequate?" Haldir repeated, watching her with disbelief. His cold mask was quickly cracking. "Your attitude was downright criminal!"

"But Ada..."

"Stop calling me ada! A daughter does not treat her father and mother the way you have done on the pier! I am here to hear your explanation. It better be a good one, young lady, otherwise you might find your life very lonely in New Imladris. Even if Erestor approves of your behavior, your family will not tolerate it!"

"I... I have been polite with Naneth," she reminded him.

"Your naneth was not expecting politeness, Emily. She was expecting love, joy, excitement! Your behavior has hurt my mate! You hurt my mate, Emily! You should know how fiercely protective one becomes when his or her mate is hurt by someone! Forgiveness is almost impossible!" Haldir was now openly screaming, standing in front of her, his fist punching her desk to put emphasis on his words.

"How would I know?" she yelled back, losing control as quickly as Haldir. "I do not even have a true bonded mate!"

"What?" Haldir repeated, his anger quickly deflating. What did Emily mean by that?

"You heard me," Emily repeated, putting her hand on her forehead, sensing a migraine was coming to torment her again. "Sit down, Ada."

Haldir did as he was bid, stunned. "What did you say?"

"Let me explain. Do you want something to drink?"

"Something strong," he requested.

OoOoO

Norin was sitting on her white mare, her hair shining brightly in the sun. Elrohir had invited her for a ride, and she had led him to their current location. They had stopped their mounts on a small cliff overseeing the northern plains of New Imladris. She was looking at the horizon, as if searching for something.

"Have you ever been wrong?" he asked, continuing their conversation about her visions. This was such a fascinating subject!

"Just once... My accuracy is outstanding!" she laughed.

"What was it about?"

"It was years ago, when Ada and Adam got their first speed boats. I was convinced something bad would happen on _The Nutshell_. And see, _the Nutshell _is long gone now, replaced by _The Nutshell II_, and no misfortune ever happened. Not even a small scratch on its hull, which is surprising, considering the races my siblings and father get into! That was the only time I have been wrong, not that I am complaining!"

"And are your visions precise?"

"It depends. Sometimes, they are very vague. Years ago, I knew that Thomas and Celithilil would get married, but I had no idea when it would happen. Other times, like today, my visions are very precise."

"Today?"

"Look!" she said, pointing at something on the horizon. Elrohir looked in the direction she was indicating, and saw three small points moving fast towards New Imladris. "I knew my naneth would be back with Narwen and Gil-galad at this very hour today."

They kept watching the three little shapes, until they distinctively became three riders. They were all riding huge stallions, and they were obviously racing towards the city.

"I would say love of speed is also present in your mother and sister," he declared, impressed that Valerie and Narwen could ride such powerful war horses and keep them under control.

"Only Thomas and I were spared from this despicable addiction," Norin replied, teasing him. She knew he was looking forward to sailing in one of the speed boats, like Adam had promised him.

They kept watching as Narwen was yelling at Gil-galad, who had tried to grab her hand to destabilize her. Valerie had taken advantage of their banter to take the lead and she was waving them goodbye.

"It seems that your naneth is in much better condition than two weeks ago."

"Did you really doubt it?" she asked with a smile. Her naneth was not a weak elleth. She had known her misery would not last for long.

"No."

"You know what that means?"

"No." He was teasing her again. He knew perfectly well what she meant.

Nevertheless, she moved her mare closer to his stallion. "It means Ada will speak to Naneth. He has not been himself since he came back from meeting with Emily a week ago. He keeps to himself, and no one has been able to get him to tell us what happened between the two of them. He is obviously waiting for Naneth. And once they are done talking... you can ask for my hand to my parents. And our betrothal will soon take place." She tried to get even closer to him to steal a kiss.

"You know we should not. I promised Tialyn."

"Who cares about Tialyn! Oropher and her were making love before he was of age."

"Really?" he asked, interested. So the queen of the woodland realm was not as virtuous as she made it sound. What an interesting family!

"So, how about that kiss, Elrohir nin?" Norin asked, her chin lifted to make things easier for him.

He surprised her by lifting her from her horse and sitting her in front of him.

"I believe kissing will be much better that way," he said, pulling her against him.

"I could not agree more," she said, putting her arms around his neck and in a bold move, put her lips on his.

OoOoO

Narwen was in the garden, drawing quietly a new dress for Norin. It was inspired by Renaissance dresses she had seen in her naneth's history books. The ideas she was getting from them! The ellith of her family were renowned for their unconventional but fantastic dresses. All of them had been designed by Narwen, who had found in this activity a satisfying and useful way to express her creativity.

Narwen was worried for her parents. They had been locked in their suite for hours, and she sometimes could hear their raised voices through the door. The minute they would come out, she would read what was going on in their minds. She was sure Emily was concerned, and she would not let the elleth bring down her mother's current good spirits.

The housekeeper appeared at her side, looking flushed.

"Yes, dear Cilil?"

"Narwen, Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian are here."

"My parents are not available, I am afraid. Maybe Nimmel or Tia can receive them?"

"We are here to see you, my child," Elrond said. They had followed Cilil to the garden.

Narwen stood immediately and bowed to the couple. She put away her drawings to make some room for them on the bench. Elrond and Celebrian sat down, and she sat in front of them in a chair with comfortable cushions.

"We are here because we have a request. Only you can do this for us," Lady Celebrian started.

"You know my family has always been dedicated to your service, my Lady. Ask what you need and I should do all in my power to help you," Narwen answered sincerely.

"It is about our son," Elrond replied.

"Oh." Narwen realized she should have known they would not show up at her home for trivial matters.

"Dear child, our son is unwell. In the past two weeks, his health has deteriorated even further. Nothing I have tried makes anything better. We are preparing ourselves for the worst."

"The worst, my Lord?"

"He will pass to the Halls of Mandos if there is no improvement."

Narwen started receiving images of their son, laying in his bed, immobile, his skin pale and sweaty. His black hair had lost the glossiness of elven hair. He was skinny, oh so skinny! In fact, he already looked like a corpse!

"He fell into a coma five days ago," Celebrian sadly explained. "Your aunt Allison and my husband spend most of their time with him, but they cannot find a cure."

"And then," continued Elrond, "Celeborn told us that you are probably our last hope."

"How so?"

"You are his fëa-mate. Only you can keep him with the living at this point."

"You cannot ask me to marry him without love!" Narwen said, standing up to start pacing in front of them.

"This is not what we are asking. You are angry with our son, and it is your right. To a certain extent, I even understand how you have felt neglected and disregarded. On the other hand, I can understand it was his sense of duty that kept him away from you. One day, you will have to work things out with him, and it is not up to us to get involved in this matter. But please understand that he physically needs you to recover."

Narwen stopped in front of Elrond, her mouth unattractively opened.

Celebrian snorted, easily picturing the images that Narwen was seeing in her head. "What my mate meant, Narwen, is that Elladan would benefit from your presence at his bedside. Knowing you are near him, and maybe... hold his hand? That would do him so much good, he would regain some hope and some strength to fight the infection that will not be cured otherwise..."

"So you only want me to sit there and hold his hand? Nothing more?"

"Nothing more."

She knew that was a little lie. And so did they. Once Elladan had regained consciousness, he would try to talk to her. And she would have to listen to what he had to say. And maybe even reply. But she could cross that bridge at that point in time. As of now, they were only asking her to hold his hand. She could do that for the Lord and the Lady, who had already done so much for her family.

"When?" she asked warily.

"Would now be inconvenient for you?"

Narwen watched her parents' suite door. If she went now, she would miss her parents coming out of there, and she would not know what had happened between Emily and her ada while she had been away. She looked at Lord Elrond. Somehow, he seemed to know what she was thinking, and did not seem impressed by it.

"Fine," she sighed. "Let me put my drawings back in my room and I will go with you."

* * *

A/N: it seems that many readers have been disappointed by Emily's behavior. Everything will be explained in Chapter 6. For now, I hope you enjoyed seeing the first two weeks of Elrohir and Emily in Valinor! In the next chapter, Narwen and Elladan will finally talk...Do you think Narwen will forgive easily? I would not bet much on this one...


	6. Till death do us part

I want to thank my readers for their support, especially faye50free, Aureleis, Glorybee, Paperlantern86, Lady Minuilawen, Berianireth of Lorien and Aderiana.

Celaniel, I didn't mean for you to think that Elrohir doesn't care about his brother's health. I simply have to choose specific scenes that will be meaningful to the story, and in that case, I preferred to show the development of his relationship with Norin than his current relationship with his brother. I absolutely never meant for Elrohir to sound indifferent about his dying brother...

Glory Bee, you will see in this following chapter that Narwen will do what it takes for Elladan to recover from his injury, despite her anger towards him...

* * *

_Chapter 5 ended with:_

_Narwen watched her parents' suite door. If she went now, she would miss her parents coming out of there, and she would not know what had happened between Emily and her ada while she had been away. She looked at Lord Elrond. Somehow, he seemed to know what she was thinking, and did not seem impressed by it._

"_Fine," she sighed. "Let me put my drawings back in my room and I will go with you."_

**Chapter 6 - Until death do us part **

"I cannot believe it," mumbled Lord Elrond, stunned. He was sitting behind his desk, his mate standing behind him, her hands on his shoulders. He had been listening to his former First Counsellor's story for almost an hour now, and nothing Erestor was saying was making his words any less hopeless.

"Neither do I," Celebrian added with a croaked voice. She had been crying, but Elrond had not been able to comfort her. He was very sad and shocked too, and only thousands of years of self-control were preventing him from crying with her.

"How could you, Erestor? How could have a mistaken a fëa bond with a mere infatuation?"

The ellon sitting in front of them did not answer. He had asked himself the same question millions of times before. He had had plenty of time to think about it, and could only admit that he had been genuinely convinced, when he had pronounced his wedding vows, that he was marrying his fëa-mate. She had been all he thought he wanted in an elleth, except for her young age and the resulting lack of experience. For many years, he had waited for her to become mature, only to discover that her temperament was annoying him, and that he no longer loved her. Despite all his efforts to revive the flame.

"I had been with Tinwel for so long when Emily visited Imladris. Tinwel and I had been living together happily, but I never wanted to bind with her. When I first saw Emily, she took my breath away... I wanted her... Ferociously. I wanted to claim her immediately... I had never felt that way... I thought this was what it felt when you met your fëa-mate! At least, this is how you felt when you met your lady, you told me so yourself!" Erestor defended himself.

"I do not think blaming Erestor will help the situation at all," Lady Galadriel intervened. She was sitting beside Erestor, holding his hand. She could read how ashamed and disappointed with himself he truly was. "He met Emily, was seduced by her spirit and strangeness, like we all were with Valarie. The entire family was incredible to interact with, with their habits, tempers and the knowledge they were bringing us. The fact that they gave us reborn heroes did not help, making us overlook all their faults to only see the positive aspects of their presence. Erestor liked how different Emily looked, how her thought process was peculiar. She was a novelty, and he was seduced by it and decided he would make her his like Haldir had done with Valarie. And Emily... she was so young when she met him. She must have been flattered and quickly fell in love with this important ellon who was courting her and giving the attention she was secretly craving for... She fell into the trap of mistaking her first love with the love of her life, inexperienced little thing that she was..."

"How is the bond working, then?" Elrond asked curiously.

"We still get glimpses of how the other feels, strong emotions and the likes, just like any other bonded couple. But there is no love. Only emptiness. The bond is very shallow, annoying in fact. I would prefer not to have it than feel it that way..."

"Have you been treating the poor elleth properly, Erestor?" Celebrian asked. She had noticed how Emily was tormented and was hiding it behind a mask of coldness and arrogance that was keeping everyone at bay.

"I must admit that since our infatuation ended... we have been at odds. We have had many fights, as I described earlier. I have not been... the most patient of husbands, and she has been... an active and bitter criticizer of my every moves and thoughts..."

"Do you have some moments of peace and happiness together?"

"It has been at least ten years since our last pleasant conversation. As for sharing the same bed... that was 25 years ago."

"Oh Valar!" Celebrian cried. "What a mess! How can we fix this, Naneth?" she asked Galadriel.

"We do not want to fix it, we both want out," Erestor said. "We were waiting for our arrival here, hoping that a solution could be found with you."

"Erestor, you have spent millennia studying all manuscripts ever written by elves and men... You know as much as we do about the sacredness and inviolability of elven bindings. There is... no way out," Elrond said with certainty.

"Not even here, in Valinor? Perhaps the Valar can intervene and remove the bond?" Erestor asked, hopeful.

"No," confirmed Lady Galadriel. "Young Emily and you are bound for the rest of eternity. I suggest you reach an agreement with your wife, Erestor, as you both cannot keep living like this for millennia to come..."

OoOoO

Later that evening, Valerie and Haldir were slowly making their way to the royal talan in the Galadhrim city located in the New Imladris forest. It was very clear to all the elves that met them that the Marchwarden and his lady were distressed and not willing to converse with their fellow citizens. Haldir had his arm possessively placed around his mate's waist, both for moral and physical support. Valerie had been shocked by the conversation she had had with Haldir earlier that day, and had remained in their room until she had felt she could face the rest of the world, which had been hours later. Their children had remained home, wondering why their parents had been staying apart from them. Only Narwen had left to go to Elladan's bedside.

"I need to see Lady Galadriel," Valerie had asked Haldir. "Please bring me to her." These were the first words she had told him after hours of dark sulking in their bed. He had immediately gathered their cloaks and had led her to the forest, carefully avoiding their children who were trying to see them. He had known Valerie was not ready to face them and answer their questions. Neither was he, if he was honest with himself. The conversation he had had with Emily a few days before had probably been the worst of his entire life. Such a disaster he had heard about!

"Valarie is coming," Galadriel told Celeborn. She could feel that the elleth she had come to love like a daughter was in dire need of her counsel and support.

"I am not surprised that she would seek your support. I have never witnessed such misfortune," he replied, referring to the situation Erestor and Emily were finding themselves in. Celeborn had been spending a good portion of the last 48 years witnessing their relationship falling apart and had suspected the reason. But since neither spouse had wanted to confide in him, he had let them live their lives, knowing new developments would take place upon their arrival in Valinor.

A servant interrupted them and asked if they would accept to see the Marchwarden Haldir and his lady. They immediately agreed, and the couple entered in their boudoir. Valerie left Haldir's side and went to sit beside the Lady of Light while Haldir went to sit with Lord Celeborn, his eyes never leaving his wife.

"You still cannot take your eyes off of her," Celeborn teased him. "After all these years, Haldir..."

"If I remember correctly, you had the same difficulty when we were back in Lothlorien, my Lord. And you have been married much longer than my wife and I..."

"True enough," Celeborn admitted with a laugh. "Look at them, how could we even desire to look at someone else?" They remained silent, watching their wives who were whispering to each other in a way that spoke of habit and ease. "Your Valarie has been a great comfort for my wife while we were separated," Celeborn said. "I will be forever indebted to her. When we were organizing her passage from her world to ours, I never thought she would become so precious to my own wife. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if Valarie had decided to stay in her world..."

"This is a scenario that I usually prefer not to imagine, my Lord." They kept watching the two ellith for a while, wondering what they were saying to each other. "What do you think we should do with Emily and Erestor?" Haldir asked eventually.

"I think we should await our wives' decision on the matter," Celeborn said philosophically. "This is not our area of expertise."

"Have you finally spoken to her?" Galadriel was asking Valerie.

"Not yet. I arrived this morning and Haldir took me aside immediately to tell me about this whole fiasco. Anyhow, I would not know what to say to Emily. Nimmel said she came to see me the day following her arrival, and that she was very disappointed to hear that I had left for two weeks. Have you had a chance to speak to her yourself?"

"Not about this matter in particular. I must admit, I too am at a loss on how to deal with this situation."

"Is there really no way out for her?"

"Elrond and I have spoken with Erestor earlier today. No, there is no way out. Elrond met Erestor alone later this afternoon, giving him advice and support... I am afraid you need to do the same with Emily."

"You know I am no good at giving advice. I always act first and deal with the consequences later."

"That might have been true once, but you have gained a lot of maturity in the last decades. I am sure you can find the right words to recreate this wonderful bond you had with your daughter, and help her face this sad future of hers..."

"I need time to think..."

"You do not have much time. Every passing day is making your reconciliation harder."

"I feel so guilty to have left her behind when we sailed..."

"That would not have changed anything. Their passion would have waned whether in Imladris or Valinor... and we would still face the same issue."

Valerie stood, promising Galadriel that she would speak to her daughter immediately, while she had the courage.

The Galadhrim lord and lady watched Valerie and Haldir prepare to take their leave, when Valerie suddenly stopped and looked at them both with distress.

"What will happen when one of them meets their true fëa-mate?"

"Elven bindings are inviolable, Valarie," Celeborn reminder her again. "They will never be able to be with their true mate."

"Maybe their mates are not born yet... maybe they live in another town in Valinor and have not met yet... Whatever the reason, one of them meeting their mate would be tragic," Galadriel added.

"It would be a blessing if they never met them... Can you imagine if they were to live all their existence seeing the one they desire but never be able to be with them? That would be horrendous torture indeed," Celeborn continued.

Haldir and Valerie understood these words for what they truly were. Their daughter was condemned to a life without love. Forever.

OoOoO

"Could you please let us know in what suite are Lady Emily and Lord Erestor living?" Valerie asked a servant passing by.

"Do you wish to go to the suite of Lady Emily or of Lord Erestor?"

"They are not living together?" Valerie asked, stunned. Haldir could have beat himself. He had completely forgotten to tell this piece of information to his mate.

"The suite of Lady Emily," Haldir answered the servant.

"Anything else important you forgot to tell me?" Valerie asked petulantly.

"I am sorry, Meleth. I was told so many things, you cannot fault me for forgetting one," he answered guiltily, hoping he had not forgotten anything else.

The servant lead them to Emily's suite and they knocked, more nervous than they had been in a long time.

"Enter!"

"Be strong," Haldir told his wife.

She snorted in answer. "I have never pictured myself as the weak one in our relationship." She opened the door before he had time to reply. He rolled his eyes.

Emily was getting ready for bed, and the last people she was expecting to see that evening were her parents. She was slightly relieved to see it was not Erestor coming again to point out one of her many faults, but her mother was probably the second-to-last person she felt like seeing that night. She knew of her mother's temper, and assumed a violent lash out was more than probable. But she soon perceived Valerie's sad demeanor. Her ada had told her about her situation with Erestor. She had asked him not to tell Valerie, to let her tell her herself, but obviously, her ada had not been able to keep the secret. Ellyn!

"Emily?" Valerie asked tentatively. Her daughter was sitting on a chair in front of her vanity desk, and had stopped brushing her hair upon their entrance. She saw a variety of emotions on Emily's face, going from surprise, to brief relief, to disappointment.

The three of them were watching each other warily, no words being exchanged.

"Can we sit down?" Valerie finally asked. Emily pointed a couch near the fireplace and went to sit in a chair in front of her parents.

Valerie realized that despite the fact that Emily had seek to speak to her two weeks earlier, her eagerness had obviously waned, and she would have to do most of the talking now. She was unhappy to have missed the opportunity to be with Emily that day, but she knew her weeks with Narwen and Gil-galad had been helping her to cope with the situation.

"Your ada told me about your relationship with Erestor. About its deterioration over the years..." Valerie stopped. She did not feel like describing in details what everyone knew would not make this discussion any better. Emily gestured for her to go on. "I can understand your frustration..."

"No."

"No what?"

"No, you cannot understand how I feel. You just have... no idea what it is like." Emily looked at her parents, her bitterness coming back in a rush. They were sitting in front of her, carefully keeping a few inches between themselves. Even a blind elf could tell that her parents' connection was strong. You could almost feel it physically. It was there, crackling between them like magic. She had never realized it when she was younger. She wondered if they had difficulty not touching each other. By the way her ada's hands were twitching, she knew he was.

"Emily... You are probably right," Valerie admitted.

"Probably?" Emily repeated bitterly.

"Please, I am trying to tell you something. Will you let me?"

Emily, with all the good will that she had, would have liked to be more friendly with her mother. But to see her, obviously blissfully happy with Haldir despite her current sadness, made Emily unable to control her words.

"Then be done with it and leave." She saw her mother put her hand on Haldir's, obviously to stop him from reacting too harshly. Just another sign of how in sync her parents were. They knew what the other was thinking without exchanging words.

"Let us help you, Emily. There is not much we can do about your binding, but... we can offer you the support of your family. Listen, we could..."

"I do not need the support of my brothers and sisters," Emily cut. "And I certainly do not need you!"

Valerie could read the anger in Emily's eyes. More than anger. Emily seemed to despise her.

"Narwen was right..." Valerie mumbled.

"I know not what your mind-reading daughter told you, but I do not trust her. Whatever she told you, it must be a lie."

"She told me you hate me!"

Emily stayed silent, looking at the fireplace. Valerie relaxed when she saw her daughter was not confirming Narwen's words.

"Well... It seems your daughter is no liar after all..."

Her words hurt Valerie more than the spider bite decades ago in Mirkwood. Haldir held her hand tighter, letting her know he thought Emily was lying. Valerie received his wave of support and felt better. She knew he was right. Their Emily was hiding behind a mask of hate. She only had to shatter it to see her daughter's real emotions emerge.

"Emily! Why? I have never done anything!"

"Exactly! You have never done anything. Where were you when I needed help? Where were you, Mother? And you, Ada?" she asked Haldir, standing up to face him, pointing an accusatory finger at them. "You left me! You left me all alone!"

"We thought we were leaving you in good hands!"

"Well... You were wrong! You should have know that we were not fëa-mates!"

"How were we supposed to know?" Haldir asked, bewildered by his daughter reasoning.

"Emily, please! You both were showing signs of deep love. Erestor declared you were his fëa-mate, and you concurred!" Valerie argued.

"And how was I to know he was my fëa-mate? He was the first ellon who ever showed any romantic interest in me. He was extremely handsome, serious, a renowned scholar, probably the greatest one of all times. Who was I to know? You, on the other hand, had had plenty of boyfriends before you married my real father. And then you spent years with him, having three children, and when he died, you moved on and eventually met Haldir. You are the epitome of love's inconstancy – therefore, you should have thought to warn me, to advise me to wait a few years to see if Erestor was truly the love of my life. But you never did!"

"I am very sorry, Emily, so sorry. You wanted to be married to Erestor so badly, you did not even want to wait until we were back in Lothlorien. Do you not recall? We were in Minas Tirith and we had to organize a quick ceremony..."

"You are my mother, you should have protected me!" Emily cut, not interested in hearing her mother's arguments. The venomous words kept coming out. "Where were you when I realized that Erestor no longer loved me? That I would never have a child because he did not want one with me? Do you have any idea how crushing that thought is? Despite all my efforts to become a great scholar and to ensure my behavior was always irreproachable, he never turned a loving glance in my direction after our fifth wedding anniversary. I was love deprived! My husband tolerated me, my parents had left, taking all my siblings with them..."

"Allison was there," Valerie mumbled, knowing this would not help her case.

"Allison? Allison?" Emily asked with disbelief. "She was the master healer in Imladris, elves and men were coming from all realms to see her. The time she did not spend in the healing rooms she would spent in bed with Glorfindel! And then... she got pregnant! You hear me? Pregnant! The only thing I truly wanted and have been denied for 50 years! You should have seen her, walking in Imladris with her huge stomach, Glorfindel fussing around her!"

"Emily, stop!" Valerie screamed. "This ranting will not bring you anywhere! You cannot blame the entire world for your misfortune when you are one of its causes!"

"What?" Emily asked, unable to believe her ears. "What did you say? Did you not understand everything I just said?"

"I heard perfectly well, and so did your ada. I can... admit to some faults in the situation. You are right, we should have questioned your love more, and should have asked Erestor to wait a few more years before binding with you. But this is the only blame we will be taking. Everything else? It is your fault."

"You surely mean it is Erestor's fault?" Emily clarified with a sneer.

"I am sure he is to blame too. But I know you, Emily. At least, I used to know you. You probably, once the situation started to degrade, did everything in your power to piss off Erestor to make him pay." She looked at her daughter with the coldest eyes she could. "That's right!" she continued, "You made it your goal in life to make his own life a living hell. But by doing so, you just succeeded in making everyone mad at you. You became lonely. It was a vicious circle: the bitchier you got, the lonelier you got, and so on and so forth..." Haldir did not miss how Emily's lips were trembling. Valerie was dead on when describing what had happened in the past decades in Imladris.

"And what if you are right?" Emily asked with a trembling voice.

"You want to keep living that kind of life here?"

"This is Valinor, the land of peace and happiness for all elves. Should we not be blissfully happy?"

"That is a load of crap. Sure, there are no foes here, no war... But there is no happiness bestowed on everyone without a minimum of effort and concessions... Your marriage will not get any better if you do not try to make up with Erestor."

"I want a divorce."

Valerie and Haldir looked at each other, neither of them feeling like telling Emily the truth.

"Emily?" Haldir eventually said. "For the elves, there is no such things as a divorce. Your binding to Erestor... is permanent."

"No! It cannot be! I heard Erestor say he thought a solution could be found here, in Valinor!" Emily said, finally breaking down. "I must speak to Lady Galadriel!"

"We spoke to her."

"Lord Elrond?"

"Lord Elrond is aware. And Lady Celebrian. And Lord Celeborn. They all say the same thing: your binding is eternal."

Emily was now sitting with her head in her hands, sobbing helplessly. For years, her only hope had been to arrive in Valinor and get this marriage dissolved. Now that this last hope was gone, what was she left with? Nothing! Absolutely nothing!

Valerie slowly moved towards her daughter, her arms wide open. Emily finally accepted to be comforted by her mother, as her world was crumbling around her.

"You could come live with us for a few weeks," Valerie offered to her daughter.

"My brothers hate me."

"They do not. They were angry... They did not know of your suffering. But... I am afraid you will have to apologize for your inconsiderate words."

Emily remained silent, nevertheless knowing her mother was right. Her conduct had been reprehensible, and she needed to make amends to her family. She could not continue living in loneliness like she had done in the past decades, especially now that she knew she had no hope to separate from Erestor. She started weeping again, overwhelmed by the immense disappointment.

"Emily...," Haldir said, "Erestor is a good ellon. Respectful, intelligent, responsible. You can come to an agreement together. You might not love each other anymore, but you can certainly try to like him..."

"What for?"

"So you can be serene companions together, Emily," Valerie replied. "Just like mortals. Mortals do not benefit from the strength of an elven binding between fëa-mates. They fall in love, they marry, have children... And as the years go by, their passion turns into a quiet kind of love, with friendship, respect... Just like my parents... Like all these old couples of mortals we used to see in our world and in Middle Earth, all lined and white-haired, still holding hands when walking in the streets..."

"This is so far from what I dreamed of, Mother!"

"I know, my sweet, I know. But... this would be much better than open war, would it not?"

Emily nodded, wiping her tears. "It will be difficult... I am surrounded by happy couples..."

"Not all of us are happy in love, Emily," Haldir reminded his daughter. "Your brothers Adam, Gil-galad and Elros are still without a companion. They can understand your loneliness."

"I already heard that Adam is quite a ladies' man!" she spat, thinking that Adam was not unhappy in his current situation.

"He might not show it, but Narwen told us that he is indeed very lonely. He would like to find his fëa-mate, but she does not seem to be in Valinor. He despairs that his soul-mate was in your world... and that he will remain celibate for the rest of his everlasting life..."

"I did not know that," Emily said. Her brother's sorrow made her forget her own for a few moments.

"There is a lot you do not know about your family," Valerie reminded her. "It would do you much good to spend time with us. Will you accept our invitation?"

"Your room has been ready for decades. You even have your own personal library, with books selected by Elros and your mother," Haldir informed her. "We have been waiting for you, Emily. Come home for a few days, will you?"

"I will," Emily whispered, her head against her mother's shoulder.

OoOoO

Narwen tried to massage her own neck, her entire body sore after sitting for hours beside Elladan's bed. She discreetly eyed Glorfindel, who was sitting in a comfortable armchair in a corner of the room. The Seneschal was spending a few hours every day in Elladan's room, anxious to see his former pupil back to health. So far, Elladan was doing much better. He had been conscious for a few minutes the night before while Narwen was sleeping on a cot beside him. This had been a significant improvement, and Lord Elrond had warmly thanked Narwen for having spent three days holding his son's hand.

She had been shocked by Elladan's state. On the day of their arrival, she had had little time to study him while she had been in the middle of the argument with Emily. Yes, she had noticed his unhealthy look. But two weeks later, after coming back from visiting High King Fingon with her naneth and brother Gil-galad, the change for the worse had been blatant. Lord Elrond had been right, Elladan had truly been dying. She had never ever wanted him to be hurt. He certainly did not deserve that pain. She had decided to put aside her anger until he would be out of danger and spend all her energies on transferring some of her strength to him. She had spent three days and nights holding his hand, even while she slept. Now that he was on the mend, she could lessen her vigilance.

She was bored. Valerie had managed to get her hands on a Shakespeare book that Emily had brought back from Imladris, and Narwen had started reading it eagerly. It was a bit difficult for her, reading these strange English characters that looked so different than the beautiful and stylish elvish ones. After a few hours of attentive reading, she decided to find something else to do.

She closed the book, and still holding Elladan's hand, she looked around her for the hundredth time. Nothing had moved since the last time. Glorfindel was still lost in his thoughts and was not paying attention to her at all. She had spoken a little with this new uncle, married to her aunt Allison, but nothing personal had been exchanged. Curious, Narwen cautiously entered his mind, wondering what could keep this strong warrior so still and inattentive to his environment. She immediately got out of his head, blushing violently and turned her eyes back to Elladan.

During a few seconds, she had had the questionable privilege of seeing Glorfindel in all his glory, mounting her aunt Allison who was screaming in pleasure during a most passionate coupling. Was her uncle imagining a fantasy of his, or had that scene actually taken place? She eyed him for the corner of her eye, and realized he had not noticed her intrusion in his mind, obviously unused to the feeling. Elladan was still sleeping, she was still bored to death, and one of her worst weaknesses was an excessive amount of curiosity. She could not resist the temptation.

Narwen realized Glorfindel was actually reliving a fresh memory, as she analyzed the scene more closely. Allison and Glorfindel had made love on one of the couches in Lord Elrond's private living room! The very couch that Lady Celebrian used every day to read! She would never sit on that couch ever again! Narwen had been privy to many adult-rated memories from people around her. Mostly her brothers. Adam, in particular, loved to think of his multiple conquests and seemed to be very creative when making love with them. Even her Ada remembered many times a day some particularly passionate moments with her Naneth. She was sometimes watching these memories with horrified fascination – after all, who wanted a peak at their parents' lovemaking, especially when they mated on such frequent, loud and wanton fashion? But seeing Glorfindel's recollection of his own performance, she discovered that her parents were certainly not the only ones who acted in such libidinous manner!

Glorfindel suddenly looked up sharply, and Narwen was thankful that she had not been directly looking at him. He would have doubtlessly had proof that she had been watching his private thoughts. She carefully kept her eyes on Elladan, praying her inconspicuous behavior would lead him to believe she was only thinking of Elladan. Glorfindel stood up and walked to her, putting his large hand on her shoulder.

"He will be fine, Narwen. Stop worrying so about him." Narwen smiled weakly and he gave her a kiss on the forehead. He was absolutely clueless! She tried very hard not to giggle, but it was difficult. She was so not thinking of Elladan. Although... Elrond's oldest twin was very attractive. More than she had imagined, even in his current state. She could easily picture herself with him, in a compromising position... She blushed.

"I will go to the kitchen get something to eat. Did you want anything?" Glorfindel interrupted her dangerous thoughts.

"No, thank you, Uncle."

She sighed in relief when he left the room. That had been a close call. She had no idea how well he would have taken her mind reading. At this point, all her family had accepted that they had absolutely no privacy, and they managed around it. But Glorfindel and Allison still had to realize that her power was much stronger than commonly known.

She took her heavy book in one hand and started reading again. After a few minutes, she took her eyes off the book, disbelieving what she had just read. Really? Both Romeo and Juliet died? The final scene was very sad, and was certainly not helping her to cheer up!

"You can read English?" asked a weak voice beside her. Elladan had woken up and was looking at her with tired but adoring eyes. As much as Narwen had been horrified by Elladan's state, now that she knew that he would recover, she did not feel like forgiving him so easily. He had much explaining to do, and then, a formal courting should take place. She would not submit so easily to their bond.

She ignored him until he repeated the question.

"No, I am just looking at the letters and wonder what they mean," she snapped, shutting her book violently and throwing it on the night table.

Elladan looked hurt but held her gaze. "Narwen..." he said, barely audible. "I am... sorry."

"Lord Elladan, please make sure that you recover as fast as possible so I can go back home, back to my family and my life. We can eventually talk about our fut..." - she stopped on time before she said the word _future_ – "about our issues once you are healthy."

"You promise... we will talk?"

"Yes," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Do not leave..." he said, holding her hand tighter than before.

"I will not. I promise." Elladan closed his eyes and fell asleep again. She waited a few minutes to make sure he really was asleep, then she brought his hand to her lips and kissed it softly. She knew she would not resist him for very long...

"Was he awake?" a voice asked behind her. Aunt Allison. Narwen dropped Elladan's hand and blushed furiously. She took a few seconds to clear her mind before she managed to look at her aunt in the eyes without being uncomfortable. Like her naneth, Allison was strange by elven standards, free spirited and impulsive. Was it really surprising that she was the same in bed? Narwen groaned inwardly. Would she ever be able to forget this particular memory Glorfindel had unknowingly shared with her?

OoOoO

Ten days later, an almost fully recovered Elladan joined his brother Elrohir when he did his daily visit to Norin. He was still weak, but his wound had finally closed. He had an awful scar, but Allison had promised it would fade with time. Seeing his progress, Narwen had gone back home three days before, and he missed her dearly. He had gotten used to her presence, even if she tried really hard to be as rude as possible. He could easily see through the walls she was rising between them. In fact, he was hoping to see her during their visit to Norin, and maybe spend some time alone with her, without a chaperone if possible.

Elladan was pleased to finally meet his brother's future mate. Norin was a delicious elleth that looked so much like Narwen, but with great differences in temperament. Where Norin was affable and smiling, Narwen was serious and suspicious. Only with her brothers and parents did Narwen become open and pleasant to be with. Norin explained that Narwen was currently under important stress, between his arrival, their unsettled business and Emily's presence in her own home.

He was disappointed to hear that Narwen was spending time with Valerie, and would not receive him that afternoon. He could not leave without seeing her, even if it was just a quick glimpse. He asked Norin where the washroom was, intending to wander in the house at the same time. He did not even have time to appreciate the strange architecture of the house that he started hearing the voice of the elleth he already loved. From the hallway, he could tell she was in the garden. She clearly was upset, and he was surprised by the sudden rush of protectiveness that overwhelmed him. He accelerated his pace to reach the garden, ready to defend her against whoever was bothering her, but quickly realized she was with her naneth. He hid behind a column and listened to the conversation, to make sure she did not need his help.

"But Naneth!" she was pleading in a trembling voice, "I spend two weeks away from home and when I come back, the one that caused so much grief to our family is living here, and everyone is acting like nothing happened!"

"Narwen, please be reasonable. I already told you what she has been going through! I will not repeat myself!" Valerie replied. "Under the same circumstances, would you really have done anything different?"

Elladan moved a little to watch the scene. Valerie was sitting on a bench and Narwen was pacing nervously in front of her naneth, wringing her hands nervously. Treacherous tears were falling on her cheeks, and she was biting her lips to avoid completely dissolving into tears. This was a side of Narwen he had ignored existed. Her strong countenance during his recovery had made him believe she did not have an ounce of fragility.

"Of course I would have acted differently! Never would I have insulted my family!"

"But she is your sister, sweetheart, she IS your family. You must forgive her! Accept her!"

"I cannot! You cannot imagine everything I have seen in her mind! If you only knew what she thinks of you, of all of us... The hate, the raging jealousy... "

"That was before you left to help Elladan. Your ada and I have since then discussed with her. We forgave her and she is no longer angry with us."

"What about me? She does not like me at all! She projects her thoughts to me quite shamelessly! All day long I am bombarded by her jealousy and resentment... I have no peace in my own home..." Narwen suddenly stopped, turning around to look at Elladan who had been caught eavesdropping. She stared at him for a few seconds, humiliated beyond measure that he had witnessed this particular scene. She turned back to her mother and finished her tirade in English. Valerie kept pleading in that same language, but the rest of the conversation only lasted a minute or so. Before he had time to retreat, Narwen left the garden and hurriedly went upstairs to what he suspected was her room. She had glared at him before leaving, and he could have beat himself for having put himself into that situation. Why had he not stayed with Elrohir and Norin in the music room? And more importantly, would Narwen ever forgive him his faux pas?

"Elladan! Stop hiding and come sit you me!" Valerie called him with a smile. He went to sit beside her, apologizing for his indiscretion.

"Worry not, mellon – _friend_. This is nothing the entire household has not heard in the past three days. She is very upset and destabilized by Emily's presence in our home. And to tell you the truth, I am sure that Emily did not suddenly lose all her resentment. She merely redirected it from Erestor, who is currently out of her reach, to my poor youngest daughter, who is used to have everyone wrapped around her little finger. We will all have to adapt to Emily's situation."

"I have avoided your oldest daughter for years because of her negative attitude. I cannot blame Narwen for being upset to be exposed to this."

"Why am I not surprised to see you take Narwen's side?" Valerie snorted. "How are things with her?"

"I cannot stay away from her," he weakly explained. "Hence my presence behind that column a few minutes ago. She attracts me like a moth to a flame."

"It is perfectly understandable. She is your fëa-mate after all."

Uncomfortable to discuss this with Valerie while he had not even courted Narwen yet, Elladan chose to change the subject. "Will Narwen and Emily get along eventually?"

"It is hard to say. Narwen does not easily forgive. This is a weakness that is shared by many of my children. Adam, Gil-galad and Narwen are very close, and think much the same way. Even Tialyn... It will take time for them to forgive Emily. But it will come... Emily and Narwen share a similar personality. If they could put this behind them, they would get along so well..."

"Norin seems very different..."

"Yes, she is, thank the Valar for that! I could not have raised two Narwens at the same time! Norin is very much like you, Elladan. And Narwen is like Elrohir. Your brother and you used to complete each other perfectly. Once you both are bound to my daughters, you will find with your mate the same complicity you share with your brother."

"Will that ever happen?" Elladan asked dejectedly. The prospects were not in his favor.

"Of course," Valerie laughed. "Will you forfeit so easily? You have not even tried to seduce her properly yet!"

"She is not letting me!"

"I never thought I would see the day where I would need to teach lessons in love to Lord Elrond's son! When you were visiting Lothlorien, you had a different elleth in your bed every night!"

"That was 50 years ago. I have not looked at or touched another elleth that way since I first held Narwen in my arms, during your delivery. I am... out of practice."

"Poor you!" she said, clearly amused. "Should I send for Adam or Gil-galad to refresh your memory? Give you a few tricks?"

"No!"

But Valerie was already calling for Adam at the top of her lungs. The half-elven ellon came out of his room on the second floor, and bended over the railing, asked what he could do for her.

"Elladan needs some guidance on how to seduce a difficult elleth!" she said, wriggling her eyebrows.

"No! I do not!" Elladan told Adam, but it was too late already. Adam, smiling maniacally, jumped from the balcony directly in the garden.

"You will break a leg one day," his mother told him. "And when you do, do not ask me for help! You can walk to Lord Elrond's manor by yourself to see a healer."

Adam disregarded her threat, and sat in front of them with a knowing grin.

"Am I right to assume it is Red who is giving you difficulty?"

"Red?"

"Narwen," Valerie translated for Elladan. "Adam's pet name for her."

Elladan groaned in pain. Was he really going to get seduction lessons from an ellon he had seen as a young child? He had thousands of years of experience with ellith, while Adam was only 63 years old! Hopefully, Elrohir would be oblivious to all this!

OoOoO

Meanwhile in the music room, Elrohir was well surrounded by ellith who were planning the betrothal ceremony and festivities that would take place in a few weeks. As everyone had expected, Haldir and Valerie had agreed to Elrohir's marriage proposal and had requested a one-year betrothal. After what had happened to Emily, they were not going to let one of their daughters marry anyone in a hurry, fëa-mate or not. Emily and Erestor were the living proof that elves could confuse fëa-mate love and infatuation.

In a corner of the room, Thomas was practicing a cello symphony while Emily was sitting close to him. She was still not comfortable with the rest of the family, despite their attempts. The brother and sister were not participating in the conversation, but were listening nevertheless.

Nimmel and Tialyn were planning the meals to be served at the feast following the ceremony, while Celithilil would find the minstrels for the evening. Thomas and Celithilil were planning to take care of the music during the ceremony itself, as a gift to Norin and Elrohir.

"What songs would you like to hear during the ceremony?" the harpist was asking them.

"You know my favorite songs," Norin told her sister-in-law. "But what I would really like..." She stopped, hesitating to verbalize her request.

"What? Ask and you shall have it!" declared Tialyn, queenly as usual.

"I would love if my... favorite singer would sing at the ceremony... Do you think it would be possible?" Norin asked around. Thomas stopped playing to look at his sister, wondering how serious she was.

"It depends... it could... severely limit the number of people who could attend the ceremony," Nimmel said.

"You realize that many people will want to attend? After all, this is the son of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian getting betrothed," Celithilil added.

"I think it is a great idea," Tialyn said. "The extra guests could be only invited for the dance later in the evening. The ceremony and feast could be only for close family and friends. After all, it is a betrothal ceremony, not a binding."

"Why limit the number of guests?" Elrohir asked.

"The elleth in question hates to sing in public. But her voice... is like an angel's," Norin explained to Elrohir. She did not want to tell him that Narwen was the singer in question. Narwen had turned very secretive about her incredible talent. "But I do not even know why we discuss this. She will refuse..."

"Do you really want this?" Thomas asked seriously. "Because I will do what it takes to convince her to sing for you. But do not send me to the battlefield if you are not serious about this!"

"I would really love it, Thomas. I am ready to have less guests if it means she would perform for us."

"Who is it?" asked Emily. "Is it an elleth that I know?"

"Dear Emily," Tialyn said with a charming smile, "you do not know anyone in Valinor. I do not even know why you ask such silly questions!" Nimmel glared at Tialyn, who smiled back wickedly.

Thomas, oblivious to the sarcastic comment, was wondering how he would get Narwen to sing at the ceremony. She had refused to sing at his own wedding, saying the crowds gave her intolerable migraines. Which was true. The overload of thoughts projected by a crowd were still bothering her greatly. But Thomas knew Narwen dreaded performing in public since the spring ball in Alqualondë 15 years before. She had not fully known the lyrics of a song that she had been requested to sing, and as she had struggled on the stage, she had read the disappointment and contempt in many of the guests' minds. Thomas, who had been playing beside her that evening, had noticed her difficulties, but had had no idea what his sister had really been going through until they both left the stage and she had told him everything she had heard from the crowd. He was still angry, more than a decade later. At that time, Narwen had been only 35 years old. Still an elfling. How could people have been so judgmental about such a young elleth? That had been the last time that Narwen had sang in public. If he were to be honest with himself, this was almost a lost cause. His chances of success were low, nonexistent. But... he would try. Norin was worth it.

Emily ignored Tialyn's remark and turned her attention back to her book, deciding not to participate anymore in the conversation. Oropher's wife was really close to Narwen, and together, both ellith, along with Adam and Gil-galad, were making her feel every day how they still had not accepted her attitude during her first day in Valinor. She wondered how long it would take them to finally forgive her. Her parents had forgiven her, why would her siblings be more difficult? She strongly suspected that once Narwen forgave her, the others would follow. But Narwen was difficult to approach.

Norin was telling Emily that her twin could be cheerful and pleasant, but it was a side of Narwen that Emily seldom saw. Except when they were with their mother. Did anyone realize how close Valerie and Narwen were? The amount of time they were spending together? They went for horse rides four times a week, they trained together, practicing archery and fighting with elven blades many times a week also. The time they were not spending in these physical activities, they would spend together in the garden, reading side by side, sometimes even holding hands while doing so. Her siblings did not seem jealous of the attention Narwen was getting. They seemed to think it was normal. Thomas had told her the week before, when she had made a negative comments about this fact, that Narwen's mind reading abilities were difficult to live with, that her fëa could not sustain it unless she was being kept busy at all times. Their mother was her greatest support. But to Emily, this whole situation was aggravating. She used to be very close to her mother. And Narwen had stolen her place.

Oropher and Tialyn were supposed to go back to their woodland realm in a few days, bringing King Thranduil with them. Hopefully, Narwen would join them. Emily would strongly suggest it to her mother. Getting rid of Narwen was a priority if she wanted to be close to Valerie again.

* * *

A/N: thank you for your support. 1,460 visitors have read the various chapters of this story so far! But what I would like best is to hear from you, receive a review from those who never did. Please, take a few seconds to give me some feedback... Thank you in advance!

Annielle


	7. Tragic betrothal

My usual thanks to Paperlanterns86, faye50free, Eva Sirico, Celaniel, Lady Munuialwen and Keritiger, who have reviewed the previous chapter. I always love to hear from my readers!

Celaniel: I was really not offended by your comment! I wish I could describe all my characters' thoughts and worries, but my story would end up having a million words! ;-)

To Peridot Eyez: Emily will indeed find her way back into the family, but will have to understand that the family changed in her absence, and that she is the one who needs to adapt... And thanks for your suggestion!

_Chapter 6 ended with:_

_Thomas had told her the week before, when she had made a negative comments about this fact, that Narwen's mind reading abilities were difficult to live with, that her fëa could not sustain it unless she was being kept busy at all times. Their mother was her greatest support. But to Emily, this whole situation was aggravating. She used to be very close to her mother. And Narwen had stolen her place. _

_Oropher and Tialyn were supposed to go back to their woodland realm in a few days, bringing King Thranduil with them. Hopefully, Narwen would join them. Emily would strongly suggest it to her mother. Getting rid of Narwen was a priority if she wanted to be close to Valerie again._

**Chapter 7 – Tragic betrothal**

Narwen uttered a few profanities when she arrived at the practice field. It was a gloriously beautiful day, and obviously, she had not been the only one who had decided to take advantage of the cool weather to train. All the spots at the archery range were taken but one. The one right beside Elladan. She hesitated between leaving before he saw her and practicing like she had planned. Frowning with worry, the ellon had not yet noticed her presence. She wondered what was wrong, and focused her attention on reading his thoughts from afar.

He was in pain, and extremely distressed. She followed his thoughts as he lifted his bow, nocked an arrow and pulled the bowstring to his face. The movement caused tremendous pain where his wound had been located on his chest. He was breathing heavily, trying to overcome the agony before he could not hold the position any longer. The arrow flew and completely missed the target. Narwen was shocked by the magnitude of his despair. The ellon had been dying two weeks before, and although his wound was closed and he was allowed to walk in the city and visit people, he was in no way expected to already be on the training grounds. If anything, Narwen was sure that Lord Elrond and her aunt Allison would be furious to see him there.

Making her decision quickly, she walked with determination to the spot next to him and nodded in greeting. He was surprised to see her with a bow and quiver, and completely forgot his disappointment and pain. Narwen ignored him as she put her quiver down on the ground behind her and began her stretching exercises. Elladan was uncomfortable and slightly ashamed, wondering if she had seen his poor performance and discomfiture. She could not blame him. She knew how proud the elven warriors were. After all, she had been raised in a family of warriors! But she could not understand why he held himself up to such standards, convinced that he should perform normally so early in his recovery.

He was standing beside her, wondering what his next move should be. He did not want to humiliate himself any further by attempting to shoot again. Narwen kept ignoring him and started shooting arrow after arrow, all of them hitting the target right in its center. After she was done, she walked to the target to retrieve her arrows, unhappy about the effect of her demonstration on Elladan. He had been impressed by her talent, but it had also exhibited how pathetic his own performance had been. That certainly had not been her goal! She watched him discreetly as she pulled her arrows out, putting them back into her quiver. She decided to also retrieve his arrows, some around the target on the ground, and other ones that had not missed his target by pure luck.

She walked back to him and gave him his arrows with a small smile. Their hands brushed lightly, and Narwen was reminded of the days she had spent holding his hand to give him some of her strength.

"Your turn," she said, letting him know she would watch him.

"I cannot shoot properly anymore," he lamely said.

"I think your expectations are too high. Is this not your first time back on the archery field? After being wounded for months?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you disappointed? Just the fact that you can pull the bowstring should satisfy you."

"I want..." He stopped, but she had had time to read his thought. He wanted her to see how much of a warrior he was. He did not want her to see him as a weak ellon.

"You remind me of my ada and brothers! To them, showing a weakness is a shameful thing! But you should know that your reputation preceded you here, Lord Elladan. You have nothing to prove. We all know how lethal you are."

"Call me Elladan."

"We are not at that stage yet. Go ahead, my Lord, just shoot without worrying about the target. Let your body get used to the stance and movements again."

Elladan turned to face his target and made sure his stance was proper before pulling the bowstring. He could not hide his wince. He shot and once again, the arrow flew a feet to the left of the target.

"That is very good," Narwen commented. "I believe your stance is slightly off. You are compensating for the pain. If I were you, I would keep practicing like this for a few days before worrying about the target itself. And... go see my aunt Allison to get a pain draught."

"Yes, healer Narwen," he teased.

She ignored his last remark, but had to admit to herself that she had barely contained her smile. They shot arrows in a companionable silence for half an hour before she decided to go back home.

"You are leaving already?" he asked, surprised that she had trained for so short a time. To have attained such expertise, he knew she had had to train harder than half an hour on a regular basis.

"I came here looking for a distraction, not for a formal training. My family has a soccer game this afternoon, and I need to get back home to change."

"Soccer? Is it not that game with the leather ball being kicked around by two teams?"

"You know about soccer?" she asked, surprised.

"Your brothers used to play when they were young. Elrohir and I played with them a few times, in Lothlorien."

"They never stopped! Actually, my naneth and I also play. You should come watch us near the river. Your ada will be there, he is our usual referee."

"Why would you need a referee?"

"Because we play dirty!" she snorted. "Bring your brother. That will surely please my sister."

Narwen left the training ground on these last words, leaving behind her an overwhelmed Elladan. She had shown him two new sides of herself. The reasonable and supportive one, and the playful one. He understood that if he succeeded in seducing the difficult elleth, his life would be far from boring. Adam's advices on the matter were now clearer to him. With Narwen, no need to be subtle and romantic like Elrohir was with Norin. She liked boldness and honesty. He could do that for her.

OoOoO

An hour later, he was sitting on a blanket beside what they called the soccer field. At each end of the field were two huge nets. This was a change from before. Back in Lothlorien, the kids had been playing with rocks as goals. The goals were now proper for a game between grownups. He still could not believe that Valerie and Narwen were the goalies. They looked so small in front of the nets!

"Why would they put Narwen in the goal if she can read people's minds?" he asked to Norin who was sitting beside him. His ada and Emily were also sitting on the blanket near him. Celebrian and Galadriel had declined attending, having decided to spend a quiet afternoon in their garden.

"In any position, Narwen would have an unfair advantage," Norin explained. "Over the years, my brothers have realized that having her in the goal is much better, because she is relatively small in front of it. Even if she can read their last minute decisions when they are shooting, the reaction time and the size of the goal is an issue for her. She does not stop everything."

"And your naneth?"

"She is in the goal because my brothers think she is less of an issue there. Please do not tell her I said that!"

"She is not good?" Elladan asked with a grin. He used to do the same thing with Arwen when they were elflings. Give her the least important role in their games. After all, she had just been an elleth!

"Actually, she is good. But she definitively is a sore loser. She can get pretty vicious on the field and her team used to get penalties all the time."

"My work is much easier since Valarie plays as goalie," Lord Elrond confirmed with a snort.

"I cannot believe it," Elladan commented, watching the players as they were getting ready to start the game. Since Oropher had left with his wife Tialyn a few days before, Elrohir had been asked to join one of the teams. The ellon was intently listening to Haldir's instructions.

"Oropher will be pissed to have missed this game," Norin added. "He loves playing soccer."

Emily snorted near them. If only Oropher had left with Narwen! But Narwen had decided to stay with the rest of the family, no doubt to make sure Emily would not get any closer to their naneth. She would have to think of a different strategy to spend time with Valerie.

"Will Oropher and Tialyn be back for your betrothal?" Elladan asked.

"Of course! They would never miss it! They had to take Thranduil to their realm. Worry not, they will be back in a few days."

On the field, the teams were now on each side of the middle line. The two ellith were standing in front of the goals, putting leather gloves on. Lord Elrond stood and brought the ball in the middle of the field. Haldir was captain of Narwen's team while Gil-galad was captain of Valerie's team.

"I want a clean game," Elrond said, looking at Gil-galad and Adam in particular. The two ellyn looked at him with angelic faces. "And that applies to you too," he added, watching Valerie.

"Of course!" she replied as if she was wondering why he was specifically talking to her. Haldir snorted. "Do you have anything to add, my love?" Valerie asked him from afar.

"No, Meleth. I was sneezing." Everyone laughed, but quickly started playing when Lord Elrond dropped the ball in the middle of the field.

Elladan watched in fascination as the family played with unexpected seriousness. Even Elrohir was getting good at it. The scores were relatively even, and he had to admit to himself that the ladies in the goals were doing a pretty good job.

"Do you know who will win?" Elrond asked Norin.

"Yes, but I will not tell you! You would make decision based on my prediction."

Their attention went back to the field where Valerie had come out of her zone and viciously elbowed Adam in the ribs. To her defense, he had been bothering and teasing her ceaselessly in the past few minutes, trying to make her lose her concentration. Adam held his side with a grimace, and Elrond called for a pause.

"Lady Valarie, I will have to award a penalty shot to your son."

"I did not even hit him hard!" she defended herself.

Elladan snorted. "She is not even denying?"

"She knows we have all seen her," Norin replied.

"Narwen," Lord Elrond called. "Is your brother in pain?"

Narwen grinned. "Yes, he feels pain," she confirmed. She did not tell how much pain he was in though, and everyone knew that on a scale of 0 to 10, his pain was probably very close to 0.

"Then penalty shot it is!" Elrond decided, happy to make Valerie pay for her dirty move.

"But-" Valerie started arguing, only to be stopped by Elros who did not want her to make matters worse for their team. Instead of railing harshly at the referee, she turned to her son and daughter. "You are a comedian," she said, pointing Adam, "and you are a liar!" she continued, pointing Narwen.

Adam immediately took the ball and got ready for his penalty shot while Valerie was swearing lowly in English. She nevertheless took position in front of the goal, waiting for Adam to make his move. He started running towards his mother, and kicked the ball in the top corner of the goal, way above her reach. She fell on her side quite abruptly.

Adam ran back to his team, all of them celebrating his goal in the least subtle manner possible while Valerie was lying on the ground, sulking. Gil-galad picked her up when Lord Elrond called for the end of the game.

The winners received the congratulations of the losers with superior smiles, and after a good laugh, the players came back to the side of the field to enjoy an outdoor meal.

Elladan was very surprised to see a glowing Narwen sit beside him. "Did you like it?" she asked.

"I am glad I saw this. How frequently do you play?"

"About once a month. We rarely have everyone on the field. Oropher's presence was dearly missed today. Gil-galad's team usually wins when Oropher is there. It will do my naneth some good to lose once in a while. She is such a sore loser!" Narwen continued, laughing. "Did you see her face when I said Adam was in pain?"

"Are you not afraid of the payback?"

"She loves me too much to retaliate, right, Naneth?" Narwen inquired with a grin.

"If I were you or Adam, I would be on my guard at all times," was Valerie's calm reply.

Narwen turned back to Elladan, wiggling her eyebrows. "I cannot wait. She has such creativity when she is on the path of revenge!"

Elladan was enjoying their banter immensely, seeing Narwen's true personality for the first time. And Valar how he loved what he saw! He was a little worried when he saw how Emily was looking at Narwen with barely hidden jealousy. He moved slightly to hide Narwen from Emily's gaze. He already felt very protective of Narwen, even if their relationship was nowhere near a stage justifying it.

When he saw her grin, he realized she was reading him like an open book. Her mind reading ability was not the easiest thing to deal with. When her expression fell and was replaced by a sneer, he grabbed her wrist to get her attention back.

_I can live with that, Narwen, _he thought, knowing she would still be reading him. _I swear it will not be a problem. I have nothing to hide._

People around them stopped talking, wondering why he had grabbed her wrist and was looking at her with such intensity.

"You say that now, but after a while, it will bother you very much. It is still time to change your mind," Narwen replied.

_No. I will not change my mind,_ he thought. _I want... you. You are my fëa-mate._

"Elladan, would you please release my sister?" Gil-galad said protectively. Both Elladan and Narwen were gazing at each other, and it became obvious to all that she was reading his mind at that moment, and that he used that mean of communication to have a private conversation with her.

Elladan ignored Gil-galad, his gaze holding Narwen's very seriously. He did not release her wrist until she nodded, and everyone turned back to their own conversations.

Elladan was happy that Narwen had accepted his assurance that her ability was not disturbing him. He thought it was a great gift that was making her a special elleth that needed special care, care that he was more than willing to provide her with. Narwen thought he had no idea what he was talking about. He had not even seen her with one of her migraines after spending too much time in a crowd. That would certainly be enough to make him run away to the other end of Valinor.

OoOoO

Narwen could feel the start of a headache, and there were not that many people in the room. She knew it was not one of her usual migraines. This one was entirely due to her nervousness, and if she had not loved Thomas and Celithilil this much, she would have considered shooting an arrow in their hearts. Valar, why had she accepted to sing at Norin's betrothal ceremony? Recollection of her last concert was rushing back to the front of her memories. How she had struggled with the lyrics! How people had thought poorly of her performance! 15 years later, she could still feel the humiliation.

"Relax," Celithilil said. "This is only family and close friends. Everyone has heard you before."

"Except Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel and Allison, and Rumil and Nellethiel..." Thomas started listing distractedly while tuning his violin.

Celithilil rolled her eyes. Her mate could be so clueless sometimes! She noticed that Narwen had paled after hearing the list of people that would see her perform for the first time that night. "You will do great, Narwen. We have practiced countless times. Just relax and let everyone enjoy that beautiful voice of yours. Very little people in Valinor have such a talent. Show them how good you are. Kick some ass!" she added with a smile, using one of Valerie's favorite expressions.

"That phrase coming out of your mouth sounds strange," Narwen replied nervously. "Leave it to my naneth please, you do not sound half as convincing when you use it."

"Sorry. Are you ready?"

"No."

"The ceremony is about to start..."

"Let it start!" Narwen replied with a cry. "I told you I am not ready!"

"Narwen," Thomas admonished. "Celithilil and I will go in the hall and attend the beginning of the ceremony. I expect you to join us within the next five minutes. Stop acting like a child, you are a mature elleth now!" On these harsh words, Thomas left with his violin, dragging an apologetic Celithilil behind him.

"You can do it! You can do it! You can do it!" Narwen kept repeating to herself like a mantra. "No one is going to think poorly of you if your performance is substandard."

Meanwhile, the ceremony had started in the hall, and Norin and Elrohir were standing in front of Lord Elrond who was officiating the proceedings. People were sitting on chairs behind them, mostly their family and friends. Elrohir still had not understood why the number of guests had to be limited, and above all, he wondered where was Norin's sister. Narwen's absence was distressing his betrothed greatly.

Elladan was wondering the same thing. What did Narwen's nonattendance mean? Was it a way of letting them know that she did not approve of the future union of her sister and his brother? He could not believe it, after the progress they had made in the past few weeks.

"A betrothal is as binding as a marriage," his ada was saying to the people who were listening to him with great attention. Elrond had always been a great speaker, and many times, his words of wisdom had been cataloged by scholars fur future reference. "It needs to be entered into with all your love, but also with great reverence and caution."

Elrohir took Norin's left hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it devotedly, under his father's approving gaze. Elrond had no doubt that both Norin and Elrohir were destined for each other.

"Lord Elrohir Elrondion, do you promise that you will take Lady Norin Haldiriel as your mate in one year to this day?"

"I do," the ellon replied with confidence.

"Lady Norin Haldiriel, do you promise that you will take Lord Elrohir Elrondion as your mate in one year to this day?"

"I know I will," Norin replied with her soft voice. "I have seen it!" The statement earned a few chuckles from her family.

"Please answer the question, my child," Elrond asked with a tender smile. How he would enjoy calling Norin his daughter in a year! She was so delightful!

"I do," Norin answered, blushing under everyone's smiles and knowing glances.

"We have all been witness to their vows. We will meet again in one year, when the couple will formally make their binding vows and officially start their lives as husband and wife. You can congratulate Norin and Elrohir!"

Everyone started clapping their hands while Celithilil walked to her harp that had been transported from her home to the manor's hall. Thomas followed her closely, holding his violin, insistently looking at the door of the hall as if waiting for someone.

"Come on, Narwen," Valerie was mumbling. "Stop hiding and face your fears!"

Elladan and Elrohir noticed that many people were looking at the door, and they understood that the family was privy to information they had not been told.

"Are we waiting for your mysterious singer?" Elrohir whispered to his betrothed.

Norin did not have time to answer. Narwen made a quick entrance in the hall, walking swiftly to Thomas and Celithilil and not looking at anyone else. She stood beside Celi's harp and looked fixedly at the back of the room. Elladan noticed how Narwen looked sick with nervousness. She was very pale, her lips were closed in a grim and unnatural smile, and her hands were slightly shaking. Celithilil gently squeezed one of her trembling hands before sitting behind her harp.

The music started, and everyone recognized the melody of Norin's favorite song. When Narwen started singing with a trembling voice, Elladan was amazed that everyone had managed to hide to Elrohir and himself that Narwen was a singer. There had never been any hints or signs on the matter. Seeing her discomfort, it was obvious it was more an ordeal than a pleasure for her. Why? Her voice was beautiful, despite how she was struggling. What would it be if she embraced the song and sang with confidence? Why was she so shy?

Near him, Narwen's family was beaming with pride. Elladan understood something must have happened to the elleth, and that this was the first time in a long time that she was singing in public. It had taken her twin's betrothal to convince her to try again. But the results were not as they should, he decided. She needed to stop thinking and just sing with all her heart.

_Narwen, _he thought, wondering if she would hear him in her nervous state. _Narwen!_ He screamed in his own head. The elleth's face turned to him and she watched him warily, forgetting to sing altogether. Everyone looked at them, while Celithilil and Thomas kept playing, hoping she would start singing again soon. The music was to last at least 20 minutes, and they had not even reached a quarter of it.

_Narwen, your voice is beautiful, _Elladan was thinking. _Sing for me. Just for me,_ he pleaded. _Do not look at the others, just forget about them. Let me hear you, please._

Narwen took a deep breath, and started singing again, her eyes never leaving his. She was drawing strength from his unfaltering gaze and the words of encouragement he kept sending her. It was only when he closed his eyes to fully enjoy her talent that she realized that Elladan, and as a matter of fact, everyone in attendance, were relishing hearing her performance. Closing her eyes herself, she took a deep breath and continued singing with all her might, while Thomas and Celithilil were trying to focus on their music while their own hearts were singing to hear Narwen's enchanting voice again.

OoOoO

"I have not seen anyone perform our traditional dance in half a century," was complaining Lord Celeborn during the feast following the ceremony. The elven lord was slightly inebriated after having toasted all evening to the health of Norin and Elrohir with his former Marchwarden and personal friend Finalfin. "The salkalaire – _dance of the summer _- is the dance that we used to dance in Lothlorien on the first day of the summer, to thank the Valar for their favors and asking for another warm season full of delights," he explained to Norin who was sitting near him.

"I know what the salkalaire is, my Lord," Norin replied with a smile. "I have been taught in my childhood, although I must admit I am not very good at it. The movements are too fast and require such perfect coordination with your partner!"

"My wife has always been the best dancer," Celeborn said, eying Lady Galadriel who returned the loving glance with a smile. "No one ever surpassed her skills."

"Only her mind-reading ability allowed her to anticipate her partner's movements," Lady Celebrian cried with indignation. "She had an unfair advantage over all of us!"

"I am afraid the days where your mate was the best dancer are gone," Finalfin snorted. "I have taught my sisters the dance in their childhood, and Narwen became quite a talented challenger to your mate, Celeborn, with her own mind-reading capabilities..."

"Are you willing to bet?" the former lord of Lothlorien asked his old friend with a superior grin.

"Yes," Finalfin replied.

"If I were you, I would not assume that Narwen will participate in your contest," Valerie warned Finalfin.

"Why not, Naneth?"

"Look at her. Anyone can tell she already has a slight headache. There are too much noise and conversations around her. She will want to retire soon."

Narwen was indeed considering to get back home, as the pounding in her head was increasing with each passing minute. The minstrels were ready for the festivities and soon, other guests would arrive to celebrate the betrothal with the two united families. She put her cold palm against her forehead, hoping to diminish the aching.

"Narwen?" she heard her name called by Finalfin, who was sitting at the other end of the table. She smiled at him despite her wariness. "Would you care for a little salkalairecontest_?_" he continued, walking to her side huriedly.

She eyed him, disbelief clear in her expression. Could he not tell that she was not feeling well? Lord Celeborn was already talking to the minstrels and Lady Galadriel was in the middle of the room, eager to dance the traditional Lothlorien dance with her mate. Narwen searched for her naneth, and saw the displeasure on her face. Valerie knew it would be tiresome for Narwen, but also knew that she had very little choice. Finalfin and Celeborn wanted to parade proudly like peacocks, and Narwen would have to indulge them, even if it only were for a short period of time. Narwen nodded to her mother, telling herself that dancing for a few minutes would not make her headache much worse than it already was.

Elladan watched as Finalfin took Narwen's hand and pulled her to the dance floor where his grandparents were already standing. The quick tempo of the music started soon after, and Narwen started dancing reluctantly. Her bad mood quickly disappeared as her competitiveness took over. Soon enough, she was enjoying herself tremendously as both couples were executing the complex movements while the rhythm was getting quicker and the dancers were becoming breathless.

Elladan, like everyone else, watched with pleasure as both couples were jumping, gliding and swirling with speed and skill. New guests were arriving and a circle was forming around the dancers, all of them clapping their hands with the tempo. The sight of Narwen's pink cheeks, her bouncing red curls and the appearance of her cleavage each time she had to bow to her brother were tantalizing, and Elladan started to shift uncomfortably, trying to hide his growing erection. Many ellyn in the circle were watching Narwen with barely hidden concupiscence. But this beautiful elleth would be his, he would see to that. Sooner or later. Preferably sooner. He would to snatch her away from these irritating admirers and keep her all to himself.

Narwen was keeping up with the music but was quickly losing her concentration, as too many people were now surrounding them. Her headache was quickly becoming the worst migraine she ever had experienced. She stopped smiling and slowed her movements, her brother Finalfin oblivious to her distress. Celeborn was telling her something, probably teasing her for her imminent defeat, but she could not hear his words. She saw her naneth sitting at the main table, observing her with worry.

Valerie suddenly understood what was happening. Narwen was physically suffering but could not think clearly anymore with all the laughter, music and clapping around her. She was unable to express her distress to her brother.

"Finalfin, stop!" Valerie cried as she jumped from her seat and tried to reach Narwen through the people. "Let me pass! Narwen!" she screamed, pushing the guests standing in her way. Haldir appearing beside her and vigorously shoved people aside, helping his wife to get to their daughter.

Narwen suddenly stopped dancing and put her head in her hands, moaning in pain. Finalfin stopped dancing too and was talking to her, but once again, she could not understand his words. She could hardly see anymore. Everything was just a blur, the light in the room blinding her painfully. Her head was full of people's thoughts, coming and going with tremendous force and speed. She was bombarded by everyone, feeling happiness, envy, desire, worry... The pounding in her head was terrible. The pressure was unbearable. She felt her knees give out and did not even realize that Finalfin had caught her.

Elladan, still standing in the crowd, saw Finalfin and Narwen stop dancing, quickly followed by his grandparents. Valerie was screaming her daughter's name, trying to reach her while Haldir was making their way to the center of the circle. The rest of the scene happened very slowly for him, while later on he realized it had only lasted a few seconds. He saw Narwen hold her head in her hands and start falling to the floor. Finalfin caught her by the elbows but she nevertheless fell on her knees. Valerie and Haldir caught up with them and Valerie took her daughter's head in her hands, only to be splashed by a fountain of blood coming out of Narwen's nose. In shock, Valerie just stared at her daughter, both their pale dresses and necklines full of crimson liquid. The blood kept falling from Narwen's nose while Finalfin tried to wipe it with his sleeve. Haldir took his daughter from Finalfin's arms and gently shook her when he realized she was unconscious. She did not respond.

Then all hell broke loose. Elladan stood frozen looking at everyone around him, detached from the reality. Some ellith began to cry while the other elves came closer to offer their help to Valerie and Haldir. Elrohir was using all his strength to hold a hysterical Norin who was screaming at the top of her lungs that her sister was dying. The Marchwarden's sons were trying to protect their parents and sister from the crowd, dispersing them with angry yells and glares. Elrond rushed finally made his way to Narwen and took her vital signs.

"She is still alive," he told her parents. "We need to bring her to a room where I can properly take care of her." Haldir picked up his unconscious daughter while the rest of the family was following him to the first room they found in the family's private aisle. Lady Celebrian took care of the guests, announcing that the celebrations were canceled to the distressed witnesses.

Elladan followed the family quickly, and soon realized his bedroom had been selected by his father as it was the first one in the family aisle of the manor. Haldir entered with Valerie, Elrond following them with Allison. They closed the door behind them, leaving anxious siblings and family members in the hallway.

Norin was crying in Elrohir's arms, feeling extremely guilty for not having foreseen her sister's demise. The brothers were pacing, encouraging Finalfin who was telling everyone who would listen that he was responsible for his sister's current state. His wife Nimmel was half-comforting, half-chastising him. After all, it had been obvious that Narwen did not feel like dancing when Celeborn had challenged him. Celithilil and Tialyn were sitting on a bench side by side, holding hands and whispering words of comfort to each other.

Long minutes had passed, and no one came out to give them news. Despite their silence, they could not hear anything that was happening in the room either.

Emily was sitting on a chair brought by helpful servants, paralyzed with fear. Had she caused this accident by wishing Narwen to be gone from her life? Had the Valar listened to her wish to replace Narwen at her mother's side? She was darkly brooding when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and was astonished to see Erestor standing beside her.

"How is she?" her husband asked.

"We do not know. They have been in there for an hour, and did not give us any news."

"I am sure she is doing better. Otherwise... they would have let you all in..."

Everyone around them understood what the First Counselor was implying. If Narwen had been dying, they would have been allowed in the room to say goodbye.

"I asked a servant to bring refreshments and a light meal for everyone," Erestor continued. "May I do something else for you, Emily?"

"No... Thank you, Erestor." He nodded, and left the hallway, returning to his own apartment. Emily could still feel the warmth of his hand on her shoulder. He had not touched her with such tenderness in decades. Why did it take such sorrowful circumstances for one of them to make a gesture of kindness?

Just as Elladan was about to go crazy with worry, Allison came out and asked Lady Galadriel to join them in the room. Elrond's heir did not hesitate, he entered right behind his grandmother. The scene was much worse than he had expected. Narwen was lying on his bed, and by the state of the bed sheets, he could tell she had bled for a long time before his father had been able to stop the hemorrhage. There were traces of blood near her nose, and even in her ears. Valerie was sitting on the bed, holding Narwen's hand while Haldir, pale and in shock, had his hands on Valerie's shoulders. Both parents were covered in dried blood, on their clothes, hair and faces, everywhere they had touched with their bloodied hands.

Elrond had his hands on Narwen's forehead, trying to diminish the pressure he could still feel in her skull.

"Galadriel?" he asked, barely noticing his son's presence in the room. "Has this ever happened to you? Nose and ear bleeding?"

"No, never. What is happening to her?"

"Excess pressure in her skull. Blood vessels must have exploded, creating the hemorrhage. The pressure is slowly coming down, but it is still too much for her to be conscious. We gave her plenty of sleeping draught to ensure she will not wake until the pressure is bearable again."

"When will that be?" Elladan asked.

Valerie and Haldir looked at him, suddenly discovering his presence but not requesting his leave-taking. It was a tacit acknowledgment that he indeed was Narwen's future mate and that he belonged in the room with them.

"I cannot answer as I never have encountered such a case," Elrond admitted in defeat.

"I wish I could do a brain scan," Allison sighed. "But... It cannot take less than a few days, Elladan. Probably a week. We will need to be patient. And when she wakes... Let us hope there will be no permanent brain damage..."

Valerie whimpered, knowing exactly what Allison was implying. Would Narwen have lost some memories or abilities? Would she talk? Recognize them?

"Allison, Norin has foreseen Narwen's future. Never has there been any scene that made her believe Narwen would become unhealthy and disabled," Lady Galadriel said stiffly, putting a comforting hand on Valerie's cheek. "I would prefer if you would refrain from distressing Narwen's family any further with negative prognosis. Now if you will excuse me, I will go get a scarf. I know the light will hurt her eyes for many days to come."

That last sentence put Haldir into action. Remembering the usual protocol, the Marchwarden closed all the heavy curtains to ensure even the moonlight would not enter in the bedroom. He lit a single candle, leaving the room in heavy darkness. Allison and Valerie started to undress Narwen and wash her body with a warm wet cloth while Elrond was putting ice on her forehead. Elladan turned around to give Narwen some privacy. He would have plenty of time to discover her body, and he was sure she would be enraged to know he had had a sneak peek without her knowledge. He did not event think to leave the room. He could not stand to be away from her, and everyone in his bedroom seem to understand it.

Galadriel came back and gently put a dark scarf around Narwen's head to hide her eyes. "Should I give some reassuring news to her siblings?" she asked. "They are going crazy with worry. Adam and Finalfin are about to break in."

"Tell them the bleeding stopped," Elrond decided.

"Can we say she will recover?" asked Valerie.

"We know not. Remember... There could potentially be permanent brain damage," Allison stated, defying Lady Galadriel.

"It is not likely," Elrond stated. "She is breathing without help, her vital signs are under control and she was conscious for a few seconds when we gave her the sleeping draught. It is by far the worst episode she suffered, but she always recovered from the other ones."

"Is this happening frequently?" Elladan asked, terrified that Narwen would be in such disastrous situations regularly.

"At least once a year in the past decade," Haldir replied with a sigh.

"My son, I am afraid I will have to ask you for help," Elrond said.

"Anything!" the ellon replied eagerly.

"Would you... hold her hand for a little while? Give her a bit of your strength?"

"Of course!" Elladan dragged a chair beside his bed and took the hand of the unconscious elleth. "Sleep, Caran – _Red_," he said, using for the first time out loud the pet name he had been calling her for a few days now. He thought Adam's English pet name sounded much better in Sindarin...

OoOoO

Narwen started moving in her sleep, a sure sign that the effects of the sleeping draught were diminishing. Haldir, who was alone in the room, stood from the chair he had been sitting in and came closer to his daughter's bed. Three days! Narwen had not moved in the last three days, and finally, she was showing signs of recovery. He gently sat on Elladan's bed and took Narwen's delicate hand in his.

He would finally know if Narwen would have permanent brain damage after her accident at Norin's betrothal celebrations. Another hour went by before she actually woke up. Haldir was glad he had not called for Valerie and Lord Elrond too quickly.

Narwen started whimpering. "Ada?" she called, recognizing her father's familiar presence around her despite the complete darkness in the room.

"I am here, sweetheart."

"My head hurts..."

"I know."

"I want... sleep..."

"Go back to sleep, my love, I will be there when you wake again."

Narwen immediately fell asleep again, but it was a much lighter sleep than before. Haldir sighed in relief, reassured now that she recognized him and could still talk to him. She even had clasped his hand! He realized that Narwen had no brain damage whatsoever. She would recover from this affliction once more. He took her hand and kissed it tenderly, mentally thanking the Valar for having spared the life of his beloved youngest daughter. So absorbed was he in his prayers and expressions of gratitude that he forgot to call for someone to let them know that Narwen had been briefly awake. It was the middle of the night, and everyone was asleep in the manor. He was the only one who had been able to stay at her bedside for a whole three days without interruption. He simply could not have slept without knowing that his daughter would recover.

Exhausted, he lied down on the bed beside Narwen and immediately fell asleep. He only woke at dawn when Valerie entered the room with Lord Elrond and Allison.

OoOoO

Narwen took a few seconds to analyze her surroundings. She was lying in a bed which she knew was not hers. The bed sheets were different, and the mattress was harder. She still had a headache, but it was tolerable. She realized she was blindfolded, to protect her eyes from the light. This was usual procedure. She knew she would be able to remove it later after a few days. She heard the breathing of an elf in the room with her. Who was with her? It was not her naneth, the thoughts were definitely male and not familiar.

Despite the pain it caused her, she entered the ellon's mind, trying to discreetly discover his identity. She jerked in the bed. It was Elladan. What was he doing alone with her in the room?

The ellon chuckled and took her hand. "Is it not hilarious? How destiny has reversed our roles? Here I am, holding your hand while you lie helpless in your bed..."

"This is not my bed! Where am I?"

"This is my bed, Caran. You have been brought to my room when you collapsed at the betrothal. It is now dusk, five days later. You slept all this time. Are you feeling better?"

"I do not think so. My head still aches. There is light in the room and it causes pain in my eyes despite the blindfold..." she complained, bringing her other hand to her eyes.

"Let me completely close the curtains then," Elladan decided, even if the light was scarce in the room. When he came back to the bed, he asked if he could take her hand again.

"Yes... it helps me... I know not why..."

"You very well know why, Caran. We are fëa-mates," he said, taking her hand again and showering it with little kisses. "I can give you some of my strength, just like you did for me weeks ago."

"Stop calling me Caran. That is Adam's pet name for me."

"He calls you Red in English. I call you Red in Sindarin. There is a world of difference between the two. His pet name is teasing. Mine is... passionate. Very passionate..." he nearly purred.

He put her hand back on the bed when Valerie, Haldir, Adam and Elrond entered the room.

"How is she?" Valerie whispered.

"Awake," Elladan replied.

Valerie sat on the bed slowly, making sure not to cause pain to Narwen by a sudden movement of the mattress. "How do you feel, sweetheart?" she asked, lightly caressing her daughter's forehead.

"Nana! What happened to me?"

"Another migraine caused by a noisy and agitated crowd. The worst one so far, I might add."

"It still hurts..."

"And it will more than likely hurt for a few more days," Elrond said. "You are on strict bedrest for at least a week. In semi-darkness, with limited visitors."

"We are here to bring you home," Haldir said. "Your room is ready and Allison will be taking care of you."

Elladan almost protested, but closed his mouth when Adam glared at him. Valerie moved from the bed and Haldir delicately lifted Narwen, allowing his mate to wrap Narwen in a warm blanket. Adam then held his arms open, silently asking his father to give him his sister. Elladan noticed Haldir did not even hesitate for a second, he gave his daughter to his son with great care. This family was really close, much closer than most elven siblings and parents.

Adam lifted Narwen gently and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "We are going home, Red. Are you ready?"

"Yes," she whispered, her head in the crook of his neck.

Everyone left the room and went to the entrance of the manor, where the entire family was gathered, siblings and spouses, uncles, aunts and cousins. Norin was there with Elrohir, and she ran to the stairs when she saw Adam coming down with her still blindfolded twin in his arms.

"Narwen," she whispered, caressing her sister's cheek. "You gave me such a fright!"

"Norin... Elrohir... I am... so sorry..." Narwen whispered.

"Why?" Elrohir asked.

"I ruined... with betrothal celebration..."

"You did not ruin it, you made it so beautiful with your song. Thank you for delighting my future wife and both our families."

Narwen gave Elrohir a poor smile, but immediately touched her forehead, grimacing. "Too many people..."

"Everyone! Thoughts at the lowest level!" Valerie requested in a whisper. "Anyone unused to Narwen's condition should not visit her this week." Many people bowed in silent farewell, and only Narwen's parents, brothers and sisters remained, along with Elrond and his sons.

Adam held Narwen closer to his chest while Norin ensured that the blindfold was well placed on her sister's eyes. "Ready?" he whispered to his youngest sister.

"Wait!" Narwen said, turning her head to Elladan. She knew exactly where he was, despite the blindfold. He realized she now recognized his mind in a crowd. "Will you come visit?"

"I will. Tomorrow," he promised. Narwen acknowledged it with a small nod.

Adam left the manor, the entire family surrounding him in a protective manner. Elladan was surprised to see Elrohir following them, but he kept his thoughts to himself. Elrond suddenly appeared at his side. "He is now part of their family."

"Lucky bastard!" Elladan teased.

"Your turn will come, ion nin – _my son_. What I saw today leads me to believe the road to forgiveness will not be as long and harsh as you expected..."

* * *

The next chapter will be focusing on Narwen and Elladan, and Emily and the rest of the family... Stay tuned!


	8. Renewed and vanished connections

_Chapter 7 ended with:_

_Elrond suddenly appeared at Elladan's side. "Elrohir is now part of their family."_

_"Lucky bastard!" Elladan teased._

_"Your turn will come, ion nin – _my son_. What I saw today leads me to believe the road to forgiveness will not be as long and harsh as you expected..."_

**Chapter 8 – Renewed and vanished connections**

Tialyn looked suspiciously at the elleth who had entered the room. "I hope Valarie knows what she is doing," she said, barely hiding her disagreement with her mother-in-law and friend's decision.

"I would never hurt Narwen," Emily replied quietly, closing the door silently.

"That remains to be seen. Ever since you arrived in Valinor, you have exposed Narwen to a constant flow of subtle insults and have tried to steal Valarie's attention away from Narwen. You are a jealous, petty elleth, Emily. Your conduct is highly condemned by your siblings and their wives."

"I did not understand," Emily whispered. Both ellith were trying to keep their voices down, afraid to wake Narwen who was sleeping nearby. There was always someone at Narwen's bedside, to help her take care of her basic needs and give her pain relievers and sleeping draughts. Emily had asked to be one of her caregivers and Valerie had agreed despite Tialyn's opposition. "I swear, I had no idea it was that bad... I had not realized that Narwen's ability is so invasive, that it is unbearable for her without the support of a bonded fëa-mate. I understand now that my mother had to act as a replacement for her missing mate, supporting her constantly."

"You thought it was favoritism?" asked Tialyn, bewildered. "You think your brothers would have allowed your mother to spend so much time with Narwen without a legitimate reason? If you did, you are showing an abysmal lack of understanding of this family!"

"I have been away for 50 years."

"Then you have rubbed them the wrong way if you wanted to be welcomed with open arms. I have to go now, but rest assured that if you do anything to upset Narwen, we will know it, Emily." Tialyn stood and gave a tender kiss on Narwen's forehead, placed the blindfold properly on her eyes and whispered a few words in the sleeping elleth's ear. With one last nod to Emily, Tialyn left the room.

Emily found herself alone with Narwen in her sister's room. She walked around, looking at the various objects that the twin had accumulated over the years. Books, weapons, trinkets... In a corner of the room was a table with a lot of drawings and colorful pastels. The top one was a beautiful wedding gown, with an ample skirt and a long train. There was a name at the bottom: Daweth. Emily did not know anyone with that name.

She looked with interest at the other drawings and realized Narwen liked designing dresses. It explained why all the ellith in the family were known for their unusual and elegant wardrobe. She saw many dresses for her mother and Norin, and a few for Celithilil, Nimmel and Tialyn. To her surprise, she even saw one dress for her. There was not mistake possible – the red-haired elleth on the drawing was her and her name was written at the bottom of the parchment. She realized that Narwen had observed her and had designed a dress that would enhance all her features. Despite their fights and antagonism. Despite Emily's shenanigans. She would really look splendid in that forest green dress. But she doubted Narwen would ever show her the design. At last not anywhere soon, she realized guiltily.

Sighing, she turned to her sister who was still sleeping soundly. Noticing that Narwen's hair was entangled and that Elladan would probably visit later, she took a brush on a desk and sat down on the bed beside Narwen, intending to brush her hair. Her sister's hair was the same color as hers, but it was much silkier and less curly. Narwen moaned, obviously enjoying the attention even while she was asleep. Emily brushed her hair for long minutes, enjoying the closeness to her youngest sister.

Eventually, Narwen woke up, smiling when she felt someone was brushing her hair. "Nana?" she asked, but her smile disappeared rapidly when she did not feel the familiar brain waves of her naneth. "Emily?" she whispered, disbelieving what her mind was telling her. "What are you doing?"

"It is my turn to take care of you. Do you need anything? Are you hungry?"

Narwen hesitated. She was not hungry, but she desperately needed to empty her bladder. She was reluctant to have Emily help her to the chamber pot in her private bathroom. Why was Emily there? Why had her naneth allowed her to be one of her caregivers? Despite the pain it caused her, she tried to read Emily's mind, wondering why her older sister was there, brushing her hair. She was not prepared to read the complete change in her sister's opinion. Emily's jealousy had disappeared, replaced by worry for her well-being and eagerness to develop a relationship with her. That was a welcome development, but it was so sudden that she could not understand what had triggered such a drastic change. She exited Emily's mind, and turned her head in her sister's direction.

Despite the blindfold, she could tell that Emily was sitting close to her, waiting with the brush in her hand. When Emily did not get an answer, she lowered her hand and continued brushing the fiery hair. The sisters remained peacefully silent for a long time, until Narwen's bladder became painful.

"I need... the chamber pot. Badly."

"You should have told me before! Let me help you." Emily slowly lifted Narwen's back, making sure that her sister's dizziness was under control before she helped her to stand. They took their time to walk to the bathroom, and Emily helped Narwen in this embarrassing moment. Emily understood Narwen's mortification and remained silent the whole time, certain that the blindfold was hiding an icy glare. Once Narwen was back in bed, Emily desperately searched for something to break the silence that was becoming uncomfortable. She noticed a book on the bedside table.

"Have the others been reading to you?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Shakespeare."

"Do you like it?"

"It is very depressing. Never a happy ending. But... I quite enjoy it."

"You have only read some of his tragedies. William Shakespeare wrote some comedies too. You know... I think I will translate his books."

"You should."

"You think the elves here would like to read Shakespeare?"

"They would enjoy seeing the plays. There are some actors in Tirion who are very talented. But... you might consider changing the endings for happier ones. Elves do not like tragedies."

"That would be a sacrilege!" Emily cried. "Changing the endings of Shakespeare's masterpieces! You are lucky Erestor did not hear you!"

"I was teasing you! I just wanted to see your reaction... It was as I expected," Narwen said, chuckling.

Emily tried to hide a smile and started reading to Narwen "Much ado about nothing", just to prove that Shakespeare had also written romantic comedies.

"Speaking of Erestor, I think you should reconcile with him," Narwen said suddenly, revealing her inattentiveness to her sister's reading.

Emily closed the book violently. "I think you are not qualified for matrimonial advice."

"But I am extremely qualified in mind-reading..."

"You read Erestor's mind?" Emily asked, half-curious, half-scandalized.

"I know everything about everyone. But I stopped telling everyone's secrets when I was an elfling. It caused me too many problems. All I can tell you is that you should speak to Erestor."

"That is it? I cannot believe it!"

"And please... Do not wait too long."

"Are you always that bossy?"

"Yes. Deal with it."

OoOoO

A week later, Narwen had fully recovered, and Elladan had decided to do his daily visit to the elleth he was now dreaming of night and day. When the housekeeper opened the door, he heard Narwen's voice, arguing with Haldir at the other end of the house.

"I am sorry, Lord Elladan. The Marchwarden and his daughter are quite busy right now. Would you mind waiting in the living room until... they are done?"

"I will wait, thank you." He sat and patiently waited. Arguments were very common in that family. Living in harmony with many strong characters, some being former kings, was not the easiest thing to do. But at least, they did not hold their grudge for a long time.

A few minutes later, Narwen entered the living room, anger clear in her body language.

"My ada will not let me go to Tirion next week!" she said, not even greeting him properly. This was proof enough that Narwen was now very comfortable with him.

"And why is that?"

"No one is available to go with me. He refuses to let me go alone."

"Can you not choose another date?"

"No! Lady Daweth is getting married in three months, and I have to show her my wedding gown design and select the fabric with her! I should have gone two weeks ago, but I was on bed rest. The seamstresses are growing impatient!"

"I could go with you," he offered.

She eyed him suspiciously. "You are aware that you and I travelling together without a chaperone would be considered improper?"

"It probably would be. But would you not say that these are desperate times calling for desperate measures?"

"I would not go as far as calling these desperate times..."

"But does your ada need to know that?"

"No, he does not. He could very well be led to believe this is a matter that needs to be settled immediately."

"And he would be right to believe that. He surely does not want Lady Daweth to get married in a dress that was not designed by his incredibly creative daughter, whose renown would considerably grow with that specific project..."

"You know, Elladan, great minds think alike. I am in complete agreement with you. When will you speak to my ada, to let him know we will go together to Tirion next week?"

"I will go now, if you do not mind."

"Great, I will wait for you here."

OoOoO

Erestor was reading a trade agreement between New Imladris and the city of Alqualondë when he heard a knock on the door of his private office. Thinking it was a servant bringing a mid-afternoon snack, he gave permission to enter without lifting his eyes to look at the elleth who was entering his sanctuary. Wondering why the servant was remaining silent while putting some sandwiches and cookies on the corner of his desk, he finally looked up only to discover that it was his wife who had brought him the light meal.

"Emily? Is there something wrong?" he asked, perplexed.

"Do I need something to be wrong to bring my husband a snack when I know he is hungry?"

He remained silent while he watched her finish putting the food on his desk. When she was done, she sat in one of the chairs in front of him. Not only had she brought him food, but she was staying with him instead of leaving with a glare as she used to in the last few decades. Could she not tell this was very unusual behaviour on her part?

"Emily... You know this is uncommon for us. Please do not act like nothing is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong per se... I would say that things are... different. Please eat," she insisted, pushing the plate with the sandwiches closer to him. He automatically picked one up and started eating while observing her.

"We might not be fëa-mates, Erestor, but our bond still makes me feel many of your emotions. I knew you were hungry... and I decided to make these sandwiches for you."

"You made them yourself?" he repeated, bewildered. This was even more unusual. They were getting into the inconceivable territory. His suspicious nature kicked in. Could she be trying to hurt him? He pushed the plate back towards her, and asked her to share his meal with him.

Grinning, Emily picked up a sandwich and ate it with appetite. "I am not even insulted by your suspicions," she said lightly. "In fact, I would have been disappointed if you had not had a little doubt about my motive."

"What is your motive?"

"I want to give it a try, Erestor. I want us to make peace and live in a more friendly manner."

"Emily... You know we are not fëa-mates. You do not love me and I do not love you."

"I am no longer expecting passionate love between us, Erestor. But we could conduct ourselves as if we had concluded a marriage of convenience. You certainly do not want to spend an eternity fighting with me?"

"No, I do not."

"We both know what to expect now. We can act friendly towards each other. I do not love you and never will, but I want to try to like you. Share a complicity of some sort with you. Do you think that would be possible?"

"I do not know. We have become estranged in the past decades. Can we both forget the past and have a new beginning together? It would require a lot of efforts on both parts."

"Efforts that I am willing to make, Erestor. I am tired of being a harpy. I want my place back in my family and in New Imladris. I do not want to fight anymore, it is tiresome to be angry all the time. I am trying to make up with Narwen, and we are already in much better terms, although I would not call our relationship friendly yet."

"I must say... I am proud of what you did. It shows a lot of maturity, Emily. Narwen's predicament is not an easy one to bear, and she requires the support of everyone around her."

"I know. I understand that now. But there is another person I need to make amends to... you, Erestor. I have been very angry with you. About this mistake that was made. I blamed you for it for the longest time... but I now know that we were both wrong. I cannot blame you if I do not blame myself equally. Now... what is done is done. We need to find a way to live with this mistake."

"What do you propose?"

"I think I should move back in the manor here. My place is no longer with my parents. I am a 68 years old married elleth, for the Valar's sake! I will start by moving back in my personal apartment here. Eventually, when we are both ready, we could share an apartment, where I can properly take care of my mate."

"What are your expectations about... marital relations?"

"None, to be quite honest. I think it is too early to even discuss this."

So far, Erestor thought that Emily's proposal made sense. They simply could not keep living like this for the next centuries. One of them had to make a move, and he was quite surprised – and slightly ashamed – that she had been the first one to approach him with a peace offering. She had shown much greater maturity than he had expected from her. He had known for quite some time that if their marriage could not be annulled, that their only other choice was to live in some form of companionable relationship. She had come to the same conclusion, much faster than he had expected.

He observed the young elleth in front of him, who watched him back with confidence and serenity. The only sign betraying her nervousness was the slight twitching of her hands. Her hands. He used to kiss them, worshipping each of her delicate fingers, laughing at the ink stains she would get after a full day of work. His gaze moved from her hands to her neck, which he also used to kiss eagerly, especially this little spot right below her round ears. He had always been fascinated by her round ears, so different than everyone else's, but her half-elven mother and two brothers. He watched her face, her curly hair, her piercing green eyes... He had always found her beautiful in her distinctness. She definitely was a sight for the sore eye.

She was not his fëa-mate, but she still was an elleth who represented a constant physical temptation. An important part of his frustration with her came from the fact that despite their lack of love, he still wanted her. He was attracted to her, and he had not made love to her in decades. Living without sex was no easy thing for him, and the arrangement she was proposing was not going to improve that. She would be close to him a lot more than usual, and his frustration would grow. But he was millennia old, and could control his body's needs better than anyone in Valinor. Being friendly with her would be an improvement, and one day, they might be ready to share more.

"I accept your proposal, Emily. I am looking forward to living in peace with you," he teased.

She smiled in relief, and took another sandwich.

"How is your sister?" he asked, trying to start a conversation, something they had not done in a while. His trade agreement could wait.

OoOoO

The sun would go down in an hour, and Narwen and Elladan were on their way to Tirion, still not believing that Haldir had accepted to let them go alone without a chaperone. Narwen knew her naneth had told her ada there was no chance of anything happening between the two, since they were still not behaving like there was any love between them, at least on Narwen's part.

She watched Elladan from the corner of her eye. She could easily read him, and knew he loved her already with an unparalleled passion. He was jealous of his twin brother's betrothal while he himself was still courting Narwen without success. Both her naneth and Elladan were wrong. Since the day her eyes had crossed his, she had felt an irresistible need for him. Only her anger about his neglecting her for decades had restrained her natural tendency of submitting to their bond. Because of him, her entire family had suffered. His presence was bringing peace to her mind, and he had denied her that peace for a long time. Only a bonding with him would bring her the ultimate peace and help her cope with her mind-reading ability. Her naneth would finally be able to spend more time with her other siblings and with her ada. She briefly wondered if her own current stubbornness was not now the cause of her naneth's situation. She pushed that thought out of her mind quickly. After all, an elleth had the right to be angry with her indifferent suitor, right?

Beside her, Elladan was still talking about his adoptive brother Estel, King Elessar of Gondor and his sister Arwen, and their children Eldarion and Gloriel. He missed them greatly, and wondered about their health and their lives.

"Why do you not go back to them, if you miss them so?" Narwen mumbled. He was with her, and all he was talking about what his family that had remained in Middle Earth! Could he not pay a little attention to her too?

"Pardon?" Elladan asked, frowning. He was not sure he had heard correctly.

"Nothing," Narwen replied, still looking at the forest at the bottom of the hill and avoiding his gaze.

"Did you say that I should go back to Middle Earth to be with them?"

Narwen blushed. He had heard her after all. "Why did you ask me to repeat if you had heard me correctly in the first place?"

"Because I was not sure that such a petty statement had come out of your lips!"

"Petty? I guess it depends on your point of view."

"Why would you say such a thing, Narwen?" Elladan had stopped his horse and was waiting for her answer.

"Do not stop, I do not want to ride in the dark. I need to be rested when I meet Lady Daweth early tomorrow morning."

"I care not about Lady Daweth! I want to know why you said that I should go back to Middle Earth!"

Narwen's anger was rising quickly, and his insistence to talk about the issue instead of dropping it was not helping her calming down.

"Can you really not realize how disappointed I am that after having spent decades with them instead of joining me here, you miss them to the point of only talking about them for hours when we are together? Do you realize how insulted I am?"

"Insulted?"

"You left me here, alone, struggling every day, every hour, every minute to live with my ability, needing the strength of your fëa and being denied it! I waited for you, Elladan, longed for you, and you chose to stay with Elessar and your sister Arwen."

"I missed you too! It was like torture! You can ask my brother and my grandfather if you do not believe me!"

"Oh, I believe you alright! The thing is... that love you profess to feel for me... It was not strong enough to make you sail and be my pillar. You chose your sister and adoptive brother over me. And now that you are done with them, you come back to the nice little elleth who should have waited for you patiently and open her arms to you like my sister Norin did with Elrohir. Well, I have news for you! Norin and I are very different."

"What are you trying to say?" he asked, astonished and slightly scared by the resentful and fierce statements that kept coming out of her mouth. He had thought he had made progress with her, and now he was taking many steps backwards with each passing minute.

"That I cannot forgive you for your indifference and neglect! You are an inconsiderate ellon, Elladan Elrondion, and I will never be your wife!" she screamed.

She regretted her words as soon as she had pronounced them, but it was too late. She could read the hurt in his mind and on his facial features. She took a deep breath, trying very hard to stop the tears that were threatening to fall and humiliate her in front of the ellon she had just rejected. They were an hour away from Tirion, the sun was coming down, and she could not go back home to cry like she wished to do. Lifting her chin in defiance, she nodded in goodbye and started galloping in the direction of Tirion.

Elladan was frozen on the spot, and it took him a moment to realize that Narwen had left him in the middle of the dusty road, her stallion galloping at full speed towards their destination.

Elladan was used to be the calm, reasonable twin. How many times had Elrohir lost his temper and he had been the only one able to make him see reason? Narwen's outburst was something he was familiar to dealing with, except that he did not want to deal with it in his usual manner. She did not deserve to be spoken to softly. She needed to have her nose rubbed in her mistake, and he would gladly do it for her. Elrohir needed that kind of treatment regularly also.

He sent his horse forward, knowing Narwen's stallion was much stronger and faster than his. He would not catch up with her, but he could at least follow her closely to the city and have a serious talk with her.

OoOoO

Narwen had been welcomed by a servant in the little house her family owned in Tirion. She knew Elladan was following her. But she did not expect him to have the nerve to follow her to continue their argument. She was in her room getting ready for a bath when he started pounding on her door.

"Narwen Haldiriel! Open your door immediately!"

"Go away, Elladan! I am in no state to speak to you." She meant both mentally and physically, since she was already half undressed.

"If you do not open your door right at this instant, I will smash it down!"

Narwen snorted loudly. "Do you know how many times my brothers threatened to do the same? None of them ever dared, and so will you!"

She screamed when he suddenly kicked the door open and entered her room. She gathered her wit quickly and did not go hide in the bathroom like her sense of self-preservation was commanding her to do. She only took a few steps backwards when he started walking menacingly in her direction, trying to hide her breasts that were on display in her tight undershirt.

"Are you saying that I should have disregarded my duty and leave the peaceful people of Gondor, Dol Amroth and Rohan alone when they faced the Easterlings?"

Narwen started to move slowly towards the door while Elladan was following her like a predator about to pounce.

"Are you implying that your little selfish person is worth more than thousands of mortal children, women and men?"

"No," she mumbled, knowing she only had a few more steps before she could run into the hallway. Before she could react, Elladan sprang and closed the door behind her, imprisoning her between his muscular arms.

"So if you think that I did the right thing, why are you treating me like I am a heartless bastard?" he asked, his mouth only inches from hers. He could tell she was scared. It was a side of him that rarely came out, usually only in battle, but this was a battle to him, one that would decide between having to submit to Narwen's every desire in the future, or having a relationship in which each partner was equal. He was not planning to spoil her like she had been by everyone around her since her infancy. Once they were bound, she would find peace in her fëa, and then she would need to become more mature than she was right now.

"How about we do things my way for a change?" he asked, seeing she was not going to answer him.

He put his hand behind her neck and pulled her face to his, taking her lips more passionately than he should have been, as he was after all dealing with a young and inexperienced elleth. Narwen did not respond for long seconds, but then surprised him by putting her arms around his neck and pulling his body closer to hers. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to explore hers, both moaning against their connected lips.

He pulled back when her hands started roaming on his back, and definitely towards his backside. Just how much experience did she have?

"You are my first, silly," she answered his unspoken question, pulling him back to continue kissing. When her hand started roaming on his chest and near his navel, he pulled away again.

"Narwen... Stop tempting me so..."

She gently pushed him against the door, and started kissing his neck while caressing the tip of his ears with her fingers. She felt empowered when he groaned and unknowingly started rubbing his hips against her body.

"I have seen so many memories of people I know doing this... I want to know how it feels..."

"We are not bound... we are not even betrothed..." Elladan protested.

"Of course I will bond with you! Kiss me now," she asked feverishly.

"You will be my wife?" he asked, not quite believing her sudden change of heart.

"Yes!" she answered, rolling her eyes. Since he was not kissing her, shocked and elated, she decided to satisfy her curiosity and continued kissing his neck, appreciating the taste of his skin and the smell of his obsidian hair. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the door.

"Caran - _Red_..." he mumbled, using her pet name, "We must not..."

"We will do nothing wrong," she half-lied. It all depended of one's perspective. Hers was simply different from his...

She slowly started to open the claps of his tunic, opening it on the white under-tunic he was wearing. She lifted his under-tunic and started caressing his chest, feeling each hard muscle until she met his nipples.

"Valar!" he moaned.

"I am just making sure my future husband is up to my standards," she teased, removing his tunic and pulling his under-tunic up until he helped her by pulling it above his head. He carelessly threw the garment on the floor where it joined his tunic. Narwen ogled him for a few seconds. Up to her standards? So far, he definitely was. His large shoulders and abdominal muscles were a warrior's, although she knew he had lost some muscles in the past months and that he still was not in his perfect, original shape. The scar tissue on his ribcage would not be attractive to another elleth, but he was her fëa-mate, and his scar was proof of his bravery and sense of honour. It made him dearer to her.

Now, what to do next? Elladan was watching her observing him through half-closed lids.

"Can I?" she asked, not voicing her intentions clearly but evaluating if he would be open to some more foreplay than this.

"Narwen... You will be the death of me... We can... play a little. It has been so long..."

They started kissing again, their tongues battling for dominance until Narwen tried another tactic. She let him explore and taste her mouth while her hands started exploring his abdominal muscles, going south slowly but surely towards the bulge his leggings could not hide. His breathing picked up and he stopped kissing her, awaiting to see what she would do next.

"How long has it been, Elladan?" she purred, her hand now directly on his straining erection. His elfhood was much harder than she would have expected. It must be so painful!

"Pardon?" he asked feverishly, fighting with himself about this definitely bad idea of letting his supposedly virginal and now unofficially betrothed love caress him in such a wanton manner. Why did all bad ideas feel so good?

"Do you like it?" she asked, increasing the pressure she was putting on his member and making movements that made him moan in need.

"Yes..."

"Do you want me to continue?"

"We should not."

"I know you want me to continue, love, so I will disregard your words and follow your desires..."

She pulled the waist of his leggings down until his erection was freed. In a house full of ellyn, and with her ability to see their recollection of their most intimate moments, she was looking at something she had seen many times. But it was her first opportunity to touch an ellon intimately, and Elladan's penis was impressive. She started to slowly caress it with a single finger, surprised at the smoothness of the skin and pleased that Elladan was now shivering. She kept exploring his elfhood, audaciously cupping his balls, which made him lean his head against the door once again with a loud bang.

_Please... Please... _he secretly prayed. She granted his wish by grabbing his length in her hand and started a pumping movement she had seen in many memories. The effect was instantaneous. Elladan lost some of his reservations, and he opened her under-tunic to have access to her firm breasts.

Narwen wondered if he would appreciate something she had seen very few ellith do. In fact, she suddenly realized that only the most audacious and sexually comfortable ellith were performing this. Would Elladan like it, or would he have a bad opinion of her? If she were to do it, it would mean he would have to stop caressing her breasts, and Valar - what he was doing felt so good! He could always continue caressing her later. She would surely lose her nerve if she did not act immediately.

She gently removed his hands from her breasts, reading the disappointment in his mind. She almost laughed when she realized he thought they had reached the point where she no longer felt comfortable. Did he think she would abandon him with such a painful erection and ask him to leave her room? Elladan obviously did not know her well!

She slowly dropped on her knees in front of him, and caressed his thighs before pulling his leggings down around his ankles.

"What are you doing?" he asked in dismay. Was Narwen really going to...? She answered him by licking the head of his penis, tasting the slightly bitter taste of his precome. She recalled what she had seen her mother do in her ada's memories, and took the tip in her mouth, making a movement towards his navel. She gagged and looked up to see if Elladan would be laughing at her inexperience. He did not. He was looking at her with a mix of tenderness, hunger and surprise.

"You do not have too," he said, and she knew he was not lying. He truly thought any effort she was making was good, but that she was trying things that might be too advanced for such an inexperienced elleth. He was thinking that very few ellith had ever taken his penis into their mouth, and that most of his experience in that regard came from his bedding of mortal women during his long life of travel and roaming.

_You can do this,_ she thought. _Just remember Nana's technique and all will be fine._

She put his elfhood back into her mouth, and started twirling her tongue around its tip, making him groan loudly. Then he started a litany of curse words, endearment terms and grunts that told her her technique was rapidly improving and that she was pleasing him beyond his expectations.

"Narwen!" he suddenly called. "I will not last much longer..." It seemed to be a warning. Narwen knew what was supposed to happen when he came. Why did he warn her? Was his semen harmful or would it taste bad? Nothing in her ada's memories had made her believe that her naneth had problems when he came in her mouth...

She increased the pace of her movements, and within moments, he started thrusting in her mouth while he screamed her name. She could feel that her mouth was full of his semen, and she kept her lips tightly closed after she released him. She took a deep breath through her nose and swallowed his semen. The taste was bitter and peculiar, and left an aftertaste on her tongue, but she was happy when he gave her an adoring look.

Elladan was astonished. An hour ago, she had left him in the middle of the road. And just now, she was kneeling in front of him, giving him a shy smile after she had given him one of the most memorable fellatio of his existence. Her breasts were coming out of her corsage, the small, pink nipples taunting him, inviting his tender regard. He dropped on his knees in front of Narwen, and cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you, Narwen," he said, "I have loved you since the day you drew your first breath."

He slowly took her lips again, tasting himself in her mouth. She put her arms around his neck, bringing his chest against her breasts. Her skin was cooler than his, and he enclosed her in a tight embrace to give her some of his warmth. He completed opened her under-tunic and helped her remove it, exploring every part of exposed skin with his hands and mouth. He was aroused all over again, needing to touch every inch of her skin, needing to discover the only body he had been dreaming of in the past decades, a body that met his every desire and preference. He lifted her body in his arms and brought her to the nearby bed, where he gently lay her. He stretched himself above her, molding his body to hers, nudging her legs apart with his hand.

He kissed her again, keeping her busy as his hand was slowly stroking her slit, hot and wet and oh so tempting. He wanted to give her as much pleasure as she had given him. He skillfully caressed her bud with his thumb while another finger was teasing her entrance.

"Gods, Elladan, more... I am not sure what my body needs, but I know I need more than this..." she complained, removing her lips from his and licking the tip of his ear.

"Narwen... I will not deflower you today."

"What part of more do you not understand, Elladan?" she asked edgily.

"We will wait until we are bound."

"What? Why?" This time, her frustration was very obvious.

"You are a lord's daughter, Narwen. I cannot treat you like a common whore!"

"I want this! And you want it too!" she insisted, grabbing his erection between their bodies. He groaned.

"I cannot. Not until we are bound." He was as frustrated as she was, but she knew his words were final. They would not make love until they were bound.

She took a few deep breaths, coming down from her high. Elladan was frustrating, but this was not completely unexpected. After all, he was an honourable lord, and she knew the thinking process of honourable lords. She was surrounded by honourable ellyn. And she had learned a long time ago how to get what she wanted from them.

"Then... Let's bind."

"Yes... you already agreed to bind with me. Once we are back in New Imladris, I will ask your ada for his permission to marry you, and we will be properly betrothed like Norin and Elrohir. In a year from now, we will be bound, Caran."

"You misunderstand me, love," she purred in his ear. "I want to bind with you... now. Today." She insisted on her words by slowly stroking her slit with the head of his penis. "I need you now. Take me as your wife. Make love to me."

He looked at her with a stricken expression. "You cannot be serious, Narwen!"

"Dead serious."

"Your naneth would torture me in the most painful manners. Then your father would kill me. And whatever would be left of my body, your brothers would cut into little pieces and feed the pigs with my remains."

"Thank you for this most romantic image," she laughed, "but worry not. I will take care of my naneth, ada and brothers."

The movement of her hand was driving him insane. She was pleasuring herself with the head of his penis, rubbing it against her bud, and bringing herself to heights of pleasure with very little of his participation. She teased him by slowly entering the tip of his penis in her entrance.

"Narwen..." he threatened.

"Take me... take me now, and make me your wife. Do not make me beg."

"I wish I could."

"You can...Repeat after me. Narwen, I am binding myself to you for now and for all eternity..." She pushed him a little further inside of her. She knew he had very little control left. He wanted it as much as her. "Take me!" she repeated, and this time around, she felt that he was slowly pushing himself inside of her warmth.

"Oh gods! I had almost forgotten how good this feels..." he groaned as he entered her inch by inch. "I do not want to hurt you."

He kept pushing until he was fully sheathed, meeting no barrier. Narwen was slowly getting used to the alien feeling of being filled, but did not fell pain. Was she not supposed to feel pain the first time? Then, she noticed Elladan's head was against her neck, and he was not moving. Did he think she had lied to him and he was not her first lover?

"Elladan, I cannot explain," she started, panicking. "I swear you are my first! I swear it on my sister's head!"

He chuckled nervously. "Caran... You forget I am a healer. I know it is perfectly natural for very active females to lose their barrier naturally, without a sexual relation."

His affirmation immediately relieved her.

"Then why are you not talking?"

"I cannot move, Caran... You feel so good around me! And it has been so long since the last time... I will come immediately if I move now. I just need a minute."

"How long has it been?" she asked for the third time that evening.

"I have not made love since the day of your birth, Narwen."

"Really? Why? I would not have minded... I mean, until the last few months, I could not satisfy your needs. I would not have been angry with you."

"The idea of making love to another elleth is absolutely repulsive. Talk no more about this! Am I hurting you?"

"No."

He nibbled the skin right beneath her ear, and slowly started to move. He increased his pace when he saw how responsive she was. She was meeting him thrust for thrust, her nails scratching his back as she held on to him for dear life. Their pleasure was becoming mind-blowing, and he was forgetting something very important...

"Narwen... I am binding myself to you... for now and for ... all eternity. I love you," he panted.

"I love you too," she said between two moans. It felt so good! "More...Faster!" she begged without shame.

He did as she bid him, and she cried as he stroked her swollen sweet spot.

"Narwen... I am so close..."

"I am... close too... I can feel it... I can feel that something will happen. The intensity is incredible! It feels so good. Harder, please!"

"Narwen, you need to say the words now or it will be too late! I cannot last much longer!"

"Elladan, I am... binding myself to you... for now and... for all eternity," she breathlessly said.

A moment later, they were surrounded by a blinding light as their fëa-mate bond was developing. Elladan kept thrusting into her delectable body, and he did not stop as she suddenly arched her back and called his name as she came violently. He caught the scream on her lips, enjoying every second of her orgasm and listening to the sounds he had created. When she finally relaxed in his arms, he let go of his control, and came harder than he had ever done, emptying himself for the second time in a short period of time.

OoOoO

In New Imladris, the Marchwarden's family was having dinner, and everyone was in a merry mood. Haldir was convinced that either himself or one of his sons would win the next Valimar Championship. Over the decades, an ellon of his family had won half the time, and his family now had a reputation of disciplined and focused warriors. He watched his sons as bets and challenges were issued while Valerie was rolling her eyes.

"Their heads are so inflated, I wonder if they will be able to leave the dining room using the door," Tialyn murmured behind her hand, hiding a smile while trying to act bored.

"At this point, they should fly like a hot-air balloon," Valerie replied. She was proud of her husband and sons, but tremendously liked to tease them.

"What is a hot-air balloon?" Nimmel asked from her side of the table.

"I will show you a picture in my -" Valerie was interrupted by a scream, and everyone turned to Norin, who seemed to have been the source of the noise. By the time all eyes were turned to her, she had jumped to a corner of the dining room, facing them with terror in her eyes, her mouth open on a silent scream.

Valerie was up in a second, and ran to her daughter only to stop when Norin reacted as if she wanted to hurt her.

"Norin? Are you well?" she asked softly. "Did you have a vision?"

Her daughter only watched her with horrified eyes, still silently screaming. Everyone was now grouped in front of her, extremely worried. Never had a vision terrorized Norin like this one! What could it possibly be?

"Stand back," ordered Nimmel to everyone, noticing that Norin was looking around to find an escape, as if she was feeling trapped by her family. Only Valerie remained in front of her, lifting her empty hands to show she had nothing she could hurt Norin with.

"Norin?" Valerie asked, slowly getting closer to her daughter. "Look at me. Tell me what you saw."

Norin shook her head.

"You do not want to tell me?" Valerie asked softly. She knew Norin would eventually tell her. She was obviously shocked by something.

Norin shook her head again. "Not... vision..." she said in between ragged breaths.

Everyone around relaxed. They had all dreaded that some unfortunate event would happen to someone in their family.

"What is it then?"

"Narwen..."

Instantaneously, everyone tensed again. Their youngest kin had left New Imladris earlier in the morning to go to Tirion with Elladan. It was the first time that she went somewhere without her ada or one of her brothers to protect her, and they all were uncomfortable with that thought.

"What is wrong with Narwen?" Valerie enquired, insisting on behalf of everyone. "Did something happen to her? Does she have a migraine?"

"I do not... know..."

"Then why?"

"Cannot feel her..." Norin yelled, starting to scratch her face with her nails.

Valerie caught her wrists and held her hands away from her face.

"What do you mean, you cannot feel her?" Adam asked, bewildered.

"She is gone!"

"Norin, Narwen is in Tirion by now, of course she is go-"

"She is no longer in my fëa!" Norin clarified, half-mad. But at least, her speech was coming back and she could explain what was happening. Her family listened, appalled, as she described the sudden emptiness in her fëa, the breaking of the connection she had shared with her twin sister since their birth.

"Haldir?" Valerie asked, looking for support, for any confirmation that this did not mean what she thought it meant.

"Could she be... hurt?" Tialyn asked, switching the word _dead_ for _hurt_ at the very last second.

"Gods, no! Not Narwen, not my daughter!" Valerie cried, taking Norin in her arms, trying to calm her down.

"I will go see Lord Elrond," Haldir decided. "I want to know if Elrohir..."

"I will go," decided Elros. "I will speak to my nephew, enquire about his connection with Elladan."

Just as he was leaving the room, a commotion was heard in the hallway, and a distressed Elrohir entered their dining room, followed by Lord Elrond and Cilil, the housekeeper.

"I am sorry for the interruption," Elrohir said, "but I needed to know..." He stopped when he saw the scene in front of him.

"It is as I feared," mumbled Elrond.

"What does it mean?" Haldir asked, while Elrohir was getting closer to Norin and was gesturing to Valerie to let him take his betrothed in his arms.

"My son lost his connection to Elladan earlier this evening," Elrond stated.

"Does it mean that something happened to both of them at the same time?" Valerie asked. "Could they have been attacked?"

"In Valinor?" Nimmel said, taking Finalfin's hand. "Impossible!"

"An accident is not impossible," her husband replied.

"I have gone to Tirion many times every year," Adam said, "I cannot think of anything dangerous on that road! Narwen knows that road too!"

"I will go," decided Haldir. "I need to know what happened."

"Tonight?" Valerie asked. "But it is past night fall!"

"Val, I need to know what happened to our daughter," Haldir replied.

"I am coming with you," Elrohir said from his corner. "This is my brother we are talking about!"

"I am coming too!" many ellyn said in the room.

"I need someone to stay with our ellith," Haldir asked.

Valerie snorted. "We can take care of ourselves, my love. Go, all of you if you want. In this darkness, there will not be enough of you to find clues!"

Haldir and his sons left the room to get ready for the journey. Elrohir was saying his goodbyes to Norin, and gave her back to Valerie. He spoke quietly to his father, until the ellyn came back with their weapons and riding gear.

Haldir kissed Norin and Valerie, promising to send news as soon as he had some.

"Haldir?" Valerie called after him. He stopped at the doorway and looked at her with a questioning look. "Please, promise me... Promise that you will bring me back my daughter... alive..."

Haldir suddenly had a tortured look. "I will try, Meleth nin – _my_ _love_. I will do my best..."

OoOoO

Elrond came back to his manor, bearer of the bad news that Norin had also lost her connection to Narwen. His wife Celebrian was quietly crying in Emily's arms, happy to have someone to support her while her mate was gone. Erestor was sitting nearby, concerned about what Elrond had just said about Norin's lost connection. Emily, busy murmuring words of comfort to Celebrian, had not realized yet that Narwen's fate was as uncertain as Elladan's.

"Do you wish to retire, sweet love?" Elrond asked his wife. When she agreed, Emily released her and Elrond took her arm and silently thanked Emily for her care of his wife. They left the living room, leaving Emily and Erestor behind.

"Did Lord Elrond say that Norin lost her connection to Narwen?" she asked, suddenly realizing she had missed some important part of the earlier conversation.

"Yes," her husband confirmed.

"Does that mean... that they are both... dead?"

"Let us hope not, Emily. But the odds are not in their favour, I am afraid."

He watched her as she struggled to accept that thought. "Emily?" he asked after a long while. "Did you hear what I said?"

"I am sorry, did you say something?"

"Narwen is more than likely -"

"Hush! Stop that! It is not possible! People do not die in Valinor! You are lying! There must be another explanation."

"Come," he said, standing up and taking her hand, "let me walk you to your rooms." He seriously doubted that she would find her way in her state of shock.

She followed him without resistance, and when he entered her apartment, looked for a servant in vain to help her put on a nightgown and put her to bed. He waited a few minutes until he decided to help her himself. She just sat on the corner of the bed, lost in her thoughts. As he helped her remove her dress, he could not stop himself, and gazed at the body he had worshipped for many years. Even if he did not love Emily, there could be tenderness between them, and her young body was a constant temptation. He had not seen her naked in decades, and Valar! She was still extremely beautiful. He hurried to help her put the nightgown on and helped her in the bedsheets.

"Erestor?" she asked as he was about to leave.

"Yes?"

"Can you stay with me tonight? I do not want... to be alone."

Erestor, although convinced it was not a good idea, decided that he could not deny her in these times of need. Sighing, he lay beside her and she put her head on his shoulder, just like in the good old days. The sudden damping of his tunic informed him that she was silently crying, and he started to stroke her back to give her some comfort. He froze when he felt her lips on his neck, and let her trail kisses near his ear until she licked its tip. With a groan, he shoved her underneath him and kissed eagerly her pliant lips. They tried to forget their loss by celebrating life in the oldest way known to elvenkind, and it brought them a few hours of peace.

OoOoO

Narwen was awoken by the sun entering her room. She had forgotten to close the curtains the night before. She was lying on her side, Elladan spooning her and enclosing her in a warm embrace with his arm and leg. She thought about how they had made love passionately throughout the night, and how she had eagerly participated and satisfied her curiosity about many things she had seen in people's minds.

Elladan started moving behind her, and he caressed her hip lovingly.

"How are you, Caran - _Red_?"

"Sore," Narwen pouted.

"I am sorry. I could not get enough of you last night! I do not recall how many times we made love..."

"Seven."

"Seven? We made love seven times?" he asked, bewildered.

"Are you impressed by your own performance?" she teased.

"I believe this is a personal record," he chuckled. "Would you... be ready for another round?" he asked, his hand roaming on her chest.

"What?!" She laughed when she realized he was teasing her.

A commotion was suddenly heard downstairs.

"The servants are noisy this morning," Elladan commented. Narwen froze in his arms. She felt familiar minds near them. Very familiar, she realized, and many of them.

"I think we have visitors," she warned Elladan. They did not have time to jump out of the bed to get dressed, that her bedroom door boomed open easily, with no resistance from the already broken lock. Haldir entered the room, followed by all of Narwen's brothers and Elrohir.

Everyone froze for an instant, before Narwen screamed and pulled up the bed sheet to cover her body. Elladan elected to stand proudly and calmly put his leggings on, facing many angry ellyn.

"What did you do to my sister?" Oropher asked, pulling his sword out of its sheath and looking threateningly at Elladan.

Elrohir was nervous. His brother that was in danger. On the other hand, had he found Arwen in such a compromising position with an ellon, he would have drawn his sword like Oropher had just done. Elladan was the most reasonable one of their pair – why did he have to do the stupidest thing ever – deflowering the Marchwarden's daughter without properly marrying her before?

Haldir stopped Oropher with one peremptory movement. "Oropher! Let's just acknowledge for a moment that both Narwen and Elladan are alive, which is more than we expected when we left New Imladris last night."

The brothers took a few deep breaths, looking at their youngest sister who had by then regained all her of usual self-assurance.

"Would you please leave the room so I can get dressed?" she asked her brothers in her customary authoritative tone.

"Not before you answer a few questions," Adam replied, his glare both scary and annoying.

Once again, Haldir lifted a hand to calm everyone down.

"Lord Elladan," he stated formally, "you betrayed the trust I had put in you. You have taken advantage of your position of protector to corrupt my daughter. I would require an immediate bonding if I did not think you were undeserving of her hand. I would certainly not want my daughter to spend her entire life with a depraved ellon..."

"Insults are hardly necessary, Lord Haldir," Elladan replied proudly. "Narwen and I bonded last night."

"That would explain the disappearance of the connections..." Elrohir mumbled.

"What loss of connections?" Elladan asked, realizing for the first time that he could not feel Elrohir in his fëa. Narwen looked at him, puzzled. She had not realized the loss of her connection to Norin either, Elladan's fëa having replaced advantageously her link to her twin sister.

"That loss!" Elrohir replied angrily, pointing between himself and his brother. How could these two not have realized the consequences of their actions? "Do you realize the distress you have caused our families and your respective twins? Norin is half crazy in New Imladris, convinced her sister is deceased! This is not something I will easily forget, brother!" he spat in Elladan's direction.

"Elrohir, please..."

"I am going back to Norin!" Elrohir said to Haldir, not even listening to his twin's plea.

"We are going with you." Thomas, Elros and Finalfin left behind Elrohir, with one last glare in the direction of the couple.

The newly bonded pair now faced Haldir, Oropher, Gil-galad and Adam, Narwen's three closest brothers.

"What exactly is your problem, Lord Elladan? You could not wait the requisite year before bonding with Narwen? You had to treat her like a commoner?" Gil-galad asked resentfully.

"She is the daughter of a lord, sister to kings, sister to your own uncle, for the Valar's sake!" Oropher added. "Did you not think of this before it was too late? Or did you simply think with the brain that seems to be located in your groin?"

Elladan shamefully looked to the ground. He had known the consequences, but had not been able to resist Narwen. He thought making a comment about Narwen's own impatience would not be welcome by her family. She nodded to him, thankful that he would not explain her active role in the current disaster.

"If you have nothing to say for your own defence, we are leaving," Adam decided. "Narwen, get dressed. We will be leaving Tirion in ten minutes."

"I am not leaving without my bonded mate," Narwen replied. She might have made a huge mistake, but she would not leave Elladan behind. Their bonding had been unusual, but she would not act like her binding was shameful.

"You have not properly been married," Haldir said disapprovingly.

"If I have read my naneth's memories properly, you did not marry her properly either. You did the same thing," she reminded him. "You bonded during a most passionate night, and then left her behind in her world!"

"Stay out of my private life!" Haldir replied angrily. "The circumstances were exceptional and cannot be compared. And stay out of our heads, will you? I am very disappointed! Wait until your naneth hears about this! She will be most chagrined that you expressed your gratitude for all these years of constant care in such a manner."

On these last words, Haldir left the room, followed by his three sons, leaving a distressed Narwen behind. Elladan looked at his wife. She was crying in the bed, calling for her ada. She suddenly jumped out of the bed, enveloping herself in the bed sheet and ran after her father. "Ada! Ada! Wait!"

When she reached the front door, all the horses were already gone, leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

"Oh no!" she cried, realizing their departing had been even more awful because of her inconsiderate and arrogant comment about her parents' bonding. She felt Elladan's arms enclosing her in an embrace. "What will we do?" she asked him.

They both had screwed up. Royally.

"We will have to apologize. And beg for forgiveness. On our knees," he replied, half-serious. "Let's break our fast, take a much needed bath, and get ready to go back home. When were you supposed to meet Lady Daweth?"

"I do not care anymore. I will drop my drawings at her home. Her seamstresses can figure it out. All I want is to be with my family. And you."

"We will have to speak to both our families. Tell them that we could not wait, and explain how your fëa is now experiencing a most wonderful peace."

"It is true. No matter what they say, it was worth it. I have never felt better in my entire life."

"I love you, Caran."

"As I love you, Elladan."

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter once again. There will be some major drama in the next chapter, so stay tuned!

My usual thanks to paperlantern86, Glory Bee, Celaniel and Lady Munuialwen.

Faye50free: as you expected, Narwen peeked into her relatives' minds once too many and regretted it dearly...

Lizzie, Hirilnin and Lady Forrest: it is very nice to hear from new readers. Thank you for your support!

Peridot Eyez: you can send me your reviews on either sites, although there are a lot more reviewes on ... Thank you!

Zexen Knight: we have spent the last few chapters exploring the relationships of Elladan and Narwen, and Elrohir and Norin. We will go back to Haldir and Valerie shortly, and I hope you will love it...

Annielle


	9. Storms

**Warning: in the following chapter, a main character will die accidentally (not Valerie or Haldir). For some readers, it might be more difficult and emotional to read than the previous chapters. **

_Chapter 8 ended with:_

"_We will have to speak to both our families. Tell them that we could not wait, and explain how your fëa is now experiencing a most wonderful peace."_

"_It is true. No matter what they say, it was worth it. I have never felt better in my entire life."_

"_I love you, Caran."_

"_As I love you, Elladan."_

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Storms**

_Year 129 of the Fourth Age (81 years after the last events)_

Narwen and Emily were in the sitting room of Emily's apartment, the one she had shared with Erestor for the past 81 years.

Narwen and Elladan's disappearance in Tirion many decades before had had at least one positive effect – it had vastly accelerated the pace of Emily and Erestor's reconciliation. The couple was now living like the husband and wife that they were, having lived on a fragile truce for a while, truce that had become with time a strong mix of friendship and tenderness. But there was still one taboo, one subject that was never discussed between them: Emily's desire to have a child of her own. Emily was thinking about that very subject as she was working on the translation of a book from Quenya to Sindarin, sharing a peaceful afternoon with her youngest sister.

Narwen was following her sister's train of thought, smiling when Emily recalled that her reconciliation with Erestor had really started the day of her binding with Elladan. That triggered a few memories of her own to come to the surface, some not very cheerful. It had taken a while for both families to forgive the newly-bonded couple. Lord Elrond in particular, had been extremely disappointed that his son had transgressed a basic rule of elven bonding with a lord's daughter. Valerie and Haldir had recovered more quickly, although as some sort of punishment, Valerie had organized an incredible wedding for Norin and Elrohir. It had seemed to Narwen that her naneth had invited all of Valinor, just to show her how important an event the nuptials of the son of Lord Elrond and the daughter of the Marchwarden were for the elven community. Narwen had attended the ceremony and the following celebrations with a constant frown, realizing that this was how her own binding should have taken place. A joyful occasion instead of a shameful one. Elladan's reaction had been worse; for years, he berated himself for having subjected his wife to the disrespectful comments and gossips.

After 25 years, Narwen and Elladan's binding became less of a scandal and slowly turned into vague gossip, and after 50 years, no one mentioned it anymore. Except for Adam and Oropher. Her relationship with her favorite brothers had never been the same. Narwen was lucky that Oropher spent a lot of time in his woodland realm and that Adam was now serving in the Vala Tulkas' guard. She was less frequently exposed to their contempt.

She missed the closeness with her brothers deeply, and knew the distance would eventually heal their wounds. She was glad that Oropher lived happily with Tialyn and their son Thranduil, although they all missed Legolas, who still had not sailed. At this point, everyone was wondering if Legolas had decided to stay in Middle Earth forever, and that thought caused the family much pain. At least, Adam was very honored and thrilled to be under the command of Lord Tulkas, the Champion of the Valar. The invitation to join his guard had come after Adam had won the Valinor Championship for the third time in a row. He was now one of Tulkas' lieutenants, and was the pride and joy of the entire family. If only Adam could forgive her mistake so they could be close again? Her brother was still a bachelor, ever searching for his fëa-mate, and Narwen knew he was very lonely. Elros and Gil-galad were also without mates. If she counted Emily, that made an awful lot of lonely souls in the Marchwarden's family. If only Erestor and Emily could finally discuss of the possibility of having an elfling...

"I think you should have an honest discussion with Erestor," Narwen told Emily. Emily lifted her eyes from her work, wondering what her sister was talking about.

"About the fact that you want a child," Narwen continued, seeing the question in Emily's eyes.

"I do not know if it is a good idea. This subject started most of our fights before Erestor and I realized that we are not fëa-mates. I do not wish to destroy all the progress we made in the past decades."

"I do not agree with you. You have been bonded for a while now. Both of you know that you are not going anywhere. Even if you do not love him and he does not love you-"

"But I love him!"

"You love him very much, Emily. You do not _love_ him. There is a world of difference. So, you both love each other very much, and you will spend the rest of your lives together, which is a long long long long time," Narwen insisted. "So why not have a child together?"

"I am not sure we should. Mother always said that having children is always difficult for a couple, that it heightens the differences in opinion and in character... "

"Says the elleth who had nine children herself? Naneth is hilarious!"

"But she is right! Remember the fights Mother and Father used to have all the time about us?"

"Are you talking about the fights they still have all the time?"

"Yes! Erestor and I cannot afford to start fighting like this. Things have been going well and I feel that I can-" Emily was interrupted by a knock on the door, and Erestor entered the room. He took a moment to look at the elleth sitting with his wife, studying her posture and her glower. He was obviously interrupting an important conversation, but only one of the twins would dare glaring at him like this.

"Narwen!" he guessed correctly. After all these years, he still occasionally made mistakes when identifying the Marchwarden's twins. "What a pleasure to see you," Erestor said gallantly to his sister-in-law.

"You have seen me at breakfast this morning, Erestor," Narwen replied with irreverence. After all, both Erestor and Emily were accepted at all times in the private wing of the manor since they were related to the wives of Lord Elrond's sons. Narwen stood and kissed Emily before taking her leave.

"I hope you are not leaving because of me?" Erestor asked ironically.

"Of course not! I am leaving because Emily has something very important to discuss with you."

Emily glared at Narwen until her sister left the room, and turned to her husband, who was looking at her with a questioning look.

"Am I right to guess that, once again, Narwen is forcing a discussion between two people, with her usual lack of discretion and her tendency of intruding in other people's business?"

"You are correct," Emily sighed.

"What is it this time?"

"I do not think… that I am ready to discuss this with you."

Erestor watched his wife carefully for a moment, quickly understanding that if Emily was reluctant to discuss the matter with him, it could only concern one subject. The child she was desiring. The elfling she had wanted for more than a century. The child he had refused to give her at first because she was too young, and later on, because they were not fëa-mates. But Emily had matured enormously in the past decades, and the relative happiness they were both experiencing was mostly due to her efforts to make things work between them, to her constant compromises and how she took care of him. In the past months, he had been reconsidering his position, and had opened his mind to the possibility of having a child with Emily. He knew she would be a good mother, and although he sometimes had doubts about his own capacity to be a loving father, he knew he would love tremendously a child from Emily, even if the elfling would not be created by the love of two fëa-mates.

He also realized that Narwen had obviously read his new resolve in his mind. And was forcing a discussion between his wife and himself. Although he was angry with Narwen for intruding in their lives once more, Erestor had to recognize that without her, some issues would never be discussed between them. She had proven to be key in his relationship with Emily, making the other understand how they both felt. And he recognized that he should be thankful for that.

Knowing that he had both cursed and thanked Narwen within a minute, he turned his attention back to Emily, who was watching him anxiously.

"Narwen wishes for us to discuss the possibility of having a child?" he asked with a smile, sure that he was correct.

Emily looked at him, shocked. How did he know? For once, this subject did not rise his anger or cold indifference. Would he accept to discuss this with her for the first time in decades?

"Am I right?" he insisted.

Emily simply nodded.

"It is still your wish to have a child, Emily? Even if we are not fëa-mates?"

"Erestor, have we not been happy for a long time? Peaceful?"

"Yes."

"I think we are able to make our couple work, despite our… mistake. We are in this marriage forever, and I believe that we would both be wonderful parents, and give this child all the love he would need. We can do this, I know for sure!"

"I agree."

"And I would have you know that.." Emily stopped suddenly. "Did you… did you just agree to have a child?"

"Yes, I did."

She stared at him, not able to process the information until he came to sit closer to her, taking her hands in his. "When would you like for us to proceed?" he asked.

Emily jumped on his lap, throwing her arms around his neck. "Now!" she said, laughing and crying at the same time. "Quickly, before you change your mind!"

"I must meet with Lord Elrond in an hour!"

"This is plenty of time," his wife replied, already attacking his tunic.

OoOoO

_Gondor, Middle Earth, at the same time_

Legolas was standing by the window, Gimli at his side, both of them trying to give the family a little privacy. King Elessar's health had been declining in the past months, and that very night, he was expected to pass away. He was very weak, and could hardly speak anymore. He had given his son Eldarion his last advice on how to manage the kingdom, and had spoken to his wife Arwen and daughter Gloriel about his undying love for them. Having lived a long life due to his Dunedain blood, King Elessar was ready to leave Middle Earth.

Gimli discreetly wiped the treacherous tears falling on his cheek when listening to the pleas of the females who were begging the king to stay with them. Legolas did not tease him. He was sad to see his friend leave this life. After all, the kind had been the last member of the fellowship alive in Middle Earth except for Gimli and himself. He was the last elf remaining in Middle Earth, and he was at the end of his patience. The call of the sea had been unbearable for many years now. Only Gimli's promise to follow him to Valinor had made the wait easier for him.

Legolas watched the moon high in the cloudless sky, and wondered if the elves in Valinor were seeing it as he did. Was one of his loved ones looking at the moon now, and thinking about him? Was his ada worried that he had decided never to sail? What about his grandfather Oropher, who was only an elfling the last time he had seen him? He thought of the elfling he had trained to use elven blades and who had worshiped him with all his might... Legolas could feel his thoughts slowly but surely move towards the elleth he could not think of, the one he had no right to think about. He had loved her for more than a century. She had married another and had sailed way before him. Was she happy? Did she have children in Valinor? After all, her family was big enough already...

"You are thinking about her?" Gimli asked with unexpected clairvoyance for a dwarf. Legolas had opened his heart to his friend many decades ago, and Gimli's support had been surprisingly key to the absence of fading his situation would have otherwise warranted. His fëa-mate was bonded to another ellon for the rest of eternity, how could an elf survive that?

"What makes you say that?" Legolas asked suspiciously.

"Your dreamy look, and more importantly, your fists tightly closed as they usually are when you think about your predicament. You will see her soon, my friend…"

"And I will also see her husband. Is that a good thing?" Legolas asked, knowing seeing them again would both be a blessing and a painful event.

"Definitely. You will know for sure if you still love her. Maybe… maybe you love an image, an idealized version of her, made up by your soul while you were here longing for her…"

"We will see," Legolas replied. He doubted it would be the case, but maybe the Valar would have pity and make him fall in love with another elleth?

Eldarion came closer to the elf and dwarf, two beings that he had always considered as uncles and role models.

"Will you remain long in Middle Earth, Uncles, or will you sail shortly?"

"We will not linger here much longer, Eldarion."

"Is your ship ready?"

"It is," Legolas confirmed. "We finished it a month ago."

"I cannot believe that you will attempt to cross the sea on this little boat! Why will you not allow one of my vessels to bring you to Valinor?"

"We would never find Valinor, Eldarion. The Valar would not allow your ship to get anywhere near the continent."

"And how do you know that Gimli will be accepted?"

"When Lady Galadriel gave him some of her hair, she gave him a token that would allow him to sail. She already knew Gimli would be a close friend of mine, and that I would refuse to leave him behind. So he was granted access, just like the ring bearers. Bilbo and Frodo sailed long ago with Mithrandir, and Sam did too once his wife Rosie passed away. We are the only ones left here…"

"And you think you will be happy with the elves?" Eldarion asked his uncle Gimli. "You could stay here, with my mother, my sister and I. You could have an important role in the kingdom. You could…"

"No, Eldarion," Gimli firmly said. "The pointy-eared princeling and I have been together for a long time, and we will do so until one of us dies…"

"Which will never happen," Legolas told his friend for the millionth time. "Once you are in Valinor, you will become immortal like the elves, and like the halflings…"

"What will happen with my mother?"

"Your mother has chosen the mortal path, Eldarion. Once your father is gone, she will fade very quickly."

"What if you take her to Valinor?"

"She would not be happy. Her fëa would never be reunited with Elessar's in the afterlife… She would long for him until the end of time… Do not wish that for her, Eldarion. She chose her path long ago, let her follow it until its end."

"It will be heartbreaking."

"No one said it would be easy. But we can stay with her until she leaves to join your father."

"You will stay with us?"

"Yes, for the few months it might take."

"Thank you, Uncles, I really appreciate that. You are the only family Gloriel and I have left…"

The king of Gondor died a few hours later, and Arwen requested to be escorted to Caras Galadhon, the old city of her grandparents in Lothlorien, where she spent her last few months under the care of the last remaining elf and his dwarf companion. Once her fëa left Middle Earth, they buried her body near the biggest Mallorn tree that used to support the royal talan of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, and they left the elven forest to go back to Gondor where their ship was located. They sailed shortly after, having spent a few more days in the company of King Eldarion and his sister.

OoOoO

"Glorfindel, leave us alone!" Allison told her husband with annoyance.

Most ellyn of the family had gone sailing for a few days near the coast of Alqualondë, taking advantage of Adam's permission from his duty to Lord Tulkas. Glorfindel had been staying at the Marchwarden's home, helping Thomas to _protect their ellith_. These had been Finalfin's words. Of course, Haldir would never have dared to say the same, but Valerie knew he shared the opinion nevertheless. Living with warriors that had an extremely developed sense of protectiveness what not always easy for independent ellith.

"Uncle Glorfindel, please go back to the manor! I know Erestor asked you to keep an eye on me, but I am not sure you can be of any help," Emily laughed. Her husband had reluctantly left with the other ellyn, leaving his 4-months pregnant wife in the care of her naneth and sisters. And of Glorfindel and Thomas, of course.

They watched Glorfindel as he left the room, knowing he would not leave the house but simply join Thomas in the music room. He would not leave them until Allison, Norin, Narwen and Emily would be ready to go back to Elrond's manor.

"I know not if we should be insulted or flattered to have our ellyn guard us like this!" Norin laughed after Glorfindel was out of earshot.

"Insulted," Valerie said, fuming. "No one seems to remember that I participated in major battles when I was in Middle Earth, and that I can defend myself with blades!"

"Please do not be offended," Nimmel said, rubbing Valerie's hand. "You will learn to endure this with patience after centuries of this protectiveness. Believe me, Finalfin is much worse than my son!"

"Do you already have names for the baby?" Allison asked Emily, trying to change the subject.

"Well.. Since Norin refuses to tell me if it is an ellon or an elleth," Emily said with a pointed look to her sister who only shrugged, "Erestor and I have settled for Ciron for an ellon and Lothel for an elleth."

"Those are beautiful names," Celithilil said with sincerity. Norin and Narwen nodded in agreement. Everyone was very happy to see Emily finally pregnant after so many decades. For their parts, her sisters Norin and Narwen and sister-in-law Celithilil were not feeling ready to have elflings yet. Therefore, it would be the first elfling born in the Marchwarden's family in Valinor.

"I will ask Celil to bring us refreshments," Narwen decided. "Anything special you would like to have, Emily?"

"I am a little hungry," the pregnant elleth admitted.

"Surprise, surprise!" Valerie said with a laugh. Unlike herself, Emily had no morning sickness and was eating with appetite many times a day. "Ask Celil to bring some Sangria?" she asked her daughter.

"I cannot believe you waste such good wine to prepare Sangria," Nimmel said. This was another recipe from Valerie's world that only some enjoyed in their house.

"There is nothing wrong with an ice-cold glass of Sangria," Narwen defended her naneth before leaving the room.

Nimmel smiled to Valerie. "Since her binding with Elladan, Narwen became more protective of you!"

"As if I did not already benefit from the protection of a husband and six sons," Valerie sighed. "At least, her fëa is at peace. She has been blissfully happy with Elladan. It brings Haldir and I much joy."

"For us all," Celithilil added. "Norin also, is greatly happy. Right, sweetheart?" Everyone turned their attention to Norin, who was lost in her thoughts.

"Norin?" asked Nimmel. The grandmother waved her hand in front of Norin's eyes, but the elleth did not react.

"She is having a vision," Emily stated. "She has been for the last minute or so. I have to admit, I am still uncomfortable when she does that."

"She will be back soon. Her visions never last more than 2 minutes," Valerie said.

"Do you think she knows if I am having an ellon or an elleth?" Emily asked.

"Yes, she does. But she did not tell me either. She said I could not keep the information to myself. As if I had never kept a secret -"

"No!" Norin screamed at the top of her lungs just as Narwen was coming back in the living room. "No!" Norin stood from her chair, only to fall heavily, hitting her head violently on the floor.

Everyone froze before gathering around Norin.

"What is wrong with her?" Celithilil asked as she watched Valerie and Allison trying to awake Norin.

Narwen was still standing in the doorway when Glorfindel and Thomas entered the living room, pushing her aside.

"Allison? What happened?" Glorfindel asked. You could count on Valerie's family to have some trouble while he was in charge. They simply were baits for trouble. All of them. Even the sweet Norin, which he loved dearly.

"She fainted after having a vision. I have no idea what she saw. It must have been very distressful!"

"Narwen, did you have time to see what Norin was seeing before she lost consciousness?" Valerie asked the other twin. "Narwen? Narwen!" The other elleth was still frozen in the doorway. Valerie stood, leaving Norin in the care of Allison, and walked to her daughter.

"Narwen?" she asked softly, taking her face between her hands. Getting no reaction, she pulled her daughter to one couch and helped her to sit. By then, everyone had realized the gravity of the situation. Norin was not merely exhausted. If Narwen was shocked too, it meant that Norin had had a dreadful vision that her conscious twin was still struggling to accept. And she had only witnessed its last seconds as she entered the room. What had she seen?

"Narwen? Please talk to me. What did you see in Norin's vision?" Valerie insisted, taking her daughter's head in her hands, attempting once again to direct her attention to her face.

"Accident..." Narwen mumbled.

"What accident?" Glorfindel asked, ready to run to wherever his help was required.

"The Nutshell..."

"Adam's boat?" Glorfindel asked. The family had had two race boats for more than a century, and each time, Haldir and Adam were renaming their boats the same, only changing their number. By now, they were owning _The Lady of the sea V _and _The Nutshell V_.

"What happened to Adam's boat?" Valerie asked.

"I saw very little..."

"What did you see?" Valerie screamed this time, shaking her daughter none too gently.

"I saw a storm, strong winds, huge waves... The two boats were right in the middle, near the Alqualondë cliffs. And then..." Narwen swallowed and hid her face behind her hands.

"What happened? Tell me!" Glorfindel insisted, his tone demanding immediate compliance.

"The Nutshell... was crushed on the cliffs..."

Everyone around cried in distress. What had happened to the ellyn who had been in Adam's boat?

"What happened next? What did Norin see?" Glorfindel insisted, still in control of the situation.

"I only saw small heads in the water. But... one has been projected on the rocks... I saw blood in the water around him..."

"Who was it?" Glorfindel asked, relentless.

"I know not... I did not see enough... It was too quick!"

"Narwen, what did you see of this ellon?" Nimmel insisted, terrified. One of their ellyn had been seriously hurt. She looked around her, and saw the same terror in everyone's eyes. Only Celithilil and Allison did not have to worry for a husband. But they were still afraid nonetheless, as they loved each ellyn with much tenderness.

"It cannot be Haldir," Valerie said, trying to analyze the situation despite her fear. "He is the captain of The Lady of the Sea."

"Do they usually go with the same captain?" asked Celithilil. Maybe knowing their sailing habits would help them identify who had been hurt.

"No," Glorfindel stated. He had been on the boats enough times to know this much. "When we sail, we simply go on either boats, with Haldir or Adam, depending of how we feel that day."

"Then it means it can be Adam, Gil-galad, Elros, Finalfin, Elladan, Elrohir or Erestor," Allison listed. "Thank the Valar that Oropher went back to his realm last week!"

"Valar, I can feel it is Finalfin!" Nimmel cried. "I have lost him once more!" Haldir's mother burst into tears. Valerie dutifully went to comfort her, although she was as distressed as her mother-in-law. Whoever the ellon was, he was either one of her sons or sons-in-law. Around them, all the ellith started crying hysterically. Norin was still unconscious on the floor, and Allison had difficulty concentrating on taking care of her.

In the middle of the commotion, Narwen mumbled something.

"Hush!" Valerie screamed to cover the noise. "What did you say, Narwen?"

"Not Finalfin..."

"How do you know?"

"The ellon had... black hair."

That narrowed the possibilities to Elros, Erestor, Elladan and Elrohir. No wonder Narwen was still in shock and Norin was still unconscious. They might have witnessed the potentially fatal injury of their mate.

"I am going to Alqualondë," Glorfindel decided. Too much was at stake. It was either his lord's brother, his lord's sons or his oldest friend Erestor. "Thomas, I am leaving you in charge. I will go back to the manor to advise Lord Elrond, and I will go to Alqualondë with some of the guards."

In his hurry, he did not even kiss goodbye his mate, who did not even notice his departure, as she was still trying to wake Norin.

"There has to be a way to know," mumbled Valerie. "I cannot feel Haldir, he is too far away. Anyone can fell their mate?"

"No," Nimmel replied. "It means we cannot feel the unhurt ellyn. You, Narwen, do you feel Elladan at all?"

"No, I cannot feel him."

"You, Emily?"

"Erestor is not... my fëa-mate. I never really feel him much, even when he is with me," Emily pitifully replied. "Mother, do you think...?"

"No one will panic until they are back home. One of our ellyn is injured. He will receive the appropriate care from either Elladan or Elrohir, who are excellent healers. And they will be back in a few days. All will be well, understand?" Valerie said with authority.

"Naneth!" Norin cried as she suddenly regained consciousness. Valerie left Nimmel's side to kneel beside her daughter. "The Nutshell..."

"I know... You were right, all these decades ago when Adam christened his race boat," Valerie murmured, caressing her daughter's cheek with a finger. "Norin... do you know who is hurt?"

"How..."

"Narwen saw the end of your vision."

"I know not, Naneth... I did not see his face. There was this violent storm... Ada was able to redirect his boat in the direction of the sea while Adam was hit by a monstrous wave... He had many dark haired ellyn on board... Could be anyone..." she whined.

"I know. Thank you for seeing in advance what has happened. Now, we just need to wait for them to come back to New Imladris so we can properly care for whoever was injured."

"My Lady?" Celil asked as she entered the living room. "Should I bring the refreshments and food?" The servant was unsure if Narwen's request was still valid.

"Yes, Celil. There would be no benefits for us to starve now. We will not think clearly on empty stomachs. Please prepare more food, dear friend, as I expect Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian to join us shortly. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn will probably arrive soon too. I am sure the Lady has seen the same vision..."

OoOoO

A few days later, the Marchwarden's family, along with Lord Elrond's family, was waiting at the quay as an Alqualondë ship was arriving in New Imladris, _The Lady of the Sea V_ in tow. Once the gangway was properly installed, a macabre procession started, freezing the hearts of everyone on the quay. First appeared Glorfindel, wearing black tunic and leggings that were usual when someone was in mourning.

"Oh no!" mumbled Valerie, covering her mouth in horror. His clothing could only mean one thing. Whoever they had thought injured had in fact perished in the storm.

Following Glorfindel were Haldir, Adam, Elros and Finalfin, all dressed in black and wearing grim expressions, each carrying a corner of the stretcher on which a body was lying, covered by a black silk cloth. Gil-galad was following behind, his white hair violently contrasting with his black clothing.

Narwen, Norin and Emily supported each other as they wondered whose body was on the stretcher. Lady Celebrian was crying softly on her husband's shoulder, while Lady Galadriel was being supported by Lord Celeborn.

After Gil-galad appeared Lord Elrond's twin sons, closing the procession.

Emily grabbed her stomach and fell on her knees. "Erestor!" she screamed.

OoOoo

Two days later, the entire family was gathered in the hallway, listening with growing worry to the screams that could be heard in Valerie's room. After an hour, Allison came out, carrying a bloody cloth rolled in a ball. She ignored everyone's stares and left the hall in a hurry, trying in vain to hide her tears. They all knew then. Lord Elrond had not been able to stop the inevitable. Emily had lost her child.

Valerie came out later and went straight to Haldir's open arms, only to burst into tears.

"It was a boy," she cried. "Emily is devastated. She is sleeping now. Oh Haldir, why? Why is destiny so cruel with Emily?"

OoOoO

Legolas manoeuvred his boat between the elven ships in the port of Alqualondë, while Gimli was standing at the prow, watching the city with awe.

"What are these houses made of?" he asked the elf. The look of these whites houses was incomparable.

"Pearls," Legolas replied, impressed by the view. Glorfindel, one of the very few elves reborn in Valinor and sent back to Middle Earth, had told him how beautiful the city was, and to be honest, his words had not done it justice.

"I think I will like Valinor," the dwarf said as the boat was finally close enough to a quay to be able to jump on it and solidly tie the boat.

"I would not tie it so well," a voice said beside Gimli. "You will leave soon enough."

"Leave?" Gimli asked to the tall elf watching him calmly. "But we just arrived!"

"Ada!" screamed Legolas, jumping on the quay and grabbing his father without ceremony.

"My son!" Thranduil replied, holding his only child against his chest for long minutes, mumbling words in Sindarin that Gimli did not quite understand.

They separated after what seemed like an eternity to Gimli.

"Is naneth here?" Legolas asked.

The question made the king smile. "Your naneth was not reborn at the time of my arrival. But... She was born 10 years ago, in Valimar, the city of the Valar."

"Naneth is still an elfling?"

"Yes. She will not remember us for another 40 years, but her rebirth has brought me great comfort. And your arrival brings immense joy to my heart. All my prayers have been answered!"

Legolas suddenly realized that Gimli was still patiently standing beside them, giving them all the time they needed for their reunion.

"Ada, you remember my friend Gimli?"

"Of course," Thranduil said, a bit cold. Elves and dwarves had never been getting along in Middle Earth. Why did his son had to bring one with him in Valinor? But the fact that Legolas had been able to reach the continent with the dwarf on board could only mean that the Valar had accepted the dwarf like they had welcomed the hobbits a long time ago. And if he were to be honest, Bilbo, Frodo and Sam were entertaining additions to the elven community. He seriously doubted the dwarf would bring as much pleasant dealings...

"It is a pleasure to see you again, King Thranduil," Gimli replied in Sindarin with a harsh and heavy accent.

"Ada, I do not want to sound inconsiderate, but I must admit... I was expecting a bigger welcome party! Where are my grandfather and grandmother? Where are my friends? I would at least have expected Valarie and Haldir, and Elladan and Elrohir to be here to welcome us!" Legolas asked, wondering why his father was alone on the quay.

"Well... I am sorry that I am the one that needs to give you the sad news... New Imladris is in mourning." Legolas took notice of his father's black clothing.

"New Imladris?"

"Elrond's city, built under the strong management of your friend Valarie. There has been a tragedy..."

"Who died?" Gimli asked, immediately understanding what Legolas refused to even contemplate. After all, Valinor was supposed to be a land of peace and happiness...

"In two days time, we will be attending the funerals of Lord Erestor."

"Erestor?" Legolas asked in disbelief. "Lord Erestor, the First Counsellor of Lord Elrond?"

Gimli only rolled his eyes while Thranduil looked at his son with impatience. "The one and only, Legolas."

"But... he is not even a warrior! How can a scholar die in Valinor?"

"You see, Haldir and his son Adam have owned race boats for more than a century. There was an unusual storm in Alqualondë last week, and Adam's boat was crushed against the cliffs. Erestor did not stand a chance."

"Were there any other injured? Valarie? Haldir? Their children? What about Emily?"

"Fortunately, no other sustained important injuries. Thank the Valar that none of the ellith of the Marchwarden's family was on this boat. Lady Emily was pregnant... she lost the child a few days ago. You will understand that Oropher and Tialyn have decided to go support their family instead of welcoming you here, my son."

"Of course!" Legolas replied, still shocked. "You said we would be leaving soon. How do we go to New Imladris?"

"We will use your boat, sail South on the coast of Valinor, and we will eventually reach the river that goes all the way up to New Imladris. We should be there in 2 days time."

"Let us purchase some provisions for the journey, and we will leave immediately," decided Legolas.

A few hours later, Legolas, Thranduil and Gimli were on their way to New Imladris, wondering what was awaiting them in the city that would be in mourning.

OoOoO

The group had been delayed, and had arrived in New Imladris while the funerals were already well underway in the manor's Great Hall. Legolas and Gimli had discreetly stayed behind, watching from the back and seeing very little of what was going on as friends, family and dignitaries from all over Valinor were gathered around the coffin.

"Elvenkind has lost the greatest scholar that has ever been born..." Lord Elrond was saying with a broken voice, while everyone in attendance bowed their head in sadness.

Moving a little around the crowd, Legolas was able to see the Marchwarden's family. There was a beautiful red-haired elleth, and Legolas realized it was one of the twins, since her delicate facial features and pointy ears were definitely elven. Beside her was one of Elrond's twins, Elladan he thought, so the elleth at his side must be Narwen. Close to them was standing an impressive warrior, his milky white hair immediately identifying him as the High King Ereinion Gil-galad. He also saw an ellon which he believed was his grandfather Oropher, with a beautiful elleth leaning her head against his shoulder. He recognized his grandmother Tialyn, remembering the likeness that his father had had for millennia in his office. The elleth was looking around, searching for someone in the crowd.

He could not see anyone else he knew, and he decided to go back to Gimli's side.

"We have to hope that Erestor will be reborn shortly and that the Valar will give us the courage and patience to await his return... Let us pray the Valar that the fëa of Emily and Erestor's child will be welcomed in the Halls of Mandos..." Lord Elrond could barely speak, destroyed by the loss of one of his closest friends.

A few minutes later, most of the people in attendance were redirected to other halls, while only the family would attend the burial of Erestor's remains. Legolas was starting to follow the crowd when he felt a feminine arm around his waist.

"Legolas?" The beautiful blonde elleth he had seen before was hugging him. "I was wondering if you would ever sail! I was despairing I would ever see you, grandson!"

"Grandmother," he said, hugging her closer to his chest. "I wish we were meeting under more pleasant circumstances..."

"So do I," Tialyn said, wiping her joyful tears. "But your presence is such a wonderful gift on this dreadful day! Come, follow me, you will stay with me."

"Are you sure I am invited? I am not part of their family!"

"Legolas, you are the grandson of Oropher, reborn son of Haldir and Valarie, and brother of Emily. I am not sure what your definition of family is if this is not it. Come!" she insisted, pulling him towards the gardens where a new private garden in memory of Erestor was located.

"I will stay with the hobbits," decided Gimli who had spotted them in the crowd. "You may be part of the family, but I am definitely not."

"As you wish," Tialyn replied with gratefulness. The dwarf had more tact than she had expected.

When they arrived, the family was gathered around Emily, who was kneeling on the grass in front of the coffin, both her hands on the oak wood. She was attempting to keep contact for as long as possible with her husband, even if it was just by touching his coffin.

"Why? Why?" she kept asking her mother, who was kneeling also, enclosing her in a tight embrace. Haldir was also kneeling beside his wife and daughter, murmuring words of comfort that Emily distractedly listened to, asking over and over why the Valar was inflicting such a punishment upon her.

Tialyn brought Legolas closer to the family, and his grandfather Oropher put a hand on his shoulder. The rest of the family nodded in welcome and turned back to watch their parents and sister, faces grim. Husbands and wives were holding each other, suddenly realizing that they could lose their mate just as quickly and easily.

Drizzling rain started to fall.

"Of course, it had to rain, to make this day even worse!" sarcastically murmured Elrohir near Legolas. Norin pinched him through his sleeve, and he stopped complaining. It took Emily an hour to say goodbye before the body could be laid to rest.

OoOoO

The family went back home a while later, and while Haldir and Valerie went with Emily in her room, the rest of the family had dinner. Leaving Glorfindel and their daughter in the dining room, Allison decided to stay with the widow and her parents to make sure no medical help was required.

Legolas, sitting between his father and grandmother, exchanged news from Middle Earth with everyone, until they all moved to the living room where the family split into little groups. Legolas stayed with Tialyn and Oropher, and watched with curiosity the family interact with each other.

Glorfindel's daughter Hwinnien was sitting beside Gil-galad, and they were reading a book together, Hwinnien turning the pages in a rhythm that spoke of habit. She knew very well he was a tad slower than she was, and was waiting a few seconds at the end of each page to allow him to finish. They did not even realize how synchronized they were, and no one around them seemed to notice how peculiar their actions were.

The two pairs of twins were sitting with Adam in a corner, listening to Thomas and his wife Celithilil who were playing music to entertain the family. Elros had decided to remain with his brother Elrond to support him through this mourning. Finalfin and Nimmel were pacing in the room, waiting for Valerie and Haldir to come back and let them know how Emily was fairing.

When the Marchwarden and his wife finally appeared, Valerie immediately came to Legolas and hugged him with friendly affection.

"Thank you for being here, Legolas! I really appreciated your support today!"

Legolas smiled to her and Haldir, glad to see Valerie was still very unpredictable. He did not expect such a warm hug after 150 years apart!

"I missed you," he said. "I have to admit... I was thinking about your family almost every day!"

"You only had to sail earlier, silly! We were all waiting for you! What kept you there for so long?"

"Elessar and Arwen."

"They are..."

"Yes."

"Then you are in mourning too, my friend. I am sorry for your loss."

"Speak no more of it."

"Can you tell us about Arwen?" Elladan asked, wanting more details that what Legolas had already told them at dinner. "Is Eldarion married now that he is king of Gondor?"

As Legolas started telling them stories about Arwen's family, Haldir brought Valerie to a couch near the window, where they silently sat looking at the cloudy sky while holding hands.

"Haldir?" murmured Valerie to her husband, "Am I wrong to think... to be relieved... that Erestor was the only one who was not the fëa-mate... of one of our children?"

"What do you mean?"

"They were not fëa-mates... Emily will not fade... If it had been any other spouse, we might have lost a child also... Our family would have lost a couple instead of just one elf... And... I think... although I absolutely did not wish for Erestor to die..." Valerie was obviously struggling to express her thoughts, and Haldir smiled encouragingly to his wife.

"If the Valar had to take one soul..." she finally continued, "did they not choose the elf whose death would cause the least damage to the family? Oh, forget it... I cannot find the right words to express this without sounding heartless!"

Haldir caressed his wife's hair, immediately understanding what she was trying to tell him. On the other hand, their family did not understand, he could tell by the astonished looks of everyone around them. Valerie was blushing, ashamed of her thoughts as she discovered that everyone had been listening to their conversation, and she needed Haldir's support to come to terms with both her thoughts and the reactions of their family.

"On the contrary, my love," Haldir said while Valerie was hiding her face against his neck. "You make much sense. Our Emily will not fade because Erestor was not her fëa-mate." He avoided looking at the rest of his family, concentrating on his mate's feelings he could feel through their bond.

After a while, Nimmel decided to sit beside them and took Valerie's hand. Valerie looked up to see who had joined them and gave a shaky smile to her mother-in-law.

"The singularity of the half-elven mind is mind-blowing. I have to admit that no elf mind would have made that kind of reasoning. But your mortal side is obviously thinking about the cruelty of nature, of how children sometimes die while elderly people live a long life, and you are able to make heart-breaking choice on life and death of people that live around you. Elven minds would not be able to make these choices, as death is so abnormal to us. Only you could have thought about this!"

"I did too!" Thomas and Adam said at the same time.

"Well," Nimmel smiled, "I want the three of you to know that although this feels strange for me, I am in complete agreement with you. No one wishes the death of anyone. But the Valar wanted to take someone to the Halls of Mandos, for a reason we do not yet understand and might never understand, and by their choice, they made sure that the remaining spouse would stay alive with us. Erestor's passing is heart-breaking, but the family will recover." She looked around, and was pleased to see that her family was nodding in agreement around her.

"Thank you," murmured Valerie.

"Erestor was not Emily's fëa-mate," Tialyn whispered to Legolas.

"I know," he said distractedly.

His grandmother looked at him suspiciously. "How would you know have known that?"

"I... I just knew..." was his vague reply. Tialyn looked at Oropher, who shrugged.

"Now we just need to support Emily through this ordeal," Nimmel reminded them. "Valarie and Haldir have been at Emily's bedside for many days, and they are both tired. I will stay with her tonight."

"Thank you, Mother," Haldir said. "Val is exhausted. And so am I..." he continued tiredly.

"Norin? Narwen?" Valerie asked, already half-asleep, leaning on Haldir's shoulder. "Tomorrow, please bring back Emily's personal belongings here. Do not bring anything that belonged to Erestor or that can remind her of her pregnancy. Have Lord Elrond make sure that no one will get into their apartment until she is ready to go back there."

"Yes, Naneth. Am I to understand that Emily will be moving back in our house?"

"Yes," Haldir confirmed. "Emily has no reason to stay at the manor anymore."

"Legolas... sleep here..." Valerie told Nimmel before she fell asleep, completely exhausted.

"You are staying with us, Legolas?" Nimmel asked.

"Well. I am not sure. I was planning to ask Lord Elrond..."

"Nonsense!" Tialyn insisted. "Ever since Norin and Narwen moved to the manor, we have extra guest rooms. You will be staying here, with your grandfather and I. Actually, your father is also staying here, he just decided to stay at the manor for the evening to speak with old friends."

"We will wish you goodnight," Haldir said, standing and carrying his sleepy wife in his arms. "Please do not wait for us at breakfast tomorrow, I will make sure that Valerie gets a good night of sleep."

OoOoO

Legolas woke up and was not sure what had awakened him. The sun was high in the sky, so he suspected it was not morning anymore. A wail was heard at the other end of the house, and the despair in that scream froze his blood. He dressed quickly, and went to the dining room where many were sitting and listening that what was happening in Emily's room.

"Is someone with her?" he enquired, worried. Around the table, people looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Of course! Naneth, Ada and grandmother are with her," Gil-galad replied. "Mithrandir arrived earlier this morning, and asked to speak to Emily and our parents. They have been in her room for a long time, and Emily is in distress... We have no idea what is happening..."

Just as he said that, Haldir and Mithrandir entered in the dining room. They both sat, Haldir's expression grim and worried.

"What happened?" Finalfin asked. "I can feel that Nimmel is extremely sad. What ill news did you bring, Mithrandir?" he asked suspiciously.

"You are right," the wizard admitted. "I am the bearer of ill news." He looked at Haldir, silently asking him if he should share the news he had brought earlier that day. Haldir nodded in agreement. The family needed to know.

"Lord Namo received Erestor's fëa in his Halls a few days ago. Erestor was... amazed at the amount of knowledge he suddenly had access to... And... he enquired about Emily's true fëa-mate and also about his own.. Lord Namo decided to let him see the second path of Emily's life if she had bonded with her true fëa-mate instead of him."

The wizard stayed silent, playing with the glass of wine he had been served. He looked like he was carrying the weight of the entire world on his shoulders.

"Mithrandir?" insisted Tialyn. "What would have been Emily's other path?"

"I cannot tell you. What I can tell you is that... Erestor has made a decision. He wishes to remain in the Halls of Mandos... for good. He asked Lord Namo not to be reborn, never to be released from the Halls. He wants to remain there in peace, savouring the immense pool of knowledge he now has access to..."

Everyone around the table was astonished. Erestor was abandoning Emily. He would never be reborn and be reunited with his wife. Emily had lost her mate and had no more hope of seeing him ever again.

"If he were in front of me, I would strangle the bastard!" Adam growled. His brothers nodded around him.

"This is not so simple, sons..." Haldir started, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Are you defending him?" Adam asked, bewildered.

"Hear my words before you judge Erestor. You should have enough respect for the elf that he was to take the time to listen to the complete facts. In the Halls of Mandos, Erestor met... his true fëa-mate. She has been there for many millennia, having lost her life while she was 45 years old during the fall of Gondolin."

"Gondolin? Does Glorfindel know her?"

"No," Mithrandir answered, knowing the answer. "She was just an elfling, he was a warrior-lord guarding a busy city... He knows nothing of her. Like many ellith and elflings who died during the fall of Gondolin, the memories are difficult to forget. Her delicate nature never overcame these memories, and she decided long ago, after speaking with Lord Namo, that she would remain in his Halls for good. Her fëa is finally at peace, she feels safe under the protection of the Valar and Lord Namo. She does not desire to live again."

"Having seen Emily's other path, a path that would be much better for her, Erestor chose to remain with his fëa-mate in the Halls of Mandos. Will you blame him?" Haldir asked to all around him. He watched their reactions closely. "I can easily imagine how he felt. If Val was killed in a brutal manner, and that she decided that she wanted to remain safely in the Halls of Mandos, I know one thing for sure: my decision would be easy. I would prefer to spend eternity in peace with her in the Halls to an eternity alone without her..."

All around the table, his family stayed silent, finally understanding Erestor's dilemma and the decision he had taken.

"Well... Let's support and guide Emily in her alternate path," Nimmel said. "Let us hope the Valar will be compassionate and allow her to meet her mate shortly..."

"The Valar are very compassionate, Lady Nimmel," Mithrandir replied. "I would not worry for Emily. Her second path is already clearly defined, and her destiny is awaiting for her..."

* * *

Have you figured out who is Emily's true fëa-mate? I have left some pretty strong clues in this chapter...

Thank you to Aureleis, Paperlanterns86, Celaniel, Glory Bee, faye50free, SapphireBelle98, Zexen Knight and Lady Minuialwen for their wonderful reviews of chapter 8.


	10. A new life

**The Valar (angels or gods for the elves):**

Manwë King of the Valar and his wife Varda (Elbereth) Queen of the stars

Tulkas Champion of the Valar and his wife Nessa the Dancer (sister of Oromë)

Namo (Mandos) the Doomsman of the Valar and his wife Vairë the Weaver

Aulë the Smith and his wife Yavanna the Fruit-giver

Oromë the Huntsman and his wife Vana the Ever-young

Ulmo King of the Sea

Irmo Master of Dreams and his wife Estë, Healer of hurts and weariness

Nienna Lady of Pity and Mourning, sister of Namo and Irmo

* * *

**_Chapter 9 ended with:_**

"_Well... Let's support and guide Emily in her alternate path," Nimmel said. "Let us hope the Valar will be compassionate and allow her to meet her mate shortly..."_

"_The Valar are very compassionate, Lady Nimmel," Mithrandir replied. "I would not worry for Emily. Her second path is already clearly defined, and her destiny is awaiting for her..."_

* * *

**Chapter 10 - A new life**

_Woodland Realm, Valinor, Year 132 of the Fourth Age (2 years later)_

Legolas was carrying the carcass of the deer on the back of his horse, Oropher and Thranduil following him while discussing how easy hunting was in Valinor. The animals were less fearful and suspicious in Valinor than they were in Middle Earth. The ellyn were riding back to the palace after a good day of hunting and bonding between fathers and sons.

Legolas could already feel the delicate meat on his taste buds as it would be cooked for the feast that night, and it seemed his grandfather could too, as Oropher started talking about what other meals would be served that night. Thranduil snorted at the mention of some of the dishes that only Oropher appreciated, having been served these meals at home during all his childhood. Legolas made not comments during the argument that followed between his father and grandfather about some of the food that Lady Valarie had imported from her world, as he himself appreciated what they called pasta and french fries. He also liked the sushi, these rolls of rice and raw fish that needed to be served extremely fresh.

"... do you not think, Legolas?" Thranduil asked him.

Before Legolas could admit that he had not been listening, Oropher cut him: "Leave Legolas out of this! You should see how quickly his food disappears from his plate when he visits my family!"

Legolas noticed his father flinched slightly at that mention of Oropher's family. Thranduil still had difficulty dealing with the fact that Oropher considered Valerie and Haldir as his parents, and that all his siblings were as important to him than Legolas and Thranduil. If Oropher had noticed Thranduil's reaction, he did not show it and continued talking about his favourite food just to tease his son.

Oropher kept talking until they reached the small palace where both kings, the queen and Legolas lived in their woodland realm. Thranduil suddenly stopped when he entered the stables, seeing three unknown horses being taken care of by the stable grooms. Oropher entered next and immediately recognized the two stallions, while the mare was one of the many horses that belonged to his ada Haldir.

"Naneth and Gil-galad are here!" he cried, delighted. In a flash he was gone, leaving behind his stunned son and grandson.

"He is completely different than he used to be," sighed Thranduil. "He was much more formal, circumspect and cold..."

"Is it not a good thing that he changed? He is so pleasant to be with now," Legolas remarked, helping a stable boy bring down the deer from the back of his horse. He also requested that his stallion be thoroughly washed. He could already hear one of the cooks entering the stables, delighted to have deer meat to serve that same evening.

"I guess you could say that," Thranduil said, giving his horse to another stable boy. "My naneth seems much happier than I remember when we were in Middle Earth, before he died... Now let's go see which one of his numerous siblings has arrived with Valarie and Gil-galad..."

When they entered the main hall, they saw Oropher twirling around a red-haired elleth while Valerie, Gil-galad and Tialyn were laughing at the scene.

"It is about time that you come out of your retreat! I still cannot believe that you actually moved out of the house to go live by yourself! Do you know how much grief it caused to Naneth? Tialyn's delicate ears could not endure the complaints anymore, she almost became deaf!"

Valerie snorted while Tialyn pinched Oropher's arm. "I never said such things!"

"Lady Emily! What a pleasure to see you," Thranduil said gallantly to the unfortunate Marchwarden's daughter. He kissed her hand, looking at her with both curiosity and pity.

Emily barely concealed her annoyance. She was tired of everyone looking at her with sympathy. It was not helping her grieving process, and it was one of the reasons why she had moved out of her parents' manor to go live in her own little house in the east side of New Imladris.

Legolas came closer and kissed her hand like his father had done before. At least, Emily thought, he was not looking at her with pity. In fact, his gaze was slightly cold, if not indifferent. She wondered if the prince was unhappy about their visit. Why would he be? It had been at least a year since anyone from New Imladris had visited the Woodland Realm. Oropher and Tialyn were visiting their family so frequently that no one needed to travel to visit them in return.

"Do not listen to Oropher," Tialyn told her mother. "If I become deaf, it will be his fault!"

"Well, well, and here I was, thinking it was Thranduil's continuous irritation who would cause you to lose your hearing," Valerie replied saucily.

Oropher and Tialyn burst out laughing while Thranduil and Valerie were observing each other with something akin to defiance. They had their moments were they were getting along relatively well, but at other times, like that day, Valerie and Thranduil were remembering old grievances, in particular their first encounter in Lothlorien when the king had attempted to steal the infant Oropher from Valerie.

"Emily, would you like to rest before dinner?" asked Tialyn.

"Tia, I have not napped since I was five years old," Emily replied. "I will probably just go walk in the forest, if you do not mind."

"Can I have someone join you, sister?" asked Oropher. "I would feel more comfortable knowing that someone that knows our forest is with you, just to make sure that you do not get lost. After all, we are having a feast tonight, and my warriors would prefer to celebrate with everyone instead of searching for you in the woods after nightfall..."

"As you wish, Oropher," Emily sighed. She knew he was right. She was not familiar with the woods and she could easily get lost. "Just ask anyone, I am not in the mood to talk much."

"Legolas, will you please go with my sister?"

Surprised, Legolas looked at his grandfather. "But... I was supposed to meet with-"

"You can meet whichever lover you were planning to see this afternoon tomorrow. My sister is more important than one of your flirts."

Legolas blushed violently, but bowed to his grandfather nevertheless. He held his arm for Emily to take, and they both left the room silently.

"Oropher, your subtlety amazes me every time!" Gil-galad laughed, hitting his brother's shoulder.

"Why did you have to make this situation awkward by mentioning his lovers, Oropher?" Tialyn asked.

"Legolas is young and unattached," Valerie said to her friend. "This is nothing we are not used to see. We can hardly keep-up with the lovers of Adam and Gil-galad, Legolas cannot be worse!"

"He is competing with them, believe me," Tialyn said to Valerie, pulling her towards her private sitting room. "I had no idea my grandson was such a ladies' ellon."

"Legolas was not known for this, back in Middle Earth," Valerie replied. "In fact, I do not recall ever seeing him with an elleth."

"I guess he was discreet back then. Nowadays, he would put Adam to shame."

"How odd! What are Oropher and Thranduil thinking of it?"

"Oropher believes Legolas is still young, that he needs to experience before settling down. Thranduil on the other hand... He wants Legolas to get married and give him grandchildren."

"Why is this not surprising me?" Valerie commented with sarcasm.

"Hush! Thranduil is not as bad as you make it sound! He simply wants to see his son happy with an elleth."

"Can he not wait for Legolas to meet his fëa-mate?"

"My dear, we are despairing that he will ever meet her. He has probably met every unbounded elleth in Middle Earth and Valinor by now, and he did not meet her. What if, like Erestor's true fëa-mate, his mate will remain forever in the Halls of Mandos? Should he remain single, never have elflings? Do you not think a marriage of convenience, with a funny, spiritual and beautiful elleth, would satisfy him for the rest of eternity instead of living an eternity of despair?"

"We have witnessed a marriage of elves that were not fëa-mates, Tia. Surely, you do not wish the same thing for Legolas?"

"Erestor and Emily were frustrated and resentful about their mistake. But if an ellon and an elleth know they are entering a marriage of convenience, and they find enough advantages in this binding, they can be happy. History is full of these marriages, and most of them worked..."

"If you say so, Tia... Now, show me this dress you wrote me about. I cannot believe Narwen would have designed something so revealing... Is Oropher actually allowing you to wear this in public?"

OoOoO

They had been walking in the forest for at least half an hour, and the only thing Legolas had said was "Be cautious", "Do not walk on this branch" and "Slightly lift the bottom of your dress or you will stain it on this humid moss." He was not holding her arm anymore. In fact, he was walking slightly behind her and was avoiding to cross her gaze. She wondered what she had done to merit this kind of treatment. She had always been nice to him in the past. Of course, she had neglected him because of her mourning, but she had treated him no differently than any other acquaintance or friend. His attitude could only be explained by his disappointment not to meet whoever he had been supposed to meet that day.

"I am sorry... I did not mean to destroy your plans for the afternoon," Emily said, breaking the silence.

"Do not worry," Legolas replied stiffly. "It was not an important appointment."

They continued walking for a while. Emily decided to break the silence again by asking a question that would probably make Legolas more talkative.

"Where is Gimli? He was not at the manor when we arrived."

"Gimli is spending a few weeks with the hobbits in Valimar."

"How is he doing?"

"Good."

So much for Legolas being talkative when talking about his friend. How dare he be so rude to her? Although she had been annoyed with people that had been too nice with her because of her loss, she could not accept such rudeness when she did not deserve it. She stopped walking, and he bumped into her. He jumped backwards as if she had burnt him.

"Legolas!" she cried. "If you are going to be so disrespectful, you can go back to the palace. I will find my way back by myself."

"I will remain with you, for your own safety."

"Then immediately cease to be so cold and uncaring! We used to be friends, what happened to you?"

Legolas started walking in front of her, and she had no choice but to follow him. He seemed deep in thoughts after her last comment. He suddenly stopped, and it was her who bumped into him this time. He caught her before she fell, holding her arm until she regained her balance.

"You are right, Emily. I have been a brute. Will you forgive me?"

"Only if you tell me why you were acting like this!"

"I have... I have had some problems in the past few years. My life has not been easy."

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked compassionately.

He suddenly had this strange look on his face, but it disappeared so quickly that Emily was not sure she had actually seen it.

"No, thank you for asking. I would not want to burden you with my issues. But I swear I will try to be more amicable," he said with a smile that was slightly fake.

Emily looked at him for a while, and decided that even if he was pretending to be in a good mood, it was better than having his grim face in front of hers all the time. And he looked so much better when he smiled!

"Alright, I forgive you. Now tell me how Gimli is really doing. Why is he spending so much time with the hobbits? Is it because of your foul mood?"

OoOoO

A few days later, she was translating a book in the garden when Legolas suddenly appeared beside her and asked if he could sit with her.

"Of course!" she allowed, pleased that he was looking for her company. Every day that passed saw him being more open with her, and it would only be a matter of a few days before she could say their former friendship had been fully restored.

"What are you working on?" he asked, trying to look at the book she was holding in one hand.

"Another book on history. This one is about transportation. You want to take a look?"

Legolas curiously looked at these machines and Emily explained in details how big they were and how they worked. She suddenly stopped on a page showing a machine with two wheels and one seat.

"This is a motorcycle," she explained. She flipped a few pages, and showed him another motorcycle that was smaller and more colorful. "And this is a racer. It is a motorcycle that goes extremely fast. My father... my real father... killed himself riding one of these."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"My mother... she did not know that in was in the stairs when the policemen arrived home and told her her husband had been killed in an accident. I was young, I understood my father had been hurt, but not that I would never see him again... My mother was so strong! She never cried in front of us. She went back to work after a month, and she supported Thomas and I through our grief. Adam was too young, he never realized our father was dead."

"Your naneth has always been strong. Or she would never have accomplished everything she did since she arrived here."

"It puts me to shame."

"What puts you to shame?"

"How long my grieving process is! I am not strong like my mother!"

"You should not compare yourself to her, Emily. Everyone sees a difference between how you are today and how you were just a few months ago. You are smiling again, you started working again, and you left New Imladris to visit your brother!"

"Yes, you are right," she sighed.

"One day, you will find love again. A companion that will give you the support that you require, feeble elleth that you are!"

She laughed but punched him lightly. She became serious shortly after. "Legolas? Do you think... it is right for me to find love again? To forget Erestor?"

Legolas did not reply immediately, pondering his answer to ensure he did not mislead her.

"I think that you will never forget Erestor. Nor should you. He has been a part of your life for most of it, and although your marriage was not a happy one for many decades, in the end, you found a compromise and lived happily with him. These decades where you lived in peace with him forged your character, changed you deeply, and you became a different person, more prudent, more patient... It made you the elleth that you are today, one that everyone in New Imladris loves... Your family is devoted to you, and you deserve all their attention and love. You will never forget Erestor. But... you should be open to falling in love again. One day, when you are ready..."

Emily thought about his words, understanding what he was saying. Her entire family had told her the same, but it was different to hear it from someone who had nothing at stake in this matter.

"Thank you, Legolas," she said, taking his hand. "You are a true friend."

OoOoO

Haldir was leaning on a column, observing his wife who was sleeping on a bench in her garden. She had a blanket covering her, as the sun was not hot enough in early spring to warm her up completely. Her fiery hair was long enough to flow on the ground, like a waterfall of fire under the sunlight. She had not changed at all since she had followed him in this world. She was still the most beautiful elleth he had ever seen. He loved everything about her. Her visage, her emerald green eyes, her smile, her pout, her delicate hands that were strong enough to fight with twin blades. Her body still unchanged after so many pregnancies, thanks to her half-elvishness. No, her body had not changed at all. But her character had. It had started slowly, and Haldir had not noticed it at first. But once the change had become obvious to him, he realized it had been a process much longer than he had originally thought.

Valerie was not happy. Or rather, she was less happy than she used to be. It was subtle, and he wondered if he was the only one who had noticed it.

He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the ellith standing beside him, looking at him worriedly.

"Naneth, Narwen," he welcomed his mother and youngest daughter.

"Ada, you are not the only one who has noticed that Naneth is not doing very well," Narwen said.

"She is bored, Haldir," Nimmel continued. "She has always been very active, all her life, in her world, in Middle Earth... When you arrived here, she built New Imladris with Lord Elrond... But it has been decades that nothing really happened in her life."

"She tried to do new activities," Haldir argued.

Narwen snorted. "You think gardening, painting and translating books are enough for her?"

"I am not sure that I know what she needs."

"Ada, you know perfectly well what she needs! You can read it in her as well as I can!"

"Yes... You are right... I know what she needs but..."

"But what, son?" asked Nimmel after Haldir had remained silent for a few moments.

"Will it ever end, you think?"

"And what if it does not?" asked Nimmel. "She is half-elven, Haldir. She does not think like the other ellith. But you are the perfect ellon to support her in this."

"I know. I am also worried... What would Emily say?" Haldir asked them.

"Your concern honors you, Haldir," Nimmel praised.

"Emily would be surprised, but she loves Naneth too much to make her feel guilty," Narwen stated.

"Think about it, Haldir," Nimmel suggested. "And worry not about the opinion of strangers. The family will always accept her like she is, and love her even more for it."

"I will think about it," he promised.

"I will try to buy you time," Narwen said mysteriously.

OoOoO

"Follow me," Thomas said as he was leading a blindfolded Valerie in the hallway.

"It better be a good surprise," Valerie mumbled half-petulantly. "I was about to go for a ride with Narwen, she will be waiting for me!"

"Narwen can wait, she is always late at every dinner or gathering that you organize."

"It certainly does not mean that I should do the same. One day, she will learn of the word punctuality."

"I know for a fact that you will learn the expressions reality check, disappointment and motherly unrealistic expectations before then."

"Stop talking, and concentrate on making sure I do not hit my toes on a piece of furniture!"

"So little trust in your most responsible son!"

"Who is her most responsible son?" asked Haldir as they entered the music room.

"Me, of course!" Thomas replied, leading his mother to a seat near Haldir.

"Can I remove the blindfold?" asked Valerie, impatient to know what the surprise was.

"Yes, you can," Thomas said, standing beside a piece of furniture that was covered by a white sheet.

"What are you hiding underneath this?" Valerie asked with curiosity. The object was massive. In fact, Thomas had had to move some of his instruments in the other corners of the room to make space for it.

"It is... my new invention!"

"What is it? What did you recreate this time?" Valerie asked. Thomas smiled to his parents, and pulled the sheet to reveal... a piano.

"Oh Valar!" Valerie cried. "You did it? You were able to build a grand piano?"

"Yes!" Thomas say proudly. "Well... I still need to work on improvements, but I am mostly done. I believe I am very close to a real one from our world! Narwen insisted that I should present it to both of you now."

"Where were you keeping it?"

"At Lord Elrond's manor, in Norin's apartment. Elrohir is glad it was moved here! He said it was taking too much space!"

"Can I try it?" Valerie asked eagerly. She had played when she was a child, and wanted to try Thomas' new instrument.

"Of course! Actually, I was hoping that you would help me a little... I never actually learned how to play the piano, and although I have this book that explains everything about pianos, I do not know how the keys are supposed to feel, if the acoustic is proper... I have so many questions!"

Valerie sat on the stool, smiling to her son with such pride that Thomas felt himself blush. Being the only male musician of the family, he sometimes felt like he had to prove himself as compared to his warrior brothers. He had little possibilities of impressing his family, but the look his mother gave him reassured him that she was as proud of him as she was of his brothers.

As Haldir was going to stand beside Valerie, Thomas stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Narwen wants me to tell you that this should buy you a couple of months. Care to explain?"

"I would rather not," Haldir replied stiffly. Noticing his father's reaction, Thomas lost his smile. "Do not worry, you know your sister and her shenanigans!" Haldir replied, trying to correct the impact of his slip up. Thomas recovered quickly, knowing Narwen was probably interfering again and that his ada was annoyed.

Valerie was caressing the keys delicately, noticing that they were in sanded wood without a plastic covering. "The white keys will stain quickly," she said, loving nevertheless the feel of the wood on her fingertips.

"I know," replied Thomas. "Celithilil polishes them every week."

"Exactly how many people knew about this?" Valerie asked.

"A few..." he answered evasively.

"Who? Anyone that has ears living in the manor?"

"Mother, we did not mean..." He stopped when he saw his mother's mischievous smile. "Well? We are impatiently waiting!"

"I have not touched a piano since I left my parents' house... A century and half ago..." she said, uncertainty clear in her behavior. "Maybe I am not the best person..."

"Meleth – _love_," Haldir said, "you might not be a great piano player, but... you are the only one we have. So we'll make do!"

"You are lucky I am in a good mood, Haldir Finalfinion. Or you would sleep in a guest room tonight," she replied in a fake, haughty tone. She positioned the stool properly in front of the piano, and put her hands on the keys, testing the feel. Frowning, she tried a few more keys, making Thomas worry that something was very wrong.

"It is... different. Not unpleasant, but different than in my memories." Valerie tried every single key, one by one, and smiled. "Almost perfectly in tune, Thomas. I am very impressed. It will not take too much time to have a perfect instrument." Only Haldir could tell it was not so perfectly in tune as Valerie had said, he could feel it in her mind, but she wanted to please Thomas. After all, he had built this with the carpenter and his musician friends using a single book about pianos. Quite an achievement.

"Something simple," Valerie mumbled. She started a song that was obviously a lullaby. "I am a little rusty, sorry," she winced, after having missed a few notes.

"Go slower, Mother. There is no pressure. No one is listening," Thomas pretended, already hearing the people that were home coming to the music room to listen to Valerie playing with this new instrument Thomas had built. There were no secrets in this house.

OoOoO

Haldir was carefully maneuvering the _Lady of the Sea V_ on the river near New Imladris. Nowadays, he like sailing alone, spending hours deep in his thoughts, needing the loneliness to sort out his thoughts and emotions.

The piano had bought him a year. A year of observation and deliberation, carefully thinking about the future of his family, and the impact his decision would have on all their lives. In the end, every time he thought about it, the benefits always outweighed the disadvantages. It was his fear of the unknown that had stopped him all this time. It was like opening a Pandora's box, as Valerie had once told him about. Once you opened it, so many things could be released, things you would lose control over. And Haldir liked being in control.

On the other hand, he remembered a few times when Valerie had been in control of some decisions in the past, and he had to admit that she rarely made mistakes. He recalled that negotiation for horses in Rohan, when Valerie had decided to hide the fact that she was married to Haldir in front of King Theoden. Or when she had overruled his decision to send his family to the Grey Havens during the war, and had kept their children in Lothlorien instead, under the protection of the Mirkwood warriors.

This time around, she had not even asked him anything, because she knew it was inconceivable that it would be accepted by the people of Valinor, and maybe even by her own family. She had blocked these thoughts from him like in the good old days when she was training to become a warrior. But after almost 150 years of marriage, he knew exactly where the weaknesses of her mental shields were, and could read through them with a little bit of effort.

He did not find it inconceivable. He was the best one to understand her half-elven mind. Their three half-elven children were closer to elves mentally, having been raised as elves since childhood. Valerie had been an adult for many years before she had become half-elven, and her mortal mentality had been strongly developed when she had crossed the portal to join him in Middle Earth.

He loved Valerie. He loved everything about her. Almost everything, he corrected himself. There was the slightly inconvenient matter that she snored when very tired. And her unpredictable character. Her stubbornness and argumentative nature. But no one else would keep him on his toes in such a way. And he knew many ellyn envied him for how different his mate was. Valerie. His lover, his wife, his attentive companion, the mother of his children, the thorn in his side!

She deserved to be happy, and he could give her what she wanted, because it would make him happy too. His decision finally taken, he could not wait to be back home and let her know about it.

OoOoO

She was close, he knew it, and it was now or never.

"Oh gods, yes!" she whimpered, arching her back underneath him. She felt his momentary hesitation, and grabbed his buttocks to encourage him to continue the thrusting that was making her feel such wondrous bliss.

Haldir complied with her silent request, and thrust harder than before, until he could feel the pleasure build up in his groin, and he hoped he could hold this rhythm until she peaked. Valerie was observing him from half-closed eyelids, her cheeks pink and her mouth slightly open. He bent his head to kiss her deeply, and she eagerly replied to his kiss, their tongues caressing each other for long moments before she moved away to breathe.

"Haldir!" she cried, and she started moaning and trashing in his arms as the pleasure was taking her to heights rarely attained before. Haldir finally let himself go, making his wish at the same time, and he came immediately after his mate, feeling the pleasure flowing from his groin to all his limbs, shivering against the warm body of the love of his life.

Once he came down from his peak, said love of his life was watching him with what could only be described as astonishment.

"Haldir? What did you do?" she asked him, frozen in his embrace.

He did not reply and simply started trailing open-mouthed kisses on her neck. He lifted himself on his forearms when he felt she was trashing underneath his body, trying to move up to remove him from her body. Sighing, he slowly unsheathed himself and lay on his side, watching her as she sprang out of the bed like a wild animal. You could always count on Valerie to make a scene in such a moment.

She was now standing in front of him, completely naked, her skin milky white under the moonlight, her breasts hidden by her curly hair. Her arms were crossed and she was watching him with both fear and anger.

"Haldir! What have you done!"

"You know what I have done. You wished it too."

"But... We never talked about it!"

"There was nothing to talk about," he replied with patience.

She looked like a fish for a few moments, her mouth opening and closing on words that could not come out. He unsuccessfully tried to hide his hilarity, but she read it immediately on his face and in their link. She screamed in frustration, and grabbed a cushion from a nearby couch and threw it at him with unexpected force. He avoided the first cushion and the following ones until she had no more cushions to throw in his direction.

Before she found something more dangerous to use as a projectile, he wiped the grin off his face and stood from the bed, walking to her with his hands up in surrender.

"Meleth..."

"Don't you meleth me, Haldir Finalfinion! You just made me pregnant without my permission, you son of an orc!"

"You wanted it, Val," he replied more seriously. She had crossed a line when she had insulted him. "You have been thinking about it for years, do not try to deny it!"

"I am not denying it, although I wonder how you would know that. I guess I will have to have another talk with Narwen."

"Leave our daughter out if this! I do not need her to read your deepest and most secret desires! The twins are 135 years old, it is normal for you to start thinking about another child."

"And so you decided to just get me pregnant, without discussing it with me first and without thinking of the consequences it would have on our family?"

"What dire consequences would it have on our family? Which one of our children still needs their naneth to take care of them?" he challenged her.

He was right, and she knew it, he could read it in her defeated expression. There were no real consequences to this, nothing that they could not fix with a few changes in their lives. He started walking to her again, and she stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Stay back, I am still cross with you!"

"Well, I have a big day tomorrow, and I need to sleep before. Good night, my love," he said, turning his back on her and going back to bed. Once he was comfortable on his usual side of the bed, he risked looking at her. She was watching him with hostility. She groaned, and stormed out of the room to get a blanket. She came back by the bed to pick up a cushion, and this time, he did not have time to move before she hit him with the cushion right behind his head.

"Are you done now?" he asked philosophically. He knew his calm was driving her more insane than if he actually fought with her.

"Yes!" she screamed. She hit him one more time before she went to lie on the couch with the blanket and the cushion. She turned her back on him, sulking in her corner of the room.

He opened the link between them, and read the storm of emotions that was taking over her fëa. Underneath the anger and frustration, there were amazement, hope and love.

"I love you, Valerie Thompson," he whispered at her back.

She gave him the finger.

"I love you even when you are a painful harpy. You are my fiery storm, remember?"

"Let me sleep, for the Valar's sake!"

"Will you talk to me tomorrow?"

"No."

"I cannot sleep when you are not in bed. It is too big for me."

"Gods, you can be such a nag!"

"You know the couch is not comfortable. You will hurt your back."

"Will you shut your mouth if I come back to bed?"

"Yes. Promise."

His mate sighed and she came back to bed, turning her back to him again. Haldir smiled. He knew he was already forgiven. He had wanted to give her a surprise present, and it had turned out that she liked the present, but not the fact that it was a surprise. He would give her a few hours to sulk, and then they would talk about it. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She did not even protest.

When he woke up the next day, Valerie was asleep with her head on his shoulder. He knew she had stayed awake for a few hours while he slept, because all the cushions that had been thrown at him had been picked up from the floor, and the blanket on the couch had been folded. She had probably taken a bath to wash herself after they had made love, since she smelled like her favorite soap. She had had time to think, and she had come back to bed to be close to him. Everything would be all right.

He slowly moved out of the bed, trying not to wake her up. He had heard the front door open, and he knew Narwen would soon knock on their door if he did not stop her in time.

He quickly dressed and when he entered the dining room, he saw that Elros, Gil-galad, Thomas and Celithilil, Finalfin and Nimmel were having breakfast while Narwen was arranging the flowers in the vase in the middle of the table.

"Good morning," he said to everyone, and a servant entered with a breakfast plate for him.

"Where is Naneth? We were supposed to go for a ride this morning," Narwen said.

"Your naneth will not be riding with you this morning, she did not sleep well last night."

"Oh! Maybe we can go tomorrow instead!"

"She will not be riding tomorrow either. Unless you make sure that it is a quiet ride, not one of your insane races in the woods."

Narwen stopped rearranging the bunch of flowers and looked at him sharply. "Sweet Elbereth! You did it! I cannot believe you finally did it!"

"What did he do?" Elros asked, puzzled.

"Can I tell them, Ada?" Narwen insisted, jumping up and down in excitement like an elfling.

"Yes," Haldir said, starting his breakfast without paying attention to her.

"We will soon have a baby!"

"A baby?" Finalfin repeated.

"Narwen, you will have a baby?" asked Elros, confused.

"No, idiot! Naneth is pregnant again!"

The silence in the room became uncomfortable. Haldir could not ignore it anymore, and looked at everyone with calm. "Anyone has a problem with that?"

"Well, it is a bit unexpected..." Celithilil said.

"Not to me," Nimmel said. "She is half-elven, and will permanently be at the age where mortal women crave for children."

"That is right! It might not have happened if one of you had decided to give us grandchildren," Haldir added with a malicious smile.

Narwen snorted. "None of us are ready to have elflings yet," she said, knowing she was speaking for Norin, Celithilil and herself. Both Tialyn and Nimmel already had sons and did not wish to have more children.

Haldir looked at everyone around the table. Other than Narwen and Nimmel, who had already been aware of Valerie's desire, all seemed to be shocked.

"Listen, you all are grown now. It will simply be a new infant, a new life to welcome in our family. We will all love this little ellon or elleth with all our hearts."

"But will you stop there?" Elros asked, curious.

"I cannot answer that at this point. And so what if she want an elfling every 300 years? It is not like we will create an overpopulation in Valinor because of this."

"This place will get a bit crowded," Gil-galad mumbled.

"Maybe some of you should move out of here!" Narwen laughed.

"Says the elleth who lives in her father-in-law's house," Thomas replied.

"No one is moving out!" Haldir sighed. "For now, this is just one child. One. We have plenty of room in this house to accommodate this elfling."

"I cannot wait to tell Norin and Emily!" Narwen exclaimed, gathering her riding leather gloves, ready to leave.

"Let me speak to Emily," Nimmel insisted. She knew Emily could take that news either very well or very badly, and she wanted to make sure she heard it from a compassionate ear. Compassion and empathy were not Narwen's greatest strengths.

"Fine! I will go speak to Norin, and then we will write to Adam and Tialyn!"

Narwen left the room, quickly followed by Nimmel, who wanted to make sure that she would be at Emily's little house before the rumor started spreading in New Imladris. Thomas and Celithilil followed, having an appointment with other musicians that morning.

Only Haldir, Elros, Gil-galad and Finalfin were left around the breakfast table.

"Listen," Haldir started, feeling the need to explain, "I want you to know that-"

"There is no need to explain anything, my son," Finalfin said, speaking for the first time. "We all understand. We have all been raised by Naneth. Our second childhood was spent basking in the light of her love. She was the most motherly person in Middle Earth and in Valinor! The Valar have chosen her to be the mother of the biggest elven family that ever existed, and that is because her capacity for raising and loving children is unparallelled. Although it is coming as a bit of a shock, a warning would probably have been appreciated," he mentioned, "I am sure that we all understand why you did it. She is your mate, and you will always give her what she desires."

"You are right, Finalfin," Elros said. "Ada, we did not mean to make you feel like we are unhappy about your decision. It was just the shock. You can count on our support, because there will be remarks about this in all of Valinor."

"People can talk, for all I care," Haldir replied. "Our family is used to it."

"If it is a boy, I am the one who will train him to be a warrior," decided Gil-galad.

"We will all train him," Haldir said, rolling his eyes. He suddenly noticed Valerie leaning against the door frame, watching them discuss the training of a potential warrior that had been conceived the night before.

He smiled sheepishly. "Good morning, love of my life. Did you wish to have breakfast?"

Finalfin stood and pulled out a chair beside him for his naneth.

"Do you want some bread with strawberry jam?" Gil-galad asked, already preparing the slice of bread.

"Do you not have anything to offer, Elros?" Valerie asked the only male who had not solicitously offered to help her with something trivial.

"I know better than to treat you like a child because you are with child, Naneth," the ellon replied with wisdom.

Sitting down beside Finalfin, Valerie took a fruit and started cutting it into slices.

"How is everyone taking the news?" she asked, a bit unsure.

"Everyone is happy," Haldir said. "Narwen and Norin will write to Adam and Tialyn. I would not be surprised if Oropher and Tialyn do not arrive this week to congratulate us in person."

"Nimmel went to speak to Emily," Finalfin added.

Valerie dropped her knife, the loud noise surprising everyone. She looked at Haldir, terrified.

"Emily! She will... Oh Valar!" Valerie realized, somehow tardily, that her oldest daughter might not react well to that pregnancy, after having lost a child 3 years before.

OoOoO

"Lieutenant?"

Adam stopped reading the letter his sister Narwen had sent him and looked at the soldier standing in front of him.

"Lord Tulkas would like to see you in his private quarters."

"Immediately?"

"Yes. He is waiting for you."

"Thank you. You can return to your post."

Once the soldier had left his office, Adam took just a few seconds to finish reading the letter. He was silently laughing, both amazed and speechless to learn that his parents had decided to have another child. Narwen was finishing her letter with her usual wishes for his good health, but this time begging him to forgive her for the disappointment she had caused him with her inappropriate behavior when she bound herself to Elladan. His youngest sister thought that a new addition to the family was reason enough to forget past grievances, and become close like they used to be, for the sake of that new life that would require peace in the family. Narwen's plea in itself was reason enough for a visit, but Adam also wanted to see his mother to congratulate her, and tease his ada for his prolificity.

Neatly folding the letter and putting it in his drawer, Adam resolved to ask the Vala Tulkas for a permission to visit his family. After all, he had not seen them in the past years, his duties as one of Lord Tulkas' lieutenants keeping him fully occupied and without any moments to think of personal matters.

While walking to the private quarters of the Vala, Adam remembered the past decades being at the service of the Champion of the Valar. How Lord Tulkas seemed to always require more from him than from the other guards. How he would train him for hours at a time, without any pause or any pity for his tiredness, while the other ellyn were entitled to breaks. Adam had never complained at the treatment, but he had often wondered if Lord Tulkas did not dislike him and made him suffer on purpose. Did the Vala regret to have recruited him in his regiment?

He stopped when he faced the heavy wooden door leading to the room where Lord Tulkas was waiting for him. Listening intently, Adam could hear his lord's booming voice with the faint whispers of a female. Adam assumed that the Vala was with his wife Lady Nessa, and wondered why he was called for a meeting if the couple was sharing a private moment. Knowing Lord Tulkas hated waiting, Adam knocked on the door, making his presence known to the Vala and his wife.

"Enter, Lieutenant!"

Adam entered the receiving room of their quarters, and saw that Lord Tulkas was sitting on a chair, with a beautiful elleth beside him, one he vaguely recognized without being able to pinpoint where he had seen her before.

"You wanted to speak to me, my Lord?" Adam asked after having bowed respectfully to the pair.

"Yes. Adam, I would like to introduce you to my dear friend, Lady Nienna."

Adam studied the sublime elleth that was watching him with beautiful, sad eyes. He knew he was meeting the Lady of Pity and Mourning, the queen of the Valar that felt the pain and suffering of all the elves that lived in Valinor. The sister of the Valar Namo and Irmo was the only unmarried Valier, and she was living alone in her halls, on the western side of Valinor. Adam suddenly remembered when he had met her before. It had been at the hearing when the Valar had decided to let his parents raise the prophecy children instead of giving them back to their original parents. Lady Nienna had cried during that hearing, feeling all the pain Valerie had gone through while she thought she would lose Oropher.

"Lady Nienna, it is a pleasure to meet you again," Adam said to the goddess who nodded in return. She was wearing a black dress that made her milky skin look even paler. Her blue eyes were not crying at the moment, which meant that she was not currently channeling the sorrow of a random suffering elf. In fact, since all the elves had left Middle Earth, Lady Nienna's constant state of mourning had been replaced by periods of sadness and relative calm. Joy was nevertheless rarely present in her fëa. Adam thought it was a shame. Such a beautiful lady should be allowed to be happy, at least once in a while.

"Your family's grief has been great in the past, Adam Connely Haldirion. In particular, your sister Emily has been distressed for many years."

"Yes, my Lady. Emily's life has not been easy. She often wonders why she is not entitled to happiness like the rest of us."

"She went through great suffering, but great joys are now to come. Do not despair. Your sister will find her true path and then, I will cease to mourn with her."

"Thank you. I will relay the message, it will be a great comfort to her."

"Emily is not your only sister who is suffering. The young Narwen too. Although I understand your disappointment, your rejection of her peace offerings are making her greatly sad. I cry with her, after each visit that you do in New Imladris. I am greatly relieved that you have decided to finally forgive her right before you were summoned here."

Adam opened his mouth to say something, but not finding anything that would be appropriate, he closed it, looking at Lord Tulkas, who nodded to confirm that they were both aware of his thoughts as Adam had made his way to the private quarters of the lord.

"Adam, I have summoned you here to discuss your position here, in Valimar. Surely, you have noticed... No, let me rephrase that... I know you have noticed that you never received any special treatment during your duty here. If anything, your training has been harder than anyone else's."

"Yes, my Lord. I had noticed. But you will never hear me complain. I am at your service, and will accomplish my duty in the way that you deem appropriate."

"For many decades, I have watched you, Adam, observing the training the New Imladris Marchwarden was giving you. I watched you become a spectacular warrior, and I asked you to become part of my guard so I could further enhance that training. You have become the deadliest warrior alive except for me, child. You have made me very proud of you."

"Thank you, my Lord," Adam managed to say, looking at the Vala in the eyes with aplomb despite the butterflies in his stomach. Why was the Champion praising him as such, and in front of a queen?

"The captain of Nienna's regiment announced a few decades ago that he wanted to retire with his family in Alqualondë. Since then, I have been preparing his successor. The position is yours, Adam, if you want it. Lady Nienna is the only unmarried queen, and therefore, us Valar are expecting her captain to protect her with his life, like any of us would do with our wives. It is a position of great responsibility. But I know I can count on you. Will you accept, Adam Connely Haldirion?"

Adam looked at the elleth who was looking at him with interest. Her halls were far from New Imladris. He would see his family even less than before. But the honor was immense. Every warrior in Valinor dreamed of that position, since no lord with knowledge of war strategies was overseeing your plans. The captain of Lady Nienna's guards was on his own with his warriors, protecting the most fragile queen of the Valar, the one that was bearing the suffering of them all. He knew he was a deadly warrior, an unattached one, and his absence of mate and direct family made him an even better candidate, as the loneliness of West Valinor would not touch him as much as a warrior that had a mate living in another city.

His decision was made in an instant. "I accept, my Lord. My Lady, I am honored by your trust. Your safety will be my priority."

"Great. You are leaving tomorrow," decided Lord Tulkas.

Adam bowed, realizing he would not visit New Imladris soon. Like his ada before him, he was learning the meaning of duty the hard way.

"I will see you tomorrow then, Captain," Lady Nienna told him, holding out her hand. He took it, noticing how soft to the touch her skin was, he kissed it with respect.

As soon as his lips touched her skin, he felt a spark run through him. He looked up and by the way she pulled her hand suddenly, he realized she had also felt that spark. Fortunately for him, Lord Tulkas had been oblivious to the event, already giving to a servant orders for their departure the next day.

Adam bowed to the two Valar and left the room hurriedly. He needed time to think about these latest events. His life would be changing drastically as of the next day. He would hold the most prestigious position a warrior could have in Valinor, more respectable than being the Marchwarden of New Imladris or a lieutenant in Lord Tulkas' guard. But he would also hold the loneliest position of them all, exiled in West Valinor in the Halls of Lady Nienna, a place of sadness and grief. He could not help but wonder if the Valar had kept him single all this time for that sole purpose. He was now 148 years old, and had never found his fëa-mate. Did he even have one, in light of the recent events? Probably not. Adam could not help but feel deep sadness at the thought that his happiness had been sacrificed by the Valar, for the sole purpose of protecting one of their own.

Back in his room, he wrote a letter to his parents to congratulate them for the new life they had created, and announcing his promotion. He then wrote a letter to Narwen, telling her how he had missed her all these years, and finally forgiving her for the humiliation she had exposed the entire family to many decades before.

The next morning found him on his stallion, reviewing the maps and deciding which road they would take to go to Lady Nienna's Halls. The queen of the Valar was sitting in her coach, patiently waiting for him to make his decision and take the lead of her escort. He looked at her and saw that she was crying softly, wiping her tears with her handkerchief.

"You will get used to it, the Lady cries all the time," one of his new warriors told him. "There is always someone in pain somewhere in Valinor."

"She cries less than she used to," another whispered nearby. "I have even seen Lady Nienna smile once. It was a few weeks ago."

Adam gave them his directives, and went to stand beside the Lady's coach. She looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

"You are sad, Captain."

"You can read my mind very easily, my Lady. You know I am leaving much behind. But I have made peace with my destiny last night. I will be your most dedicated servant."

"Thank you, Captain. Now, let us go home."

Adam turned and took the lead of the escort, leading his Lady to the western part of Valinor where his new life would begin.

* * *

I have good news! There are 3 chapters left, plus the epilogue, and I wrote A LOT during the Holidays. As a result, the next 3 chapters are already written and only need a final review, so they should be published much quicker than usual. There will be a lot of action and love! I am pretty pleased with the result!

Panperlanterns86, Glory Bee, Celaniel, Fi and Eva Sirico have correctly guessed who Emily's true fëa-mate is (although I must admit, there were some pretty strong clues!).

Thanks to breneke87, Lady Minuialwen, faye50free and Peridot Eyez for their reviews of chapter 9.


	11. The Second Path

**The Valar (angels or gods for the elves):**

Manwë King of the Valar and his wife Varda (Elbereth) Queen of the stars

Tulkas Champion of the Valar and his wife Nessa the Dancer (sister of Oromë)

Namo (Mandos) the Doomsman of the Valar and his wife Vairë the Weaver

Aulë the Smith and his wife Yavanna the Fruit-giver

Oromë the Huntsman and his wife Vana the Ever-young

Ulmo King of the Sea

Irmo Master of Dreams and his wife Estë, Healer of hurts and weariness

Nienna Lady of Pity and Mourning, sister of Namo and Irmo

_Chapter 10 ended with:_

"_You can read my mind very easily, my Lady. You know I am leaving much behind. But I have made peace with my destiny last night. I will be your most dedicated servant."_

"_Thank you, Captain. Now, let us go home."_

_Adam turned and took the lead of the escort, leading his Lady to the western part of Valinor where his new life would begin._

**Chapter 11 – The Second Path **

_My dear, dear friend, dear Legolas, I hope this letter finds you well._

_I have heard of the great feast Oropher organized for the spring festival. I was so proud to hear that you have won the archery challenge. Please do tell my brother that I never had doubts that you would win the contest – and that he owes me the original manuscript containing the tale of Beren and Luthien. Tell him I will take great care of this treasure, and that he should never bet against me! Thanks to you and your talent, this manuscript will now be in the hands of a scholar who can appreciate its value. _

_Is your father still scheming to have you marry a lord's daughter to have an heir? Please, do not make any hasty decisions in this regard. Trust the word of your friend: marrying a random elf that is not your fëa-mate can be risky, and end in tragedy. I must ask you, dear Legolas, not to follow your father's wishes and make a decision for yourself. Something in my heart tells me to urgently warn you against it, although I cannot pinpoint why I feel this urge to tell you this. Maybe I am becoming a seer like my sister Norin? I sure hope not, my sisters' powers are not easy to live with, as you well know._

_You probably have heard by now that my parents are pregnant. I have to admit, I am in dire need of your counsel, my friend, for this news, which should bring joy to my soul, brought me nothing but pain and frustration. I am afraid I am a shameful daughter, and I cannot share this with anyone but you, who seems to know me and understand me so well. Will you blame me as harshly as I blame myself for these negative thoughts that I have in regards to this elfling? Am I to blame for the envy that I feel? After all, my mother is expecting her tenth child, while I have been denied my only chance at having one. Of course, my mother's past experience as a mortal is creating this need for children in her home, which I do not feel. I am closer to the fully elven ellith in that regard; all I ever wanted was a child or two. It pains my heart greatly to see that the Valar favor her in such a way while I am being denied the greatest joy I could experience. _

_Do I dare ask? Yes, I will! Your presence would bring me such comfort in these difficult times, my friend. Are you not due for a visit in New Imladris? Would you please spend some time with your troubled Emily? Please, do not deny me the pleasure of being in your presence for a few week!_

_Yours truly,_

_Emily Connely Haldiriel_

Legolas closed the letter and looked at the elleth sleeping in his bed. Dylinnil was the daughter of an important lord in the woodland realm, and she had quickly become attached to him. He knew she was expecting him to ask her to marry him, because they had been lovers for more than two months now. That and the fact that both their fathers were openly discussing a marriage between them.

His grandmother Tialyn had strongly suggested that he breaks things off with her as soon as possible, if he did not want to find himself bounded in the blink of an eye. He knew she was right. But it would have to wait. He needed to answer Emily's call and go to New Imladris for a few weeks.

"Dy!" he called, softly shaking the blonde elleth.

She opened her eyes, and seeing her lover near her, she smiled with mischief. "Did you want a repeat, Legolas?" She stretched like a cat, the bed sheet sliding on her chest and revealing her breasts. She knew how to tempt him, and normally, he would have answered the siren's call.

"As tempting as your offer is, I must decline," he replied gallantly. "I must leave for New Imladris within the hour."

"Why?"

"I must visit my family there. Something important came up."

"This is hardly your family, Legolas. They only are your grandfather's second family. Surely, you see the difference."

"No, I do not. I do consider them my family, like they consider me part of theirs. Nothing will change that."

"When we will be married, you will have to spend less time in New Imladris and more time here, my love."

"Dy, let's not have this conversation again," he replied with impatience. "I am not planning to get married anytime soon."

"I will make you change your mind. You will see..." she insisted.

Legolas bowed to her with as much respect that he could gather, and left the room in a hurry. His grandmother was right, he really needed to put an end to this affair as soon as possible. He would do it as soon as he came back from New Imladris.

OoOoO

Emily was sitting under a tree, her sister Norin beside her. They were both reading while the rest of the family was bathing in the river. The screams and laughter were heartening, and both ellith were paying more attention to their loved ones than to their books.

"Naneth is radiant," Norin said, looking at Valerie who was coming out of the water with the help of Haldir, her four-months pregnancy now clear for everyone to see. Haldir put a loving hand on the bulge, caressing it with tenderness. Emily winced slightly, unnoticed by Norin.

Emily looked elsewhere, and observed Narwen and the ellyn who were fighting in the river. Elladan and Elrohir were fighting against Legolas, who was struggling to escape before being unceremoniously dunked in the water by the mischievous brothers. Emily laughed while Norin screamed to her husband to have pity on the poor prince.

Emily waved to Legolas once his head came out of the water, and he smiled to her before swimming to the other side of the river where Gil-galad and Elros were calmly bathing far from the terrible twins. Emily admired the movements of the muscles under his golden skin. He was gorgeous, magnificent. She had started noticing it during his stay. He had immediately answered her call, and had spent two months in New Imladris, spending time with the entire family, but many hours alone with Emily in her little house. They had been talking a lot. That is, Emily had been talking a lot and Legolas had done a lot of listening. And while she was telling him of her memories of Erestor, of her guilt that she was slowly forgetting him, she had started to admire his facial features, his deep blue eyes, his eyebrows, slightly darker than his hair, his high cheekbones... And his lips. They were light pink, a surprising color for an ellon. She was watching them all the time, while he smiled, while he talked, while he drank... She had quickly realized that she was having inappropriate thoughts about these lips touching hers, about his tongue caressing hers...

She was falling in love with Legolas. He had been such a great friend during the last year. And now that the grief had left her heart, she had discovered that he had taken a most important place in her heart. Poor Legolas! How would he react if he knew that she had fallen for him? He was in no need for a wife. He seemed to be enjoying his numerous lovers and his freedom. And she could not just become one of them. He was leaving the next day. She only had to hide her interest until his departure, and then, she would have time to think about this unexpected situation and come up with a plan.

Legolas came out of the river, the water drops trailing along his torso and back. The leggings he was wearing because of the presence of ellith were sticking to his skin, leaving nothing to the imagination. His bottom was muscular and very hard, she assumed. In the front, she could see the shape of his elfhood. She almost salivated. She had not made love in the past three years. Since Erestor's passing. And although Erestor was a beautiful ellon, he had been a scholar, and his body had been nothing like Legolas'. She had dreamed of the prince's body since the start of his latest stay.

Emily stood, blushing and aroused, and decided to go for a walk in the forest. She did not want anyone to notice the effect Legolas' semi-nudity had on her.

"Are you well?" Norin asked her sister.

"Yes, worry not for me. I just want to go for a walk before lunch. I might even find a few strawberries!"

Before she turned around to walk to the woods, her gaze crossed Legolas', and she was surprised by his expression. His eyes were hard, observing her sharply, and she felt like he was reading her soul like an open book. He had never looked at her that way. She walked swiftly to the forest, escaping him as quickly as she could before he would realize her interest.

She walked until she could no longer hear the exclamations and laughter of her family. Once she was deep in the forest, the quietness of the nature around her helped her calm down. She put her hands on a tree trunk in front of her, and closing her eyes, she breathed deeply to regain some control on her thoughts. She needed to be touched. She was craving for the touch of an ellon, and of Legolas in particular. Her whole body wanted to be claimed again, to feel the blissful ecstasy of coupling with a skilled lover.

She suddenly heard the sound of a branch cracking in her back. She looked around, wondering if an animal was near. She did not see anything despite the vigilant looks she had thrown everywhere around her. She turned back to the tree trunk, putting her forehead against the hard bark. She could not resist. Her body needed release. It had been too long since her body had been alive.

She started to caress her breasts through the silk of her dress, feeling her nipples harden like pebbles. It soon was not enough, and she wondered if she would have the courage to pleasure herself outside the security and intimacy of her bedroom. Knowing she was alone and no one would see her, she slowly lifted the front of her skirt, and her hand tentatively started to move around her bud, awakening sensations she had not felt in a long time.

"Let me help you with this," said a deep, hungry voice behind her. She screamed, frightened and humiliated, and a hand swiftly covered her mouth to stifle her shrieks. She stopped screaming when she saw wet, golden locks flow over her shoulder when the ellon molded his body against hers.

"Legolas?" she mumbled through his hand. "What are you doing?" She could hardly understand herself with his fingers on her mouth.

"Will you stop screaming?" he asked with a husky voice. "I will not hurt you."

She nodded in assent, and he removed her hand from her mouth to move it to her leg, going higher and higher until he reached the apex of her thighs.

"Gods!" she cried. "Legolas! We should not be doing this!"

"Do not talk. Just feel..."

And such bliss he made her feel! He only stopped pleasuring her with his hand after she had had two orgasms and was barely standing on her legs weak at the knees. She put her head on his shoulder, turning to look at him through half-closed eyes, and he slowly bent his head to kiss her lips. When she replied to his kiss, he increased its intensity and tasted her mouth hungrily.

"Do you want to...?" he asked against her mouth.

She did not hesitate. She had dreamed of this too much in the past weeks. "Yes!"

He put her hands back on the tree trunk and lifted the back of her skirt. When he took her from behind in one sure stroke, she felt complete. As he thrust over and over again in her core, she begged him to go faster and harder and he complied, giving her everything she had always wanted from a lover. He made love to her desperately, as if it would be their first and only time together. His grunts and groans were filling the clearing, covering her own musical moans and whimpers. When she finally came, she screamed his name and vaguely heard his voice telling her words of love as he was peaking too. He gave her a kiss on the nape of her neck and started caressing her hair, her arms and her waist, trying to touch as much of her body as he could.

She was not prepared for this tenderness. Was Legolas like this with all his lovers? How could she make him understand that she did not want to be his mistress in New Imladris but something more? She needed some alone time to comprehend what had just happened and how to deal with the situation.

"Legolas..." she whispered. "I need time... to think about this."

"Time?"

"This is so sudden! Until a moment ago, I thought we would never..."

"I understand," he replied stiffly. "We will do as you wish, Emily." He gave her one last kiss and left her alone in the forest.

"Legolas, wait!" she called back, but he was already too far away. She could not recall why she had asked him for time to think about it. When she came back to the river, Norin explained that Legolas was unwell and had gone back to their home. He left the next day without trying to see her, giving her the space she had requested.

OoOoO

Three months had passed, and she still had not sent a letter to Legolas, and respecting her wish, he had not contacted her either. But she had to write to him. Tell him the news. This task seemed harder to accomplish with each passing day.

When she had skipped her periods one month, she had thought nothing of it. When she had missed it for a second month, she had started to wonder. The third month without her menses had forced her to accept the truth: she was pregnant. She was carrying Legolas' child.

She had not told anyone. In fact, she had been avoiding her family like the plague, telling them she was working on a difficult translation and wanted to be alone for a few more weeks until she was done. Used to her need for loneliness, everyone had respected her wishes and had left her alone.

She knew she had to write to Legolas. But she had not idea how to introduce the subject. _My dear, dear friend. Remember that day in the forest? Well...in six months from now, I will give birth to our love child._

That obviously was the best way to make Legolas run in the opposite direction. No, she really needed to tell him in person. The thing was, she had no idea when he was planning to visit again.

Did he even love her like she loved him? She knew that if she was carrying his child, it was because they both had, somehow, wanted to have a child together while they were making love in the forest. Maybe he had been feeling sorry for her and had hoped she would have a child one day? Who knew with Legolas? The Woodland prince was probably the most secretive ellon she had ever met. He spoke of trivial matters, but never of his feelings to anyone but Gimli. The dwarf was probably the only person alive who had access to Legolas' most secret hopes and thoughts.

Emily had to go to the market. She was running out of everything, she could not postpone it anymore. She looked at herself in a mirror, knowing she already had a little baby bump. She put on a shawl, hoping it would keep everyone's eyes on her shoulders instead of her waist.

She bought bread, vegetables and fruits, patiently smiling to everyone who were wishing her a good day. Since the death of her husband, everyone in New Imladris had been awfully polite and nice to her, and it kept reminding her of her loss. She grew more confident, realizing no one was noticing her pregnancy. Obviously, no one could conceive that a widow would get pregnant. She could only imagine the scandal she would cause. It would be worse than the binding of Narwen and Elladan. Single mothers did not exist in their world.

She became confident enough to go to the seamstress to buy mending supplies. She would soon need to enlarge the waist of her dresses, and she would have to do it herself instead of having her grandmother Nimmel do it for her. When she entered the little shop, she saw two unknown ellith looking at bundles of fabric. Their clothing identified them as ellith from the Woodland Realm. As Emily was selecting needles and threads, she was listening distractedly to their hushed conversation.

"I want the best material for my wedding dress."

"I feel it might be a little early to make such purchases, Dylinnil. Prince Legolas has not even asked for your hand in marriage yet."

Emily stopped in her tracks, putting all her attention on the conversation.

"He will do so shortly, Naneth," the beautiful elleth replied.

"You told me his behavior changed towards you since his return from New Imladris. He has not visited your bed since then, nor did he take a new lover."

"Exactly. He stopped treating me like a lover and started courting me. We walk in the forest, we listen to music and read poetry together... Believe me, Naneth, Legolas will ask me within the month."

"If you say so... Maybe we should buy that material immediately. The fabrics in New Imladris are exquisite. Queen Tialyn was telling me she only buys her dresses here."

"You know what would make me really happy? To have Lady Narwen design my dress."

"You know Lady Narwen only designs dresses for her family. She stopped offering her services to others after her binding."

"Legolas keeps saying he considers himself part of their family. It is only natural that Lady Narwen would do this for me. In fact... did you see that red-haired elleth at the other end of the shop? Maybe it is her?" Dylinnil was now whispering to her mother.

Emily came out of her stupor and acted busy, going through colorful threads, distractedly looking for a light blue color to go with her favorite dress.

"I do not believe it is Lady Narwen," the mother continued whispering. "She has round ears. It could be Lady Valarie."

"Lady Valarie is 7 months pregnant as per Queen Tialyn. This elleth is not. It must be Lady Emily, Lord Erestor's widow."

"Then she is of no use to me," Dylinnil replied, her whispers turning into regular speech.

Emily randomly took a few rolls of threads and left the shop in a hurry, running to her home and succeeding to keep her tears at bay until she had closed the door behind her. She fell to her knees and bent over, her head lying against her thighs while her tears were flowing on her face.

Legolas had forgotten her. He had probably realized, after making love to her, that his life with many lovers was not satisfying him anymore, and that he wanted to settle down with the one lover that had had most of his favors in the past months. She had heard about Dylinnil. And after having met the elleth in person, she knew she had no chance of seducing him.

Erestor had abandoned her for his fëa-mate in the Halls of Mandos. And now... Legolas was rejecting her to marry another elleth. She distinctively felt the change in her fëa. Something was broken inside of her soul.

OoOoO

Nellethiel and Allison entered the house, only to find Valerie standing in the hall, putting her shawl on.

"Where do you think you are going?" Allison asked. "Go back to your room, we need to examine you."

"I am no better and no worse than last week. The exam can be done another day. I need you to bring me to Emily's house."

"Why?" Nellethiel inquired.

"She has been living like a hermit for the past months. I respected her wishes, as long as she answered my letters and had a few meetings with Nimmel. But a month ago, she stopped answering my letters, and Nimmel has not seen her either. Something is wrong with my daughter, and I want to know what it is."

"Alright," Allison sighed. "Let us go visit your stubborn daughter. Once you are reassured, we are coming back here. I am telling you right away, you are not avoiding your weekly exam!"

They slowly walked to Emily's house, Valerie's eight-month pregnancy slowing their progress in the busy streets of New Imladris. Once they reached the little house, Nellethiel knocked, waiting for her niece to open the door. She started calling Emily after three knocks went unanswered.

"Maybe she is not at home?" wondered Allison.

"I told you there is something wrong with my daughter!" Valerie cried, pulling her arm out of Allison's grasp. "I should have known better! I should have thought less of my pregnancy and more about my oldest daughter!"

Valerie pulled a key out of her pocket, and tried to unlock the door.

"Where did you get her key?" Nellethiel wondered.

"Gil-galad had someone make a copy of it. We were certainly not going to let Emily have her own house without having access in case of emergency!" Valerie replied without shame.

"I am happy I am not your daughter," Allison mumbled.

"Did you say anything you care to repeat?" Valerie asked, finally opening the door. She did not wait for an answer and entered Emily's house, followed by the two healers.

The house looked abandoned. There was dust everywhere, like the cleaning had not been done in many weeks. There was old food on the table, some rotten fruits and some bread that had seen better days.

"What is going on here?" Allison wondered, following Valerie and Nellethiel to the second floor.

"Emily!" Valerie cried as she entered her daughter's room. When the healers followed her, they saw Valerie kneeling on the floor beside the bed, holding Emily's hand. Their niece was obviously very sick, thin like if she had not eaten properly in weeks, and shivering despite the warm late afternoon sun.

"What is wrong with her?" Valerie asked, distressed.

"Step aside, and we will let you know."

Valerie watched her sister and her sister-in-law as they examined Emily. Emily was asleep, and the examination did not even wake her up.

"She is suffering from exhaustion and lack of proper nourishment," Nellethiel announced. "And... I do not know if you have noticed, but... she... I mean... Emily is..."

"She is pregnant," Allison said crudely, cutting the chase.

"What?" Valerie's attention went from her daughter's face to her daughter's stomach. Sure enough, once the blanket had been removed, you could see the bump. "But... Erestor passed away three years ago!"

"Come on, Val!" Allison said with impatience. "Emily is not a nun! She had sex with someone, and she ended up carrying a child! Do not tell me I have to explain the mechanics of it!"

"But... who is the father?" asked Nellethiel, puzzled. "She does not have a close... male friend!"

"I care not who the father is at this point! What is wrong with her? Why is her pregnancy making her so sick?"

"She does have fading symptoms..." Nellethiel whispered.

"She did not fade when Erestor died, why would she fade because she is pregnant?"

"Maybe... the father does not want the child. Maybe he rejected her? Maybe she finally met her true fëa-mate and he is already bonded to another elleth?" Nellethiel tentatively answered.

Emily finally opened her eyes, looking at the three faces above her.

"Mother?" she said weekly, recognizing Valerie.

"What happened to you, sweetheart? Why did you not call for me?"

"No... scandal..." was her only answer. She pointed her stomach.

"Emily, when did you eat last?" asked Allison.

"I... know not. Not... hungry."

"A few days? Did you drink something, at least?" Nellethiel asked, looking at the glass on the night table. It contained a bit of water, obviously not very fresh. She stood and left the room to go in the street, getting some fresh water at the fountain nearby. When she came back, Valerie and Allison were helping Emily to sit down. She put fresh water in a glass, and brought it to Emily's dry lips. She drank eagerly, and sighed in contentment when her mother put her back down on the bed.

"How will we move her? I want her back home immediately," Valerie announced.

"I will go get Glorfindel and Haldir," decided Allison. "We should wait at sun down... there will be less people in the streets."

"I care not about what people will think!" Valerie cried.

"But maybe... there is a chance that Emily and the father of her child can get married privately, and no one would know about this whole event..."

"We do not even know who the father is!" Valerie insisted.

"But she knows... and she might let us know, right, Emily?" Nellethiel asked.

"No. The father... does not know. And he never will," Emily replied with as much strength as she could gather.

"Narwen will tell us," replied Valerie adamantly.

"I will... shield my thoughts."

"Why? Who are you protecting? Which heartless ellon is the father of your child?"

Emily closed her eyes, exhausted.

"Go get Haldir and Glorfindel. We will move her right after sun down. Please ask Lord Elrond to come to our house to examine her. If she is fading, he will be able to tell us."

OoOoO

"Sweet Elbereth, no!" cried Tialyn when she started reading the letter she had received from New Imladris.

"What ill news did you receive from home?" Oropher asked.

Legolas and Thranduil lifted their heads from their breakfast.

"Emily! Emily is very sick! Elrond confirmed that she is fading!"

"Fading? Three years after Erestor's passing?" Thranduil asked.

"They do not think she will last more than a few weeks," Tialyn said, dropping the letter on the floor.

Oropher took her in his arms, shocked as was his mate by the distressing news.

Legolas picked up the letter from the floor. He read the words _Emily is fading_, _Elrond has no hope_, _see her one last time _and _be near her at the end_. How was this possible? The last time he had seen her, she had been... perfectly healthy. He blushed at the memory.

"We are leaving now," decided Oropher. He called a servant and asked her to prepare a light traveling bags for his wife and himself.

"I am coming with you!" decided Legolas. "Emily is my friend after all."

OoOoO

"Lady Nienna?" Adam asked.

The queen of the Valar was on her usual seat, watching the Western sea for hours at a time. The Lady was no longer constantly crying, but Adam had noticed an increase in her tears in the past weeks. Someone in Valinor must have been extremely sad...

She turned to look at him. "Captain. I want you to go back home."

"May I inquire about the reason of your decision? Are not not satisfied with the protection that I offered you in the past months?"

Lady Nienna laughed. For the first time since he had served her, he was hearing her laughter. "Yes, I am very satisfied with you. I feel safer with you than I have ever felt with any other warrior as my captain. I did not mean that I was dismissing you. No, I want you to take a few weeks to go home... because your sister is gravely ill."

"Ill? Which one?"

"The oldest one."

"Emily? What is wrong with her?"

"She is very very sad. Her pain is extreme. You must prepare yourself, young Adam. Your sister is fading."

The ellon stared at her, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Your naneth sent you a messenger two days ago. By the time he arrives here and that you reach New Imladris... she will have passed. You need to leave now!"

"What about you, my Lady? Who will protect you?"

"Your lieutenants can protect me for a few weeks. Do not worry about Tulkas, I will deal with him. I can still decide to give permissions to my warriors. Go prepare your pack, you must be gone within the hour."

OoOoO

The entire family was surrounding Emily's bed when Adam entered in her room. He quickly hugged his mother and younger sisters and briefly spoke to his father and brothers. He finally turned to Emily, watching her condition with dread. Where was the beautiful and healthy elleth gone? In her place was lying an emaciated, sickly female at death's door.

"What happened to her?" Oropher asked. Tialyn, Legolas and him had only arrived a few minutes earlier, and did not have time to discuss Emily's condition before with the family before Adam's arrival.

"Emily is fading from grief," Haldir sighed. "We think the fading started a few weeks ago. At this point, she is now only conscious a few minutes every day. It is probably for the best! She is in much pain when she is awake..."

"Now that the entire family is here, we can tell you what we think happened to her," Valerie said. She gently pulled the blanket from Emily's form, and there was a bump in her stomach for all to see.

"Emily is between four and five months pregnant. Lord Elrond believes her baby is feeling her fading, and is pulling too much energy from her, fighting to survive while she is slowly dying. This is accelerating the process. But the baby is still too small and will not survive if she dies before term."

"How long?" Tialyn asked.

"A week at the most," Valerie replied sadly. "I should never have... gotten pregnant," she cried, Haldir putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"This is not your fault, Naneth!" Narwen said decisively. "I already told you! She is not fading because you are pregnant. She is fading because this is the second time that she is abandoned in three years. Erestor left her, and now... the father of this child has abandoned her too. It is too much for her to bear. She prefers to die."

"Who is the father?" Adam asked angrily. "He will have to answer me!"

"I cannot tell," Narwen sighed. "She is blocking me. I was able to read everything else! But this last piece of information? She hides it despite all my efforts!"

"Try harder!" Adam spat.

"Watch your tongue!" Elladan said, defending his wife. Only he knew how hard she had tried to read the father's identity in Emily's mind.

"I am sorry," Narwen broke down. "I tried every day, I really did! She does not want me to read it in her mind, she is protecting him against us. She must love him very much! And now that she is unconscious most of the times, I cannot get any information out of her."

"I am sorry, Narwen," Adam said, opening his arms to his sister for the first time in decades. "I did not mean to say that you have not tried enough. I am sure you did all you could," he said, embracing Narwen.

"Let me suggest again the solution I have already submitted last week. If we cannot find the father of the child," Gil-galad said, "let's find another father. An ellon who will accept to bind with Emily, and become the ada of the child."

In the back of the room, behind the family, Legolas choked on his glass of wine. Everyone looked at him for a few seconds, and then came back to the discussion at hand.

"Where would we find such an ellon?" Celithilil asked.

"Emily is beautiful. She is a great scholar. She is loved by all in New Imladris. Surely, this is enough to tempt an ellon?" Valerie asked desperately.

"I have a few friends who might accept," Gil-galad said.

"I have the perfect candidate," Adam replied. "You remember Beleg?"

"Who could forget Beleg?" Haldir laughed for the first time in days. "Where does he live nowadays?"

"In Tirion," Adam replied. "He used to like Emily very much back in Lothlorien."

"He did not want to bind with her back then," Valerie revealed. "He told her they could be lovers, but that he knew they were not fëa-mates."

"He still has not met his fëa-mate. Maybe he would accept to marry her, knowing she is fading and needs a husband," Gil-galad continued.

"Maybe he is her second path," Adam wondered. "He would not be the first one to make a mistake when identifying his fëa-mate."

"Are we sure that this would stop the fading process?" Allison asked.

"Her fëa would be linked to Beleg's. Even if they are not true fëa-mates, her fading would stop because of this link," Nellethiel replied with confidence.

"Let's go discuss this in the living room," Valerie said.

"And some of us will get some rest afterward," Haldir stated. "Oropher, Tialyn, Adam, your rooms have already been prepared."

"Narwen? Will you remain with Emily?" Valerie asked. "I believe this is your night?"

"Yes, Naneth."

Everyone left the room except Legolas. Narwen looked at him questioningly. "You should get some rest, Legolas. You have traveled for a few days, without stopping to rest, I might add. I know Oropher would not have wanted to waste a minute on the way here."

"I... I just arrived... I am not tired yet. I have not seen her, I was at the other end of the room."

"Okay," she accepted without asking more questions. She took a brush on the night table and started brushing Emily's hair, singing softly for her sister. Emily started to smile in her sleep, comforted by her sister's presence.

After an hour, Narwen looked up at Legolas. "I need to go get fresh water for Emily. She usually wakes around that time. Would you mind watching her for a few moments?"

"No, not at all. Take all your time!"

Once Narwen had left the room, Legolas came even closer to the bed. He was appalled to see the changes in Emily. She was very skinny now, making her rounded stomach look even bigger than it really was. Her hair was dry and had lost its shininess, surrounding an exhausted face with dark circles under her eyes. There was nothing left of the beautiful elleth he had seen a few months before.

And it was all his fault.

He had realized that he was the ellon they were looking for. The ellon who had fathered her child and abandoned her. Not that he had willingly abandoned her. She had asked for time to think about the situation and he had foolishly given her all the time she had required. He had been in the Woodland Realm, waiting for her to send him a letter asking him back in New Imladris, or even waiting for her visit. But she had not written. He now knew why. How did she get pregnant in the first place? He should have known that making love with Emily under the current circumstances would end up that way. She had miscarried in the past, and her mother was pregnant. As such, her desire to have a child was at its peak. And then him... He had obviously wanted it too, otherwise his child would not be in her womb.

On the bed, Emily slowly opened her eyes and moved her head, looking for whoever was her guardian that night. She blinked twice when she saw Legolas.

"...las?" she mumbled.

"Yes, I am here," he said, sitting on her bed. "Why did you not write, dearest?"

"You... bind... Dylin...nil..." she struggled to say.

"Dylinnil? Why would I bind with her? She is not my fëa-mate!"

"She said... you ask... soon..."

"Never! Dy lives in her own dreams! She is not the elleth that I love!"

"Want... see moon... last time..." She feebly pointed the balcony and the dim light coming in the room.

Legolas picked up her delicate body easily, and sat directly on the floor of the balcony with her lying in his arms, her head on his shoulder, facing Ithil.

"You can watch the moon if you want... But this is not the last time you are seeing it. I will not allow it."

Emily looked at the moon with eager eyes, smiling with wonder. "Thank... you...Legolas." She closed her eyes, appeased.

"Emily? Emily?" he asked, panicking and shaking her body. She slowly opened her eyes. "Don't you dare die like this! I am here now! I will take care of you!"

"Too... late..."

"No, it is not too late! Listen to me! We will bind together, you will survive this!"

So busy was he talking to her, trying to convince her to stay alive and bind with him that he did not hear Narwen coming back in the room. The twin stopped beside the bed and watched the couple on the balcony, Emily lying in Legolas' arms. She backtracked a little, hiding in the dark.

"Spare me... your... pity..." Emily said with a broken voice.

"Pity? I have absolutely no pity for you! I love you! I have loved you for many decades! You are my fëa-mate!"

For Legolas, Emily's surprise was easy to read in her expression. Narwen read it directly in her mind. She also saw her memories of a passionate encounter in the forest while the rest of the family was at the river.

"I did not realize it the first time I saw you. You were still a child, I was on a mission to convince your naneth to come to Mirkwood after my ada had tried to steal Oropher from your mother. The next time I saw you, you had already met Erestor, and I thought he was your fëa-mate. So I thought my attraction to you was an ill-placed crush. But for many decades, you were the only one I was dreaming of. When I arrived in Valinor, Erestor had just passed away, and you were deeply grieving. I tried to forget you! I slept with many ellith, trying to forget you, but it was only making things worse! I was waiting for you to end your mourning, and we became friends. It was even more difficult for me, to know you so intimately but not be able to touch you..."

Emily's expression had become pained. She was looking at the moon again, her tears falling slowly on her cheeks.

"When I followed you in the forest... I could not resist anymore. I saw you... trying to pleasure yourself... that broke my resistance! I wanted you... so I took you. I am so sorry! I should not have listened to you when you asked me to give you time to think about us. I should have stayed in New Imladris and force you to discuss the situation immediately!"

"Thank... you..." she said, finally looking at him. "I will... die... in peace."

"You will not die!" he screamed, shaking her slightly. Back in the room, Narwen wondered if she should intervene.

"We will bind... We will raise our child together... I love you!"

"Too... late."

"I love you," he repeated. "Nothing is impossible! Emily... Do you love me? Do you feel the attraction to my fëa?"

She looked at him for the longest time, her sad eyes reading the panic and sadness in his gaze.

"Yes... Love you. More... than Erestor... More... than... anyone." She struggled but successfully lifted her hand to caress his cheek.

"We will bind," he insisted.

"Too... late..." she repeated, closing her eyes. "Sleep..."

"No! Do not sleep, I need you to be awake! Emily!"

He started kissing her face while she smiled peacefully, already half-asleep. He put her on the floor and removed his tunic, using it as a pillow for her.

"I will not let you go!" he whispered. "We will bind this very minute, under the moon that you like so much!"

Narwen put her hand on her mouth to muffle her cry of surprise. What should she do? Should she try to stop this, or let them bind without the family's knowledge or consent? She decided to consult with her brother and his wife. She left the room in silence and ran to Oropher's room. She opened the door without knocking and literally jumped on the bed, abruptly waking Tialyn and Oropher.

"Narwen?" Tialyn cried. "What are you doing in our bed at this hour?"

Narwen was breathless and simply had no words to describe what she had seen and heard. For the first time in her life, she was at a loss for words.

"Narwen? Did something happen to Emily?" Oropher asked, understanding quickly that Narwen was unable to express what she wanted to say. He lit a candle and looked attentively at his youngest sister.

"Narwen!" Tialyn insisted, grabbing Narwen's face in her hands. "Talk to me! Say anything!"

"Legolas..." Narwen managed to say.

"What about him?"

"He wants to bind with Emily."

"What? Why?" Oropher asked.

"Oh Valar! He is her fëa-mate, is he not?" Tialyn asked. Narwen nodded.

"Is he the father of her child?" Narwen nodded again.

"Where is he now?"

"With Emily."

"Alone? You left him alone with her?" Oropher asked, bewildered. Narwen nodded.

"Your brothers will kill him, I hope you realize that!" Tialyn said to the brother and sister, swiftly getting dressed. "When is he planning to bind with her?"

"I think... now. As we speak. I just... left." Narwen said.

Tialyn froze and looked at Oropher. "Should we stop them?"

"If they are fëa-mates? No. Emily can die any time now. We do not have a second to lose."

"Fine... Go gather the family in the dining room with Narwen... I will... go make sure they are bound. Then, I will bring our grandson to the family meeting. He will need to explain himself... He will need our support, Oropher. Adam and Gil-galad will want his head on a pitchfork."

"Fine," Oropher said, also getting dressed. Narwen was still sitting on the bed, waiting for Oropher to be ready to help him wake the rest of the family.

"Good luck!" Tialyn told them before going to Emily's room. She slowly opened the door, just enough to look inside to see if the couple was in the bed. They were not, so Tialyn deducted that they must be on the balcony. She completely opened the door and tip-toed in the room, getting closer to the window but staying hidden in the dark, leaning on the wall. She peaked around the window opening and retreated immediately. It had been enough for her to see Legolas, completely naked, slowly making love to Emily. The fading elleth was immobile, but her ragged breathing and soft moans were revealing that she was not sleeping but was an accepting participant in the love act. Tialyn leaned her head against the wall, waiting to see if the binding would take place, if the Valar would accept this union.

"I love you," Legolas whispered to Emily. "It feels so good! The pleasure you are giving me is incomparable..."

Tialyn blushed, half-hoping he would stop talking. This was a little too intimate for her, considering that Legolas was her grandson and Emily was her sister-in-law.

"I have not been with anyone since we made love... I could not... You are the only for me..." Legolas continued, ignoring Tialyn's silent plea.

Emily's moans increased in intensity. "Emily, will you bind with me?"

"Yes..."

"Do you remember the words? You do not? Just repeat after me. Emily, I am binding myself to you, for now and all eternity."

Her moans kept increasing in intensity.

"Oh Gods! Emily! Emily! Say the words before it is too late!"

"Legolas... I am... binding... myself to... you..."

"For now and for all eternity!" Legolas insisted, breathless.

Tialyn prayed the Powers would accept Emily's binding promise. Would the Valar take into consideration that she was dying and unable to properly make her vows?

"For now... and... for all... eternity!" Emily finally ended.

"Valar, how I love you! I am so close..." Legolas groaned.

Emily's only reply was a whimper as she came in Legolas' arms. Tialyn looked around the corner of the wall and saw Legolas' ecstasy as he thrust into Emily's body. They were surrounded by a light, and Tialyn understood that the Valar had accepted their vows. Legolas and Emily were bound. Emily's fading would be stopped. Everything would be back to normal! Legolas stayed on top of Emily, trailing soft kisses on her neck. He removed himself from her body and started kissing the bump that protected the future heir of the Woodland Realm.

Tialyn took this as her cue to leave. She tip-toed again to the door, silently closing it behind her. She then went to the dining room, where the entire family was already screaming and fighting about the latest events.

"I am so disappointed in Legolas!" Valerie was saying, walking around the room with Haldir trying to convince her to calm down. He knew that her labor could start early if she did not relax.

"How did Norin not foresee this?" Elros was asking around. Norin was at the manor with Elrohir and Elladan, so she could not defend herself.

"Norin does not see everything," Narwen specified. "She did not see Erestor's accident in advance. She does not choose what she sees or not. She will not see what the Valar does not want her to see. Let her out of this!"

"So?" Oropher asked when Tialyn finally entered. Valerie went to her friend and caught her in an awkward embrace, her stomach in the middle in them both.

"It is done. They are bound!"

"You saw the light?" Haldir asked for confirmation.

"Yes. It is a true and complete binding. Emily cannot fade anymore!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Valerie said to all and no one in particular. "I want to see her!"

"I want to see him!" Adam said. "I am sorry, Oropher, but your grandson is a scoundrel!"

"Believe me, I will have a conversation with him once he comes out of that room!" Oropher said.

"Legolas is a responsible ellon. There has to be an explanation. He would not have abandoned her if he had known she was carrying his child."

"He loves her," Tialyn said. "I want no early and misguided judgments. He is now Emily's mate, and as such, he deserves a chance to explain."

"The explanation better be good!" Gil-galad said.

"I want to examine her first," Allison said. "You can all visit her later." She grabbed Valerie's arm and they went to Emily's room, where they faced a locked door.

Valerie knocked. "Emily? Legolas? Open the door, please! Allison and I wish to talk to you."

There was no answer. Valerie knocked again. "Legolas? I know you are in there. Open the door!"

In the meantime, Norin arrived with Lord Elrond and his sons. "I just saw that Legolas will be binding with Emily!" she said as she entered the dining room, surprised to see that the entire family was awake in the middle of the night.

"It is done already!" Tialyn confirmed.

"Oh! And did Naneth break Legolas' nose yet?"

"What?" Haldir asked.

"Legolas is a newly bound ellon with a mate that was fading but a moment ago. He will be overprotective of her. I would be surprised if he allows anyone to enter the room before a few days!" Lord Elrond said. "This is absolutely normal. You would all do this!" he continued, seeing many ellyn growl angrily at the thought that Legolas would keep Emily for himself.

"I will go see what is happening, I do not like this nose breaking business," Haldir said. Lord Elrond followed him to Emily's door, where Valerie was now vociferating and kicking the door.

"Legolas! Open this door or I will have your head on a stake and parade it in the streets!"

"Legolas," Allison said more tactfully. "I need to examine Emily. I need to make sure the fading was stopped."

"It was stopped," Legolas replied from the other side of the door. "She already looks much better."

"What is she doing now?" Lord Elrond asked.

"She is sleeping, my Lord," Legolas replied, having recognized the voice of the New Imladris lord.

"Legolas! She is our daughter!" Haldir said. "We need to see her!"

"She is my wife! I am telling you that she is doing fine!"

"You are no healer!" Valerie screamed. "This is our house! Let us in!"

Legolas sighed heavily on the other side of the door. "Alright. Only Allison though. I cannot stand the thought of having an ellon near her... Not yet... I am sorry."

"She is my daughter!" Haldir bellowed.

"I am sorry, Haldir. I cannot... I need your promise. Otherwise, I cannot let Allison in."

"I promise... no ellon will get close to Emily until you say so," Haldir promised, fuming. He looked at Valerie who was absolutely furious beside him. She had her resolute face. "Do not do anything harsh," he whispered to her. She only rolled her eyes and turned to the door.

As soon as she heard the noise of the door being unlocked, she move closer, and when she saw Legolas' face in the doorway, she punched him in the face. Allison used the distraction to enter the room and move to Emily's bed, Valerie following her while Legolas closed the door behind them. He followed them to the bed, trying to wipe the blood that was flowing out of his nose with his sleeve.

"I am not an ellon!" Valerie told him, grabbing Emily's hand. "And you deserved it," she said, sparing a glance to the prince.

Legolas decided not to answer. He knew he would not win with Valerie. He looked at Allison who was checking Emily's vital signs.

"She is better, is she not?" he asked, worried. He could tell she looked better, but he wanted a healer to confirm it.

"Heart rate is much better, so is the blood pressure. I can feel her sleep is deeper, it is definitely a healing slumber... This is a major improvement. We will know in a few days if her fading has completely stopped."

She looked up and saw his worried face. "It should have stopped, Legolas! I just need to make sure. Now, can I take care of that nose?"

Legolas nodded and Allison placed his nose bone back in place while he was wincing in pain. Valerie looked at the procedure, her face expressing regret.

"Legolas? Emily is your mate now, so you are allowed to make this decision... But... We are a big family, very close, you know that! Please allow us to see her! I understand you feel protective, but please, she almost died for us too!"

"I am sorry, Valarie! Just give me a few days. I can allow Allison and you for now... a few minutes per day. The rest of the time... I need to be with her. Alone!"

"We will come see her twice a day, Legolas," Allison decided, not leaving him any choice on this matter. "She also needs to eat many times a day. I will send meals regularly. You understand?"

"Yes, I do," Legolas said, wiping the sweat and blood off his face with a cloth. "I need to be alone with her now."

He could feel his stress levels rise significantly. He needed to be close to his mate. She still looked very sick, and he needed to feel her body against his own, her breath against his neck as she slept in his arms. The urge became unbearable.

"Please! Go now!" he insisted.

"Fine," Valerie said, kissing Emily's forehead quickly. She stood with a groan, holding her back. Legolas felt guilty to impose this to a pregnant woman. His mind raced back to Emily and the child she was carrying. Was the child healthy? He needed to check now.

He gently pushed Allison away, and put his hands around Emily's stomach, leaning his forehead on the bump. He could feel something, a small fëa there. His son or his daughter. He sighed in relief. The child was still alive, and wanted to live as much as before. He closed his eyes, tears coming out uncontrollably. He could have lost them both. His fëa-mate and his child. He would never let them out of his sight ever again.

Standing behind him, Valerie and Allison understood that Legolas was not being egoistical. He was deeply affected by the near loss of Emily, and had difficulty coping with it. He really needed time and the acceptation and sympathy of the family. She would have a lot to do to convince her sons to stay away for a few days.

* * *

Glory Bee: I am not planning for a sequel to this story. Although I must admit... Some days I am wondering what this story would have been like if the ellon of the prophecy had been Legolas instead of Haldir... And sooooo many ideas come to mind!

My usual thanks to Paperlanterns86 and Lady Minuialwen

Peridot Eyez: Rest assured that I am not planning to let Gil-galad and Elros live an eternity without mates...

Aureleis: Adam will soon learn of his destined mate...

Liski: thank you for your great review. I have also become attached to this story, and I am sad that it is coming to an end...

faye50free: Yes, the story is getting closer to its end. I don't think I can find any more adventures for the family, but I have an idea of parallel story – can you imagine what the story would have been if Legolas had been the father of the prophecy children? That, my friend, gives me lots and lots of ideas!


	12. Orelon and Merilien

**_Chapter 11 ended with:_**

_Standing behind him, Valerie and Allison understood that Legolas was not being egoistical. He was deeply affected by the near loss of Emily, and had difficulty coping with it. He really needed time and the acceptation and sympathy of the family. She would have a lot to do to convince her sons to stay away for a few days._

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Orelon and Merilien**

"Legolas? You know you will have to let people in our room eventually?"

Legolas looked at his mate. She was resting in a long chair, watching him with an expression that warmed his heart. Although their bond was very recent, they felt a strong connection between them already. Emily had dropped her book on her lap, one of her hands caressing her round stomach. She looked much healthier already, after a full week resting under his care. She was eating small meals many times a day, and drinking lots of milk and fruit juice to have some more vitamins in her system. She had gained some weight, her complexion was back to normal and her hair had recovered its shininess and volume.

"I let plenty of people in," he replied, a bit annoyed that she was questioning his decision. After all, he was the mate of an elleth who was recovering from advanced fading. He knew better than anyone how to protect her and take care of her. His protectiveness level had yet to abate.

"Legolas! After a week, you still only allow my mother and my aunt Allison to enter our room, and only for limited periods of time. My condition is no longer serious, will you not at least acknowledge that?"

"Yes," he answered after a long while. "I know you are not fading anymore."

"Good. Now that you know that, I would like to see my father, my brothers and my sisters," she replied, her temper flaring for the first time in a week.

"Too many people, Lirimaer – _Lovely_. Please understand my need to protect you..."

"We just agreed that I am no longer in danger, Legolas!" she cut him with impatience. "I have let you take care of things while I was unwell, and now, I want to have a say in what is happening to me during my convalescence. I want to see my family."

They defiantly glared at each other until Legolas looked elsewhere first. He should have known what he was getting himself into when a married a daughter of Valerie Thompson.

"Who do you wish to see?"

Happy about her small victory, Emily decided she would limit her demands for the first visits. "I want to see my father, Adam, Thomas and Oropher." Legolas cringed, but nodded in consent. "Tialyn too, of course."

"Is that all?" he asked sarcastically.

"It will be okay for today. Tomorrow, I will see other people. Probably Finalfin, Gil-galad and Elros, Narwen and Norin. Nimmel too. I will wait for the following day to see Elladan and Elrohir and Celithilil. Thank you," she said, starting to read her book again, unable to hide her victorious smile.

Legolas smiled too. How he loved his combative mate! And to think a week ago, she should have died and he would have lost his future. Feeling his protectiveness come back with a vengeance, he decided to think of something else. "Your naneth and aunt are late for their daily visit."

"You are right!" she exclaimed, dropping her book again. "I wonder why they are late. They are usually so punctual! I could hear them at the door minutes before the appointed time!"

"Maybe we have time for..." he suggested, his face clearly expressing his desire to couple once more. Since she had started feeling better a few days before, Legolas was constantly hungry for her body and they were making love many times a day, Emily participating more and more actively with each passing day.

"No! Leave me alone, you pervert!" she laughed while he was approaching with a predatory spark in his eyes. "My mother will be here soon!"

Legolas knelt beside the long chair and started kissing her neck while she was struggling to push him off while she laughed hysterically. Even if he knew he would not succeed, hearing her laughter was such music to his ears. Such a proof of her recovery! Her fëa was at peace now that it was bound to his. They felt complete.

Their banter was suddenly stopped when they heard a scream at the far end of the house.

"What is going on?" Emily asked, scared.

"I have no idea. I will go see." Legolas opened the door silently and looked in the hallway. Many doors down, all the males of the family were gathered, either sitting on chairs or pacing in front of the door that lead to the Marchwarden's apartment. He heard faint groans, and a few moments later, a female screaming again. He closed the door silently again, making sure his spying had remained unnoticed by the warriors in the hallway.

"I believe your naneth is in labor," he told his wife. "Your brothers and brothers-in-law are waiting at her door, and I hear screams in her room."

"I want to go!" Emily cried, standing slowly. She was still too weak to stand for long periods of time without help.

"You cannot be serious! We just agreed that you would see your father and three of your brothers! And now you want to see your entire family?"

"Yes! My mother is giving birth! I have attended the births of Finalfin, Norin and Narwen. And believe me, husband, I will be there when this child takes its first breath. With or without your help," she added stubbornly. "Which one will it be?"

"With," he replied, half-angry, half-worried about letting her out of their room.

"Help me then," she said, grabbing his arm. "I need to go immediately. My mother's childbirths never last very long."

Legolas reopened the door slowly and looked at the hallway again. Emily's brothers were still in front of Valerie's door, making bets about the gender and hair color of the child to come.

"I cannot bet with you," Elrohir was saying. "Norin has foreseen this child, both as an elfling and as an adult, and I picked it up from her thoughts through our bond."

"And Narwen read it in their minds, so now we both know too," Elladan added with a grin. "But I will manage the bets."

Legolas kept listening to them with curiosity. Half the brothers thought it would be an ellon and the other half an elleth, but all of them thought the child would have the signature red hair and green eyes of all the natural children of their mother. Their brotherly banter was interrupted when Valerie screamed during a particularly painful contraction.

"I will never get used to that," Adam said. "That, and the bloody towels and sheets afterward."

"Remember Oropher's birth?" Thomas asked.

"Please," the concerned ellon groaned. "Ada likes to remind me all the suffering Naneth went through to give birth to me each time we disagree on something. As if I had to comply to all her wishes and directives because of that. It was not even my fault!"

"You only had to turn head down in her womb, bloody idiot!" Adam replied with a grin. "How difficult was that?"

"How long will I have to stand like this?" Emily finally asked impatiently behind Legolas. "I hope you have realized by now that my brothers are not angry with me?"

"They might not be angry with you," he mumbled. "The minute they see me, my life will be worth less than a piece of lembas."

"Let me out, coward!" She pushed him out of the room, and he had not choice but step out in the hallway, holding her arm in support while they slowly walked towards her brothers. Said brothers stopped chatting when they saw their older sister.

"Emily!" Adam screamed, and walked up to them at a fast pace. He somehow was able to embrace her while glaring at Legolas, daring him to say anything. Legolas stepped aside, philosophically thinking that he better let Adam do as he pleased if he wanted to avoid a scene right in front of the room where his new in-laws were living an extraordinary moment.

"Emily wanted to attend the birth," Legolas said to no one in particular, as Emily was being gently hugged by all the ellyn around them.

Finalfin knocked on the door, and Norin slightly opened it from inside, trying to hide what was going on in the room, giving her mother some privacy. They could nevertheless perfectly hear Valerie's panting and Haldir's encouragements.

"Emily is here," Finalfin whispered. "Do you think Naneth will allow her to attend?"

"Of course!" Norin said, looking at her older sister and giving her a big smile. "Come!" she said, extending her hand. She opened the door more, and Legolas took his wife's arm once more, escorting her to the door.

He caught a glimpse of all the ellith sitting all over the room. On the bed, Valerie was lying with her back leaning against Haldir, exhaustion clear on all her features. Allison was standing beside them while Nellethiel was sitting in front of Valerie, strategically placed between Valerie's open legs. Valerie lifted her head when she saw someone entering the room.

"Emily?" she asked in disbelief, seeing Legolas at the door holding her daughter.

"Can someone help Emily?" Haldir asked, knowing Valerie would not allow an ellon in the room, especially not Legolas, who was no healer on top of being her son-in-law and friend.

Narwen went to her sister, taking her arm from Legolas and helped her getting closer to their parents. Emily kissed her mother's sweaty forehead while Valerie caressed her cheek tenderly. She then turned to her father and hugged him awkwardly while he still tried to support Valerie.

"You look so much better," Haldir said, kissing her back. "I guess Legolas is not such a bad husband after all," he added, looking at the prince meaningfully. Legolas knew he would have a serious conversation with his new father-in-law once the child was born.

"Another one is coming," Valerie announced to Nellethiel.

"Good, I want you to push harder than what you did before."

"I was pushing as hard as I could," Valerie said flippantly.

Norin politely grabbed Legolas's arm and pulled him to the door, pushing him out and closing the door behind him. He stood, facing Emily's brothers who were looking at him with less than friendly gazes.

Oropher had pity on his grandson and invited him to sit beside him, offering him relative protection. As angry as he was with Legolas, he understood his reaction. None of them would have reacted differently had their mate been fading. That would have triggered extreme protectiveness in any ellon in Valinor.

They remained silent, as if Legolas' presence was stopping any intimate exchanges or conversations. Inside the bedroom, they could hear Nellethiel counting and Allison and Haldir encouraging Valerie to push harder.

"It is getting a bit long... for Valarie's standard," Elladan told Elrohir, concerned for his mother-in-law.

"I know. She has been pushing for more than an hour, with very little success, it seems."

"Nellie and Allison will ask for your help if it is required," Finalfin said to stop all discussions on this topic. They all remained silent while the twins started pacing in the hallway.

"Sweet Elbereth, sit down!" Elros told his nephews. "You are making us dizzy!"

"I have to go inside," Elladan told him. "I am a healer, I have attended your own birth, for the Valar's sake. I have attended the birth of my mate and Elrohir's! I have every right to go in there!" he added forcefully.

"I can feel that Norin is getting worried," Elrohir said. "Should we go?" he asked his brother.

At this very moment, Allison opened the door. "Would you... Would you mind coming in? Nellie and I would like to talk to you," she said to the twins.

"What is it?" Adam asked. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong per se," Allison replied with calm. "Not every birth is easy and quick. Valerie is not having a labor that is out of the ordinary. She is struggling just a bit more than usual, and Nellie and I would like to consult with more experienced healers."

"Are you not an experienced healer, Aunt Allison?" Thomas asked.

"Well... I was a surgeon in our world. I never practiced in obstetrics. I only attended five births since I arrived in this world. And Nellethiel attended less than twenty... Elladan and Elrohir have attended a lot more than that, I assume."

"Yes," one of the twins confirmed. "As Valarie agreed to let us in?"

Allison confirmed Valerie's agreement and the twin brothers disappeared in the room. "Do not worry," Allison reinforced to the remaining ellyn. "Valerie is in no danger whatsoever!" She closed the door behind her and they were left to their own devices.

"Came to watch the show?" Valerie asked the twins with a sarcastic smile.

"Believe me, I would have preferred to attend one of Thomas' concerts than kneeling between your spread legs once again," Elrohir saucily replied, making Valerie laugh and Haldir snort.

"What seem to be the problem?" Elladan asked to Nellethiel.

"She pushes as hard as she can, but the baby is not coming down in the birth canal."

"Did you push as hard as you can?" Elladan asked Valerie with a serious face.

"Do you want to be sent back to the hallway?" Valerie replied dryly.

"Just checking," he replied with a grin, "after all, you are not known for your strength and combativeness."

"Fuck you!" she told him in English, saying the words slowly to make sure he understood their meaning despite the fact that it was in a different language.

Elrohir tsked. "Well well, such language coming from such a charming lady!"

"I will pull out your tongue and feed it to the pigs!" Valerie threatened. "Stop talking and get this baby out of my body!"

"I cannot but comply when you ask it so politely!" he replied, bowing as a servant would.

All around the room, the atmosphere had relaxed considerably with the arrival of the twin healers. Even Haldir was starting to smile despite his worry.

Valerie had another contraction, and Elladan and Elrohir replaced Nellethiel and Allison at Valerie's bedside. They could only admit that despite the strong pushes, the baby was remaining at the same place.

"Maybe we should change your position," Elrohir suggested.

"I always gave birth in that position," Valerie replied. "I like this position."

"Your baby does not. Let us have the help of the gravity. Stand up, you will be giving birth standing this time."

"Standing?" Haldir asked.

"Squatting actually," Elladan clarified.

"That will not be comfortable!" Valerie protested.

"Listen, you have two choices. Either you squat right now and the child is born within the hour, or you suffer a few more hours until you have enough of this and decide to give birth squatting. Your pick."

"Come on, Naneth. I will help you," Narwen said, moving beside her mother. "Ada will be on your other side. We will support you."

"Can you please remind me why we wanted to have another child?" Valerie asked Haldir.

"Because you are a wonderful naneth," he praised. "And because I give you perfect elflings."

Valerie snorted, but started standing with his help. Shortly after, she was squatting beside the bed, her night robe lifted on her stomach so Elladan could check regularly if this position was better for the birth. Narwen and Haldir were supporting her on each side.

"My legs will get numb quickly."

"Is she always complaining like that?" Elrohir asked Haldir.

"You should know, you are always here, at our house," Haldir replied sarcastically.

"If you two could please shut it, there is a contraction coming," Valerie announced.

"Well push! You know what to do!"

"I do not know why I put up with you two," she mumbled, clearly talking about her sons-in-law, before starting to push again. Elrohir was counting while Elladan was waiting for the end of the contraction to check the progress. When he did, he had a satisfied grin.

"The baby moved slightly down! This position is great, we should see the baby very soon."

Fifteen minutes later, Elladan was supporting the head. "One more push, Valarie, and the body will come out. You will be able to go back in the bed. Good work!"

Valerie pushed one final time, and Elladan was holding a minuscule elfling in his hands.

"It is an ellon!" he announced, winking to Narwen and Norin. He quickly removed the mucus in the elfling's mouth and they all heard the baby take its first breath.

"Wait!" Valerie said before he brought the elfling to Elrohir to be cleaned. "Does he... does he have blonde hair?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" Elladan confirmed with a smile. "Silvery blonde, the Lothlorien color, like his ada and grandfather!"

Haldir helped Valerie back to the bed. "You did great once more, Meleth. Thank you for this new life. How do you want to call him?"

"None of the names you thought about fit for a blonde ellon! We will have to find a new name..."

"What about Brannor?" Nimmel suggested.

"Thurinor? Lanthiron? Callon? Fendir? Hethurin?" Tialyn started chanting, enumerating all her favorite male names.

"Orelon?" Haldir asked.

"Morning star? I like it," Valerie said. "Orelon Haldirion. It has a nice ring to it."

"Orelon it will be then," Haldir decided. "Is my son ready?" he asked Elrohir. "I would like to go present him to my other children."

OoOoO

"I love her. She is my fëa-mate," Legolas said to the assembled family. Only Emily, Valerie and Orelon were missing, sleeping in their respective rooms.

"But you never told anyone," Gil-galad said.

"She was bound to Erestor! What did you want me to do?" Emily's family had to admit that Legolas had a point. What was he supposed to do if his fëa-mate was bound to another? He had done the right thing by lying low.

"And when he died?" Haldir asked.

"Emily needed time to grieve. Even if he was not her fëa-mate, he still had been her husband for more than a century. She had just lost his child too. I gave her the time she needed."

"But... you had many lovers," Elladan said. "From the day Narwen was born, I was not able to take another elleth in my bed. The thought was... disgusting."

"We all are different," Oropher said. "Legolas is not the only ellon who is able to have sexual relations with other lovers while they know the identity of their mate. I have witnessed it many times."

"I was trying to forget. I had no idea how long it would take Emily to forget Erestor and start seeing me as her true fëa-mate. She was a constant temptation. I took lovers... so I could give her some space. Otherwise, I would have been at her doorstep every day, begging her to bind with me..."

"When did she get pregnant?"

"During my last visit in New Imladris. When we had the picnic by the river..."

"Too much details," Haldir said. "What is really important for us to know is why you abandoned her while she was pregnant."

"I had no idea she was pregnant! After we had made love, she asked me to give her some time. She never contacted me to tell me she was expecting. I had no idea that she was fading. She told me after our binding... that she had seen Dylinnil in New Imladris. Dy was openly discussing her marriage with me with her naneth, selecting fabrics for her wedding dress. Emily heard her and thought I would be bound soon and that she had been abandoned all over again, like Erestor had done before. She started fading. I had to bind with her to stop it."

"Did you do it out of pity for her?" Adam asked.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "I have no idea how many times I have to repeat it. She is my fëa-mate! I bound with her like I would have if she had not met Erestor in Imladris. She was mine to take. The Valar have allowed us to start anew. I will not waste this second chance. Are there any more questions?" Legolas asked proudly. "Despite the circumstances, our love is genuine. Emily and I wish to live our marital life in peace. We are expecting a child, and will need your support. If we cannot find it here, we will be going back to the woodland realm immediately."

"I suggest you remain here until the birth of your child," Tialyn said. "Thranduil sent you a letter. It is in your room. He is vastly displeased by your binding."

"Does he not think Emily good enough for his son?" Haldir asked, insulted on behalf of his daughter. "She is the daughter of a lord, a renowned scholar!"

"She is also half-elven," replied Oropher. "You know my son has a hard time accepting... differences."

"I thought he was done with his issues with my wife and half-elven children?" Haldir asked.

"He really wanted Legolas to bind with an elleth of the Woodland Realm," Oropher said. "Too bad for him. I am the first king of the Woodland Realm, and you can be sure Emily will be welcome like the princess that she now is."

OoOoO

Emily was sitting on her usual long chair, looking at the two letters that had been delivered by a servant. She knew one of them was from King Thranduil because of the seal on it. The other one was from a feminine hand. She was so tempted to read them... Could she open them and reseal them once she was done? Would Legolas know it? Of course he would, he would read it directly in her mind! She had with him a mind connection that she had never experienced with Erestor. She could feel everything he was feeling, and so did he. He would definitely know if she read his letters.

She started when the door opened and Legolas came in. "Are you well, Lirimaer - _Lovely_?"

"Yes. You have received two letters," she said, pointing at the tempting papers.

"You did not open them?"

"No!" Emily replied, as if the thought never had come to mind.

"I would not have minded," he replied with a grin, reading her embarrassment directly in her fëa. "I have nothing to hide."

"I believe one is from your father. I would never dare intruding between the two of you!"

"He is pissed, apparently. But he will get over it," he added, seeing how worried she suddenly was.

He opened the letter and his face was becoming more serious as he kept reading. "Grandfather is right. He is royally pissed! Do you want to stay here for a few months, my love? It would allow him to calm down before we move there."

"Move there?"

"Yes! I am the prince of the Woodland Realm. I need to live there!"

"Oh! I never actually thought that far ahead... How silly of me."

"I will give you time to get used to the idea. We can move there only after the baby's birth. Would that be fair?"

"Yes, thank you," she said, watching Legolas who was opening the second letter. His face became angry as he was reading it.

"Who is it from? What does it say?" Emily asked, curious and worried once again.

"It is from Dylinnil. She is unhappy. She believes our marriage is a rumor. She expects me to come back to her."

"Did you, Legolas? Did you promise to bind with her and then married me instead?"

"Never! I never promised her anything. Believe me!" He hesitated for one moment, and then held out the letter for her to read it.

_Legolas, I have heard the most dreadful rumor! Someone arrived from New Imladris, bearing the news that you had bound yourself to Lady Emily, the widow of Lord Erestor. I cannot believe this rumor. Not after all the love we shared! We have been together for many months now, I know you have developed feelings for me, as I have started loving you passionately. You are a wonderful ellon, Legolas, so dear to my heart! In the past few months, you started courting me officially, stopping to share my bed to ensure no one in the realm would judge our relationship before our official betrothal._

_I know that you love me, and rest assured that I will not believe any of these rumors. I am still waiting for you. Please come back from New Imladris to stop these rumors, and ask me the question I have been expecting all this time – our lives will get back on track, and we will be bound within the year, sharing intimacy once again. My body aches for yours, but we will wait and do the right thing. Our memories of the pleasures we shared will support us throughout our betrothal period._

_Come back to me as soon as you receive this letter!_

_With all my love,_

_Dy_

"She seems pretty sure of your love for her," Emily stated, neatly folding the letter. "Although I admit, she does not say that you have asked her to bind yet. I am glad you did not break your word."

"Emily... I was only thinking about you! I would never have married anyone else. I was waiting for you. My only regret is that I have taken lovers during your mourning period. I should not have. I should have done like Elladan and Elrohir and wait for you." He avoided her gaze, shameful.

"Legolas, if your lovers helped you cope with the wait, then I am glad that you found some comfort into the arms of some nice ellith. I should be thankful for them. Look at me!" she insisted. She caressed his face when he finally looked at her. "You are not like Elladan and Elrohir. They have never seen their mate married to someone else. The torture it must have been for you! I do not blame you, Legolas, and if I do not, then you should not either. I love you!"

"I love you too."

"Dylinnil... How was she?"

"Well, you told me you have seen her. Why do you ask?"

"I mean, how was she... in bed?"

"Are you asking me what I think you are asking me?" Legolas asked in disbelief.

Her lips trembled and she blushed furiously. He felt her worry in their connection.

"Emily... I barely have memories of her. I only have you in my fëa now..."

"You must understand... I have been so sick and weak... I cannot compare advantageously to any of your lovers, Legolas!"

"How could I have bound to such a silly elleth?" he asked her seriously. He pulled her hand until she sat on his lap, her face near his. "Our bodies are perfectly compatible, Lirimaer. I have never felt so complete than when we are making love. Yes, you have been sick and we have not made crazy, passionate love yet like I know we will shortly. But the tender love we have made has satisfied my senses beyond all my expectations! I love you, and I would make love to you all day long if I could!"

She initiated a passionate kiss for the first time between them, losing some of her timidity and gaining confidence after he had reassured her about their lovemaking. Legolas eagerly replied, his arousal skyrocketing in an instant. He bared her shoulders and lifted her skirt while kissing her. Emily stopped his hands and asked him to let her discover his body. He nodded, curious to see what she would do. She slowly opened his tunic and started caressing his chest, her hands trailing on his abdominal muscles, and then going up on his pectorals, insisting on his nipples. She palmed him through his leggings while licking the tip of his ear. When he became feverish with need, watching her with half-crazed eyes, she unlaced his leggings and tried to free his erection. She stood and he lifted his hips to help her remove his leggings. When he sat back on the chair, she did not sit on his lap again but knelt in front of him, caressing his elfhood with curiosity first, wondering what were Legolas' preferences when masturbating. She soon decided to taste him and took the tip of his penis in her mouth. Legolas moaned and begged her to continue, not believing that Emily was open enough to perform oral sex. Few ellith had been comfortable enough to do this to him in his long life, and he remembered Elrohir once mentioning when they were still in Middle Earth that mortal women had not such timidity. So excited was he by this surprise that he came explosively without warning, his fingers intertwined in her luxurious hair.

She sat back on his lap, smiling with uncertainty. She did not know how he would react to her wantonness. When he pulled her closer to his chest and kissed her passionately, she understood that he had liked what she had done. She put her head on his shoulder, caressing distractedly his chest again.

"You have to write back to Dylinnil, Legolas."

"Can we talk about her later? I am still on cloud nine."

"Do not forget t write. And be nice!" she insisted.

"Yes! Now stop talking and kiss me again!"

OoOoO

_Woodland Realm, Year 134 of the Fourth Age (one year later) _

Legolas was sitting on a couch, watching his wife as she was feeding their daughter Merilien. The elfling was a just few months old, and they had made the journey a few weeks before, arriving in the realm after the birth of their child, as Legolas had promised to Emily.

Emily had bloomed into a most beautiful elleth, glowing with the happiness brought by her maternity. She was so at ease with their daughter, so at peace! She had finally attained her highest hopes: to have a fëa-mate and have a child. Legolas had given her something she had despaired to ever have. Their love had grown stronger with the experience.

Tialyn and Oropher had been delighted with their arrival, and had made sure that Emily would be accepted by everyone in the realm. Thranduil had been rude in the first few days, but had not been able to resist once he had seen his granddaughter. The small elleth was golden blonde like most elves of the Woodland Realm, but had her mother's green eyes. She was in fact the cutest little elfling, and Thranduil's heart was lost when he held her for the first time. How could he not accept the elleth that had given him such a wonderful treasure? Emily had him wrapped around her little finger within a month.

Emily had been worried about the kind of welcome she would get from Dylinnil, but after a few months, the elleth had recovered from her disappointment and although she would never be friends with Emily, she was polite enough to inquire about Emily's health and answer questions when directly asked.

Emily settled down in her new life quickly. Her second path had been better for her indeed. She thanked the Valar everyday, and prayed that Erestor's fëa was at peace somewhere in the Halls of Mandos.

OoOoO

Lady Nienna was once again sitting on her balcony, watching the sun rise over the western sea. Adam observed her for a few moments. She was wearing a black dress, but unlike usual, she had lifted her raven hair in a complicated hairstyle, baring her slender neck to for him admire.

"I used to be very depressed when seeing the sunrise. It meant... another day of sorrow was starting," she said without turning to look at him.

Speechless, Adam had no idea what to answer to that. Never had Lady Nienna spoken to him about anything unrelated to his duty. She finally turned to look at him, and her piercing blue eyes read his discomfort in his mind.

"Captain?"

"Sorry, my Lady. Forgive my hesitation. I was only thinking about the words you said. I cannot help but notice you have used the past tense to describe the effect the sunrise used to have on you. Do you mean that your days of sorrow are over?"

"Unfortunately not," she replied, turning her gaze back to the sea. "There is still pain in Valinor. But I must admit... my soul is more at peace since Sauron was finally defeated. All the elves have sailed and are safe here. Their sorrow and pain is of a different kind..."

"What kind?"

"Loneliness... Despair to be reunited with a fallen mate that is still in the Halls of my brother Namo..."

He did not reply, letting his gaze observe the sea like she was doing. The view was really spectacular.

"Loneliness, Captain. Your own constant companion. I bear your suffering every day..."

"I am sorry to be adding to your burden, my Lady."

"Your loneliness is no different than mine. I cannot blame you for it. You are almost 150 years old, and you are still searching for your fëa-mate. Since you are half-elven, you cannot endure the wait as well as a pure elf. You are now the only unbound half-elf in Valinor."

Adam did not reply. What was he supposed to say? Could he share with her the concern he had always had since he had started despairing to ever find his mate?

"No, Captain. Your fëa-mate was not in your world. You do not have a fëa-mate per se. But you do have a destined mate. She is here, in Valinor."

"I have never met her, my Lady. Can you not at least tell me where to find her?"

"No, I am sorry, Captain. It is up to you to do that search in your soul and realize who she is by yourself. Sit down, and let's discuss the plan for my next visit to my brother Namo."

OoOoO

"How is our special guest?" Nienna asked to his brother Namo, Doomsman of the Valar and Lord of the Halls of Mandos.

His wife Vairë answered for him. "She is lonely. Her presence in our halls does not surprise her. After all, she had seen her mortal uncle be reborn. She suspected that her fëa would not go to the same place than her husband's."

"The first few months were really difficult for her," Namo confirmed. "Now she is merely... reflecting on her life. Thinking of her family still alive. Hesitating."

"Let us hope that she will not take as long as her uncle before she feels ready to be released," Nienna replied. "Her future mother is already longing for a child."

"Her future parents have been married for 85 years. For sure they will try shortly to have a child!" Vairë said.

"I have sent her visions," Namo informed his wife. "She will not try to have a child yet."

"What did you do?" his wife inquired with curiosity.

"Visions of miscarriages," Nienna replied with disapproval. "Her grief has been overwhelming each time she has one of these visions. Thanks to you, my dear brother."

"You know this couple will only have one child. And our guest is destined to be reborn with them. We need to avoid them having a child until she is ready."

"The end justifies the means," Vairë said, approving her husband. "I am sorry if this is causing you more pain, Nienna."

"Yes, a little more or a little less pain in my soul makes no difference, right?" Nienna said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What suddenly makes you so sour?" Vairë asked her sister-in-law.

"Am I not entitled to happiness too?" Nienna challenged the other Valar.

They observed her, surprised by her outburst. "Please, forget this conversation," Nienna continued. "I am going back to my own halls. Please advise my captain that we will be leaving shortly."

OoOoO

Gil-galad was sitting at his desk when his cousin Hwinnien entered in his apartment. The daughter of Glorfindel and Allison was a scholar for Lord Elrond, and she regularly visited her cousin to share a meal with him during the day.

"Hwin! I was not expecting you before another hour!"

"My ada and yours were discussing the good old days of Sauron's attacks," she said, rolling her eyes. "If I hear his name once more, I think I will be sick."

"I appreciate that you are informing me about this aversion of yours. I will stop discussing the first the war with you," he said, pushing his paperwork aside.

"You know it is not the same with you," she replied, gently sitting on his lap while he snaked his arms around her slender waist.

"Did you lock the door?" he asked her.

"Yes. There is almost no one in the house today. Only your second naneth and Orelon, with Nimmel, of course. I love your little brother so much. He makes me think of the elflings we might have when we finally decide to tell the world that we are in love."

"You know my twin sisters suspect something."

"Suspect something? You must mean that they know something? You think we have been able to fool Narwen and her mind-reading capabilities?"

"Probably not," Gil-galad admitted. "And she doubtlessly knew of our love before we told each other five years ago..."

"Five years... Five long years of wondering if we will be allowed to bind because we are cousins... I do not want to wait any longer for another couple to ask the Valar the question we have been wondering about. I want to know, Gil-galad! I do not wish to wait anymore!"

"And what if the Valar says no? Our families will be aware of our initiative, and we will have no intimacy anymore."

"Then you should submit our request to the Valar alone. The next time you will be visiting your first parents would be best."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to be your wife. I am tired of just sharing kisses with you when no one is around."

"Then I will visit my first parents next month. And on my way back, I will stop in Valimar and ask for an audience with the Valar."

"Thank you, my love," Hwinnien told Gil-galad, rewarding him with a passionate kiss.

OoOoO

"I am ready, Caran – _Red_, and I know you are too," Elladan insisted.

Narwen sighed. "I know we are... but Norin is not ready."

"What does Norin's lack of desire of having a child have anything to do with this discussion?"

"It is not a lack of desire. She believes she would miscarry if she were to bear a child now."

"I have a lot of compassion for your sister and Elrohir. But... this is us we are talking about."

"Can you imagine how Norin would feel if I were to become pregnant?"

"No worse than Emily felt when your naneth was pregnant with Orelon!"

"Listen... if she is not pregnant by next year... Then we will have a child, I promise."

"I will not wait longer than a year, Narwen," Elladan warned her.

"Yes, I promise. No more than a year."

OoOoO

"Narwen will get pregnant soon," Norin told her husband, leaning her head against his neck, seeking the comfort only him could give her.

"We have to be happy for them," Elrohir sighed. "They cannot be blamed for the situation. It is not their fault."

"I know... I just wish we could have a child too. I am so sorry to be unfit to bear an heir for you!"

"You are my mate, Norin. I would never change our life together. If being with you means never to have an heir, then so be it! We will be spoiling our future niece or nephew as if it was our own child."

OoOoO

"King Ereinion Gil-galad," Lord Oromë, Huntsman of the Valar said, "we have discussed your relationship with your cousin Hwinnien Glorfindeliel and have come to a decision. It is true that cousins are not allowed to bind. Under normal circumstances, we would have refused to give our permission. The union would not have been valid. But... we have considered the fact that there is no family blood in common between yourself and Hwinnien. Although your second naneth and Hwinnien's naneth are sisters, you have been reborn with the genes of your first parents. You have been raised as cousins, but are not truly cousins. Therefore, if Lord Glorfindel approves of this union, the Valar will recognize the binding once it takes place."

Gil-galad bowed reverently in front of the Valar, his heart singing. He should have come earlier to submit their request to the Valar!

OoOoO

"Naneth, Ada, Uncle Glorfindel and Aunt Allison, I have asked to meet with you to discuss a matter of great importance," Gil-galad said, a bit nervously. Hwinnien on the other hand was so anxious that she concentrated all her attention on playing with Orelon, as if she was not concerned by the discussion. As a result, the four parents were absolutely clueless as to the reason for this meeting to take place.

"Is something wrong, Gil-galad?" Haldir asked, puzzled. What could Gil-galad have to say that required the presence of Glorfindel, Allison and Hwinnien?

"During my last trip to visit my other family, I stopped in Valimar to submit an important question to the Valar. About... about bindings between cousins."

Valerie choked on her wine, already guessing what this was about. She turned to her niece, catching her nervous gaze. "Since when have you two been together?" The other parents immediately caught her meaning.

"We admitted our love for each other five years ago," Gil-galad conceded. "But we have been in love for much longer than that."

"What did the Valar say?" Haldir said, worried. The Valar had never allowed two cousins to bind in the past. Gil-galad's request must have been turned down very abruptly.

"The answer was positive, otherwise... we would not be having that discussion," the High King replied.

"Are you asking for my blessing to marry my daughter?" Glorfindel asked, amazed. Never in his wildest dreams his little Hwinnien ended up marrying a king.

"Yes, Ada," Hwinnien replied, finally finding the courage to look at her parents. "Gil-galad and I would like to have your blessing."

"But you are cousins," Allison said. "Why did the Valar give their approval?"

"We are not blood cousins," the king explained. "Of course, let us not fool ourselves and think this will not cause a scandal in Valinor. But I figured... after Narwen's binding to Elladan and Emily's binding to Legolas... This would just be a small scandal, no?"

Valerie started laughing hysterically, wiping her tears of hilarity with her sleeve. Everyone looked at her as if she had finally lost her mind.

"I am so sorry," she said after having regained some control, "I just found it hilarious that we are here, discussing the degree of entertainment we will provide to the citizens of Valinor. How boring their lives would be without our family?"

"You are right, Valarie, but this time, it is my daughter who will provide the entertainment. I am not sure I will find it as pleasant as when it is one of Haldir's daughters who causes a scandal," Glorfindel replied.

"Does that mean you are agreeing, Ada?" Hwinnien asked, hopeful.

"Yes, my daughter. You give you my blessing. We will celebrate your betrothal as soon as a splendid ceremony and a grand feast can be organized. After all, the High King of the Noldor cannot be betrothed like a commoner!"

A few hours later, the entire family was gathered in the dining room to hear the wonderful news. Most people were busy congratulating the future couple and no one really paid attention to Rumil, who was whispering to Nellethiel that even if Gil-galad and Hwinnien were not blood cousins, they had been raised as cousins nevertheless, and their binding should have been refused by the Valar.

No one heard him but Elros and his cousin Arawen, daughter of Rumil and Nellethiel, who were standing nearby. Elros grabbed her hand discreetly behind her back, trying to give her a comfort he could not give her in public under these circumstances.

* * *

My most sincere thanks to Paperlanterns86, Aureleis, Breneke87, Glory Bee, ilooveinuyasha1, Peridot Eyez, Lady Minuialwen, Erwynia and purpleXorchid for their review. It seems many of you will be missing this story, and I am sad to see it end too.

Now I am asking everyone who is following this story to answer a question through a review, as a few reviewers have already expressed enthusiasm with the idea: would you be interested in reading a Legolas edition of _The Prophecy_, one in which Valerie would not be a 10th walker, but where she would be bringing adventure, havoc and love in the lives of Legolas and his father King Thranduil?

If you are, let me know, and if I receive enough reviews telling me of their interest for that story (at least twenty readers?), I will probably start working on this saga after _Children of the prophecy_ is over...

I am waiting to hear from you!

Annielle


	13. Joyful Outcomes

_Chapter 12 ended with:_

_No one heard him but Elros and his cousin Arawen, daughter of Rumil and Nellethiel, who were standing nearby. Elros grabbed her hand discreetly behind her back, trying to give her a comfort he could not give her in public under these circumstances._

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Joyful outcomes**

_Halls of Lady Nienna, Year 139 of the Fourth Age (5 years later)_

"Adam, I can see through your pretend skepticism! If I did not know you so well, I would think you are saying this only to entertain me! You know I cannot agree with your interpretation of this story. You cannot possibly believe the love between a mortal like Beren and an elleth like Luthien to be impossible! Your own parents are proof of that," Lady Nienna passionately said to her captain.

Adam and the queen of the Valar were sitting in her boudoir for their usual afternoon meeting. A few years before, their purely professional exchanges had turned into friendly discussions about philosophy, books and history. And more recently, the ellon had become more comfortable in his dealings with Lady Nienna and enjoyed tremendously teasing the angel who was unused to the antics of a male who had had many sisters to torment during his childhood.

"May I respectfully remind you that my mother became half-elven and immortal after we crossed the portal to come to Middle Earth when I was a young child. She has now traits that make her much closer to an elleth than a mortal, and therefore, it made her life with my ada possible."

"Your naneth's character traits are very different from an elleth's! You are teasing me again!"

"I am sorry, my Lady. I will try to be more serious," Adam said with a smile contradicting his words.

"So... you do not believe that beings that are different can be in love and mate forever?"

"I cannot imagine an elleth marrying a dwarf or a hobbit!" Adam said with sarcasm. "That would be... I cannot find words for this," he shivered.

"And what about the love between an elf and a Vala?"

"I... I have never considered this particular possibility. That is not even possible, is it not?"

"And pray tell me why not?"

"Because you, my Lady, like the other Valar, are a god, an angel. Angels must marry with angels..."

"And what about me? I am single. Am I condemned to remain single for eternity?"

"I... I would not be able to answer that question... You must know the answer better than I do!"

"I am curious to hear your opinion."

"Well... For one, Lord Ulmo, King of the Sea, is also single, and he is a Vala. Would he not be... your first choice?"

Lady Nienna burst into laughter. Although he was slightly puzzled by her merriment, Adam was pleased with himself. He loved to see her laugh. She was becoming radiant, careless for a brief instant, and he could see a glimpse of the person she would have been had she not been given the task to grieve for every elf alive in their world.

"Adam, my dear friend, you can say the wisest things sometimes, and at other times, the silliest ones! I never know what to expect when we discuss freely like this."

She put her attention back to her needlework. A few years back, she had found a few hobbies as she spent less time mourning and staring at the sea than in the previous millennia. She particularly liked music, painting and needlework.

"Ulmo and I never got along," she eventually said. "He never understood my predicament, my purpose. No, Ulmo and I cannot be together in a romantic way."

"So... You will always remain here, without a companion?"

"I hope not," she replied, looking at the sea again. Her gaze remained on the waves for long moments, and Adam did not interrupt her thoughts. He had learned long ago that Lady Nienna had a very busy mind, and would sometimes stop talking to channel on the sad emotions of some random elf. She dropped her needlework on her lap and looked at him, with a decisive look upon her face. "In fact, I had the hope of finding a companion, an elf that would spend his eternity loving me, knowing that a binding would never be possible between us. No heir would ever be born of this love. A huge sacrifice for him, if you want my opinion. But I was hoping that someday, an ellon would be interested by what I have to offer."

Adam stared at her, his mouth half-open. He could understand her point of view. After all, Lady Nienna, despite her Vala status, was a female with emotions and needs, and until then, he had not realized that she was longing for a companion.

"Well? Do you not have anything to say? You usually have an opinion about anything and everything, my dear captain."

"My Lady... You absolutely deserve to have a companion, and I am sure that one day, you will find an ellon who will be willing to make this sacrifice. Although you call it a sacrifice, I am sure many would not consider it so. Being the companion of a queen of the Valar would certainly not be a sacrifice for many males!"

Lady Nienna stood and slowly walked to Adam, her eyes never leaving his. When she sat beside him, he moved aside to give her more room on the couch. She moved even closer to him. When she took his hand, they both felt the spark they had felt the first time he had touched her, many years before. He stopped breathing, uncomfortable.

"I was hoping... that you would be that ellon, Adam. Did you think about that possibility?"

"No," Adam said quickly and surely.

"Because you do not find me attractive? You do not appreciate my character, my personality?" she asked, a little hurt, releasing his hand. "I know that my mourning is difficult to accept for many people, but I thought that you did not mind... I am sorry if I-"

"It is not because of that!" he interrupted. He spent long minutes looking for the right words. "You are... an angel!" he eventually said. "It just seems... inappropriate for me to even hold your hand!"

Lady Nienna took his hand once again. "I would like you to think about it, Adam." She gently caressed his cheek, feeling the softness of his skin under her fingers. Adam watched her, paralyzed, as she was bringing her mouth closer to his. She kissed his lips tenderly, chastely. Getting no response, she moved back and read the bewilderment in his eyes. "Please, think about it, will you?"

"Yes," he mumbled. "Can I...?" he asked, pointing the door.

"Yes, Captain. You are dismissed."

Adam stood in a flash and escaped to his room, where he started pacing, his thoughts going in hundreds of directions at the same time. He even pinched himself, making sure he was not in the wildest dream he ever had, half-hoping he would wake up in his bed. He did not.

He drank some wine and was able to calm down after an hour or so. He had never thought that Lady Nienna would ever approach him with such an offer. A queen of the Valar had asked him to be her lover. Her companion. To spend his eternity with her. Lady Nienna was magnificent, like all other queens of the Valar. She was... above anything he could have hoped for. He did not deserve this honor! Never in a million years would he be worthy of her notice! And even if he was deserving this honor, he wondered if their union would even be feasible. While she had been kissing him, he had not even been aroused. Had she been an ordinary elleth, she would probably have found herself lying on the couch underneath him an instant after her lips had touched his. Was arousal even possible when an angel wanted to make love with you? He wondered if he had been too shocked, or if no ellon would ever be able to make love to Lady Nienna. After all, his vigorous and successful love life was proof of his potency. If he could not be aroused with a queen of the Valar, no ellon could.

Curious, he took another glass of wine to help him collect himself and sat on his favorite chair. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine himself with her. He saw them in her room. She was pulling him to her bed, and straddled his hips while kissing him... No. That would not work. The image overwhelmed him. He then imagined himself pulling her to the bed, and helping her to lie down beneath him. He was kissing her slowly, baring one of her alabaster shoulders at the same time. She moaned his name when he slowly caressed her thigh, lifting her dress...

He felt his elfhood stir in his leggings, and he shifted uncomfortably on his chair. There was no doubt, she probably was the most beautiful female he had ever seen. And after the unthinkable idea was slowly becoming possible in his mind, he discovered he was quite interested to test if in reality, he would really be able to make love to her. To share her life as a lot more than the captain of her guard.

At the other end of the Halls, Lady Nienna was following his thoughts with interest.

OoOoO

Norin was in her boudoir, distractedly playing the harp for her father-in-law. Lord Elrond realized that Elrohir's mate was troubled, a state that was more and more frequent for the quiet elleth.

"Please share with me what troubles you, my child," he gently inquired.

Norin stopped playing and sighed. "I had not realized my distraction was apparent... I am worried, Elrond. I have miscarried once a year in the past four years."

"Norin, my child, there is nothing wrong with you physically. I am at a loss to explain the reason why you cannot bring a pregnancy to term. I have never seen such a thing in my many millennia of practice as a healer."

"I had foreseen these miscarriages. And fool that I am, I tried to have a child nevertheless. It almost feels like... the Valar do not want me to have a child."

"This is preposterous, Norin! Why would the Valar refuse to give you a child? You are the sweetest elleth that has ever lived in Valinor. You have never hurt anyone. You think of everyone's needs before your own. The Valar would never refuse a child to one such as you."

"I will simply stop trying, Elrond. It breaks my heart each time I am losing one of Elrohir's elflings."

"I know not what to say. Maybe you should try again, in a few decades?"

"We have my brother Orelon and our niece Eryssel..." Narwen and Elladan had had a daughter three years before. "Maybe we should accept that we will never have a child. Elladan and Narwen are kind enough to let us take care of their daughter frequently. Even my brother Orelon spends a lot of time with us. We love them both like they are our own children. Elrohir already gave my brother his first child bow."

"Orelon is only six years old!" Elrond knew Haldir's youngest son would not use a bow for another five years.

"I know. I see it as proof that Elrohir desperately wants an heir... The only thing I cannot give him... He must regret having bound himself to me..." she said, bursting into tears.

Her father-in-law took her in his arms, unable to find words of comfort for the unfortunate elleth.

"The young Norin is despairing," Vairë told her husband Namo, Lord of the Halls of Mandos. She could feel Norin's emotions and the sadness of her father-in-law. "She can no longer bear the weight of her subsequent losses. Unfortunately, our guest is still contemplating her options."

"There is very little we can do, my love. Our guest deserves all the times that she needs before making such an important decision. We cannot force her into a decision because of another elleth's despair."

"Sadly, she just made the decision of not getting pregnant again. It hurts her too much."

"It might be best for them all," Lord Namo replied. He was not a heartless Vala, but his position as Doomsman of the Valar had put him in contact with fëar that had suffered much more than Norin Haldiriel...

OoOoO

"Valarie! What a pleasure it is to see you!" The ellon welcome her into his private office with a smile.

"Lord Elrond, we met just yesterday, when you treated Orelon's sprained ankle!"

"It is always a pleasure to see you," he repeated gallantly, "whether it is to discuss between friends or to take care of one of your boisterous children. Would you like a refreshment? Wine? Water?"

"No, thank you. I have come to discuss a matter of importance with you. I believe you might be the only one who knows about this. With Narwen, of course."

"What can I help you with?"

"Did you ever realize that Elros and Arawen are in love?"

Elrond remained silent for a moment, observing the elleth in front of him. "Yes, I do. I believe my twin has been in love with Rumil's daughter for many years now."

"Did you ever wonder why they never got betrothed?"

"Yes."

"You never asked him?"

"I figured he would confide in me once he was ready."

"Well, you might be patient, but as for myself, I am tired of seeing my son long for my niece. We need to speak to Rumil. I believe Haldir's brother is the cause of the situation, with his disrespectful comments when Gil-galad and Hwinnien bound a few years back. His negative judgments about the binding of cousins, even if they are not blood cousins, have been circulating for many years now. I believe we need to put a stop to it."

"What do you propose we do?"

"Well... Are you not the lord of New Imladris?"

"Yes. But it does not give me the capability of helping Rumil see his errors in judgment."

"Maybe not," Valerie admitted. "But it certainly gives you enough power to put pressure on him to at least shut his mouth and look elsewhere when his daughter binds with Elros."

"You would be ready to break your family for the sake of my brother's happiness?"

"For the sake of my son's happiness, yes. And... Rumil and I have never acted the same towards each other after Nellethiel and I trained to be warriors. He blamed me for corrupting his mate's mind. I get along so much better with Orophin!"

"Are Haldir and Finalfin aware of your initiative? Do they approve it?"

"I have not exactly... described my plan to them. But I am sure they will approve! Elros' position is the correct one and Rumil is wrong. Choosing a side is extremely easy."

Lord Elrond laughed heartily. "Everything is always so black and white for you!"

"So maybe my interpretation of life is simplistic to you, but I must warn you... I always get what I want."

"I have not failed to notice it, Valarie. This is why I will support you before it ends in bloodshed."

"Thank you, my Lord. I will have a servant send a note to Rumil to come see you immediately."

"Immediately?" the lord asked, raising one eyebrow.

"We need to strike the iron while it is hot!"

The next morning, Nellethiel arrived at the Marchwarden's manor immediately after breakfast, looking for the elleth she suspected had been the cause of her husband's foul mood.

"Val? Is this a good moment?" Nellethiel asked as she entered the room where Valerie was bathing Orelon.

"Yes! If you do not mind seeing me all wet! My son cannot bathe without creating a lake around him!"

Valerie kept laughing with Orelon, not paying attention to Nellethiel until the silence behind her because suspicious. Maybe her her sister-in-law had something important to tell her? She turned around, only to see Nellethiel's worried expression.

"Nellie? What is wrong?"

"I have spoken to Rumil. He is... very angry. Lord Elrond is forcing him to allow Elros to marry our Arawen."

"Is that so?" Valerie asked innocently.

"Yes! First of all, we were not even aware that Elros and Arawen were lovers. And then... you know Rumil never hid his... issues with the bonding of Gil-galad and Hwinnien."

"And do you share his opinion, Nellie?"

"You know I do not!" Nellethiel replied with passion. "But you know perfectly well that I have been walking on eggshells since the battles of Lothlorien. Things have been more difficult between Rumil and I since then."

"I cannot believe it. It has been 142 years! Talk about stubbornness!"

"We will not change Rumil."

"Anyhow... What did Rumil have to say about a possible binding between the two?"

"He will accept, of course. He has no choice. Lord Elrond said that if Rumil is to remain so narrow-minded, he might as well... find another realm to live in."

"Really?" Valerie asked, impressed. Elrond's pressure was much stronger than she had expected it to be. The lord must have his brother's happiness at heart too, even more so than Valerie.

"And your reaction to all these news tells me that you have something to do with this, do not even try to deny it."

"You know me so well!" Valerie laughed shamelessly.

"Listen, Val, I know Rumil can sometimes be a pain in the arse, but... he is still my mate. I love him, as much as you love Haldir. Please do not make my life a living hell by forcing things down his throat. Make things up with him! I am begging you! For our family's sake!"

"Why? Why would I have to make things up with him when he is obviously the one in the wrong?"

"We both know you won. In fact, the entire family knows you always get your way. The day Arawen marries Elros, everyone will know it is your scheming that will have allowed this to happen. Please let Rumil retain some of his pride. Do it for me if not for him!"

"Fine! Fine! The things you make me do!" Valerie complained. "Now let me finish Orelon's bath..."

"I will take care of him."

"Why? What is the emergency?"

"I do want to spend a quiet evening, Val. And better strike the iron while it is hot!"

That left Valerie thinking about the irony of being returned her own sentence on the very next day she had used it. But an hour later, she had located her brother-in-law on the training grounds. He was sulking while watching the other warriors train.

"Rumil?"

"What do you want?" Rumil asked, none too politely.

"I want to discuss... Elros and Arawen."

"You have had your way again, Val. I will watch my daughter get married to her cousin without a complaint. I might even manage a fake smile somewhere during the ceremony," Rumil said bitterly.

"Rumil... I do not understand what you think is wrong with the potential binding."

"Potential binding?"

"Well, after all... We are discussing this without their knowledge, don't we? Next thing you know, we might be wrong and they do not wish to be bound!"

"I know my daughter. Arawen loves Elros, I am sure of that. I had noticed it many years ago."

"And you did not do anything to help them?"

"They are cousins!" he screamed impatiently. Seeing Valerie's expression harden, he lifted a hand in apology.

"Say what you want, they are not truly cousins. Elros' blood line is completely separate from yours or Nellethiel's."

"I know that, I am not the idiot that you think I am."

"I never thought you were an idiot. I think you are... a bit narrow-minded," she said with all the diplomacy that she could gather while still letting him know about his greatest flaw.

"They have been raised like cousins, they have been childhood playmates for many years-"

"Before we sailed when he was six years old! Six years old, Rumil! The next time they saw each other, they were adults!"

"People will talk!"

"Who cares!"

"I care! You never cared about what people said about you or your children, but I do care about what they say about me! I do not wish to see my name being ridiculed! You must understand – I do not have the protection of a meaningful title like Haldir does!"

"They call you Marchwarden-"

"I was Marchwarden in Lothlorien only after my brother Haldir sailed! I came back here, Haldir was and still is Marchwarden of New Imladris, revered by all of Valinor! Should he resign one day, the title will go back to my father Finalfin, who was Marchwarden of Lothlorien before Haldir! On top of it, your son Adam is Captain of the guard of Lady Nienna! Where does that leave me, Val? Hmm?"

"You are a renowned warrior too, Rumil. You have been Haldir's second in command for centuries-"

"That is absolutely right, the key word of your sentence being second."

"You were in charge of the elven army at the battle of Helm's Deep, and honorably performed your duty. People have not forgotten that!"

"Listen, I appreciate your attempts at making me feel better, but it is not working. Whatever you try to say, I do not have the renown and status to protect my daughter from the gossips."

"There will be no gossips! Gil-galad and Hwinnien have been happy for many years, and no one was ever disrespectful..."

"Never in front of them!"

"What does it change if a few disgruntled people say negative things about them while they are absent? Gossips never killed anyone. It never harmed me."

"You really are clueless, Val, are you not?" Seeing her puzzled expression, he decided to continue and say everything he had kept for himself for years. "People do not care about what you do. You can do no wrong, after having given birth to the prophecy children. They do not mind that you are a warrior that participated in battles. They do not mind that you managed the construction of an entire city, inspired by your world's architecture. They care not that you trained your daughter to become a warrior, and that you both ride huge stallions all over the New Imladris region. They simply do not! But it is a completely different story for Nellethiel, for example, who still hears comments about how she had wanted to become a warrior. And it will be the same for Arawen if she binds with Elros."

"Elros is the son of the great Eärendil, he is the twin brother of Lord Elrond and was the first King of Numenor. His exploits are still remembered in all of Middle Earth, and his descendants are now kings in Gondor. If that is not enough to protect your daughter from a few gossipers, I do not know what will. And Arawen is such a sweet elleth, very loved in New Imladris. Honestly, Rumil, I think you foresee more troubles than they will actually encounter."

Rumil knew she was right. It still was strange, even after all these years, to see her decide of the faith of the entire family. Despite what Haldir and their father Finalfin thought, Rumil knew that the true head of the family was sitting with him. Telling him that things would take place like she had decided, and that he only had to comply. He had to admit that despite her strong will, she was still trying to convince him and to make him see that she did not think he was an unworthy warrior. He simply could not compare himself with Haldir, Finalfin or Adam, because he happened to have three of the greatest warriors part of his family. But Valerie still respected him. Except for his allegedly narrow-mindedness.

She took his hand, as if she had been reading his mind. He had to remind himself that Valerie had no powers, unlike her daughters who had channeled Lady Galadriel's powers while still in their mother's womb.

"Rumil... I know you do not like me very much. I have come in this world and created havoc in your life. But... Please know that I do not do it on purpose."

"I know you are not a bad person, Val," he sighed. "I know my brother is the happiest ellon in Valinor. There is no word to describe how much love he has for you. You should see how he talks about you when you are not around... My... numerous... nieces and nephews are absolutely crazy about you, and would viciously attack anyone who tries to do as little as pull out one of your hair... My own wife likes you like a sister, and looks up to you with admiration and envy..."

"Stop, I hate it when people say things like that!"

"It is not that I do not like you. I like you very much when you are quietly sitting at home... And then... you open your mouth and say something outrageous or just go do something no elleth has ever done before..."

He groaned when she punched his shoulder violently. "... like just now," he finished, putting on a show as if he was greatly suffering. He stood up. "Worry not, Val, I will wait for Elros to properly ask for the hand of my daughter. And when he does, I will welcome my nephew with all the open-mindedness I can find in me and give him a positive answer."

"Thank you, Rumil." She watched her difficult brother-in-law leave the training grounds with concern. She had never realized that Rumil was feeling inferior and hurt because of his lower status as compared to Haldir, Adam and Finalfin. In the future, she would certainly make sure that he stops feeling like a second-class warrior. After all, she owed him a great debt. 148 years before, he had stopped King Thranduil who had tried to abduct Oropher while Haldir and Lord Celeborn had been on their way to Imladris. He had held an arrow a few feet away from the king's face, daring to disrespect the Mirkwood ruler in order to protect her child. She had never repaid that debt. Yet.

OoOoO

Elros was reading on his balcony when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!" he cried, thinking it was a servant announcing that dinner was served. He prepared to leave the balcony when his mother entered his room.

"Naneth! To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, guiding her to the seat next to his. "And where is Orelon? He usually follows your every step!"

"Orelon is with Gil-galad and Elrohir. Can you believe that these two are already trying to show him how to use a bow?"

"It is a bit early," Elros admitted, laughing. He observed his mother, who was looking back at him with a strange look in her eyes.

"What have you done again?" he sighed. He knew that look. She had something important to tell him, something that obviously concerned him.

"Nothing that will make you unhappy, I hope. I have made... marriage arrangements for you."

"What?" he asked, jumping to his feet. He started pacing, struggling to find the words to express his anger and frustration. "You made marriage arrangements for me?" he asked, stopping in front of her. "What happened to your promise never to force any of your children into an arranged marriage?"

"Well... I thought this elleth was a perfect match for you."

"Naneth..." he started, putting his face in his hands. "Please understand, I cannot accept this. You will go see the father of this elleth and tell him you are sorry but this marriage will not be taking place."

"You do not even want to know who it is?"

"No!" he screamed, looking at her, scandalized.

"Oh well... I will go tell Rumil he does not have to worry about gossips anymore..." She stood, leaving her stunned son on the balcony. She quickly walked to her own room, knowing he would join her within less than five minutes. As expected, he entered her room without knocking not even a minute later.

"Naneth! What did you mean by that?"

"I meant that Rumil, Lord Elrond and myself have discussed the possibility of allowing another pair of cousins to get married. Arawen and you... Did you think that your love for her had escaped my notice, Elros?" He let himself fall heavily on the bed where she was sitting. "I am still wondering if I should be angry or insulted that you never thought to confide this secret to your own mother," Valerie said flippantly.

"Are you seriously speaking, Naneth? Uncle Rumil would accept to give me Arawen in marriage? After his reaction to Gil-galad's binding?"

"Yes. It was not easy, but he will accept you as a son-in-law, Elros."

She completely lost her breath when he engulfed her into the strongest embrace she had ever been subjected to.

"Elros?" she asked after a minute or so. "Would you mind letting me breathe?"

He laughed, giving her a bit more space but keeping his arms around her. The door opened and Haldir stepped in, stopping in his tracks to observe the scene. He smiled and went to put his weapons in the chest in the next room. When he came back, mother and son were still hugging.

"To what do we owe this unusual display of affection?" he asked, clueless.

"Elros is getting married," Valerie calmly replied.

Elros lifted his head to look at his father. "I have to go see Arawen!" He suddenly stood and left the room, leaving the door opened behind him. Haldir went to close the door and started removing his sweaty tunic.

"You do not seem surprised," Valerie said, watching him with interest.

"I am not surprised that he loves Arawen," her mate replied. "What is a surprise, though, is that he feels all the obstacles have been removed."

"They have been removed."

"And may I ask by whom?" he said, approaching her like a predator would his prey.

"Who is the person performing all the miracles in this family?" she asked him, barely able to remain serious.

"I should have know my mate would once again scheme to get what she wants." He climbed on the bed and came closer to her, obviously wanting to fool around before dinner.

She tried to push him away. "Go bathe, you are all sweaty and I hate that."

"Liar!" He took her lips hungrily, and she stopped protesting, deciding that they should use efficiently the time when Orelon was not around her.

OoOoO

_Halls of Mandos, Year 140 of the Fourth Age (one year later)_

Lord Namo was sitting on his throne, observing the fëa of the elleth in front of him. Her spirit looked like a translucent version of her body when she was still living in Middle Earth, before she had started aging. She had long black hair, deep blue eyes and the most exquisite and graceful features. No wonder she had been called the Evenstar of her people.

"So you have made a decision, my child?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you have given the matter enough thought?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"And what is your decision?"

"I want to be reborn."

"You do know that once reborn, you will only regain your memories once you reach adulthood. And once you are an adult, you will remember your mortal husband, but the love you have felt for him will be like a memory. You will be able to love again... an immortal ellon this time."

"I know, and I now accept that. I understand that as an elf, I was allowed to live this mortal life, but that now things need to go back to what they should have always been. Becoming an immortal elf again. Like my uncle Elros before."

"Yes. I am glad that you have chosen to be reborn instead of spending an eternity longing for your previous life in my Halls. And... your future parents will be thrilled to finally be allowed to have a child."

"Will I not be born from my real parents?"

"Us, the Valar, have decided otherwise. We have quite liked seeing the impact of a rebirth to a different set of parents as we have seen with the children of the prophecy. The reborn elves have two families and develop personalities that are more accommodating and loving."

"Are they elves that I know?"

"Your future ada is known to you. You have met your future naneth as a child, but never have seen her as an adult."

"Would you have the kindness to let me know who they are? That would help me suffer the wait until... I am conceived in her womb."

"I will tell you, my dear child. Your future ada is your brother Elrohir. His wife Norin has been despairing to be allowed to conceive a child..."

The fëa of the elleth in front of him started to cry in joy. "My brother Elrohir! I will be raised by my own brother! Thank you, my Lord!"

"Now, you can go back to your hall and prepare yourself for the journey to come. I will ask your second parents to bring you to Valimar so we can see your progress as an elfling."

Lord Namo watched the fëa glide along the floor while his wife appeared behind him.

"It took her less than a decade to make her choice. I am impressed," she commented.

"Yes. Her uncle Elros took hundreds of years to make his decision, and then had to wait for Valerie Thompson to come to Middle Earth."

"We should send a messenger to New Imladris to tell the future parents to try to conceive a child again, and reassure them that they will be successful this time."

"Who do you suggest we send?"

"Nienna's captain is the brother of the future mother. He could be the messenger."

"I disagree. Only a Vala can carry such a message. I will ask my sister Nienna."

OoOoO

Adam was caressing his lover's skin with awe. The texture of Lady Nienna's skin was nothing like an elf's. It was luminous, hard but soft, and slightly cold. He just loved to warm her up with his own body; she usually remained warm for quite some time after they had made love.

"Adam," she moaned. "Please stop teasing me."

They had been lovers for a year now. At first, he had only been kissing her, shyly at first, and with more passion with each passing day. One day, he had found enough courage in himself to bare one of her shoulders and kiss her neck, shoulder and ear until she had begged him to do more. Seeing his hesitation, she had slowly removed her gown in front of him and he had contemplated her sublime body for the longest time before he had trailed a hesitant hand on all her curves while she was watching him through half-closed lids. Her body was the same as an elleth's, except that it was absolutely perfect. That day, he had simply caressed her body and had given her release by caressing the apex of her thighs with skill.

It had taken him another month before he accepted that he could also get pleasure from their activities. Until that point, he still had been thinking that it was wrong to take pleasure from sexual encounters with a Vala. Nienna had allowed him to take his time, knowing such a voracious lover would eventually come around and make love to her like he would to any other elleth.

The first time they had made love, he had come in a shamefully short amount of time. The pleasure of being inside a Vala had proven overwhelming and irresistible. He had waited a few minutes and had started again, and this time he had had the satisfaction of seeing his lady begging him for release as he was thrusting inside of her. And many months later, all the shyness and discomfort were gone. Lady Nienna and Adam were quite attached to each other and were spending every night together like a bonded couple would.

"Stop that busy mind of yours," she complained. "As much as I like getting a summary of our relationship, I would like you to concentrate on the task at hand," she teased.

Adam complied and started ravishing her breasts, teasing the nipples with his tongue and his teeth.

"Take me!"

"I thought you wanted to make love slowly..."

"I changed my mind. We can make love slowly tonight! Please, take me now!"

Laughing at his lover's frenzy, Adam took her with one sure thrust and the Vala grabbed his bottom to set the pace. They were moaning and groaning when Nienna suddenly stopped him, closing her eyes. Puzzled, Adam stopped moving and waited for her to tell him what was wrong.

"Nienna?" he asked, but she silenced him by putting a delicate finger on his mouth.

"My brother is speaking to me," she whispered, still concentrating on her connection with her brother.

It took a long time, and Adam was getting impatient. He started licking the finger she had kept on his mouth and she removed it swiftly, giggling like an elfling. She pinched his arm while still communicating with her brother. When she was done, she opened her eyes and started kissing him.

"Where were we?" she purred.

"I believe we were... there!" he said, starting his thrusts once again. It did not take long before they were riding the wave once again.

Back in the Halls of Mandos, Namo looked at his wife. "Can you believe she was making love to her captain while I spoke to her?"

Vairë laughed helplessly when seeing his expression. "Do not act like we have never done that!"

"You know I have difficulty accepting that my sister has a lover."

"It is not a lover, Namo. Adam Connely Haldirion is her companion. He was destined for her since his birth. She waited for him a long time, and Tulkas made sure he was a worthy protector before letting him have access to his destiny. She is in good hands."

"I know."

"So let her be happy with the young ellon, and let us concentrate on the numerous fëar that are still in our Halls."

OoOoO

"Adam will attend Elros' binding," Valerie informed Tialyn and Nimmel, closing the letter her son had sent her.

"Really? I am so glad!" Nimmel said. She was missing the warrior and felt much pity for his never-ending search for his soul mate.

"He says he will bring his... friend. Companion is the exact word he used."

"Companion? I had no idea Adam had a lover!" Tialyn replied.

"Who is she?" Nimmel asked.

"He does not say. But... there are not many ellith in the Halls of Lady Nienna. It could be a servant?"

"It has to be!" Tialyn replied. "I am so excited! At last, Adam loves someone enough to introduce her to us!"

"We will see them soon enough! He wrote the letter and sent a messenger, but he was planning to leave the Halls a few hours later. He said he would like Norin and Elrohir to be there when he arrives."

"Why?"

"No idea. Would you mind sending a note to Norin to ensure she will be here this afternoon?"

When a few horses stopped in front of their house a few hours later, the entire family was waiting for Adam and his companion on the top of the stairs. He was sitting on the first horse, and jumped down quickly to help a lady down her own mare.

"Please tell me that I am dreaming," Tialyn whispered to her husband. Seeing Oropher's shocked expression, she turned to Valerie and saw that her friend had not realized yet who would soon enter their home. "Valarie! It is Lady Nienna!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Do you not recognized her from Oropher's custody ruling?"

"Sweet Elbereth! You are right! Why did Adam bring the Lady of Mourning for Elros' wedding?"

They had their answer when Adam put his arm around her waist and helped her climb the stairs up to his shocked family.

"Naneth, Ada, I would like you to meet Lady Nienna." It took a few seconds before Valerie and Haldir recovered from the shock and bowed lower than they ever had in front of any elven lord or king. The entire family followed their lead and bowed respectfully, staying in that position until the queen of the Valar would tell them to rise.

"I can see that my presence here is cause for stupefaction. I am here for Valar business, as a messenger for Lord Elrohir and his mate Lady Norin." The son of Elrond and his wife looked up, puzzled, but put their head back down quickly.

"I am also here on personal business," Lady Nienna continued. "Please, rise! I am here to meet the family of my dear companion Adam. I am very pleased to finally meet you all! Adam speaks frequently about his family, and being with you for the wedding of his brother and his cousin is bringing us both such contentment!"

Valerie looked at Haldir from the corner of her eye, and saw that he was just as speechless as she was.

"Euh... Thank you, my Lady," Valerie said with an uncharacteristic lack of eloquence. "Do come in!" she said, gesturing for Adam and Lady Nienna to enter her home. Adam lead his lady and the rest of the family to the living room.

"Nienna would like to speak with Norin and Elrohir immediately, to get the business part of our trip out of the way," Adam explained. "Norin? Would you mind leading Lady Nienna and Elrohir to the music room?"

Norin looked at her parents to get some directives on how to deal with this situation. She got none. Her parents were as puzzled and shocked as she was.

"Please follow me," she said tentatively, and receiving a gentle smile from the angel, she lead her and her husband to the music room and closed the door behind them.

The minute they were out of earshot, Valerie turned to her son and grabbed his arm.

"Are you out of your mind? What is going on here?"

"Listen, Mother, you do not need to panic..."

"Panic? Do I look like I am panicking?"Valerie yelled as loud as she could without being heard by the Vala in her music room. "Explain yourself!"

"Nienna and I..."

"Our son is on a first name basis with a queen of the Valar, Haldir!" Valerie cut him, trying to find someone who would share her agitation. The entire family looked at her with blank faces, still not having recovered from the shock.

"Lady Nienna and I are... close friends," Adam said.

"Close friends?" Valerie asked with a point of sarcasm.

"Alright, we are lovers. Is that better for you?"

"No. How is that even possible?"

"It is possible. It happened. We like each other very much. In fact, I can tell you that I deeply love her... And I do hope, I mean, I have seen signs that... my feelings are returned. So please... accept the situation and do not... reject us. This is our first test outside of home."

"Home?" Valerie asked, a little hurt, realizing that home for Adam was no longer her house in New Imladris, but the Halls of Lady Nienna.

"Yes, home," Adam confirmed, knowing what her mother meant.

Around them, the rest of the family was starting to whisper, getting over the shock and commenting what they had just witnessed.

"Adam, I can only promise that we will give it a try... But for Elbereth's sake, do you realize you just brought home a Vala and told us she is your lover? You never thought a little advance notice would have helped?"

"Would you have believed me if I had written this to you?"

"No." Valerie turned to Nimmel. "Do you have any experience with this?"

"Absolutely not!" Nimmel replied. Never in the centuries she had spent in Valinor had she been in such close contact with one of the Valar.

"What does she eat, Adam? We cannot serve to her what we would serve to a regular guest!" Valerie asked her son.

"Mother... She does not eat."

"Ah! And... what kind of accommodations does she require?"

"She does not sleep either. But she bathes!" he added, seeing his family's reaction to this information. "I suggest that she gets the blue guest room, it has a private bathroom, she will like that."

"And... where will you sleep?" Nimmel asked.

"In the blue guest room, of course!" he replied as if it was very obvious and customary.

"Narwen?" Valerie asked.

Her youngest daughter looked up from her intense mind-reading session while the entire family's thoughts going in all directions. "Yes, Naneth?"

"Please go to the manor and ask Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian to join us here. And go to the city in the forest and ask Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn to also come here. We will need all the support we can get to properly receive our guest."

Narwen nodded, and left with Elladan to go get the lords and ladies.

"Nimmel and Tialyn, please send word to Nellethiel and Arawen that we will need even more magnificence in the festivities for the wedding. A queen of the Valar will be in attendance!"

"Thomas, I think we should rethink the entire musical arrangements for something more formal..." Tialyn was already explaining to the minstrel and his wife Celithilil. "We need to convince Narwen to sing that wonderful song about the creation of our world..."

"Mother! Please do not change all your plans because of our presence-" Adam argue.

"Adam, please leave everything to us!"

The ladies left the room to plan for all the required changes to the ceremony and feast, and Adam was left with his father and brothers.

"Well... I always thought I had bound with one of the most amazing ellith of the elven world, but I will admit that you are beating me without any hesitation!" Oropher said, teasing Adam.

Haldir choked. "Oropher! Have some respect for Lady Nienna!" But he chuckled when he saw that all his sons were smiling after Oropher's comment. The tension had suddenly dropped.

"Of course, we will want details," Gil-galad announced, and Adam blushed violently. He knew he would spent the next few days being quizzed ceacelessly for information by every male he knew.

OoOoO

Norin was sitting on a couch beside Elrohir, her hands shaking on her lap. She was extremely nervous. Why did Lady Nienna wanted to speak with Elrohir and her?

"Stop being so worried, my child, I am not the bearer of ill news. In fact, I believe the information I am bringing you today will please you greatly."

Elrohir took Norin's hand in support. "Please... The last few years have been difficult for my mate and I. We have suffered many losses, and cannot face other difficulties."

"I know of the difficulties you are referring to, Lord Elrohir. I have suffered with you every time, in my Halls as I watched the sea... Many of my thoughts have been with you... But rest assured that your suffering is over. I have come to tell you that the next time that you will carry a child, you will be the blessed parents of a little elleth."

Norin started to cry and Elrohir took her in his arms, still observing Lady Nienna with suspicion.

"Why did Norin miscarry four times? Why were we not allowed to have this elleth the first time that she got pregnant?"

"This is a question that I expected, Lord Elrohir. You see... You are destined to be the parents of a specific reborn elleth. She will be your only child. Unfortunately, you had to wait for her to be ready to be reborn before Norin could carry her. This is why we could not allow these pregnancies to be successful..."

"Who is the elleth that will be reborn? Why is she not reborn from her first parents? Are they still in the Halls of Mandos?"

"Her parents are very much alive. The Valar, myself included, have thought that in the case of this elleth, due of her past and how her first life ended, it would be best for her to have a different childhood, with you as her second parents."

"Are you sure that her first parents will not try to get her custody?" Norin asked, remembering what had happened with Oropher. His first mother had appealed to the Valar to get his custody in the first months after their arrival in Valinor. Fortunately for the family, the Valar had refused and Oropher had remained with them. She did not want to live with this uncertainty for 50 years!

"Oh, I am sure her first parents will be involved in her upbringing! But you will remain her official parents, do not doubt it for a second."

"Can you tell us who she is?" Elrohir asked, curious. He wanted to know with whom he would have to share the upbringing of his one and only child. He seriously hoped it was a couple that they would get along with.

The queen of the Valar studied them for a moment, and then made a decision. She did not like leaving this couple in such incertitude for more than a year. They had suffered enough, and for once, she would be able to give them immense felicity.

"The elleth is your sister, Arwen Elrondiel."

"Arwen? But she chose mortality! Her fëa was supposed to go where the fëar of the mortals usually go, with her husband."

"The fëa of a Peredhel _– half-elf - _that chose mortality can never go with the mortals. An elf is an elf and will always be, and will eventually be reborn. I thought you understood that when Elros was reborn... Arwen was not surprised to find herself in the Halls of Mandos instead of being with her husband."

"You saw her? How is she?"

"She was very sad at first, but she is willing to start a new life again. She is thrilled to be reborn with you, although once reborn, she will never remember what happened to her in the Halls of Mandos. She will remember her first life once she reaches adulthood, but she will not long for her lost love. She will be able to mate with another ellon once she meets her new fëa-mate."

"Can we tell my parents?" Elrohir asked.

"Yes, you can. Although I would ask them to sit down before telling them."

Lady Nienna watched the couple as they were looking at each other with awe and love, completely forgetting her presence. She felt that somewhere in the house, Adam's family had recovered from the surprise of seeing them together, and knew they would be accepted with open-mindedness of not with easiness.

"You can go," she told Elrohir and Narwen, who stood and bowed to the Lady of Pity and Mourning.

They literally ran to the manor, Elrohir pulling his mate by the arm and Norin trying to follow his long strides. The passer-byes were leaving room for the son of their lord and his mate who seemed agitated beyond belief. They arrived to their home completely breathless, and met Elrond and Celebrian in the entrance as they were getting ready to go to the Marchwarden's house, answering Valerie's call for help. Although they had to admit, they were also at a loss on how to deal with the situation. They had never imagined that a queen of the Valar would one day be part of their extended family.

"Norin! Why are you crying, my child?" Lady Celebrian asked her daughter-in-law.

"These are tears of joy! You have no idea what Lady Nienna just told us!" Norin replied, embracing Lady Celebrian and jumping up and down at the same time while Elrohir was pacing back and forth, looking distraught and lost.

Celebrian looked at her mate, silently asking for help as she was crushed and moved up and down with her daughter-in-law's movements. She could not conceive what kind of news they had received for Norin to act in such a way. It was so out of character for the sweet elleth! Lord Elrond tried to free his mate while looking at his son with his usual raised eyebrow. "Elrohir? Would you care to explain Norin's behavior?"

"Lady Nienna told us the most amazing news! We will..."

"Elrohir! She told us to make sure they were sitting down before telling them the news," Norin interrupted.

The elleth dragged Celebrian to the nearest room and made sure she was sitting on a chair before sitting right in front of her, taking her hands. Elrond stood behind his wife's chair, holding her shoulders while Elrohir did the same for Norin.

"Celebrian," Norin started with all the diplomacy she had, "Lady Nienna was here to give us news of the greatest importance for our family. Elrohir and I will be parents!"

"You are pregnant?" cried Lady Celebrian, thrilled to be a grandmother once again. She had been with Norin during each of her miscarriages, and she had suffered with her and tried to give her support in the months that had followed.

"No, not yet."

Celebrian's smile disappeared quickly. "I am afraid I do not understand."

"Next time Elrohir and I will try to get pregnant, the pregnancy will be successful. We will have an elleth."

"This is the most wonderful news!" Elrond congratulated them. He was very pleased that both his sons and their wives would be parents. He had always been sad to see that only Elladan and Narwen had had the chance of being parents, and had been searching for the cause of Norin's difficulty to bear children for many years. "Although an ellon would have been appreciated," he added. "I will find myself with two granddaughters and no grandson to train as a warrior!" he said, teasing them. "You must try for a son later on!"

"Well actually, you will not find yourself with two granddaughters," Norin said, looking at Elrohir for help announcing the second part of their news.

"Naneth, Ada... I cannot find the right words to express what we have to say."

"What is wrong?" Celebrian asked Elrohir, worried about her future granddaughter.

"Our daughter will be a reborn elleth."

"Who is she?" Elrond asked, concerned. "Raising a reborn elf is no easy thing, as we have seen with Haldir and Valerie."

"Ada, it is... Arwen. Our Arwen."

Celebrian and Elrond looked at them, speechless. "I am sorry," Celebrian eventually said. "I think I heard you say that Arwen would be reborn."

"Yes, Naneth," Elrohir confirmed.

"It is not possible!" Elrond said. "She became mortal!"

Elrohir explained to his parents that no elf could become completely mortal, and like Elros before her, Arwen would be reborn as an elf, in Valinor.

"If this is really Arwen, why am I not carrying her myself?" Celebrian asked.

"The Valar believe that a childhood with different parents will help her build a different character, that she will adapt better to her new life that way. But they still wanted you both to be involved, so they chose us as her second parents, and Norin miscarried every time we attempted to have a child because Arwen was not ready to be reborn. She is now. She wants to come home. Back to us."

Celebrian started crying tears of joy, hope and sadness, this last emotion because she would have loved to carry her daughter again. Now she knew how the other first mothers had felt when seeing their child reborn under the care of Valerie. But this time, the second mother would be Norin, an elleth that Celebrian loved like a daughter, and the father would be her son Elrohir. They would raise Arwen in their home, and she would see her every single day. Elrond helped her out of the chair and embraced her, understanding all the emotions she was feeling.

Elrohir kissed the top of Norin's head, and felt her stiffen. She was immobile, having a vision. It lasted for long minutes, and the three elves around her waited patiently for her to come back to reality.

"I saw her," she told them with a joyful smile. "She is so beautiful! She will have long, black hair, and the most beautiful eyes I have never seen. In fact, she is the most beautiful elleth I have never seen."

"You do not remember her, do you?" Elrond asked her. After all, Norin had sailed when she was very young.

"No, I am sorry, I do not."

"Let me see," Elrohir asked. Through their connection, he saw parts of the vision she had seen. Norin was sitting with Valerie and Narwen on a red blanket on the grass, while three elflings were playfully fighting near them. Their loud laughter was annoying their naneths, who kept asking them to cease their fighting and come have some food. The elflings, who seemed close to being of age, were ignoring them. One of the elflings was obviously Orelon, who looked so much like Haldir that he could be a younger twin brother. One of them was Elladan's and Narwen's daughter, Eryssel. And the third one was... Arwen. Younger than the other two elflings, she looked exactly like he remembered Arwen at that age. She was wearing brighter colors than she used to in her first childhood, her hair was styled as a ponytail, which Norin like to wear herself, and she seemed... less serious. Yes, it was Arwen, but a different Arwen.

"It is her," he confirmed. "Norin has seen Arwen. I cannot believe it! We are so blessed," he said, embracing his wife and keeping his head against her neck.

"Yes, we are blessed," Lord Elrond said. "Today, we have learned that our family will be complete once again. I cannot wait to have her in my arms again. We have to go thank Lady Nienna," he said to his wife. Celebrian wipe her tears with her handkerchief and stood to follow her husband.

"Are you coming with us?" she asked Norin and Elrohir.

"Euh... no," Norin hesitated. "That is... I think we have something to do. It is urgent." She looked at her husband, who immediately got the message.

The lord of New Imladris and his wife left their manor to go to the Marchwarden's house, while their son and daughter-in-law were hard at work to give them back their daughter. So well did they accomplish their task that exactly one year later, after hours of labor, Lord Elrond was helping Norin to give birth to Arwen, now Arwen Elrohiriel, the Evenstar of all elven people. Celebrations lasted ten days in New Imladris, and most people in Valinor visited the young mother and her child, curious to see the renown Arwen reborn as an elfling. All of Norin's fears that Celebrian would hate her disappeared when Elrohir's naneth became even closer to her, showed her true affection and respected her everyday decisions in the care of the elfling that was so precious to their family.

* * *

Do not miss the epilogue!

Thank you to all my readers who have voted in favor of a Legolas version of the Prophecy. In particular: Aureleis, Awesome, Tottering Fool, Hirilnin, Traya001, purpleXorchid, , ilooveinuyasha1, breneke87, Peridot Eyez, Paperlanterns86, Angel, Lady Munuialwen, Anne, Mary, Fi, Liski and BrothersO'Lorien.

I would like to reassure you that the story will be very different, even if some characters will be the same (for example, the Prophecy children would all be the same – and in the same order). But you have no idea how different the story will end up being with a slightly different Valerie, living in Mirkwood with Legolas and King Thranduil! It is opening a whole new world of possibilities of adventures and romance...

Hello Liski, I wanted to explain that the family was not angry with Legolas because he is bound to Emily, but because he had gotten her pregnant in the first place, and that she was fading because he had abandoned her while she was pregnant. They did not know at the beginning that he was not aware of her pregnancy... Hope this helps!


	14. Epilogue

I must admit that writing this chapter was difficult for me. I wanted to have one long scene that would wrap-up the stories of all the characters, and this is what I believe I achieved. I hope you all have enjoyed The Prophecy and Children of the prophecy. It has been quite an adventure for me, and I would like to thank my readers for the support and reviews that you have given me in the past months.

A particular thank you to the following readers, who reviewed the last chapter: Glory Bee, purpleXorchid, Paperlanterns86, Hirilnin, Peridot Eyez, iloooveinuyasha1, Fi and Estel Undomiel.

To Icebend28: I cannot tell you details yet about the children of the Legolas version. Some of them will be different, but overall, the prophecy will be the same. But the story itself will not!

To KrystylSky: I cannot guarantee a nice Thranduil at all times. That would make the story a little boring, wouldn't it? :-) But believe me, you readers will learn to like him very much, even if he can be a pain...

**_Chapter 13 ended with:_**

_Exactly one year later, after hours of labor, Lord Elrond was helping Norin to give birth to Arwen, now Arwen Elrohiriel, the Evenstar of all elven people. Celebrations lasted ten days in New Imladris, and most people in Valinor visited the young mother and her child, curious to see the renown Arwen reborn as an elfling. All of Norin's fears that Celebrian would hate her disappeared when Elrohir's naneth became even closer to her, showed her true affection and respected her everyday decisions in the care of the elfling that was so precious to their family. _

**Epilogue**

"Valerie and I wish to thank you for joining us to celebrate the coming of age of our youngest child, our son Orelon," Haldir said after having obtained complete silence from the hundred guests that were in the gardens of Lady Celebrian. Tables and chairs had been placed all around a wooden dance floor that had been built for the occasion, and torches had been lit all over the area, providing some light to the elves that were celebrating this most important moment in the life of Haldir's son. The now adult ellon was standing beside his father, as tall as Haldir was, but with a more slender frame. It would take him centuries to build a muscled frame like his warrior father. Orelon had the same silvery blond hair and grey eyes, but had inherited his naneth's smile and her passionate character.

Haldir looked at the people who were listening to his speech and smiled. "By the same token, we would like to apologize for Orelon's dirty tricks, blunders and the chaos he created in the last 50 years. Like you, we hope his coming of age will bring times of peace in New Imladris as he should act like an adult now-"

"Do not count on it!" the birthday ellon cried, and everyone burst into laughter. Orelon had created havoc all over the city during his childhood, but everyone had gotten used to his misbehavior and always forgave him when he used his immense charm to beg for forgiveness.

"Rest assured that we have suffered more than any of you, as this little storm lived under our roof," Haldir continued. "Or should I say on our roof, for those of you who have seen him escape our vigilance by climbing from his balcony to the roof." Again, many people laughed. They all had seen at some point or other the Marchwarden's youngest son walking on the roofs of the houses of New Imladris. "If he ever drops this bad habit of his, Lord Elrond and Allison will lose their most assiduous patient and the healing wing of the manor will close down."

Haldir continued his speech for many more minutes, teasing his son who was proud to finally be an adult and enjoyed everyone's attention on his person. Especially the unbound ellith of New Imladris, many of which were standing in a corner, watching him with interest. As of that day, he could start experimenting his sexuality with adult ellith, and he was planning to lose his virginity that very night. His brothers had promised to find someone to teach him the basics, and they had given him their word that they would never tell their naneth.

His attention went back to his father when Haldir announced it was now time for the traditional first dance for Orelon and his naneth. Thomas and Celithilil went to their instruments, followed by the other musicians. Even their daughter Norawarthel, who was 25 years old, went to the piano. The elfling had a natural talent for this instrument, and spent many hours a day perfecting her art and filling the house with her music, to her grandparents' delight.

Orelon walked proudly towards his naneth, bowing gallantly and taking her hand in his. Valerie stood, smiling with pride as her son led her to the dance floor. He put his hand around her waist and they started twirling around the dance floor, following the rhythm of Thomas' most recent melody. A few minutes later, many couples joined them, all appreciating the waltz, a dance that Thomas and Valerie had taught everyone many decades before.

"You look handsome, ion nin – _my son_," Valerie told him. "Time flies! I still remember your birth, and here we are, dancing at your coming of age celebration! You are a mature ellon, looking so much like your ada!"

"Naneth, you are getting old! You repeat yourself like a 90 years old mortal woman!"

"You have never seen an old mortal woman, arrogant little child! How would you know?" she asked, pinching his arm through the fabric of his new tunic.

"Adam and Thomas once told me how mortals age in both body and mind..."

"Speaking of your brothers, please do tell them that I am grateful that they waited for your coming of age to organize your... initiation." She laughed when she saw his puzzled face. "They think they are subtle, but I have seen their schemes over the years... Adam for Gil-galad and Elros when they turned 50... Who found you a lady friend for tonight?"

"Naneth, please! I do not wish to discuss these things with you!" Orelon's scandalized tone was priceless for an ellon who was recognized for his shamelessness.

"Fine!" Valerie laughed. She had not really wanted to know. She just wanted to see him uncomfortable. She, along with Adam, was the only one who could make Orelon blush so fiercely. When the dance was over, she left him to dance with Lady Celebrian and she went to sit in the group of elflings who were still eating the sweets and cakes that were left on the main table.

"Grandma Valarie!" Merilien Legolasiel welcomed her, offering her a piece of cake and a few candies. "You have to taste these, they are heavenly!" Emily's daughter was a few months away from her own coming of age, and she was keeping an eye on her younger cousins to ensure they would not be running all over the dance floor and ruining Orelon's celebration. Of course, Eryssel Elladaniel and Arwen Elrohiriel were both too old for such antics, and were helping Merilien watch their younger cousins while eating cake.

"Grandma, you were beautiful when you were dancing with Orelon," Arwen told her. "Your dress was twirling, and your hair was flashing under the light of the torches. I wish I had your hair color!" she said, caressing her grandmother's locks.

"Thank you, my little star..." Valerie replied, putting her arm around Arwen's waist and bringing her closer to give her a kiss on her dark hair. She immediately felt the young elleth freeze on her side. "What is wrong, my child?"

"I know not... You just called me little star, like you always call me, but this time... another word flashed into my mind... Evenstar... Did you ever hear it?"

"Yes, I did. It was the name of a beautiful queen of Gondor, daughter of a renowned elven lord. I suggest you ask Lady Celebrian to tell you about this story."

"Why can you not tell me the story yourself, Grandmother?"

"Because your grandmother Celebrian remembers her story much better than I do! Oh look! Faneth and Dathel are dancing together!" Valerie said, desiring to change the subject and successfully distracting Arwen with the sight of her youngest cousins, the daughters of Gil-galad and Hwinnien. Arwen's memories were coming back quickly, and everyone was dreading the moment when she would realize her grandparents Elrond and Celebrian were her true parents, and that her so-called parents were in fact her brother Elrohir and her sister-in-law Norin. Another complicated situation if there had ever been one!

"They dance very well already," Merilien said beside them.

Eryssel snorted. "They are being subjected to the strict education of little princesses," Narwen's daughter said. "Which reminds me, you are a princess too, Merilien. Why were you not raised in a more royal fashion?"

"My grandfather Thranduil would have liked it, but my great-grandparents Oropher and Tialyn were opposed. Fortunately for me, they won."

"Well, let's just celebrate the fact that royally raised or not, you all are exquisite, like Haldir likes to say!" Valerie laughed. The fact that Haldir and Valerie's children only had had daughters was cause of ironic comments in New Imladris. Haldir liked to complain that he no longer had a warrior to train to keep himself busy.

"Poor Grandpa Haldir! He likes to complain, but I can see it in his eyes, he is in love with all of us!" Merilien said while Arwen and Eryssel nodded in agreement. Haldir might tremendously love all his granddaughters, it was a very well known fact that they all returned the feeling in a strong and unquestionable fashion.

Tialyn and Oropher were sitting with Legolas and Emily at a nearby table, watching Thranduil dance with his wife, Legolas' naneth, who was now of age.

"It is very strange to see Thranduil smile. I did not know he had so many teeth," Emily jested, making Tialyn chuckle and Legolas snort.

"You are absolutely right, my son has been insufferable and his temper only improved when he was finally reunited with his mate," Oropher replied. "I will be the first one to admit that the atmosphere in our palace is much improved since her arrival with us."

"Improved atmosphere? Speak for yourself," Legolas replied. "We cannot sleep at night since then! I never thought my father had that kind of libido! We are about to request a relocation of our apartment to the southern aisle of the palace!"

"Where do you think you are getting your stamina from?" Tialyn asked, snorting.

"Directly from me, my dear. It certainly does not come from your side!" Oropher replied to his wife, chuckling when she rolled her eyes.

"After all these years, I still cannot get used to your inappropriate discussions!" Emily complained. "If at least you could keep them for private moments, and not talk in such a way in public when we can be heard by strangers!"

"Correct me if I am wrong, but I recall hearing that kind of discussions all my childhood in our home," Oropher argue.

"Emily has been living in Middle Earth for many decades," Legolas replied with humor, coming to his mate's help, "and there she lived amongst appropriate people!"

"Are you seriously calling Elladan and Elrohir appropriate?" Tialyn asked, bewildered. Emily had spent these decades in Imladris with the twins being the lords of the Last Homely House.

"Come, my love," Legolas said to his mate with a fake righteous expression. He stood and held his hand out for her to take. "Let's dance. I will save your delicate ears from this unbearable verbal assault!"

Emily laughed but nevertheless stood to go on the dance floor with her husband. Legolas skillfully directed their steps, and Emily closed her eyes, allowing him lead her with confidence.

"I hope you are not really offended by their discussions, Lirimaer – _lovely one_."

"Of course not, Legolas, you know I like to tease Oropher! My brother greatly appreciates torturing me, and I like to do the same!"

"So... You never regretted our hasty binding?"

Emily stopped dancing and looked at him seriously. "Legolas? What are all these questions? Can you really be uncertain about my happiness?"

"No, I know you are happy. But I always wonder... if you think of Erestor sometimes."

"Of course I do! Regularly! I hope his fëa is at peace, all the time! Because of his sacrifice, I was allowed to find you, experience the incredible bond of fëa-mates, have your daughter and live in your realm with your family, and still get to visit mine many times a year. My life could not get any better, Legolas, and it is only because Erestor decided to remain in the Halls of Mandos."

"I know," Legolas replied, crushing her against him. He too, was thinking of Erestor frequently. Gratefully when he thought of his sacrifice, and worriedly also, when he wondered what would happen should Erestor change his mind and request to be reborn? Which binding would be considered valid? Emily's first marriage with Erestor or her second with him?

Reading his worry for the first time in his fëa, Emily caressed his cheek. "Oh Legolas! Even if Erestor changes his mind and is reborn, the Valar would never force us back together. I have taken my second path, and in that path I will remain, whatever life throws at us!"

"Promise?" he asked, his voice uncertain. Emily was bewildered. Legolas had always been the strongest of their pair. It was very out of character for him to show his weaknesses.

"Yes, I promise. And if it would make you feel better, I can ask Lady Nienna about Erestor."

Legolas nodded. An additional guarantee from a Queen of the Valar that his mate would never be taken from him would put his mind at ease. They started dancing again, Legolas glancing at his parents who were dancing close by, their eyes never leaving each other.

"Adam is dancing with Lady Nienna," Emily whispered. "I cannot believe how familiar my family is now with the Vala."

"She has been part of the family for 43 years now. And Adam is always there to bridge the gaps, and the Lady is obviously trying not to be intimidating..."

"She seems to be in love with him..."

"That, she is! And Adam worships the ground she walks on. One luck ellon, if there ever was one!"

"Luckier than you?" she asked coquettishly, fishing for a compliment.

"Of course not, my love! I did not express myself properly! I meant to say that he is the luckiest ellon alive after me, who conquered the greatest female scholar of Valinor!"

She pouted and he bent to steal a quick kiss on her tempting lips.

"I am sorry to rain on your parade, Princeling, your mate might be a great scholar, but mine is a seer. I am the luckiest ellon in Valinor," Elrohir cut in their conversation, skillfully dancing around them with Norin who was laughing in delight.

Allison was sitting alone on a bench, watching the elves on the dance floor. She was exhausted after a hard day in the healing rooms. A few elflings had fought on the flets in the forest and had unfortunately fallen to the ground. Providentially, the flets had not been too high and they only had a few broken bones while their fëar could have been sent to the Halls of Mandos, had they not been very lucky indeed.

Allison had asked Glorfindel to go with his friends and to leave her to rest quietly in her corner. She had watched Valerie dance with Orelon, spend time with her granddaughters at the sweets table before dancing with every single one of her sons, one after the other. Allison's attention had been dragged to the granddaughters she shared with her sister, Faneth and Dathel, through the binding of Gil-galad and Hwinnien. The two little ellith were Glorfindel's pride and joy, and he spoiled them shamelessly. Her quietness was soon broken by the arrival of her sister, who sat abruptly beside her.

"I am so tired! My sons kept me dancing all evening! I cannot feel my feet anymore!" Valerie complained.

"So I saw! I am glad that your sons did not see me, or else I would have been as popular as you were on the dance floor!"

"Hard day?"

"The worse one in a long time! I always find it difficult to take care of elflings. I keep worrying that something will happen to Faneth and Dathel, or any other elfling of our family!"

"You should not worry so much. As of today, we no longer have male elflings, only quiet little females! It seems that my temper will not be passed along anymore..."

"Do not despair! Orelon will eventually bind with an elleth and have elflings. Or Narwen and Elladan might decide to have another child. Maybe even you might be tempted with an eleventh one, no?"

"I am done, Allison. I feel in my heart that my family is complete. I turned the page with the birth of Orelon. Now, I want to spend time with my grandchildren, and future great-grandchildren."

"Or help me with mine?"

"You only have two grandchildren! That is pretty easy!"

"I was talking about the one that I am carrying..."

Valerie looked at her sister, speechless for a moment. "You are pregnant? After all this time?"

"Coming from you, that's rich! But yes, Glorfindel finally convinced me to give him another heir. He might get his little warrior after all!"

"I hope it will be an ellon! Imagine, if you have a son, he could play with Ecthelion!"

Glorfindel's best friend in Gondolin, Ecthelion, Lord of the House of the Fountain, had finally been reborn ten years before, and Glorfindel was regularly visiting the child in Valimar, insisting to have an important role in his childhood until he recovered his memories.

"Do you want me to trick Norin into telling us the gender of the child?" Valerie asked.

Both ellith giggled, knowing Narwen would warn her sister well in advance. In fact, Valerie's youngest daughter was already smiling wickedly at them, have read their plans quite easily in their minds the second the words had been exchanged. Narwen was sitting under a tree with Elladan a little further away from the crowd. She was still getting migraines when too many people were around, and the hundred guests attending Orelon's celebration were too noisy for her to remain in the middle of the dance floor. Elladan was remaining with her, happy to make this moment easier for her by staying with her and whispering words of love in her ear while she watched the crowd.

"May I sit with you, ladies?" a melodious voice asked politely behind Valerie and Allison.

They turned around and saw Lady Nienna, glowing slightly in the dark, her inner light coming out through her pale skin.

"Of course, my Lady," Valerie said, making room between Allison and herself for Adam's companion. Lady Nienna gracefully sat between them, and took the hand of each sister into hers.

"The twins' refusal to let you know the genders of elflings before their birth seems cruel to you."

"I would not say cruel..." Allison replied. "It is just that in our world, we had machines to look at the babies inside the wombs, we could see their shapes and make sure the babies were healthy. I wish I could know that in advance."

"Your baby is healthy," Nienna revealed.

"Any chance you might tell us if it is an ellon?" Valerie asked, despite her doubts that the queen of the Valar would actually give them that information.

"It is an ellon," Nienna confirmed quickly. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, smiling when she saw their surprise. "I consider it fair to give you an information you would have obtained in your world."

Allison jumped to her feet and ran to Glorfindel, who was with Haldir and a group of ellyn who were once again discussing the wars of Middle Earth and their various deeds during those times. She intruded in their group and went straight to his arms, whispering the great news in his ear. Glorfindel lifted her off the ground and engulfed her in a strong embrace, kissing her face passionately and grinning like a fool.

Valerie saw Narwen's shocked face and smiled wickedly to her daughter, thinking as loud as she could in her head that she would from now on know the genders of children even before Norin and Narwen.

"You are childish," Narwen mouthed to her mother, and Valerie laughed, mouthing back "And you are frustrated!"

"I love the complicity that you have with your children," Lady Nienna said to Valerie. "This is very refreshing to watch. This is why I love to visit your family with Adam."

"We love it when you honor us with your presence, my Lady. You are making my son very happy. For so long, he has been lonely, watching his siblings getting bound while he despaired to ever find his match. He told me once... that he does not regret waiting so long before having a companion. He was blessed with the greatest companion he could ever have found."

"I am... sorry that I cannot give him an heir. That we cannot bind."

"He does not mind, as I am sure you have read in his mind before."

"And you? Do you not regret that Adam will never give you a grandchild?"

"Look around!" Valerie said, pointing the people in the garden and on the dance floor. "Everywhere I look, I see elves that are either part of my family by blood, by alliance or because of the accomplishment of the prophecy. I have ten children and six grandchildren. Do I mind that Adam lives happily ever after with you, and never has an heir? To be honest with you, if he does not mind, and I know he does not, than I do not see why I would!"

"Thank you."

"Sometimes, I wish that my mother would have met Orelon. That she had seen all of her ten grandchildren grow into the adults that they are now. She would be so proud."

"She has seen them."

"Only once, a few years before we sailed. Mithrandir had reopened the portal so I could say goodbye one last time and Allison had come back here with us."

"I meant that us Valar allowed your parents to see images of your family before... the end."

"They are dead?" Lady Nienna nodded sadly. Valerie knew it was a silly question. After all, it would have been impossible for a mortal to live such a long life. But it was the first time that she was receiving direct confirmation that her parents were indeed deceased.

"How did it happen?" Valerie asked with a weak voice.

"Your father had a weak heart. He had a heart attack a few years after you left Middle Earth. And your mother survived him an additional 22 years. She died peacefully in her sleep."

Valerie was now crying softly, imagining her parents' deaths. She suddenly felt Haldir's hands on her shoulders. He had sensed her sadness from afar and had come to give her comfort.

"When their time came, we sent them images of you and your children, your lives, how happy you were. We also sent them images of Allison's life with Glorfindel. They died peacefully, knowing you never regretted your decision to leave your world. That Haldir and Glorfindel were taking good care of their daughters and grandchildren."

Adam was suddenly in front of them, bowing to Lady Nienna.

"I am sorry to intrude, but the dance floor is missing the most beautiful elleth," Adam said to his Lady, offering his hand for her to take. "It would definitely gain with your presence, and it has been at least twenty minutes since you held my hand last..." he continued, trying to look pained to ensure she would go dance with him.

Lady Nienna laughed softly but stood nevertheless. "You only had to tell me you wanted to dance! I would have said yes! The compliments were not absolutely necessary, although they are appreciated."

"Not only is it my mission in life to protect you, but it is also to ensure that you are blissful!"

"Now, young one, blissful is a strong word-" They continued whispering and smiling to each other, focusing on themselves only like lovers ignoring the world around them, and when they reached the dance floor, people gave them as much room as possible. Watching Lady Nienna dance was quite spectacular and everyone paid attention to the couple each time they decided to honor them with this sight. They started dancing on a tune that Thomas knew was Lady Nienna's favorite, and Adam nodded to his brother in thanks.

"Surprisingly, they are a good match," Haldir told Valerie as he sat where the queen of the Valar had been sitting before. Valerie leaned her head against his shoulder, still sad to have heard about her parents' passing.

"Yes, they are. Adam is madly in love with her, and although her demeanor is very calm and cold, I can read in her eyes when she watches him that she loves him too. All these years, we were worried that his mate was in my world. But he had to wait to be ready to be the companion of a queen of the Valar."

"He did not have to wait that long, Meleth. Elladan and Elrohir were without mates for millennia. And I waited for you for more than a millennium."

"I do not recall hearing that your wait had been painful. In fact, I specifically remember an elleth that had been your lover for many centuries-"

"Do you really have to bring Alassë in this conversation?" he cut, knowing Valerie would never forget the elleth that had been his official lover when she had arrived from her world.

"I will never forget her, Haldir. She helped King Thranduil when he came to Lothlorien to take Oropher with him to Mirkwood."

"And she paid the price for her betrayal. I wonder where she is now," he said pensively.

"She lives in Alqualondë. Oropher never allowed her to live in the Woodland Realm. Why do you ask?"

"How do you know where she is?"

"Nellethiel told me. I like to know where the people I should be careful about are living."

"Meleth, please do not tell me you are still worried about her!"

"No! She is now bound to an ellon, a sailor from Alqualondë. She gave birth to a male elfling some twenty years ago."

"I am glad for her. I hope she is as happy as I am with you."

"No, she cannot be. You and I are probably the happiest couple around!" she said with a superior and confident smile.

"I do not know about that," he replied with false hesitation, just to tease her. "Elrohir and Norin seem very happy. So are Adam and Lady Nienna. And Gil-galad and Hwinnien. In fact, all our children are now exceptionally happy with their mates. So... you really think you make me happier than they are?"

She pinched his arm through his sleeve. "I will show you how happy you are, jerk!" she replied between two giggles. He pulled her against him and she put her arms around his neck. "Do not think that a kiss will make up for what you just-" he cut her with a kiss, and it did indeed make up for his teasing words. They sat there, kissing passionately until Oropher, who was on his way to the dance floor with Tialyn, asked them to get themselves a room. They ignored him and their son and his mate left them alone, used to their public displays of affection.

Lady Galadriel, her mate Celeborn, Lord Elrond and Mithrandir were sitting under an oak, watching the festivities and elves that were in the garden, at the tables or on the dance floor. They saw Orelon leave discreetly with an elleth that would without a doubt introduce him to the pleasures of the flesh that very night, while his numerous younger nieces were still eating the leftovers of his birthday cake.

"And to think that we have participated in the realization of the prophecy, and that by the same token, we are responsible for the creation of this wonderful family," Lady Galadriel sighed.

"Do not overestimate our role, my dear," Celeborn replied. "We hardly did more than send Haldir through a portal."

"Speak for yourself," Elrond said. "I have helped for the birthing of many of their children."

"And I have supported Valarie in many of her endeavors," Galadriel added.

"Are you sure you did not mean that you interfered?" her mate challenged her. "If my memory serves me well, I think you were the one who had shown Valarie how to block her link with Haldir so he would not feel her emotions and read her thoughts."

"Everyone is entitled to some privacy from time to time," the Lady of Light replied with humor.

"We all did what we had to do," Mithrandir replied philosophically. "Whether it had good or bad consequences, every little gesture we made and every strong push we gave brought us here, today, at this very place, with a big family that lives happily in Valinor. Had we not brought Valarie to Middle Earth, the elves might not have united. We might have won the war against Sauron, or we might not have. But one thing is for sure, we would not have had such peace here, in Valinor. The elves would have had clans, fighting for supremacy..."

"It is strange to think that an elleth that has such a strong and difficult character can be credited for bringing peace to the elven race," Celeborn mused, looking at Haldir and Valerie who were obviously arguing and teasing each other. After a while, they started kissing passionately, and they saw King Oropher whisper something to them, words that they ignored completely. The King of the Woodland Realm left them alone, leading his beautiful wife Tialyn to the dance floor.

"After all these years, I cannot seem to get accustomed to your Marchwarden's new attitude. Before he met Valarie, never in a million years would he have kissed an elleth like this in public." Elrond remembered how cold and haughty Haldir had been before he had met his mate.

"She changed him spectacularly, that is for sure," Celeborn said. "But if I recall properly, before you met my daughter, you were yourself very-"

"Celebrian is without a dance partner!" Elrond interrupted, happy to have found an excuse to spare himself Celeborn's memories of his younger age before he had met Celebrian in Lothlorien. He left them without a glance back, and met his wife near the dance floor where she was speaking with the captain of the Alqualondë guard and his wife. She welcomed him with a beautiful smile. They had been separated for a long time, and even if they had been reunited for more than a century, she still had not overcome the long centuries of separation and was always comforted by his presence.

"Nellethiel, Captain Rumil," the lord of New Imladris greeted the couple who had been discussing with his wife. "How is life in Alqualondë?"

A few decades before, the captain of the Alqualondë guard had retired, and Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond, at Valerie's request, had spoken to the Lord of Alqualondë and had highly recommended Rumil for the position. Rumil's many centuries as Haldir's second-in-command and his decades as Lothlorien's Marchwarden after his brother had sailed had been deemed more than satisfactory to obtain this honorable charge, and Rumil and Nellethiel had moved to Alqualondë where Nellethiel was still practicing as a healer. Valerie had been missing her greatly, but one of her sons or sons-in-law was always available to bring her visit her sister-in-law with one of their boats. After Erestor's tragic passing, _The Nutshell_ had been destroyed and Haldir had given _The Lady of the Sea_ to a sailor in Alqualondë. A decade later, the ellyn admitted they had been missing the thrill of sailing, and after many family discussions and fights, three new boats had been built for them in Alqualondë. Haldir was now the captain of _The Storm, _ Glorfindel was captain of _The Golden Flower _while Elrohir was the captain of _The Shooting Star_. Three boats were hardly enough for the needs of their extended family and their friends.

"We are very well, my Lord," Rumil replied. "The city is very beautiful, and the warriors under my command are competent and dedicated. I am very satisfied with my position, and I would like to take this opportunity to thank you again for your support."

"It was a pleasure. You have always been a great warrior, Rumil, and you deserve this honor. And you, Nellethiel? How are you?"

"I am doing good, my Lord. I do miss my family tremendously, but Elros and Arawen are visiting frequently with Valarie. The healers in the city are very good, but are not as competent as you and Lady Allison, I am afraid. This is why once in a while we are sending here our most difficult cases."

"With Allison being with child, it is fortunate that Orelon is now an adult and comes to my healing rooms less frequently than before. Otherwise, I would not have much time to take care of these cases you are sending me!" the lord jested. "Now, if you will excuse us, my mate would like to dance!" he added, leading Celebrian to the dance floor.

Rumil and Nellethiel joined Orophin, Faelwen and their son Othion who were discussing with Gimli the dwarf and the three hobbits. Although Gimli mostly lived in the Woodland Realm with his friend Legolas, he did spend a lot of time in Valimar with Bilbo, Frodo and Sam. The four non-elvish beings lived mostly happily amongst the elven race in Valinor. Mostly happy and not blissfully happy, because they were single and would remain so for eternity. It was breaking the hearts of their friends, who were spending a lot of time and energy to entertain them and make sure they were content. After all, the four of them had played important roles in the war against Sauron and in the destruction of the One Ring, and they deserved the respect and devotion of all beings that lived in Middle Earth and Valinor.

Valerie had been thinking about Gimli and the hobbits a lot in the past years, and now that she was practically family with a queen of the Valar, she wondered if she could successfully request to the Valar that at least Gimli, Bilbo and Frodo meet a soul mate. Sam would less than likely accept to remarry after the death of his Rosie, but who knew? Hobbits were not elves, and they could fall in love again... Haldir thought she was crazy, but Emily, Tialyn and Lady Galadriel were on her side. With such support, it would be a piece of cake to convince the Valar to send a boat pick up their soul mates in Middle Earth if they were already born and allow them to live in Valinor with these war heroes!

"Do you want to go elsewhere?" Haldir asked his wife.

"We cannot leave the celebrations in honor of our own son!" Valerie said nervously. His offer was tempting, and she knew she would not resist if he slightly insisted.

"Orelon has left almost an hour ago, Meleth! I know with certainty what he is currently doing, and I must admit I would like to do the same..."

"You are not the only one who wants to leave," Valerie whispered. Everywhere she looked, embraced couples were leaving, or parents were gathering their elflings to bring them back home to put them in bed.

Their children and their families were waving goodbye, leaving them alone in their obviously romantic discussion. Arwen sent them a kiss before following her parents Norin and Elrohir in the manor. Narwen and Elladan had disappeared a long time before, before her migraine became out of control. Their daughter Eryssel had followed, always there for her naneth when Narwen was unwell.

"Maybe we should stay here," Haldir suggested. "Our house is full for the occasion, and we will not have a minute of intimacy when we get back home."

"Stay here and make love in Lady Celebrian's garden? I do not think I could look at her in the eyes ever again! Imagine if we get caught!"

"Then... I might have another solution. We would be alone on _The Storm_..."

"What a great idea, my love!"

Their decision made, they said farewell to the remaining guests and walked leisurely to the port where Haldir's ship was at quay.

"Haldir, could we go on a long trip, just the two of us?" Valerie asked her husband, suddenly realizing that they no longer had an underage child to take care of.

"Now? Val, all our children are in New Imladris for a few days! We cannot leave!"

"I did not mean now, I meant once everyone is gone back home. We could sail along the east coast for a few weeks. Like another honeymoon."

"We never had a honeymoon!"

"Well then, husband, a romantic trip is long overdue!"

"I will speak to Lord Elrond," Haldir promised as he helped her climb on the ship with her evening gown and her high-heeled shoes. She went in the captain's cabin to get a bottle of wine and glasses that he always kept there while her mate was maneuvering to anchor the ship in the middle of the river. Soon enough, they were drinking wine under the stars, holding hands, the peacefulness of the evening shooting their souls after the craziness of the organization of Orelon's coming-of-age celebration.

"Have we ever been this happy, my love?" Valerie asked Haldir, taking their joined hands and bringing them to her lips, kissing Haldir's fingers tenderly.

"Val, our lives were spent in various degrees of happiness! Even during the war, when we were fighting orcs to protect Lothlorien and our family, I do not recall a moment where I thought I was unhappy. Even when tragedy stroke, deep in my heart, I always had our love keeping me grounded."

"That is true. And to think you almost decided to disobey Lady Galadriel and refuse to come to my world to bring me back to Middle Earth! You would have missed this wonderful life!"

"May I remind you that at first, you refused to follow me to Middle Earth when I asked you to? I came back alone to Lothlorien and started fading without you..."

"It was your fault," she teased him. "Who in his right mind would ask a woman to leave her entire life and her world on a few hours notice?"

"I am glad you changed your mind and came back," Haldir whispered. He still remembered the torture it had been for his fëa to be separated from Valerie for many months. "Without you..."

"Yes, we would both be dead by now. You from fading, and me from either fading or old age... But it did not come to pass," she said brightly, banishing the dark memories from their minds. "I think I drank enough wine this evening to lower most of my inhibitions. Will you take advantage of that, mate?"

"Which inhibitions are we talking about? I do not recall you having any kind of inhib-"

"Oh hush and kiss me already!" she commanded, and he complied eagerly. All evening, she had been a constant temptation and he had hardly been able to wait to be alone with her to ravish her beautiful body.

They made love all night, watching the stars above and whispering words of love and passion until the darkness finally lost its battle against the sunrise. They went back to New Imladris once the sun was high in the sky, refreshed and in high spirits, their bond stronger than ever and their hearts at peace. Their entire family was waiting for them to start a new day, one of an infinite number of days to come, in which Haldir would ensure Valerie was blissfully happy while Valerie would keep Haldir on his toes. After all, this was her way of making him happy.

Just like the prophecy had predicted two ages before, they had accomplished glorious feats before living in peace in the Undying Lands...

* * *

I will be posting a note on this story to let you know when the first chapter of the Legolas edition will be published. Many of you have asked me question about my intents about this future version of the story. I have numerous ideas, and I believe that while some elements will be similar, the adventures of this Valerie will be very different, and it will keep you entertained.

I hope you will follow me in this new endeavor!

Annielle


	15. Author's note: Legolas Edition

Author's note:

I have just published the first chapter of The Prophecy - Legolas Edition, the alternate version of the story with Legolas and Thranduil as the main characters.

The plot and characters will be very different, and I hope you will follow the story as you did with the original version.

Enjoy!

Annielle


End file.
